One of the Family
by DntJudgeMe
Summary: Rossi recruits an overactive, juvenile, lovable young man, who he has a past with, to the BAU. Follow as Agent Alex Marco tries to find his place in the BAU family. Warning: Spanking of an adult. Rated for adult language and suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of these characters (except Alex).**

**A/N: Although I will try to keep the characters and story line the same as on the show, I have changed somethings. Gideon didn't just disappear like on the show (which totally broke my heart because it broke Spencer's heart and I think we can all agree that Spencer is the most loved character on the show). Instead he just retired and is now writing books like Rossi did but he will not be introduced until later in the story anyways so you could like totally ignore this if you want and then just come back and read it once you make it to him. But of course you've already read this part and now you can't just forget what you've read so...just continue on with the story I guess.**

Chapter 1

Rossi and I walk into the bullpen together. I don't know if he can tell but I'm extremely excited and anxious. These are the people my mentor respects and cares about, the people that he talks about none stop when we're together, the people I've wanted to meet since I've first heard about them. Now, not only am I going to meet them, I'm going to work with them.

Rossi clears his throat when we enter. All eyes turn to us.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Alexander Marco." Rossi says.

"Ah, the new kid," A bald black man says. I assume this is the fearless Derek Morgan. The tough agent who can tell just about everything that went down at a crime scene just by walking into it. Rossi speaks very highly of him, just as he's done every agent on the team.

I reach my hand out and smile. "Agent Morgan," He shakes my hand. "It's an honor. Please, call me Alex."

"Wow, an honor," A dark haired woman says. "Looks like you have a fan, Derek." This must be Agent Emily Prentiss. I've heard that she is a whiz when it comes to profiling, especially terrorists. I wonder, as I stand trembling under their scrutiny, if she can tell how nervous I am.

"Oh yes, ma'am. I am a fan. But not just of Agent Morgan, of all of you. It's been my dream to join the BAU since I first met Dave…I mean…Agent Rossi."

"You two have known each other long?" A skinny guy, definitely Dr. Spencer Reid, asks. This is the genius of the group, his nerdy clothes and giant glasses attest to that.

"Since my freshmen year in college," I answer before Rossi has a chance to say anything. "Rossi was giving a lecture about his book and I was in the audience."

"And he had more questions to ask about the book than I was allowed to answer in the 90 minutes I had." Rossi says with a laugh. "He stayed over after the lecture to finish questioning me and we've kept in touch ever since."

_Kept in touch_ is somewhat of an understatement. David has been there like a nagging parent to me since then. He's the reason I'm here now, although I know I don't deserve to be. He has the power of persuasion and pulled some strings for me to get me onto this team. And I appreciate it more than anything. Joining the BAU has been my dream since I met David and I'll do anything to keep this job.

"If you don't mind me asking," Morgan says. "How old are you? You look pretty young."

I clear my throat and deepen my voice a bit as I say, "I'm twenty…twenty-four."

"Twenty-four, you must be pretty good at what you do if you can make the team at such a young age."

I look away from him and say, "Uh, yeah…I guess so,"

"So I assume Rossi is the one who incited your interest in the BAU." A blonde lady asks. Since she's not dressed 'flashy' like Rossi often describes Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, I assume that this is Agent Jennifer Jareau.

"Yes ma'am, Agent Jareau, or should I call you JJ. I've been told it's a preferred nickname." I answer smiling.

She smiles back. "JJ will be fine."

"David was very helpful in honing my interest in the becoming a profiler. He even helped me in my Psychology studies in college."

Just then Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner comes out of his office. My smile slowly fades. I've met Aaron before, once, and it was a very formal meeting, but he seemed very cool and reasonable. Still, I tend to have problems with my superiors. If it isn't one thing, it's another, but mostly it's because of me not following orders. If it weren't for David pulling strings and talking down my bosses I probably would've been out of the Bureau a long time ago.

"Agent Marco," Aaron says coming to the rest of us.

"Agent Hotchner," I say back, extending my hand for another hand shake.

"Please," He says taking my hand. His grip is firm. "Call me Hotch. You're a part of the team now. Formalities are no longer necessary."

"Yes sir," I say. I'm more at ease now that I know that he's human like the rest of us.

The day has been quite boring for a first day as a BAU agent. All I've been doing since I got here is paper work. Hotch gave me the handbook and, although I already read it before coming an agent, he wants me to read it again. That's probably not going to happen.

"Alex," Someone says. I look up from my paper work and see Agents Morgan and Prentiss, Dr. Reid, and Ms. Penelope Garcia all standing above me.

"We're about to go out for a late lunch, you want to come?" Derek asks.

Without missing a beat, I stand up and say, "Yeah, sure. What are we eating?"

I feel a strong hand squeeze my shoulder before I look back and stare into David eyes.

"Don't you have work to do first?" Rossi asks.

I glare at the piles of paper sitting on my desk and the BAU manual.

"I can do it afterwards," I insist. "I mean, I gotta eat. You don't want me to starve, do you, Dave?"

David releases my shoulder and says somewhat warningly, "Come back right after, son. Don't let me down."

I nod and inwardly cringe. I remember how much David's put on the line to help make me in agent. If I mess up even once, it'll discredit him. I gotta fly straight if only for him.

The restaurant we go to for lunch is very chic, very modern, very boring. But the company is worth it. I've only dreamed of spending an afternoon with the agents of the BAU and here I am living my dream.

"So, Alex, what's the relationship between you and Rossi," Reid asks.

I'm caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Prentiss adds. "I mean, those words of departure seemed a little more personal than two people who've just kept in contact for a few years."

I'm quiet. I'm not sure of what to say exactly. I mean, if David didn't see it necessary to mention any more about our relationship except that I spoke up a few times during one of his many lectures, why should I?

"Uh…it's nothing guys, really," I answer. I wonder if they can tell I'm lying. Of course they can. They do this kind of stuff for a living after all.

"C'mon kid," Morgan insists. "You can tell us. You're part of the team now. We're a family. You don't have to hide anything from us."

"It's-it's nothing important. David's just…been watching over me for a few years now."

"You mean, like taking care of you?" Prentiss asks.

"No, not taking care of me, just…watching over. Before we met, I had a lot of problems and it was obvious that I was going down the wrong path. Rossi saw my potential and helped reign me in before I was permanently lost. He's been like…like a dad to me over the past six years."

"Is that all? A father figure. Kid, you didn't have to be embarrassed to tell us that." Morgan states.

"Yeah, I think you'll find in the BAU a surrogate father isn't uncommon." Reid adds on. "There is always an older or more experienced person that someone else looks up to."

I smile at his statement but inside I know different. Surrogate fathers may not be uncommon but if they knew how far David takes his parenting role of me, they'd think different of how common our relationship is.

The waitress brings our drinks and then leaves. I ordered a sweet Tea but to be honest I really wanted a stronger drink but I know I can't have one while on the clock.

"Alex, Morgan tells me you're twenty-four. That's pretty impressive. You must be as smart as our boy-genius over here." Garcia says.

"I wouldn't say that," I quickly correct. "I'm not genius. I'm just really good at taking tests and shooting a gun. If I knew half the stuff David says you know, Reid, I could probably avoid some of the trouble I get into."

"Trouble?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, you know, just the normal agent trouble. Nothing serious."

"No, I don't know. What _normal agent trouble_?"

Derek doesn't seem too pleased. Great, now what did I do?

"Just…stuff like not turning my paper work in on time or being late to evaluations or, uh, coming into work late. Not important stuff, like not following orders in the field or something. I always obey in the field."

"Yeah, well, if you know what's good for you, you better start obeying in everything else. Hotch is lenient sometimes but when it comes to work related orders he expects them to be followed."

"Derek is right, my adorable little minx," Penelope says. "I like you. Don't make Hotch turn into the big bad wolf, little lamb."

"Don't worry; I don't think I'll be getting into any trouble here."

I won't tell them, but I know I won't be getting into any trouble here. Not while Rossi has Hotch's ear. At first, Rossi had to pull strings and work with some of his important contacts to get me out of trouble, but now, all he has to do is whisper into the big guy's ear and I'm as good as untouchable.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I wouldn't believe you were as old as you are." Prentiss says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you look every bit as young as eighteen or nineteen. If we met on the streets I'd assume you were a college student, a freshman."

"Yeah, I've always looked a little young for my age." I say laughing. "When I was eighteen, my friends and I tried to go to a club but the bouncer wouldn't let me in, even after I showed him my driver's license because he swore I was sixteen or something. I was mad as hell then but I can laugh about it now."

"I can believe that," Derek says and everyone laughs.

"Why didn't JJ come with us?" I ask.

"She has plans with her love, Will." Prentiss answers. "But I'm sure you two will get a chance to be informally introduced sooner or later."

The waitress brings us our order next. Emily and Penelope ordered chicken walnut salads, Spencer ordered some sort of funny named fish (YUCK!), Derek has a grilled chicken sandwich, and I have an A1 steak burger with steak fries.

"Jeez, that's lunch?" Penelope says eyeing my burger. "Pretty heavy, don't you think?"

"I skipped breakfast." I say digging in. "Hmm, this is good. Dave never lets me eat this kind of stuff."

"He chooses your meals for you?" Emily asks.

I pale realizing what I just admitted to. "I mean…he uh, he…I usually eat over his place, because I can't cook, and he never cooks this kinda stuff."

"Don't worry," Derek says. "I doubt the kid can eat all of it. That burger weighs more than he does."

"Oh yeah," My mouth is full and I swallow it down before continuing. "You wanna bet? I may be small but I can eat an entire pig if I had the chance."

"Kid, if you eat that entire burger and finish off those fries, I'll pay for it myself." Derek agrees.

I smile wide. This guy just doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I've made hundreds betting on how much I can eat with guys like him. I chow down and before he can finish his pitiful sandwich, my burger is gone. I start in on my fries when I hear Garcia.

"Okay, two things. One, I extremely jealous, and two, where does it all go?"

I laugh and shrug, "This is nothing. One Halloween, I tried to eat my weight in candy. Would've done it too but I had this dog who liked candy as much as I did and he ate most of it."

"Wow, you must have been one busy toddler." Prentiss says. "I do not envy your parents."

"Yeah, I was. But it was my grandmother who carried that burden. My parents died when I was a baby. Can you imagine a sixty year old woman chasing after a hyperactive two-year-old?"

I dispose of the rest of my fries and smile broadly at Derek.

"Looks like you're buying me lunch, big guy."

He laughs and says back, "Yeah looks like it. I will never doubt your stomach again."

Everyone soon finishes their food, after me, and the waitress comes back. Derek pays for mine and his and everyone else pays for themselves.

"Alex, are you riding back with us?" Derek asks me once we're outside. I continue past his car and shake my head no.

"No, I think I'll hit the gym a bit."

"But you still have work." Spencer says.

"Yeah, but it's just paper work. It's not going anywhere."

"But you promised Rossi you'd get back to work after lunch." Garcia declares.

_These guys…really?_

"Guys, calm down. It's a slow day. Tomorrow will probably be just as slow. I have time. Dave will understand. If I don't go work out now I'll be no good in an office anyways."

"Alright kid," Derek resigns. "Good luck."

They all leave, Derek and Garcia in his car and Reid and Prentiss in her car. Me, I have no car, so I start jogging. I jog a block before my jacket becomes a hassle. I stop and pull it off before I start jogging again.

I can only imagine how funny a guy in a suit looks running down the crowded sidewalk but jogging is a heck of a lot faster than walking, that's for sure.

When I get to the gym I see a homeless guy sitting on the curb. It's only about fifty or so degrees out here but I still give my jacket to him. He needs it right now more than me.

I go inside and head straight for my locker and change into my extra set of gym clothes that I keep inside just for such occasions. I spend the rest of the afternoon working out. It's exhilarating. Then I hit the showers and head back to my locker.

Redressing, I realize that I don't have my phone.

"Damn, I must have left it in my jacket." I assume that the homeless guy is probably gone by now but I still hurry and put on my clothes and then run quickly outside to see that he, by some stroke of a luck, is still sitting outside where I left him.

"Hey, uh, sir…I seemed to have left my phone in one of those pockets." I say.

He goes into the jacket pocket, hands me my phone, and just because I'm grateful, I give him twenty bucks.

I look at my phone, I've missed 12 calls. Eight from Dave, four from Grandma. I decide to call the lesser of the two evils first.

"Hey grandma," I say when she answers the phone.

"Alex, sweetie, why didn't you answer your phone earlier? I called Dave looking for you but he said you weren't with him. Are you alright?"

Oh great, he's got her worried. I start off walking towards home while talking to her. "Yeah grandma, I'm fine. I cut work today to work out. Dave's probably just…upset."

"Alex, why would you do that? After all the work David did to get you into his job. That nice man-"

"Yeah grandma, I know, I know. I'm going to make up the time, I just had a heavy lunch and I needed to burn it off granny. Don't let Dave raise your blood pressure. Your worrying about me is going to make me worry about you."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll stop worrying about you if you promise to start checking in with Agent Rossi and me before you go off alone."

"Grandma, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself. But if it'll help you sleep, I promise to call you before I go out on anymore mid-afternoon workouts."

"Thanks sweetie. Now call David before he worries himself to death."

"Yeah, okay granny. Bye,"

I hang up from my grandma and seriously contemplate not calling David. If I call him now, he's probably going to be pissed. He's not one to yell often but he'll probably get really loud. Do I really want to hear a lecture right now?

Before I can make a decision, I see a black car pull up beside me in my peripheral vision. Getting out of the car, I see, is a very angry David Rossi.

"H-hey Dave…I was just going to call you,"

"I'm sure. Why didn't you answer it when I called you earlier?"

"I…I gave it to a homeless guy."

His eyebrow quirked and I automatically know he thinks I'm lying. "Derek told me you were cutting out on your work to go to the gym." He's speaking to me very calmly. Too calm. I'd rather he yell than be this calm but I think he wants to be just as angry with me as I imagine him being but he doesn't want to cause a scene in public. "Please, tell me that isn't true."

"Look, Dave, I was gonna finish that paper work tomorrow, honest. It's just…all we've been doing is sitting at desks doing paper work all day. That's boring. You know how much I crave physical activity."

"I'll give you physical activity, alright. Get in the car,"

I obey Dave without a second thought. If I cause a scene than I know he will too and I'd just like to avoid that for now.

As soon as he's in and his door is shut, Rossi begins to lecture. "You have responsibilities, Alex. You're not a little kid any more who can just blow off school work to go play baseball with his pals."

"I know, Rossi. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Your first day," He continues. "Your first day and already you've messed up. I put my neck on the line for you because I believed this was really something you wanted to do."

"I do want to do this, Dave." I panic. He's not going to ask Hotch to kick me off the team for this, is he? "I-I just had a moment of weakness. I didn't think it through. Please, it won't happen again, I swear."

Rossi takes his eyes off the road for a second to glare at me. Turning back he says, "I wish I could believe that, son. I really do."

"Please Rossi, give me another chance. Please don't kick me off the team for this."

"I'm not kicking you off the team," He's calmed down a bit. "That isn't my call to make anyways. Hotch is thinking about having you suspended though." He looks over and sees the sorrowful look in my eyes. "But I'll talk to him and see what I can do."

I grin from ear to ear. Just as I thought. With Rossi in my corner, nothing can stop me. He glares at me again when he somehow magically senses me smiling.

"That doesn't mean you still aren't in trouble with me." He states. I frown.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He retorts. I hate it when he asks me that. Does he really expect me to say what I'm thinking out loud?

I sit back in my seat and stare out the window anticipating the worse once we get to his place. I ignore the rest of his lecture as I can only think about my impending punishment. This is the part of our relationship that the others can't know about. If they did, I'd probably die of embarrassment.

When we pull up outside of David's house, he's done lecturing me but compared to what is still to come, I prefer the lecture.

We go inside and Rossi turns to me and says, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

I shake my head no.

"Go wash up and I'll see what I can do."

I nod and beeline it to the bathroom. I make quick work of washing my hands before heading back to the living room. Dave's house has become somewhat of a second home to me. There isn't a thing in it that's off limits to me. I turn on the television and kick my feet up as I wait for him to finish cooking dinner for us.

The television is on, but I'm not really watching it. I'm trying to but every time I get comfortable in a show I remember my pending punishment. I try hard to keep my mind off of that, though to no avail.

"Alex," David calls from the kitchen hours later. No more needs to be said for me to know its chow time.

I'm surprised that David picked three-cheese chicken lasagna as his food of choice before having to tear me a new one. I mean, that's gotta be a tiring dish to make. Maybe he's not going to punish me after all tonight.

I sit down at the table and get two servings of the lasagna and dig in. Rossi sits across from me. I glance up at him every so often as I eat but he doesn't look at me, at least, I don't catch him looking at me. I notice that while I'm drinking water with my meal, David is drinking red wine. Doesn't seem fair, but then again with my…issues with the sauce…I suppose it's for the best.

Just for good measure, I get a third serving of pasta trying to postpone the inevitable.

"Did you call your grandmother and tell her you're staying over for the night?" David asks me.

I look up at him from my plate in surprise. "Staying over?"

"Yes, I think its best."

"Y-yes sir," I agree. After what I know he's got planned, I don't think I could sit down in his car from the long ride back home anyways. "I'll call her after dinner."

"Don't bother, I'll call. You just go get ready for bed."

"Bed? Dave, it's barely eleven o'clock. I haven't been to bed this early since I was ten."

"Consider it part of your punishment, now go."

In anger, I throw my body out of the chair and stomp away towards _my_ room like and errant toddler. Admittedly, that should've been a bit embarrassing considering my age and occupation but I was mad so I didn't care.

In my room, I go to my dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. I skip the shower since I took one after leaving the gym and I just slowly get dressed before heading sulkily to my room again.

I lie in my bed dreading the upcoming punishment for about ten minutes before David comes in.

"I think I've made it clear how disappointed I am in your ability to make proper decisions today," He says. I stare at him only interested in what he's holding. It's a black, well-worn, slipper. I already know what he plans to do with it too. I've had the slipper before, most of the time actually, and it stings worse than anything. I'd much rather have his hand but Dave hasn't used his hand since the first time he spanked me. I think it's because it stung his hand just as much as it did my ass, that's why he changes between the slipper and brush from time to time.

"David," I say sitting up and looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, really."

"You see, I know how you might think that, but this is just a precaution. To make sure that you think a little bit harder the next time you have the urge to skip out on your obligations again,"

He walks over to the bed and sits down. I know what I'm supposed to do now but that doesn't mean I want to. I stare at the slipper and cringe as I imagine the pain that's sure to come.

Rossi isn't willing to wait for me to move on my own free-will and flips me over his lap himself before pinning me down with a strong hand. I shift uncomfortably on his lap a few seconds before I feel the first whack of the Devil-Slipper. I yelp uncontrollably. Then I brace myself and take the next five with only a few grunts every now and again.

"The next time you make a promise, you keep it," David says as he lands the next five whacks further down on my butt. I feel a few tears coming and I try hard to push them back.

"And the next time you think about skipping work, don't,"

He lands ten more whacks on my upper thighs and I can no longer hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry, Dave," I howl.

"Five more, son," he says. I brace myself for the last five strikes that I know are going to be the hardest ones and they are. I wail something fierce on those.

When it's over, David sits me up on his lap and I cry into his shoulder. It is the most embarrassing thing in the world and if someone saw me doing this with him right now, I'd die no doubt about it. But I can't help myself right now. Every time Rossi finishes spanking me I always look for comfort in him right after.

"C'mon now son," He whispers to my hair as he gently rubs the back of my head. "It's over now. You're forgiven, just don't let it happen again, or next time I won't be so lenient."

He says that every time. If that was lenient, I'd hate to have him go hard on me.

I soon stop crying and Rossi takes me off his lap and sits me on the bed beside him.

"Alex, I know you're a good kid, but mistakes like this have got to stop happening. I won't be able to rescue you every time. You're not a kid anymore and you have to start taking responsibilities for your own mistakes."

"Yeah Dave, I know. I-I'll try harder."

He puts his hand on my head and tussle my hair a little before saying, "You just keep working on it, son."

He stands up to leave but I stop him. "Dave, th-thank you,"

"For what exactly?"

"For…everything,"

He smiles. "You're welcome. Now go to bed."

I obey, of course sleeping on my stomach though.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the bullpen David forces me to apologize to Hotch personally for skipping out on work. I beg him not to make me do it. I believe that if I don't bring it up Hotch will forgive me with just Rossi's word. Of course, Rossi doesn't give in and as I walk into Hotch's office alone, I'm terrified.

"Ex-excuse me, Agent Hotchner," I say timidly as I enter.

He looks up from his desk and paper work to me and an unmistakable frown crosses his face.

"Agent Marco," He replies curtly.

The tension is thick in the room and I assume the best way to end it is to quickly apologize to him and get out.

"I'm sorry for abandoning my duties here at the bureau for personal reasons. I promise it won't happen again sir."

I wait for him to dismiss me but he doesn't. He just stares at me for a while, face expression no emotion but anger.

"Agent Marco, when you first asked to join this team you were hilariously unqualified. You had more write ups from your previous supervisors than I care to mention and the fact that you know so little about profiling and have so little experience as an agent made you the last applicant I would have agreed to, but I let you join on Rossi's word that you could be a better agent under his supervision. Now I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't have went with my first instinct and thrown your application away."

I stand looking away from Hotch and listening quietly as he reprimanded me.

"Tell me, Agent Marco. Why did you decide to join the Bureau?"

The question came out of nowhere and is not one I was expecting to answer. Where I was yesterday, how I plan to make up for lost time, what I'm willing to do regain his trust, those are all questions I've been pondering since Rossi first told me I'd be apologizing to Hotch. Why I joined the Bureau was not.

"I-I joined it because…because David made it sound like an awesome career?"

"Do you like your job here, Alex?"

"Y-yes sir," I answer, unsure of where this conversation is going? Does he plan on firing me?

"Remember that the next time you want to pull a stunt like that. Because the next time you pick recreation over this job you will be on suspension regardless of what Rossi says. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get back to work."

When I leave his office, Rossi is standing outside waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" He asks.

"He hates me." I answer curtly.

"Wh…why would you say he hates you?"

"Because he does, Dave. I've been through enough bosses in and out of the Bureau to know when one of them hates me. Now if you'll excuse me," I ease my way past him. "I have to get to work before I lose my job."

Rossi doesn't stop me as I head back to my desk. He does, however, go into Hotch's office himself. Inwardly I wonder what he plans to talk with him about. I hope he doesn't mention what he did to me last night, although, I guess, I know he won't. Rossi wouldn't do something like that and completely humiliate me…would he?

"Alright team, we've got a case," Hotch says exiting his office. I'm more than ecstatic to have some action around this place after three days of paper work and jump out of my seat before anyone else. I'm a little embarrassed by my actions, I calm down a bit as we all leave to be debriefed.

"A gang of men believed to be mentally disturbed are holding up a hospital eight miles from here." JJ says quickly as we all march to the garage. Apparently we don't have time to sit down and talk this over. "Witnesses confirmed six unsubs and says that they're all heavily armed."

"How did six mentally disturbed men acquire fire arms?" Reid asks.

"I don't know but that's not what we're being called in for. The men have been in there for three hours and have already killed three hostages. They claim that they will kill another one every hour until someone can, and I quote, 'make the voices stop.'"

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?" I ask. "We're not psychiatrists."

"No, Agent Marco, the key for this is deception." Hotch says as we make it to the SUVs. "We just have to make them believe we can help so that we can get a few men in and get as many hostages out as we can."

That is the first time Hotch has spoken to me in two days.

He then gets into the SUV and JJ and Reid gets in with him and Morgan and Prentiss gets in the other one with Rossi and me.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch says introducing himself to the law enforcers in charge.

"Officer Chris Knolling," The cop says shaking Hotch's hand.

There's panic in the streets, people are really freaking out and I understand why when I hear that the unsubs dispose of their dead victims by throwing them off the top floor of the hospital.

"All exits and windows from the third floor down are closed and locked. The only way in is through the roof or climbing to the fourth floor on a fire escape. But every time we get men on the fire escape they start shooting." The officer explains.

Another cop comes up and says, "Sirs, there's another call from the gunmen."

Hotch and Rossi hurry over to the phone and the rest of us follow.

"Make it stop," An unsub says through the phone's speaker.

"That's what we're here to do," Hotch assures. "But we need you to unlock the doors and let us in."

There's silence on the other end before the guy says, "One of you can come in."

"If there are six of you in there, you will need to be at least six of our doctors to help you all."

"No, that's too many."

"Alright, how about three?"

Silence again.

"How long will it take for them to make it stop?"

"With only three doctors, it'll take less than an hour."

"Okay, okay, come in through the back door. I'll be waiting for you."

They hang up and Hotch immediately turns to us.

"Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, you three go in as the doc-"

"Wait a second, Hotch," I interrupt. "These are armed psychopaths. Reid's just a smart guy. I should go in instead of him."

Hotch looks about to blow his top. Not only did I speak out of turn but I'm trying to rearrange his orders, there's no way I'm not going to hear a lecture about this later.

"Agent Marco, Dr. Reid is more than capable to handle any assignment I give him." Hotch bites. I say nothing else from fear of losing my job.

"Um, Agent Marco," Rossi says lowly. "Can I speak to you for a second over here?"

I solemnly follow Rossi over to a less populated area.

"I told you he hates me." I grumble.

"What did you expect?" Rossi bites back. "You undermine him in front of everyone just because you want a chance to be the hero."

"I don't want to be the hero," I mumble.

"Look son, I don't know what your problem is but if you want to keep working on this team, you better work it out."

We turn to watch Emily, Derek, and Spencer going around the back of the hospital. I'm both jealous that they are the ones who get to be a part of the action and angry at Hotch for not picking me to join them.

When we walk up to him, Hotch explains to Rossi that they are to go inside, separate the unsubs from the hostages and pretend to be helping them while S.W.A.T. sneaks into the hospital through the fire escape and saves the rest of the hostages. From there they can either try to take the unsubs in or do what needs to be done.

Ten minutes after the others are in the building the S.W.A.T. team starts filing onto the fire escape. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ are looking over schematics for the building and aren't paying attention when I slip into the building with S.W.A.T.

It's empty and quiet where we enter. As we continue though, we hear whimpering. The second floor is where most of the injured people are and we work fast to get them out. We then move back up to the third and fourth floors. That's where we find the almost fully healed patients and it's a lot easier to get them out. Once all those floors are cleared we move back down to the first floor where Derek, Spencer, and Emily are 'healing' the unsubs.

I help guide a few hostages to the exit before I return to search of my teammates. I soon find them in the cafeteria. The unsubs are lying out on tables with their eyes closed while the others pretend to be doing some sort of magical science to cure them of the voices. I start walking closer to them when I hear my radio go off.

"Agent Marco," It's Hotch. He sounds angry. Luckily I'm far enough away from the others that they don't hear him. I duck into another room and answer him.

"Hotch, the hospital is cleared. I'm going to tell the others while the unsubs are unarmed."

"No Alex," He barks. _Ow, first name? He is mad at me. _"The others have their orders. You just get back out here before you blow their cover."

"But Hotch I can do this. They're not that far and the unsubs aren't even armed anymore."

"Alex, do not disobey my order. Get out of there now."

"You should really learn to obey your superiors, boy."

I turn taken off guard by the strange husky voice behind me. A crazy looking, stringy blonde haired guy stands with an evil looking smirk in front of me. His clothes are shabby and by the look of the berretta he has aimed at my chest, I can only assume he's with the hospital unsubs.

_What the hell. They didn't get all of them?_

"Agent Marco," Hotch says over the radio.

"Shut him up," The guy tells me.

Since he has the upper hand, I have no choice but to turn my radio off.

"Y'know, you government agents always ruin my fun." He says.

"We're not here to hurt you," I say trying to coax him down.

He laughs malevolently. "You think I'm going to fall for that? In case you haven't noticed, kid, I'm not like the others. I pull the strings here. I tell them what to do and they do it. I'm not insane."

"You order mentally ill men to kill innocent people for nothing and you think you're not insane?" My anger is flared up and considering how I'm not the one with the gun one would think _I_ am the crazy one in this situation.

"There was a reason," He says stepping closer to me. "I enjoyed it."

"Assholes like you are going to burn in hell and I hope you enjoy every minute of that too."

He laughs hysterically again before pointing the gun straight out to my temple. "Oh, I will," He says. "But not before you."

"Drop you weapon and step away from the FBI agent."

I am both surprised and relieved out of my wits to hear Derek's voice. We both turn to the door to see him and Prentiss aiming at the psycho in front of me. Of course, their threat doesn't faze him.

"I could kill him before you two even think about pulling that trigger." He drawls still smiling and looking me heavily in the eyes. I know he's crazy as he makes that statement but still stands openly in their line of fire. Usually criminals would try to take a hostage to ensure their safe exit but this guy…

His smile widens as I think hard on trying to escape and I flinch when I feel his gun move from my head.

"But I won't do that," He says putting both hands to his side. "I'd rather die the old fashion way." He drops the gun and Morgan instantly makes it to his side with handcuffs. I visibly relax when the guy is apprehended. I was tenser than I thought.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. Then I remember Hotch and Rossi. _For now._

The ride back to the BAU is a quiet one. Rossi asked if I was alright after exiting the hospital but said nothing more to me since. Hotch hasn't said a thing but the look he gave upon seeing me said it all.

"Good work today team," Hotch says when we all get back into the bullpen. "Go home and get some rest. You can start on your reports tomorrow."

I am the first person to stand to leave amongst everyone because I just want to get as far away from Rossi as I can but then Hotch says, "Agent Marco, may I see you in my office for a moment?"

I know it isn't a request. I get solemn looks from the team as I march hopelessly into Hotch's office followed by Rossi.

"Now, Hotch," David starts off but is interrupted but the irate Aaron Hotchner.

"Dave, this kid is reckless and disobedient. This is the sort of stuff his previous superiors warned us about."

I expect Rossi to argue him down about the matter, instead, he simply says, "You're right." I stand open mouthed and confused at this statement. "But he isn't the only person in this room that was so eager to prove himself to his superior that he was willing to do anything to earn a pat on the head. Don't you remember your rookie days as an FBI agent in the BAU?"

"Rossi I never disobeyed a direct order from you or anyone else."

"No, that's because you were a different sort of agent. You were very obedient in the field but in the office you would go above and beyond for praise, am I right?"

I look between the two of them trying to assess where this conversation is going.

"Rossi that still doesn't account for what he did. He put his life and the lives of his teammates at risk."

"I know Hotch and I'll handle it."

"Dave-"

"Aaron," Rossi is so calm. "I'll handle him."

"Fine, but I still have to do my job. Agent Marco, consider yourself on a week's suspension."

"What…but, Hotch,"

I start to argue but he just brushes past me and says, "Leave your gun and badge on my desk before you leave."

Then he walks out of the office leaving only Rossi and me.

"D-Dave…I can't lose this job."

"You haven't lost it yet son but you pull another stupid stunt like you did today and you just might." Dave says still very calm. His calmness eases my mind a bit. If he started freaking out about this than I just might have too but since he stays calm so do I as I put my three day old badge on Hotch's desk along with my FBI issued handgun.

"Are you mad?" I ask Dave as we walk into his house.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Highly. I wanted to believe you were smarter than that son, I guess I was wrong. Do you want to eat before or after?"

"Can we talk about this first?" I ask low and ashamed.

Dave goes over to the couch and sits down on the arm of it.

"Alright, let's talk. You can start by telling me what was going through that juvenile mind of yours when you ran into that building."

"I…I don't know. I guess I was just really hoping I could…I could save the day."

"Alex, being an FBI agent isn't about being a hero. It is about helping people and saving lives."

"That's what I was doing. Saving lives,"

"You were deliberately going against Hotch's orders. S.W.A.T. could have handled that rescue without you. All you managed to do was put yours and the others lives in danger. If Derek didn't just so happen to hear that sadistic bastard laughing you could've very well been killed."

"D-Dave…" I'm unable to formulate any more of an argument.

"You messed up, son, and now you've got to face the consequences. Go wash up."

* * *

**Okay so, like, totally review bro. It would like totally do wonders for my self-esteem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner speeds by way too fast and all too soon I find myself lounging across my bed in nothing but my boxers again.

"Alex," Dave says opening my door. I immediately notice the flat backed wooden hairbrush in his hand. "Let me make something clear before we start. I care about you son, you know I do. You're like a son to me, that's why I'm obliged to do what I'm about to do. Your life; Derek's, Emily's, Spencer's, the lives of everyone at the BAU mean so much to me that I'll do anything to ensure their safety and that includes blistering your behind every time you ignorantly put one of those lives in danger."

I swallow hard and nod. Then I watch with anticipation as he strolls over to the bed, sits down, and then flips me over his lap. I'm caught off guard when he starts tugging at the waistband of my underwear though.

"These come down," I don't argue as he bares me but I flinch when I feel him rest the cold back of the brush against my bare cheeks. "This was very serious, Alex. I'm going to give you more than last time." He states.

I nod.

Although I've agreed I'm still not ready when that first smack comes down. I yelp at that one and then the next one after. Then I start crying and by twenty I'm sobbing. I reach back after twenty-one and try to cover my butt. Dave simply pins my hand against my back and continues with the onslaught. I don't know why but the next ones seemed to hurt so much more with my arm pinned.

When he stops but is still holding down my arm I know we've made it to the end and I try to calm my breathing down before the last five which are always the hardest.

Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! I feel like I'm breaking as each one of them lands on my sit-spot.

Dave lets go of my arm and pulls me into his embrace when he finishes. I cry deeply against his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I say trying not to hitch my breath as I speak.

"Yeah son, I know you are. But the next time you put yourself in a life or death situation that could've been avoided, I promise you I will bend you over in front of the entire team and I will not hesitate to spank you where we are."

My heart beat stops and I'm speechless. _He can't be serious._ As I pull back and look into his oh-too-serious eyes I know that he is.

"B-but Dave,"

"No buts Alex. Your life is important to me and if it takes a little embarrassment to get you to fly straight then I will indulge you, no questions asked."

I wipe the tears from my face and pull off of his lap onto the bed so I can look him in the eyes as we talk.

"But…they'll…the team…"

"The team knows all about our little arrangement."

"You told them?" I all but shout.

Dave fixes me with a stern glare that instantly humbles me again. "No, I didn't. But we're surrounded by the best profilers in the country, the world. You don't think they could tell what happened the first day you came to the bull pen squirming in your chair for skipping out on your work the day before?"

I look away defeated. So they knew since the first day. I bet they knew what was going to happen now too. Dave rubs the side of my head pushing locks of my short black hair up, gaining my attention.

"Stop worrying. They won't think any different of you. Get some sleep."

"Why should I? It's not like I got work tomorrow." I sound like a bratty teenager but I don't care at the moment. Remembering that I got a spanking from Dave on top of being suspended by Hotch has got me in a pissy mood. One that Rossi doesn't want to deal with right now.

"Alex, straighten up. You've brought this upon yourself. Hotch is only following protocol."

"Yeah but…I still hate him."

"Don't say that, son. You're just mad. You'll get over it when you're back with the team solving cases."

_I doubt it._

I lie down and Dave tucks me in, which is like so totally embarrassing…a little. I don't fight him though. To be honest, it's comforting to know he cares that much. My parents died when I was an infant so I never really had a dad to do all this stuff to me. My grandma tried to be both a mother and father to me but by the time I was ten she was too tired and sick to do anything but provide me with food and a place to stay. I think that's why I ended up getting into so much trouble growing up because I was practically on my own.

"Good night, Alex." Dave says turning off my light.

I'm more tired than I thought and drawl out, "Night," before falling asleep.

Since Hotch suspended me, I've been grounded at Dave's place. When he's at work he trusts me to stay in my room, coming out only to eat–and by 'trusts' I mean he unhooks the TV's and the radios and puts the alarm on the house to make sure I don't leave. When he comes back home I'm allowed only one hour of recreation before having to go back to my room. I use that hour to go running and let off the steam I build up throughout the day.

By the time Saturday gets here I'm ecstatic. For some reason Dave is declaring Saturday as my last day of being grounded after only three days but I stay at his place anyways because my place gets boring when I'm alone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask Dave walking into his kitchen. Dave spends a lot of his off time in the kitchen when he's home which is good because I love to eat.

"I'm preparing for the others. We're having a family night tonight."

"Family night?"

"Yeah, that's when everyone comes over and we cook dinner together as a family. It's a relatively new tradition. We have it every other Saturday."

"Oh, who's all coming over?"

"Well, everyone I hope. Aaron, Derek, Spencer, JJ-"

"Aaron's coming over?" I fume.

Dave arches an eyebrow at me and says, "He just might. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah. That asshole suspended me for doing my job. I don't want to see him any time before I have to."

"Language, Alex, and I don't care what sort of feelings you may harbor for Aaron, you are still a part of this team, and thus a part of this family and you will stay here for the dinner."

_You wanna bet._ I turn to leave and just as I make it to the front door, in walks Aaron Hotchner accompanied by Derek and Penelope.

"Alex," Derek says. "You're here early."

"How'd you beat us?" Penelope says. "We're always the early birds."

Dave comes from the kitchen, over hearing our conversation, and answers, "Alex spent the night here."

"Really," Hotch questions, raising his eyebrows in obvious surprise.

"Yeah, really," I retort bitterly. "You got a problem with that?"

Hotch frowns as if he's about to say something but I'm not afraid. We're not in the bullpen now. Right now, he's not my boss; he's just a friend Dave invited over for dinner.

"Well don't all stand outside," Dave says diverting attention from me. "Come in,"

Everyone enters and heads for the kitchen. Before I head back though, Rossi grabs me by my elbow and turns me to face him.

"I think you better go to your room and work out your attitude before joining the rest of us."

"But Dave, I don't want to-"

"It wasn't a request, Alex. Now go to your room before I change my mind."

I turn on my heels angrily and march to my room with a pout on my face looking every bit of as young as sixteen, I'm sure, but I don't care. I'm madder at Aaron now for getting me in more trouble than I was before.

I sulk in my room for about thirty minutes before there is a knock on my door. Dave opens it.

"Everyone's here. We're about to start cooking if you'd like to join us."

"If Aaron Hotchner is still here then no thanks,"

"Alex, Aaron is your boss and you have to learn to respect him as such."

"Not here he isn't. He's off duty and this is your house…and I'm kinda like your kid so that makes this sorta my house too. So he has to show me respect in _my_ house."

Dave smiles. "You know, you're not the first agent who has called my place home. Years ago, in his rookie years, Aaron used to be in the same spot you often find yourself in."

Needless to say I'm utterly shocked.

"You…you used to send Aaron to his room and spank him when he was being a brat?"

Dave chuckles and says, "Aaron didn't act like a brat very often. Most of the time I had to ground him was to give him a break from work. He's always been too much of a hard worker."

"Is that why he doesn't like me? Because we're so different?"

"I think you're more alike than you realize. Now, are you going to come help us or not? It's actually pretty fun. You'll learn to cook your own food."

"You trying to throw me a hint Dave?" I ask smiling.

He winks and gives the side of my leg a firm smack. "C'mon son,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I drown out Spencer going over some obscure fact about pasta and Spain as we make the pasta sauce and focus my attention on Aaron. Glaring at him. When he leaves to refill his cup of water I want to pour a cup of salt in his pasta but I talk myself out of it. That would just be childish…but oh how good it'll make me feel. He catches me staring at him once and gives me this bewildered look, instantly embarrassing me.

When we finish cooking and are eating at the dining room table, I start staring at him again. Everyone's having this engaging conversation about the hot date Derek had last night when the conversation turns to me.

"So what about you, Alex." Derek asks. "Is there a special lady in your life?"

"Uh…I-I'm not really…_into_ girls." I admit. Coming out as gay seems to get easier and easier the more I say it but for some reason it's hard to do in front of these people.

"You mean, you're not into girls or you're not _into_ girl?" Morgan continues to question.

I stare down at the food and try not to look embarrassed. Why does his inquiry embarrass me? I've had guys' unfriend me in the harshest ways after telling them I was gay but for some reason just the thought of being shunned by anyone at this table (excluding Hotch) makes me want to take back my admission.

"I mean," I take a deep breath. "I'm gay."

"Oh well…is there a special fellow in your life?" He asks.

My eyes shoot up in surprise. That was easy. I smile big before leaning back in my chair and trying to look as cool as possible. "Well, y'know, I got a couple of good prospects."

"Alex," Dave warns.

I smile and say, "Okay, so none right now but I'm working on it. The last time I had a guy was two weeks before I joined the bureau. Apparently some people don't like it when you're more into your career than them."

"Uh, yeah," Penelope adds on. "That's usually a deal breaker."

"So," Hotch drones. "You're committed to your work?"

I can hear the spite in his voice if no one else can. "According to you, not as committed as I should be."

"I think you're very committed. Just unfocused,"

"What's there to focus on? You've got a job, you do it. End of discussion."

"Your job requires teamwork, Alex, and it involves your life and that of others. Leave the superhero antics in the comic books."

"Aaron, Alex," David's voice holds that tone of warning and we both shut up.

Penelope changes the conversation to one about a TV show convention that she and Spencer are going to.

The rest of the dinner goes by and I just nurse my hate for Hotch the entire time. Then we wash dishes in an assembly line and Derek cracks jokes about me when I drop one –or two– plates because of my focus on Aaron.

"I always look forward to this every weekend," JJ says as everyone is saying their goodbyes. "I hate when it's over."

"Oh, go enjoy your hubby," Penelope says giving her a hug.

"We'd hate to keep you away from Will any longer than we need to." Dave agrees.

"Yeah, he's probably had his hands full with Henry. See you guys Monday."

Everyone starts leaving but Hotch, which really pisses me off. He follows us to the den and I continue to glare at him. "Why is he still here?" I whisper to Dave.

"Aaron always stays over after dinner."

"Do you have a problem with that, Agent Marco?"

"Do I have a problem with you invading my personal space after suspending me from work, Agent Hotchner? Yes. Yes, I do."

"Is that what all this hostility is about? You're mad because I had to suspend you?"

"You didn't have to, you chose to."

"You disobeyed my orders and put your life and the lives of your teammates in danger and you don't think I had a choice?"

I growl and throw myself on the armrest of the chair Rossi's sitting on while Hotch sits on the sofa across from us.

"You could've given me a warning."

"I didn't think such deliberate disobedience merited a warning."

"Oh, so now you think?"

"Alex," Dave finally speaks up. His heated tone makes me jump in fear. "What did I tell you earlier about respect?"

"But Dave,"

"It's alright Dave. If the boy feels he must lash out to ease his anger, I don't mind." I'm about to spit back something venomous before he says, "Dave, can you give us a minute alone."

"Well, I do have laundry to do." Dave stands to leave and I look at him suddenly feeling not so sure about being alone with Aaron. I don't know why. I mean, he can't do anything to me, especially outside of work…right?

"So, I take it you don't like me very much." Aaron asks pouring himself a glass of hard liquor.

"Well, I haven't really been skipping for joy since you walked in." I retort.

"I've noticed. Drink?" He offers. I shake my head no quickly.

"I shouldn't," _No matter how much I want to right now._

"What's wrong? Dave doesn't allow you to drink while grounded?"

I snarl as I know he knows about my discipline just like Dave said he would. "No, I just…have a hard time holding my liquor. I wouldn't have pegged you for a hard liquor guy myself."

"Yes, well, sometimes I need a little bit to drink to deal with certain people."

"If you've got something to say, agent," I growl. "Then say it."

"Alright. You're a disobedient, self-absorbed little brat and if it weren't for Rossi's backing you wouldn't be on our team, or even the FBI for that matter. If you believe otherwise, if you think you deserve to be a part of the BAU because of your _skill set_, then prove it and stop whining about it like a spoiled child."

I step closer into Aaron's face and snarl, "Say that to my face and I'll knock you into next week."

"You touch me and I'll show you why I hold the FBI Hand-to-Hand Combat win record, you spoiled _brat_."

I pull back to swing at Hotch when my arm is caught. I look back to see a fuming Dave stopping me from making a huge mistake.

"D-Dave," I sputter out.

He lets go of my arm and points to a nearby corner. "Go calm down, now." He orders.

I look back to Aaron and he takes a sip of his alcohol, staring at me with a taunting look that pisses me off. Instead of testing Dave anymore I head to the corner and listen intently as they talk.

"Please tell me you didn't purposely agitate him." Rossi asks.

"Whether I did or didn't, Dave, this kid should know how to control his temper better. He's an agent after all."

"Aaron…I'm disappointed in you both to be honest. Alex, go to your room and wait for me."

I quickly turn to them with wide fearful eyes. "But Dave…I didn't do anything."

"Alex, it wasn't a request. Go, now."

I glare at Hotch before stomping angrily out of the room to my bedroom.

Just as I always have when in trouble, I go take a shower, put on a pair of boxers, and lay on my bed sulking. It's almost a full hour after I got out of the shower when Rossi comes in.

"Sit up, son." He says coming in. "Let's talk."

"Is Hotch gone?" I ask sitting up and Dave sits beside me.

"No, he's still in the den. But let's talk about what happened between you two."

"Dave, Aaron started that. He…he tried to make me mad so I would attack him."

"Alex, you should know better than to fall for a goad like that. I'm very disappointed. You're an agent of the FBI, more importantly the BAU. Your behavior reflects our department and those of your teammates and superiors. It also reflects those who raised you…including me. I do not condone reckless fighting between teammates, is that understood?"

"Yes sir…but…we didn't really get into a fight." I want to make that point clear because I want Dave to know that I was _about_ to misbehave, I didn't commit to it though.

"Only because I was there to stop you from possibly losing your job," He spits back.

"You-you think Hotch would've kicked me off the team for that?"

"I don't know son but you need to stop leaving things so important to chance."

"I know, Dave. I'm sorry."

"I know you are son but I still have to discipline you for this. I want you to write me a two page essay about what you were about to do and how it could've been avoided."

"Two pages," I whine.

"Do you want to make it three?"

"No, no, two is fine." I flash my brightest grateful smile at him. "Does Hotch have to write too?"

"No…Aaron received a different form of discipline. You can start writing first thing in the morning. Right now I want you to go back to the den and apologize to Aaron for your misbehavior tonight and then come right back to bed."

_Seriously. You want me to degrade myself for that jerk._ "But Dave,"

"No buts Alex. You're as much to blame for that little fiasco as he is so I want you to go make things right before bed."

When I enter the den, Aaron is lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He hears me entering and looks up to me with a scowl.

"What do you want?" He growls sitting up. I'm still taken off guard by his anger to answer that.

"What' crawled up your ass," I retort. "Did big bad Aaron Hotchner get scolded?"

His ashen look of embarrassment answers for me. I smile broad at this new golden nugget of information and decide to continue to play on this angle. "You did, didn't you? Let me guess, did he spank you as well? Was the mighty Aaron Hotchner taken down a peg and punished like a toddler."

"Shut up," He barks. "Children should stay in a child's place."

"Ah, ah, ah, Aaron. You better not let Daddy Dave hear you being rude to me or you might end up over his lap again."

"You're one to talk. Everyone on the team knows Dave spanked you after that little fiasco with you at the hospital."

My anger riles up again. I want to knock his block off for bringing that up. I'm still mad at him for suspending me for that little blunder. "Yeah, well, wait until the team hears about this. I wonder how much the others will respect you once they find out how naughty Aaron is disciplined."

"Kid, you have no idea what you're talking about. And if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll-"

"You'll what? You shouldn't make threats, Aaron. That's how you ended up in this position in the first place, isn't it?"

"Alex," I turn at the sharp tone of Dave and see he isn't the least bit happy. "I send you in here to make amends and you come and start another argument."

"Dave…I didn't start anything. He did."

"You little liar," Aaron snarls. "You came in here with the soul intention of starting another argument with me so I'd take the blame for it, didn't you?"

"What? I don't care about you, idiot. I came in here to apologize to you like Dave told me to."

"Alex, why do I find that hard to believe?" Dave asks shaking his head unbelievingly. I'm crossed now.

I give a low growl and reply, "You always take his side. I feel like a third wheel between you two." I run out of the room past Dave and back to my room. I lock my door and start going through the dresser drawers looking for pants.

"Alex," I hear Dave say outside. "Open the door,"

I don't say anything as I slip on a pair of jeans and grab a black t-shirt out of another drawer. I don't put it on though. I open the door and ignore Rossi as I brush past him and head for the front door.

"Alex, where are you going?" Rossi asks.

"Home," I answer curtly.

"Wait, son, let's sit down and talk about this."

I stop and turn around in anger. "Why should we? It's obvious that Aaron is your favorite. And don't call me son anymore. From now on, I'm Agent Marco and you're just...Agent Rossi, my boss…or my boss's dad."

"Alex," Before Rossi can say anything else I'm out the door. Just my luck it begins to rain as soon as my feet hit the pavement but I don't let it faze me. I stomp angrily, shirtlessly, down the drive way with Ross still on my tail. "Alex, stop and talk to me."

"No. I've got nothing to say to you."

"Then at least let me take you home, son."

I stop and turn back to him glaring. "Why? So you can trap me in a closed and space so I'll have no choice but to talk to you?"

"Alex, we'll drive and you don't have to say a word to me. I just don't want you walking home in this weather."

I try to take a minute to think on it but the relentless beating rain makes my decision easy.

The drive to my place from Rossi's isn't a quiet one. True to his word, Rossi doesn't ask me anything or try to make me talk but that doesn't stop him from talking.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now but I hope you know that I'm sorry for not believing you before. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought-"

"You thought I was a liar and Aaron is just a Saint."

"No, Alex, that's not what I thought but…you've got to see it from where I stand. It did seem like you were intentionally trying to rile Aaron."

"Yeah, whatever."

The car goes silent again. We're quiet the rest of the ride until we make it home. I hop out quickly before Rossi can say anything else. My house is quiet. I haven't been here in a while, a few days, but it seems like forever. I head straight to my room, kick off my shoes, drop my pants, throw off my shirt, and lie brokenly in my bed. My only thoughts are of how much I already miss Dave and how much I hate Aaron as I dive off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hey you. Yes you. The one reading this. Review my story or I will be forced to strip naked and cry in my closet while listening to country music. -_- You don't want that on your conscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke...I am your father. :) Thought that would be a neat attention getter. All the guys reading named Luke were like, "What, dad, this is you?"

Chapter 5

"Hey, you're here," Reid greets me energetically as I enter the bull pen.

"Yeah," I reply confused. "I still work here, don't I?"

"Y-yeah," He answers. "I thought you'd quit for a moment though,"

"Why would you think that?" I drone, sitting at my desk.

"Where have you been?" Prentiss asks.

"Uh, everywhere, nowhere. Why'd you ask?"

"Because Hotch and Rossi have had all of us out looking for you, that's why."

"They have,"

"Yeah, kid," JJ answers. "They've been worried sick, we all have. If you didn't show up today we were going to make your disappearance a BAU case."

"Hey, kid," Derek Morgan is obviously as surprised –or relieved– as everyone else when he comes in. "Where have you been?"

"Why does is everyone badgering me?" I reply rudely. "Ask Prentiss, I already told her."

"Hey, don't catch an attitude with me, kid. We're the ones who deserve to be mad. Disappearing for four days, you better not make this a habit."

Derek finishes his rant and then leaves me looking confused and stupid.

"What's his problem?" I ask to no one in particular.

"He's been worried about you," Spencer answers. "We all have."

"Do you know how hard it is to show up to work every day and know that one of yours is still out there, possibly a victim of the same monsters we hunt?" JJ says and I start to understand. Then I think about Dave. _I bet he's worried more than anyone._

As soon as he exits his office, Aaron and I lock eyes. I scowl at seeing him.

"Alex," He says seemingly surprised. "You're here. Where have you been?"

"Boy, if I had a nickel." I murmur to myself and still don't answer Hotch.

"My office, now," He says and then goes back to his office. I roll my eyes and march angrily past the other agents.

_Great, I just got here and I'm already in trouble._

"What do you want?" I state nonchalantly as I enter Aaron's office.

Aaron looks up from the papers he's nervously stacking on his desk with a scowl.

"Is that how you address your superior, Agent Marco?"

"If you called me in here to throw your weight around then you might as well suspend me again now because I'm not going stand here and let you-"

"Calm down. I didn't call you in here to start another argument. I'm worried about you."

_Well paint me yellow and call me Banana._

"Worried, about me, you?"

"Yes. You haven't answered any of Dave's calls, you're never at home when we go by, and you haven't spoken to anyone since Saturday. Frankly, I'm overjoyed you showed up today, euphoric actually."

I look at Hotch's typical face of indifference. "That's your overjoyed face." I ask sarcastically.

Hotch ignores my comment and asks, "How have you been?"

"Fine," I respond surprised and confused. He's got something up his sleeve, I know he does. Why else would Hotch worry about me? Is he going to make it seem like I'm mentally unfit to continue working with the team to get me kicked off? That's got to be his angle.

"Sit down, Alex. Let's talk a minute."

"I'd rather not. I've got a week's worth of paper work that needs me."

"Alex, sit, your work isn't going anywhere."

I sit down because I've decided not to give Hotch something else to put on his report when he tries to kick me off the team. Hotch gets out of his chair and comes around and sits on the front of the desk across from me.

"So," I begin. "Rossi's been worried about me?"

"Well, you know Dave. He doesn't say it but I can tell he's been on edge for the past few days. Mind telling me why you're so mad at him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alex, Dave would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and I'm sure he wants to make things right with you –for whatever he did."

"What, you don't know?" I question. It's supposed to be sarcastic but with the way Aaron starts eyeing me I can tell he's begun to profile me.

"From what Dave's told me, your parents died when you were very young, so he's the only father figure you've had. Am I correct?"

I don't answer.

"And then I came into the picture. You noticed how close I am with Dave the first day we met and I supposed that sparked some sort of sibling rivalry in your head, that's why you don't like me. But why are you now suddenly so angry with Dave?"

"Stop Aaron," I warn.

"Saturday I…got in trouble with him…you should've been happy considering how much you dislike me –and you were, at first– but then after arguing with Dave…"

"Stop it," I nearly shout and throw myself out of my seat.

"Why did you get so angry at Dave for confronting you after starting that argument with me?"

"Because he's supposed to take my side," I bark. After confessing, I feel stupid. So very stupid. I'm a twenty-four year old government agent who acts like a spoiled twelve year old brat.

"Ah, I see now." Aaron says. "You're mad at Dave because he believed me. Alex, you know I was telling the truth, don't you? You did start that argument."

"Yeah, but Dave's supposed to believe me, he's supposed to take my side. He's…he's supposed to be my dad. But when you're around…I feel like the step-child."

Aaron starts laughing as I spill my heart out and I automatically become pissed.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just…that's sorta what I've been feeling since you showed up. It's just funny to know that…that the feeling's mutual."

"You-you've been feeling inferior to me?" I ask surprised.

"When it comes to getting Dave's attention, sometimes. He does so much to ensure your position on the team…sometimes I get a little jealous. Look at us, two FBI agents fighting over another agent's attention. It's sad once you think about it."

We both have a good laugh at this and I realize it's the first time I've had a positive moment with Aaron.

"Is Dave mad?" I ask after we finish laughing. "I mean, about me not answering the phone and stuff?"

"No. I told you, I think he's just really worried."

"Oh, yeah? Where is he?"

"In his office probably. But remember kid, just because he's not mad doesn't mean you're not in trouble for worrying him."

"Yeah, I figured as much. And Hotch, your boy Derek, what's his deal? I mean, I know he probably worried about me like everyone else but he didn't have to go off on me in the bull pen in front of everyone like that."

Hotch smiles again. "Well, Dave's been biting my head off about finding you for the past few days and in turn I've done the same to Derek. It's been sorta a domino effect around here. He's probably just annoyed."

"You…and Derek?"

Aaron cocks an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're thinking but my relationship with Derek is strictly brotherly. I'm in a happy relationship with Beth, remember."

"Oh, so…you…y'know, _punish_ him?"

"Sometimes, yes, why?"

"Uh, nothing. Just asking."

"Alex, if you try to use this as leverage over him I'll make your life a living hell."

I smile and say, "You already do, Aaron."

I take Aaron's words to heart as I leave to see Dave. I knock nervously on his door before I hear Dave say, "It's open,"

When I walk into his office it's on shaking knees.

"Alex," He exclaims upon seeing me. He jumps from his seat and hurries over to me, wrapping me tightly in his embrace. I nearly break as he holds me.

"H-hey Dave," I say casually. Dave quickly releases me but holds me an arm's length away to assess me.

"Are you alright? Where were you? My god, son, I've aged a year in the past few days because of you."

"Dave, you worry too much."

"I worry too much?" Dave grips my shoulders tighter and frowns. "My kid disappears for four days with no contact with anyone, even his grandmother–who, I might add, was so worried that she's contemplated every day of buying a ticket and coming down here to search for her only grandson–and I'm not to worry?"

In my defense, I did think about grandma. I contemplated calling her but I knew she'd tell Dave and I didn't want him to know anything about me until I was ready to talk to him myself. But I guess I didn't realize how much everyone was going to worry.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I just needed some time alone."

"I understood that Saturday night, son. That's why I let you go home but Sunday morning, when I called your cell and you didn't answer and then I went to your house and you were nowhere to be seen, I regretted that decision every day since. Where were you?"

"One of my buddies from college has a rental place in Quantico that's vacant. He let me use it. I told him not to tell anyone."

"So you left home and didn't answer your cell because you were _trying _to make me worry."

"I wasn't trying to make you worry, dad. I just knew you'd try to find me and I didn't want to be found."

"Alex…I just…I don't know what to say. You had me going out of my mind. I was pulling my hair out looking for you and the only excuse you have is that you didn't want to be found." Dave releases my shoulders and shakes his head in disappointment.

"So…you _are_ mad?" I ask downtrodden.

"Yes son, I am, but not at you. At myself. It was my fault. I drove you away."

"No you didn't Dave. I left because…well, because I was jealous of Hotch?"

"Jealous?" Dave sounded more surprised by it then I was expecting.

"Yeah, I thought you…I thought you liked him more because you took his side instead of mine Saturday night…even though I knew he was telling the truth. I guess I thought I meant more to you and you'd always take my side on every argument against anyone no matter the circumstances."

I'm caught off guard when Dave pulls me into another hug.

"Kid, you mean so much to me, you don't even know. But Hotch is my kid too and I'll always look at the situation and facts when it comes to a choice between you two. But just because I don't take your side on an argument doesn't mean I care for you any less. You will always be my kid, Alex, and I will always love you."

I wrap my arms around Dave and feel the tears breaching before I can stop them.

"T-thanks dad,"

"Don't thank me yet," He says pulling back. His face is hard and I know exactly what time it is. "You're still in trouble for making us worry about you so much."

"Please tell me you're not going to spank me here." I beg.

"No, this is neither the time nor place for that sort of punishment, but tonight, you're going home with me and we'll deal with this then."

"Yes sir," I agree pouting.

"Good, now…do you think you'll be able to work at your desk with the others without disappearing or should I pull up a chair by my desk for you?"

"Uh…no sir. I can sit at my desk."

"You better, Alex. If you ever make me worry like that again I willcall every agent on the team to my house for a gathering and spank you in the next room. Then everyone will hear and know what disciplinary procedures you receive for misbehaving."

I gulp hard. "R-really…you'd really do that?"

"You'd better believe it. Now get back to work, we'll finish this conversation tonight."

As soon as I leave Dave's office, I call up my grandma and let her know I'm still alive. Needless to say she chewed me out for an hour before she was willing to say goodbye.

When Garcia pulls us into the conference room two hours before the day's over I'm extremely relieved…though I know I shouldn't be considering the severity of the situation.

"Two nineteen year old girls went missing Friday evening after leaving a café with friends in Jonesboro Arkansas. Sunday school students found their bodies in a ditch outside of Church forty-eight hours later." She shows pictures of the two girls naked, beaten, and dirty on the screen. Their arms were crossed over their chests.

"A ritual?" I ask to no one in particular. "Maybe the arms being folded over their chest and placing the bodies outside a church have some sort of religious significance to this unsub."

"Maybe," Derek answers. "What's the take on cause of death?"

"Uh, get this," Garcia says and flips to the next picture which is a close up of one of the girl's neck with sides of ligature marks. "They were strangled by a piece of rope. Locals believe a hanging."

"They were hanged and then the unsub strips them naked and put their dead bodies in a ditch?" Hotch questions.

"Maybe it's a sign of remorse," Reid chimes in. "Maybe it's the unsub's way of saying their deaths were a mistake or an accident." And then he goes on to talk about a British teen in the forties who accidently killed a teenage girl while attempting to seduce her into sex. The boy then stripped the girl and burned her clothes to hide any evidence before pushing her body off a bridge.

"Yeah, that theory would work if there weren't also signs that the girls were held under water, suffocated, and beaten to the point that they had multiple broken bones. This unsub wanted these girls dead. And there was no sign of sexual assault on either of them."

"If the unsub went through so much trouble to kill these girls," I input. "Isn't it possible that these two could just have a really sadistic enemy? I mean, they were friends; shouldn't the locals be going through their enemy list? Are we really needed for this case?"

"That was what the locals thought at first but then," Garcia put the pictures of two teenage boys on the screen. "Mark Leman and Joseph Todd, best friends and star basketball players at a high school in Memphis Tennessee went missing Monday morning. The two cases were thought to be unrelated until Sheriffs found the boys' bodies on the football field of their high school like this two days later." The two boys appeared on the screen in the same pose at the two girls did. "Same ligature marks, same elements of torture, same C.O.D."

"The unsub went from kidnapping college girls to high school boys?" I ask.

"And he's crossing state lines," Dave says.

"These boys went missing Monday when the girls were just found Sunday," Prentiss says. "This unsub has virtually no cooling off period."

"That's right," Garcia says and then flipping to the picture of two more girls, younger. "Sixteen year old Ally Nightingale and her fourteen year old sister Ashley went missing this morning from their suburban home in Little Rock Arkansas."

"That's some distance away from Memphis Tennessee," Reid says. "Are they sure it's the same unsub?"

"And these two girls are obviously younger than his other victims." JJ adds.

"The parents are certain their daughters were kidnapped. Ally is autistic. She and her sister went on morning jogs every day before breakfast but today they didn't come back. Ally is strict to habit and Ashley, although younger, is very protective of her sister."

"Alright team," Hotch stands up. "If the unsub sticks to routine, we have less than forty hours to find these girls and this unsub. Wheels up in thirty,"

P.S. Don't forget to write, I mean Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I thought I'd just make this known, I am not allergic to reviews. So any one who thought I was, I'm not. Also, I love Criminal Minds but I still don't own it. And I'm glad I don't actually because I don't think I could make any of the characters as awesome as they are and it's hard thinking of cases and Criminals that haven't already been done.

Chapter 6

"Alex," Dave sits down beside me on the plane. "You okay son?" I can only assume he's talking about my put off expression I've been wearing since the plane took off.

"Just…thinking," I answer.

"About what?"

"About you…and Hotch…everyone. About how I made you guys worry like these girls' parents are worrying about them."

"I hate to say it son but when you've been working with monsters like these for as long as I have, I could only assume the worse the entire time you were missing."

"I'm sorry, dad," My eyes burn as I try to force the tears back. Dave wraps and arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, you're here. Nothing happened to you, you're safe. Just don't let it happen again. The next time you're mad and you want to disappear for a while, just…let someone know, even if it is only your grandmother."

"Y-yes sir," I brush the falling tears from my face as Dave removes his arm.

"You okay now son?" He asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again for…for worrying."

Dave smiles and ruffles my hair. "Don't thank me, it's what parents do."

Luckily we found the two girls before the assailants did any real harm to them. Took us twenty-four hours. It turned out that they were just a couple of teenage boys.

Reid was the one who came up with the idea that two teenage boys couldn't possibly have the means to travel to two other cities within a week to kill the other four victims. Hotch and Rossi went head to head with the boys in the interrogation room for eight hours before they finally got one of the boys to confess. The truth was the boys were part of a small group of online psychopaths in the area who found victims, tortured them on camera and then killed them. Garcia managed to hack into one of the boys' online profile and get the IP addresses for the other unsubs in Jonesboro and Memphis.

The two in Memphis were as easy to capture as the two in Little Rock. They were two eighteen year old outcasts and went down without an argument. The two in Jonesboro were…harder. They were college students. They obviously knew we were closing in on their trail because they had taken several people hostage in the freshman dorms when we got there.

"We have to talk them down," Hotch says. He takes control over the situation as soon as we get to the scene. "Morgan, Prentiss, and I will go face the unsubs and see if we can talk them down. I want snipers on the roof of the building across from this one. Wait for my order and if worse comes to worse, take them down."

"Wait Hotch," I say. "What about us?"

"Too many of us in their at once may intimidate them. As an assertion of power they could start killing hostages. We want to keep the body count to a minimal."

I want to argue about this but since the last time I was in a situation like this I've learned my lesson.

Turns out, trusting in Hotch's judgment was the right move. The two unsubs didn't go quietly and just as Hotch assumed, they both had to be shot down.

All of the unsubs in the case were under twenty-one years old. The youngest one was of the two that kidnapped Ally and Ashley and he was sixteen. It's sad to think that there are children in this world who could do something so horrific.

I'm half asleep in the plane when Derek comes and sits across from me.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey," After being spat at in the bullpen by him I've been a little on edge with Morgan for the past two days.

"You did good back there," He commented.

I arch an eyebrow at his commendation and say, "Uh, thanks. You too,"

"I mean it kid. You could've argued with Hotch back there but you didn't. Which is a good thing because if you got suspended again Dave would probably have us taking shifts watching you to make sure you didn't disappear again," Derek meant that as a joke and for the most part I thought it was funny but then I suddenly felt patronized.

I'm an adult and I should be able to go where I want when I want. If I wanted to disappear for a few days, Dave and everyone else should respect my privacy enough to let me do so.

"What does that face mean?" Derek asks. I'm so deep in thought I almost forgot he was here.

"N-nothing,"

"C'mon man, don't lie to me. I've seen that face before. You were looking at Hotch like that all Saturday evening. You've got an agenda, don't you? What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking,"

"About what?"

"About your intrusiveness. Are you always so interested in others thoughts like this or are you trying something new?" That came out to be just as rude as I wanted it to be.

Derek takes on a defensive attitude and I brace myself for the worse.

"Look kid, I know that you're new to this team work thing and it's hard for you to understand, but we do care for you. You're a part of this team now and your problems are our problems. If you don't want to talk to me about it, talk to Dave, talk to anyone…except Hotch,"

"Why not?" _Does Hotch still not like me?_

"Because the last time you talked to him you ended up taking off and I had to hear four days' worth of him yelling."

I laugh then. "Sorry about that. Aaron told me how he chewed you out because Dave was chewing him out about me."

"Really, so you two are on good terms now?"

"We're…getting there."

"Good…but look here," Derek leans in to me and looks around suspiciously to make sure no one's listening. "The next time you want to disappear, take me with you. I'd rather deal with whatever disciplinary procedure those two can dish out than have an earful of Hotch's bellyaching for a week."

That really makes me laugh then and Derek chuckles some too.

"Thanks for lighting my mood." I say once I calm down a bit.

"No problem kid."

Derek sits back and is about to put on his head phones when I say, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"How long have you known Hotch?"

"Since I started the BAU so I guess about…ten, eleven years or so,"

"Okay, when…did your relationship with him become…more,"

Derek arches his brows but then furrows them. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to know."

"Know what? Hotch is my boss…what did you hear?"

I give a shit-eating smile, "He may have mentioned a sorta brotherly relationship thing between you two. Y'know…one in which he _disciplines_ you for misbehaving."

"Damn," Derek throws his headphones to the side. "Old man doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"It's-it's okay man, really," I try to reassure. "I didn't mean to get you upset. It's just nice to know that…that I'm not the only one on the team who gets treated like a kid from time to time." Derek still looks a little taken aback by my knowledge and I begin to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. "Please don't tell Hotch I brought this up," I beg.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because he told me not to and if he finds out I did he'll think I only did it to upset you, which I didn't, but he'll tell Dave and I'm already in enough trouble."

Derek looks to be in thought for a moment. "That's all he said? He didn't go into details or anything?"

"Nope,"

"Alright, fine. I won't mention it to him but don't bring it up again. It's not really on-the-clock conversation." Then he sighs in exasperation and says, "I guess you were bound to know about it sooner or later anyways. You found out quicker than everyone else though."

"You mean, everybody else already knows?"

"Yeah…this is a pretty close knit team, kid. We're a family and for the past couple of years we've been trying to keep secrets from between us."

"So why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

Derek laughs at my frustration. "You're the new kid…and you've been off the job more than on it for the past two weeks."

I try to ignore Derek's laughter and focus on my anger when Spencer pops up.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I sit?" He asks sitting beside Derek.

"Not at all pretty boy." Derek answers. "What've you been up to?"

"I was playing gin with JJ and Hotch but they found out I was cheating. What are you two talking about?"

"Uh," I can tell Derek's debating divulging our conversation but only for a split second. "Alex's figured out about me and Hotch,"

Spencer's eyes widen and he replies, "No way. Does he know about me and Gideon?"

"He does now," Derek says laughing.

"Who's Gideon?" I ask.

Spencer becomes ashen and recoils back into his seat. "He's…he's a retired FBI agent. He used to be a member of the team when I first started and…we sorta took off in a relationship like Hotch and Derek's."

"Really, so, when you were talking about the surrogate fathers' thing, you were talking from experience."

Reid nods.

"He also has a pretty close relationship with Penelope too." Derek adds on.

"Wow, so you guys really are all connected, huh? One big happy family. What happened to Gideon?"

"He retired and went on to do his own thing, mostly writing books." Spencer answers me. "We still keep in touch, though, and sometimes I spend the weekends at his cabin."

"Cool, he has a cabin. You should invite me out there sometime."

"Kid, he can't invite you to someone else's cabin," Derek scolds.

"No, it's okay Derek. I'm sure Gideon wouldn't mind. He's a part of the team now so he's basically family."

"Alright," Derek still sounds skeptical. "But when you get him out there and he ends up burning the place down because he'd rather go jogging in the woods instead of manning the fireplace, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey, Derek, man, you make me sound like a kid or something."

"That's because," Dave comes around the side of my seat and surprises me. "That's how you behave. Alex, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

_What did I do now?_ I glance at Spencer and Derek for an answer but they're both just as lost as I am. I stand and follow Dave to his seat.

"You did well today," He says when we sit down. "I'm proud of you."

I can't help the giant smile that gets plastered on my face. "Uh, Jeez, thanks…I tried,"

"I could tell. See how obeying the orders of your senior agent can make everything run smoothly."

I knew that was coming. "Yes sir,"

"Hey, I'm not scolding. I really am proud of you for this. Keep up the good work, son."

"Yeah, yeah," I start blushing. "Uh dad, I mean, Dave, Agent Rossi…has-has Hotch said anything about it? About me, uh…y'know…behaving correctly."

"What, do you think all Hotch and I do is sit around and talk about you on our free time?"

"Uh, yeah,"

Dave laughs. "Why don't you just ask Aaron what he thinks?"

"I-I would but…I-"

"You shouldn't let him intimidate you. When he goes home Hotch a normal person, just like me and you."

"Yeah, but he's a normal person who can take my job."

"Alex, you've had problems with your bosses in the past but I can guarantee you Aaron isn't like them. Give it a few more days and I promise you, you two will be best friends…or close friends…friends. Well, you'll like him and he'll like you." Dave was joking but I know it's true. Aaron and I can have one hundred and one good moments together and I'll still only see him as my boss. The guy who could abuse his power to get me put off the team for messing up just like the others. "Just…give it time."

"Okay Rossi. Are we done?"

"You've got somewhere you'd rather be, kid?"

I wriggle in my seat at the seriousness of his tone. "I was just…I wanted to hang out with the guys."

Dave smiles and I flush. "Go on. I'll see you tonight. We still have an appointment, remember."

"Yes sir," I groan. I was hoping he forgot.

When I walk into Dave's house it's like a breath of fresh air. I've missed the smell of pasta and garlic sauce. I've also missed his cooking. I haven't had a home cooked meal since Saturday. It's hard to survive on peanut butter and jelly for four days straight. And then we only ate take out while we were on the case so that meant almost a week worth of bad food.

"Alex, are you hungry?" Dave asks.

"Yes sir, I'm so hungry I'd eat left-overs." And I hate left-overs.

Dave laughs because he knows that and says, "I'll see what I can find."

While Dave went to the kitchen to fix me something to eat, I headed back to the bathroom and took a good long well deserved shower. It's hard to appreciate little things like a relaxing shower when you're trying to find two teenage girls. When I get out I put on my boxers, pajama pants, and a white t-shirt.

"Alex, come and get it," Dave calls out from the kitchen. I high-tail it to the kitchen to be greeted with grilled cheese and a large bowl of tomato soup. "I figured you were probably as tired as I was so I cooked something light so we can move on with our night."

As much as I loved Dave's tomato soup, it's hard to enjoy it after he reminded me what I still have in store for afterwards.

When our plates our empty–and I have seconds, and thirds on the soup–Dave leads the way to my bedroom. I hesitate at the doorway when Dave picks up my thick wooden hair-brush from the dresser.

"Alex," He says sitting on the bed. I know what that means but that doesn't mean I want to do it. I walk fearfully towards the bed. "Do you know why you're about to be spanked Alex?"

I nod and say, "Because I disappeared for four days without telling anyone where I was–making everyone worry about me."

"Not only should you not runaway because you make us worry, Alex, but if something were to happen to you none of us would be able to find you. And running away from your problems does not help them get solved. The next time you're feeling inadequate or you're having a bad day come to me. I'm always here for you."

"Y-yes sir,"

"Alright, let's get this over with."

I close my eyes and drape myself over Dave's knees. When I feel his free hand resting against the small of my back I brace myself for the first lick. It makes contact and I stifle back a yelp. The next few land in rapid secession right after that and I can't help but yelp after each on. Then he moves down to my sit spots and I'm only grateful he left my pants up for this. I have to fight the urge to cover myself. The end doesn't come soon enough.

"Five more, son," He says. I just nod because I don't trust myself to speak out loud without sobbing. The last five land directly on my upper thigh. When he's finished, I break. Dave pulls me up into his arms and I just continue to cry. I don't know why I'm crying so hard. I think it's a mixture of being extremely tired, the pain of being spanked so hard with the brush, and the feeling of disappointment in myself I feel for making Dave and everyone else worry about me.

"Shh, son, it's alright. Come now, it wasn't that bad." Dave whispers in my ear trying to hush me.

"I-I'm sorry," I sniffle. "I-I won't…I won't run away again."

"It's alright son. You're forgiven."

I continue to cry in Dave's arms and he rocks and shushes me until I fall asleep.

I wake to the smell of bacon. If there's anything I love more than Dave's soup its bacon. I jump out of bed and run to the kitchen…

Just to be greeted by Hotch and a kid.

"Aaron," I say surprised, looking to Dave for support.

"Good morning, Alex." Aaron replies. "You're getting up pretty late, aren't you?"

I look to the clock on the kitchen wall. "It's only a little after ten." I become defensive fast. "It's Saturday, I think I've earned a day in."

"Yes you have," Hotch agrees surprisingly.

"What are you doing here? It's not family night. And who's the kid? You taking up babysitting to make some extra cash?"

"No, this is my son, Jack."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing his picture in your office."

"Jack, this is Agent Alex Marco. He's the new member of my team," Hotch introduces us.

Jack reaches out to shake my hand. When I take it, he says, "It's nice to meet you Agent Marco."

"Uh…just call me Alex, kid," I reply. Then I turn back to Aaron and say, "Respectful kid you got there."

He smiles and says, "Jack, what do we say when someone pays us a compliment?"

"Thank you, sir." The kid says politely.

"Yeah, uh whatever. Just don't call me 'sir'. I'm not old." I say taking a seat at the table.

"Jack, why don't you go watch TV in the den while I talk to Alex and Grampa Dave." Hotch says.

"Okay daddy," The boy runs out of the kitchen.

"Grampa Dave?" I restate smiling arrogantly. Dave smiles back and rolls his eyes.

"So…Alex," Hotch drawls. "Dave and I were thinking about taking Jack to a movie tonight and I thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"Oh man, I would but I already promised the six year old girl next door I'd help her find the fairy land of unicorns and princesses." I answer sarcastically.

"Alex," Dave says warningly.

I roll my eyes and said, "To be honest Aaron, I don't like children. Besides, any movie I want to see the kid isn't allowed to enter."

Aaron smiles a knowing smile. "Yeah, well, maybe another time."

"Yeah, probably not," I retort. "Kids are annoying little buggers. I'd rather babysit a rabbit Rottweiler" Just then the phone ring and I volunteer to answer it before Hotch can reply to my affront.

"Yo, Rossi resident." I answer.

"Hi, uh…is Dave there?"

"Who's asking?"

"This is Spencer Reid. I work with him."

"Hey, Spencer, what's up man?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah, who'd you think?"

Spencer laughs on the other end and says, "I was just calling to ask Dave for your cell number."

"Yeah, well looks like you caught me. What's up?"

"Uh well…I just spoke to Gideon this morning and uh, he said it's alright if you come along to the cabin with us this weekend. Derek and I are driving out in an hour if you want to come."

"Yeah, that'll be awesome. I'll start packing now."

"That's great…I was concerned that it may be too short notice-"

"No Reid, it's great really. Dave was going out tonight with Hotch and his kid anyways so he won't even miss me. When are we coming back?"

"We were going to stay till Monday morning and drive back to the BAU. So pack for work."

"Yeah man, gotcha."

"Well, alrighty then. I'll see you in an hour, bye."

We hang up and I hurry back in the kitchen to tell Dave the good news.

"You're spending the weekend at Gideon's cabin?" Aaron asks holding back a laugh. "Will Gideon be there?"

"Probably, I don't know. I didn't ask. Why is it so funny?"

"Uh nothing…it's just the thought of Gideon having to deal with you this weekend."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't think you know enough about me to make that judgment, Aaron." I bite.

"I know enough," He spits back.

"Alright boys," Dave warns. We both shut up but glare at each other for a few more seconds. "Alex, I'm glad you're bonding with the others, son, but a weekend trip with Gideon. Isn't that a little extreme?"

"I don't get what's the big deal? I'm just spending the weekend with members of the team. People _you _work with. People _you_ trust."

"The big deal is Jason Gideon doesn't invite random people to his cabin. Only a selected few and for him to invite you without ever have met you worries me."

"You think I should be careful around him?"

"Yeah, but not for the reason you think. Jason _is_ trustworthy, but he can be–strict–at times."

"More than you?" I joke.

Aaron's eyebrows raise and he nods his head. "Oh yeah. Compared to Gideon, Dave is a pushover."

"You ever spend a weekend at his cabin?" I ask Hotch.

"Yeah, a few times. It's not that bad…for me. But you can't follow simple instructions. Two days with Jason – one of you is going to go crazy before Monday."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "You think I can't hack it. Trust me, Aaron Hotchner, whatever you can do, I can do."

"It wasn't challenge, Alex. I was just saying-"

"You were saying that you don't think I can stay the weekend at Gideon's place without getting into trouble. Just like Derek. But I'll prove you both wrong."

I leave the kitchen and head to my room to start packing. An hour later, I'm dressed in jeans and a black tee. I head back to the living room and Derek and Spencer are already there waiting for me, along with Aaron and Dave.

"You still here?" I ask Aaron.

"Just…seeing you off," He says with a smirk. When I walk past him, he pats me on the back and says, "See you Monday, little brother. Be good," I scoff in reply and head out the door with Spencer and Derek.

"Alex," Dave calls after me. I turn around to him and he fixes a stern glare on me that sends a shiver down my spine. "Be good, son."

"Alright," I growl trying to get the message through that he was indeed embarrassing me. "Jeez, can we go now."

Dave smiles and says, "Go on kid. Call me when you make it there so I know you're alright."

"Okay dad, bye," I hurry off to the car before he could say anything else embarrassing. I throw my bags in the trunk and hop in the back seat. Derek gets in the driver seat, Spencer in the passenger seat, and then we leave for Former Agent Jason Gideon's cabin.

* * *

Wanna cookie? Review with your address and I'll send you one. I baked them fresh myself. Salmon oatmeal raisin, Mmm-Mmm good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Spencer," An old guy with a receding hairline exclaims when we get out the car. He meets us outside and pulls Spencer into a hug. He does the same to Derek.

"Jason Gideon," I say holding out my hand to the man. "I must say it's an honor to meet you."

He eyes me queerly. "You've studied me at Quantico?" He asks.

"Uh, no sir…I actually didn't know who you were up until…yesterday."

"Then why is it an honor?"

I'm caught off guard and start to stammer in search for an answer. "Uh…well…it's-it's always an honor to meet…a-a former agent of your stature."

"Hm," He continues to study me, burning me under his austere gaze. "Agent Alexander Marco,"

"Yes-yes sir. Please, call me Alex."

"Isn't your name Alexander?"

"Y-yes but-"

"Then that's what I'll call you. Spencer's told me about you. This…shall be an interesting weekend to say the least. Alright boys, don't stand around here all day. Bring your bags inside. I've got lunch already prepared." Gideon says before turning back to the cabin.

"What was that?" I ask Derek once the old guy's out of ear shot.

He laughs and says, "That was Jason Gideon getting a feel for you. I think he likes you."

"He profiled me?" I asked shocked. "Just like that,"

"He's good at his job."

"But he's not a profiler anymore."

"Old habits die hard."

"Will he be doing that a lot this weekend?"

"Maybe? C'mon, I'm starving. That was a long drive." Derek takes his bags out of the trunk and I do the same. That's when I realize that Spencer had already followed Gideon into the cabin but there were no more bags left in the car.

"Hey, uh, where's Spence's stuff?"

"He spends almost every weekend here. He already has a set up inside."

_Just like me with Dave._ _I wonder if Derek has a room at Hotch's place._

When we're inside Spencer guides us to a bedroom across from his that has bunk beds.

"There are other guest rooms if you two don't want to share," Spencer says.

"Oh no," I say throwing my bags on the top bunk. "This'll be great. I've always wanted bunk beds but…only child and all."

"I see," Derek says putting his stuff on the bottom bunk. "You've already claimed the top bunk."

I smile triumphantly. "It's the reason I've always wanted bunk beds."

"Yeah, whatever," Derek starts to unpack and I turn to leave the room before Spencer stops me.

"Hey, aren't you going to unpack?"

"Ugh, that'll take too long. Let's go eat so we can go hunting already."

"Who said anything about hunting?" Derek asks.

I look dumbfounded at him and say, "We're in a cabin in the middle of the woods…what else is there to do?"

"Uh, there's no hunting here. The guy who owns this land sold this cabin to Dave but made him promise not to hunt on it."

"Seriously, no hunting…then what's the point?"

"The point," I turn to the door at the sound of Gideon's voice. He has a small box in his hand as he leans against the door frame. "Agent Marco is to get away from all the problems of the outside world. You use this time to relax, come together, and spend a peaceful few days with the people you care about." He holds the box out to me. "That means no cell phone, no computers, and no television."

I look unbelievingly to Spencer and Derek as they reach into their pockets and take out their cell phones and put them in the box."

"You've got to be kidding," I groan.

"I don't kid, agent. Phone,"

I reluctantly take out my cell phone and put it in the box. "Now what am I supposed to do this weekend?"

"I told you, bond, relax, take some time to contemplate your life choices, whatever you want…as long as technology isn't involved. Now then, let's go eat before the food gets cold."

I grudgingly walk out of the room with the others but then remember Dave. "Hey, Gideon, since there're no cell phones here, please tell me you have a land line."

"Yes, it's in the library, why?"

"I-I was supposed to call Dave when we got here."

"Well, go ahead. I'll keep your food warm but don't take too long."

Spencer shows me where the library is and then leaves to join Derek and Gideon while I make my call to Dave. I call his cell just in case he isn't home.

"Hello," He answers.

"Hey, you tricked me."

He laughs on the other end of the phone and I know he knows what I'm talking about. "What's wrong? Can't do a weekend without your phone and the internet?"

"I could if I had something else to do. This guy wants us to spend the weekend _bonding_. Do you know how lame that sounds?"

"I know son but those are his rules and you got yourself in there so you have to face the consequences." I could tell that he was getting entirely too much pleasure from this. "Y'know, Aaron and I could always come and get you. And then you could go to the movies with us and Jack tonight."

"No way, I'm not giving Aaron the satisfaction on this one. I'm going to stick it out but let the record state that I won't enjoy it."

"Well not with that attitude you won't. Keep an open mind. You might just end up having fun."

"Yeah, right. I have to go, it's time for lunch."

"What are you having?"

"I don't know but I'm bet it's not going to be half as good as anything you cook."

Dave chuckles and says, "I'm sure. Alex," His voice takes a solemn tone and I know he's not joking anymore. "Gideon is an old friend of mine and he is–was–a respected FBI agent. Don't go causing trouble for him this weekend."

"Oh c'mon Dave. Not you too. What's with you people? I don't always misbehave."

"I know that son, probably better than you. But…just keep in mind that your behavior-"

"My behavior is a reflection of the BAU, my teammates and superiors, but most importantly the people that raised me, including you. I know, I know. Jeez, you'd think I was a kid."

"You are my kid. Now put on a smile and go face this weekend with a good attitude."

"Yes sir, I'll call you later to let you know if I survived my first afternoon without technology."

He chuckles and says, "You do that son. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I hang up and turn back towards the library entrance, trying my hardest to think of a way to make the best of the weekend.

"Fish?" I say entering the dining room and glaring at the layout in front of me. A plate of fish and a bowl of rice sat in the middle of the table. "I hate fish."

"Well you haven't had my fish." Gideon says motioning for me to take a seat, which I do but I don't touch the fish.

"It's fish, Gideon. They all come from the same place and they all taste like fish, no matter who cooks it."

Derek and Spencer both shoot me surprised looks but Gideon doesn't say anything. I take a big bowl of rice for myself and Gideon eyes me dubiously. "Is that all you're going to eat?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. I hate fish."

"Well I apologize. I'll go into town and shop after lunch today. Is there anything you're particularly interested in?"

"Burgers would be good I guess. I haven't had those in a while."

"Okay, burgers it is. I take it David still cooks Italian every day."

I smile big and say, "Oh yeah. I love Dave's food. Believe it or not I hated pasta before I had his cooking. The first time I spent the night at his house and he cooked lasagna, I refused to eat and he refused to cook anything else. I practically starved all night and then I woke up while he was sleep in search for food and there was nothing except my plate of lasagna. That first bite hooked me in for six more years."

"So what you're saying is that you'll eat the fish if that's all I cook this weekend."

I frown and say, "Please tell me you're not going to do that?"

Gideon smiles but doesn't answer my question.

"You started staying with Rossi when you were eighteen?" Derek asked.

"No, I mean, I spent the night at his place like twice then but I didn't really start staying there until like my sophomore year. That's when my grandma moved down South with her sister and I found a place of my own…that's also when I realized I couldn't cook." Me, Derek, and Spencer laugh.

"Why did you stay at Dave's place the first time?" Derek asks.

I blush and stare down at my plate. "I, uh…I went partying at a frat house and I kinda…I kinda drunk too much. Long story short I woke up in the hospital. The doctors called my grandma and my grandma called Dave. He made me stay at his house for the weekend to _keep an eye on me._ I guess you can say that's the first time he ever grounded me."

"You're lucky," Spencer says. "More teens are killed from drinking than all other drugs combined. Annually, about 5,000 people under the age of 21 die as a result of underage drinking."

"C'mon man, I don't need you to preach to me about the dangers of drinking. I got enough of that from Dave then. I haven't drunk since. And trust me I was so tempted every time I went to another party. Besides, you're just jealous because you were too young to drink when you were in college."

"Hello," Derek chimes. "So were you." I roll my eyes and dig back into my rice. "Alex, what else did you get into during your teenage years?"

I glare at Derek. "What do mean by that?"

"Teens who binge drink and party usually have a record of other misbehaviors."

"I binge drunk once," I nearly scream getting defensive.

"Okay, but you partied. How often? With who?"

"You want to know how else I fucked up as a kid, Derek," I bark. "Fine. When I was ten, I put a fire cracker under my teacher's desk that put a blister on her leg. I was sent to juvenile for a year. When I was eleven, I got kicked out of two schools because of bullying. When I was twelve I set fire to a sleeping cat. It ran into this two year old on her front porch. She only got a few burns but I got two more years in juvenile. When I was fourteen I tried marijuana and 'shrooms but that wasn't my kick so I quit. I fought a lot and ended up getting expelled from more schools than I'd care to remember. And then, with my grandma's urging, I decided to go to college just to make her happy. There, is that what you wanted to hear? I was a complete failure as a teen."

"You hold a lot of anger and resentment about your childhood." Gideon says coolly, eyeing me, studying me.

"Don't profile me, Jason." I scream. "Yes I'm mad about my childhood but if you had it as bad as I did you'd be mad too."

"What was so bad about it? You had a home, right? A loving grandmother who took care of you the best she could, even to the point of getting you into going to college when she was probably less than twenty percent certain that you'd last past your first year. Most people with your past don't end up as an FBI agent. I don't see what was so wrong. All the bad things that happened to you growing up you did to yourself."

"Oh really," I feel my anger peeking and realize I'm letting my anger get ahead of me. I calmed down as much as I could and stood up. "I'm going for a jog." I don't wait for anyone to respond before leaving.

"Stay on the trail," Gideon calls behind me. I snarl and shrug off his command.

When I make it back to the cabin it's almost dark out. I walk in sweaty and in a better mood. Gideon, Derek, and Spencer are sitting in the living room playing chess when I enter.

"Hey kid," Derek greets. He's the spectator in this game. "You're back. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party to find you."

"Ha, funny," I retort.

"I thought I told you to stay on the trail." Gideon said not looking up from the chess board.

I frown and say, "How did you know I got off the trail? Did you follow me?"

"No, you just told me."

I stand looking stupid. "You-you tricked me."

"No, I just got you to confess. You're defiant by nature so I knew you'd get off the trail if only to spite me. These are dangerous woods, kid. There are dangerous animals out there and I'm sure Dave would want you back in one piece Monday. The next time you go jogging, stay on the trail, and that's an order."

"An order? You're not my boss. You can't tell me what to do."

"It's my cabin."

"So, I'll leave."

"Fine then, leave,"

The fact that Gideon didn't once look up at me while we were arguing only managed to piss me off more. Like an errant child, I stomped to my room and seriously contemplated leaving. But if I left that would mean either he or Derek would have to take me home. I knew Gideon wasn't willing to take me and I'd hate to ask Derek to leave this place just to take me home when he was happy here. My only other option was calling Dave…but that would also mean admitting to Aaron that he was right and I couldn't hack it with Gideon.

I grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and head to the bathroom to take a well-needed shower, resigning to my fate.

Spencer knocks on the door frame before he peaks his head into the room. I'm lying on my bunk staring at the roof when he enters.

"Hey," He says. "Whatcha doing?"

"Staring at the roof,"

"Hm, sounds like fun. Anyways uh, I just lost our five-out-of-nine game and Derek's playing against Gideon now. I was wondering if you'd like to…I don't know…do something?"

"Something like what?"

"Whatever you want to do. There's another chess game if you want to play and there's lots of other board games or we could play cards…or we could go for a walk out to the lake. It looks really cool at night…or we could-we could just…talk. It's up to you man."

"Let's go check out the woods."

"You mean, walk the trail?" Spencer asks knowingly.

"C'mon Spence. It's boring enough in this place as it is and that trail is as boring as playing chess with that Geezer for an afternoon."

"Yeah, well, you may not be afraid of that _Geezer_, but I am. Besides, it's dark out."

"So, we'll bring a flash light. A little darkness never stopped Indiana Jones."

"We're not Indiana Jones and this isn't the temple of doom. We're in the middle of the woods and there are wild animals out there. If Gideon found out-"

"He won't find out."

"Well, I'm not taking that chance. Think of something else to do."

I grunt and throw myself back on the bed. "Ugh, when are we eating again? I'm starving."

Spencer exhales and says, "I'll go ask Gideon. Do you wanna come?"

"And be trapped in the same room with that old man again, no thanks."

"Alright then. One more thing,"

I lean over on an elbow and look at Spencer trying to read his blank face.

"I know why you hated your childhood."

Anger crosses my face. "Of course you know. It's not a secret. I hated it because it was terrible. I couldn't stay out of trouble."

"No, that's not it and I think you know it's not. You hated your childhood because no matter how much trouble you caused, no matter how bad you were, you never got the attention you wanted-the attention you felt you deserved. You saw every other kid's parents coddling them, coming to their games or recitals, praising them when they did well or punishing them when they misbehaved and that's what you wanted and needed but you never got.

"Your parents died when you were young, right. And your grandmother could only take care of you as best as she could but that wasn't enough for you. Even when you were a child she was always sick, am I right? And you took more time taking care of her than she did of you but you never once complained because you love her that much. Still…deep down, you wanted parents. Someone to pay enough attention to you to know when you're hurting but no one could ever do that. Your grandmother loved you and you knew it but she was never well enough to be there for you when you needed her."

I flip over and face the wall and mumble, "Shut up, Spencer. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do," He says louder. "I know because…because my dad left my mom and me when I was a kid. My mother had rare lucid days and sometimes her episodes would be so bad she didn't even recognize me. I spent my childhood wishing someone paid attention to me-that someone cared enough about me…to know I was hurting. And when I joined the BAU I got Jason. He's to me what David is to you, an escape from a lonely past."

Spencer can't see it but there's a tear in my eye. I'm afraid to wipe it away because then he'd know I was crying but I'm also afraid that if I don't wipe it off more will soon follow.

"Hey, I'm going to leave now but one more thing before I go. David rescued you from a path of self-destruction but he was only the tip of the ice berg. With him came a family and although Jason is retired he's also part of that family. We stick together and we will all always be here for you when you need us. Remember that. You're not alone anymore."

When Spencer leaves I finally break. I don't know why I'm crying because I don't feel hurt by what he said. And then I realize it's because he's right. I'm not alone anymore. I haven't been alone for a while since Dave and now…I have a family. They're tears of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walk into the kitchen and Gideon is in there alone cooking. I take a deep breath and walk in.

"J-Jason, got a minute?" I ask walking over to him.

He looks back at me then turns back to the stove. "For you kid, I got two."

"I only need one. I just wanted to say…I apologize for-for being a brat earlier."

"No need, Alex. I knew you were a brat before you got here." I have to fight the urge to spit something sarcastic back at him.

"Yeah, whatever," I say.

I turn to leave but then hear, "Where are you going?"

"What? I've got to check in and out to leave? Do you question Spencer and Derek when they want to leave?"

Jason turns towards me looking pissed but I try not to notice. "Check that attitude of yours, kid. I was just asking a question."

"I'm going outside, there, happy?"

"Almost. What do you plan to do when you get out there?"

_Mind my business, old man -_ is what I want to yell but the self-preservation instinct I developed since meeting Dave is still working.

"I don't know, Gideon. I guess I'll go one step at a time and see where that leads me."

"Alex, you plan to go out in the woods at night just to walk around and get lost? I don't think so."

I become instantly crossed. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the man's whose cabin you're staying in."

"Screw you and your cabin. I'll leave if I want to."

"Alex if you step out that front door, don't bother coming back."

As if it were a dare, I turn and walk out of the kitchen. I don't stop walking until I'm outside in the cold night air and then I keep going. I walk until I don't know where I am anymore and then I walk some more. My anger fuels me and I don't care about how cold it's gotten or that I'm lost because, of course, I got off the trail.

"Damn old man," I say kicking a pinecone. "Who does he think he is? I'm a grown man. Does he just think he can order me around and I'll follow suit. That might work for Spencer and Derek but not me."

I pick up a big stick and walk through the woods hitting it against every tree I walk by on my way.

"I mean, if he was Dave sure I'd listen but he's not. He's just some guy I met today. Arrogant jerk," When I think about Dave I remember that I'm supposed to call him but when I reach to my pocket, my phone isn't there. "Dammit, that old man has my phone." I chunk my stick behind a nearby rock and turn and start walking back the way I came.

"What're you doing Alex," I continue to talk aloud to myself. "Like he's going to let you back in after the way you left. Now you're out here in the middle of fucking nowhere with no car, no phone, and its fucking freezing. Oh my god it's cold."

I wrap my arms around my body, shivering, as the extreme of the weather finally hits me.

And then I hear a growl.

At first I think it's my stomach. I haven't eaten since lunch and even then I only had a pathetic bowl of rice. But when the sound comes again, louder, I know it didn't come from me. I turn slowly…

A bear. A giant black bear looms over me, teeth baring and mad as hell. I've been trained to handle a pyscho with a gun, knife, even rope, but wild bears never came up in FBI training.

I freeze in fear. I think even my shivering from the cold stops. The bear falls back down to all four feet and gives a giant, ear shattering, heart stopping roar and I almost faint. That roar seems to be enough to knock me back to my senses and I take off in any direction away from the bear. I run and I run. I don't look back because I fear the thing is still chasing me. I can barely see where I'm going in the dark and I trip multiple times but I hop right back up and continue full sprint. And then I hit something and fall on my ass.

Or someone rather.

I look up into the face of this big buff old mountain man. This guy has long hair on his head and face and he wears this Daniel Boone like coat and hiker boots. Plus a coon hat. A regular old mountain man.

"What're you doing on my land?" He growls.

I jump up and look behind me for the bear but it's nowhere to be seen. "I-I was being chased," I stammer out still looking for any sign of the giant fur ball. "By a bear."

"Well that's liable to happen if you wander off the trail. Who are you and what're you doing here?"

"I um…I'm Alex. I-I was staying with a friend…of a friend's. Gideon, Jason Gideon."

"I know Jason. He's a friend of mine and his cabin is on my land. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Didn't he tell you that these woods aren't very tourist friendly? Especially at night. You're lucky you didn't meet a cougar or a mountain lion. The bear probably stopped chasing you because he just wanted to scare you off, one of those big cats wouldn't have been so nice."

"I-I'm sorry sir. I just…I got lost."

"Why were you walking around out here at night dressed like that anyways? You got a death wish boy? Jason should know better than to let you out at night dressed like that."

I furrow my brows and growl, "I don't need Jason to okay my outfit before I wear it out. He's not my father. I know how to dress myself. I've been doing it for twenty odd years now."

The guy looks completely ticked-off and says, "I don't care how long you've been pulling up your pants, boy. If you don't straighten up that attitude you'll taste the business end of my boot."

_Did this mountain giant just threaten to kick my ass if I didn't straighten up my attitude? Probably best not to test him._

"I-I'm sorry sir. I just…I've been having a rough evening. I just got chased by a bear. I'm starving. I'm freezing. I got lost in these woods with no phone so I can't even call my dad to rescue me from this blasted place."

"Well…my cabin is just up the hill from here. We'll go there, and you can call your father. Then we'll get you warmed up and put some food in your body."

My eyes light up. "Really? Thank you, thank you so much."

"The name's Collin, son. Mr. Collin to you. And think nothing of it. I'd want the same if it were me."

The walk to the guy's cabin isn't very long but I'm damn-near frozen when we get there. He sets a fire in the fire place before showing me where the phone is.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you finish," He says before leaving.

I dial David's number and prepare myself for a lecture because I'm sure Gideon's gotten to him by now and told him of my deplorable behavior.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Dave…it's me,"

"Alex," His voice is a relieved exhale. He's probably been worried about me again. "Where are you son?"

"I-I'm at Mr. Collin's cabin. He owns the land Gideon's cabin is on."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir. I'm fine." _For now._

"That's good, son. Now…do you want to tell me how you got there?"

"Didn't Gideon already tell you?"

"You know I want to hear what you have to say too, Alex."

"Dave…he-he was treating me like a kid so I left. Then I got lost and Mr. Collin found me." I omitted the part about the bear because he'd probably have a heart-attack if he knew.

"Alex…I'm very disappointed in you. You were missing for over half an hour. Derek and Spencer have been searching none stop for you. Do you know what could've happened to you in those woods? I knew it was a bad idea to let you go out there. I should've gone with my gut and forbade you to go."

"Dad please, I'm fine. I-I didn't mean to get you all worked up like this."

"You never do, Alex. What did I promise you after the last time you went missing?"

I instantly remember Dave's previous threat of spanking me with all our teammates in the next room. "N-no dad, please…you can't. This was an accident. I really didn't mean to make you worry this time. I-I just got lost."

"You got lost because you stormed out of Jason's cabin like an errant little boy. Well if you want to behave like a naughty child, Alex, I will treat you like one. I'm on my way up to the cabin. The others and I left as soon as Jason called and told us they couldn't find you. We'll be there in fifteen minutes, give or take. Don't go anywhere. I'll come get you."

"Please dad," I wipe a tear from my face. "Please reconsider."

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes, son." He repeats softer. He's sounds exhausted. Why do I always have to be such a headache? "We'll talk about it when I get there."

"Yes sir," I hang up and take a few deep breaths to pull myself together. The fear of the upcoming spanking is still very strong though.

"Coffee," I turn at the sound of Mr. Collin's voice. I nod and take the cup from him. "You get a hold of your old man?"

"Y-yeah…he's on his way up here."

"I take it you're not too excited to see him?" He asks sitting down on the chair in front of the fire. There are no other seats so I sit on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace.

"He-he's a little pissed that I went out and got myself lost in the woods. He worries too much."

"His concern is well warranted considering you were on the verge of being some animal's dinner when I found you."

I take a swig of the black coffee and although it doesn't taste so good it feels perfect going in my body.

"Tell me boy, why were you out there like that anyways?"

"I-I…got into a disagreement with Jason."

"And he kicked you out like this?"

"Well…not really. I kinda walked out."

"You stormed out of the cabin without taking a jacket or phone with you? That must've been some kinda heated argument."

"Not-not really, I mean, I don't think he was mad…I just have a temper."

"A temper like that could end up getting you into some serious trouble one day kid."

"Yeah, I know. My dad's already lectured me about that plenty of times."

"Hm, good. Maybe one day you'll take it to heart." Silence ensued a moment before he said, "I think the stew's ready." He stood and left for the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with two steaming bowls of what I assumed to be beef stew. It tastes way better than I thought it would. I sit in front of the fire eating it when the phone rings. My heart skips a beat.

Mr. Collin gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello…Jason, how's it been…yeah, he's still here…alright, I'll tell him. Hey, Jason, bring the boy a coat or something when you come. Poor little guy was shivering something fierce when I found him…okay, we'll be waiting for ya. Take it easy old friend." He hangs up and turns to me. "Jason and your father are on their way up here to get you. He told me to make sure you stay here. You got a habit of running off?"

I blush crimson. "Not-not often,"

"But enough to make them weary of leaving you alone for long?"

"I've only disappeared twice. Everyone just loves treating me like a child."

Mr. Collin sits down and says, "Well you are a child, aren't you?"

"No," I bark. "I'm twenty-four years old."

He laughs heartily. "Twenty-four? Is that a joke? You can't be any older than eighteen; I'd even give you twenty, but twenty-four?"

I sit my bowl down and stand up. "You calling me a liar old man?"

The giant stands up and towers over me. "Sit down and mind your tongue boy before I snatch it out."

I stand a minute longer but then I sit back down, but not because I'm afraid of him. I sit because it's warmer on the floor.

Mr. Collin sits and continues to glare at me. "Now I see that temper you were talking about."

We're both silent after that. Sometime later there's a knock on the door and I know exactly who it is. Mr. Collin answers the door.

"Jason," He says opening the door wide enough for everyone to come in. It was Dave, Jason, and JJ.

Upon entering, JJ hurries over to me. "Alex, are you alright sweetie?" She asks draping my coat over my shoulders.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I say. Then I whisper. "Is Dave real mad?"

She glances over her shoulder to Dave and Jason talking to Mr. Collin and then turns back to me. The look in her eyes answers for me. "Goodness Alex, why would you run off like that? You know how much we worry about you."

"I know. I was just…I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly."

Then I heard Mr. Collin's say the one thing I prayed he'd avoid. "When he told me a bear was chasing him I realized that the kid was too green to make his way back to your cabin alone."

"A bear," Dave exclaims.

"Yeah, they're all over these mountains. The locals know how to avoid them but apparently your boy doesn't."

"Oh my god, Alex," JJ turns to me and starts checking over my body. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It didn't catch me." I say blushing over her overprotectiveness.

"JJ," Dave says from the doorway, not looking at all happy. "Stop coddling him. Alex, let's go."

I stand at his command.

"Thank you again for watching him, Collin." Gideon says.

"It wasn't a problem. Although your boy could do with a lesson in respect, he was fine for the most part."

"Yes, I know of that problem myself." Gideon agrees.

Dave eyes me questioningly and I look away in shame.

The walk back to Gideon's cabin is an awkward one. Jason and Dave refuse to look or talk to me. JJ walks beside me holding my hand as we walk. It's a bit embarrassing but I don't complain. It's sorta comforting in a way.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asks me.

"I'd be better if I knew how much trouble I'm in."

"Rough estimate, I'd say big. Even Hotch is pissed."

"Hotch?"

"Yeah, he's been fuming about it since Jason called and told us you were missing. He couldn't get up here fast enough."

Great. The last thing I need is a lecture from both Dave and Aaron.

"Is anyone else mad?"

"Alex, I don't think they're mad at you. You scared us. If anything we're happy that you're safe."

"Actually, I think I'd rather take my chances with the bear than Dave."

JJ smiles faintly and says, "I love you, Alex, but whatever Dave does to you for this is well-deserved."

I turn deep red at her underlying meaning but she can't see it from the darkness.

When we make it to Jason's cabin I realize that everyone showed up, and I mean everyone. Emily, Penelope, Aaron, his son Jack, JJ's BF Will, and their son are all waiting for us. Penelope bombards me with a hug as soon as I step through the doors.

"Oh my little imp," She coos. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. And I mean it this time."

"I-I'm sorry, Garcia. I wasn't trying to scare you."

"You're not going to make this a weekend routine are you?" Emily asks.

I smile and say, "Not intentionally."

I look to Hotch and he is most definitely unhappy; his signature frown and crossed arms is sign of that. He doesn't say anything to me but his burning glare is enough.

"Jason, we'll need a private room," Dave says aloud and I turn pale. Even if everyone on the team does know I get spanked by now, it still doesn't mean I want them to be around to hear it.

"I thought you might. Upstairs, first room on the left. Come on everyone, I'm sure you're all very hungry after such a long trip. Let's eat."

Jason and everyone else leaves for the kitchen and Dave starts heading upstairs. I linger a bit but eventually decide to resign to my fate. When we make it to the room, the first thing I notice is the wooden hairbrush sitting on the nightstand by one of the two beds. _Damn you Jason._ Dave picks the brush up and stands by the bed. I mean, he just stands there eyeing the thing as if he is examining it to make sure it's as thick and hard as he wants it to be. Then after a few minutes he finally turns his attention over to me.

"Okay Alex, is there anything you want to say that could perhaps skew my decision about this?"

"It-it wasn't my fault," I whine. "I can't help that I-I got lost."

"You got lost after you got off the trail that Jason has informed me he's had to warn you about already today. Do you not care about your own safety or do you just like to see how far on the edge of danger you can get before something bad happens?"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell me why you ran out of the cabin in the first place, without a coat?" He throws the last part in as if to remind me how childish I was in running away.

"He was treating me like a kid, Dave."

"You mean he was treating you like a spoiled child who runs out into below freezing weather without a coat or phone just because he's upset. Or how about the wayward little boy who didn't stay on the trail because he apparently doesn't like following orders from his superiors?"

"I…I'm not spoiled," Is all I can say.

Dave takes a step closer to me and says lowly, "Or maybe he was treating you like the frightened boy you are, who wants help but just doesn't know how to ask for it. Alex, I think you've heard enough times already from everyone that we are a family, that's including Gideon. And when a boy is too upset to go to his family for help, well that is a problem. Now then, do you want to tell me what had you so upset today that you would rather run away from your problems than talk to someone who could help you?"

I blush and look away from him. "You-you talked to Spencer?"

"He told JJ. She told us. It was earlier so I was expecting a call from you at some point to talk about it but you never called me."

"Dad…I don't have a problem."

"Don't lie to me, Alex." He growls.

"I don't. I mean…not anymore. I-I was upset earlier when Derek and Jason were badgering me about my past because…because I wasn't the best kid in the world. But then Spencer helped me understand that…that I was always just looking for you."

Dave wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me tight. A tear falls deftly from my eyes.

"Son, you know I'm proud of you, don't you?"

"For what?"

"For letting him help. I don't ever want you to feel out of place on our team or in this family. If you ever have a problem, I want you to seek help from someone, anyone, son. It doesn't always have to be me, alright."

"Y-yes sir,"

"Good, now then," Dave stands back and holds me at arm's length. "You know why you're in trouble."

It's a statement rather than a question but I still nod.

"Then let's get this over with, son." Dave goes over and sits on the bed directly in front of him. I make the walk over to him as slow as possible just because I want to prolong the wait. Being spanked isn't so bad normally but with the others just down stairs…I can't imagine what they're thinking right now.

"Dave…could-could you just give me a few swats?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Alex, I thought we established a long time ago that the punishment should fit the crime. I think that a few swats would be quite lenient considering we've already had a conversation about your disappearing before, am I right?"

"Y-yes sir, I know but…I-I won't be able to take all the entire spanking quietly. I don't want the others to hear me."

"Oh, I see. Alex, the point of doing this while the others are present is so they _can_ hear you. I promised you that, so come on."

"I know dad but-"

"Don't argue, Alex, or I'll make sure that the last ten hurt the worse instead of the last five. Now let's get this over with."

With tears already threatening my eyes I crawl over Dave's lap and tense as he pulls down my pants. I'm just lucky my underwear get to stay up this time. When the first lick comes I bite my lip and pray for the rest to be over soon.

By the time he reaches thirty-something I'm sobbing silently and biting down on my arm trying not to scream.

Dave stops spanking me and I think it's the end. "Stop biting your arm before you break the skin," He warns. I shake my head no and he lands one hard swat on my ass. "I mean it, Alex. Stop right now or you'll get more than you were."

I reluctantly release my arm. Just as I thought, as soon as he starts in on me I start to yelp and groan. I stuff my face down on the mattress in hopes of stifling out the sounds of me in pain.

"Five more, son," Dave assures as he always does at the end. It's either to let me know that we're almost done or to give me a head's up that the hard part is coming. That first lick on my upper thighs is enough to attain a yelp from me. After that first shout, my shields break and I howl after each of the last four licks.

When it's over Dave pulls me into his arms and I bawl against his shoulder because I know the others heard my screams.

"You have to stop running away from your problems, kid," Dave says rubbing my back. "You hear me. You keep scaring me like this and I'll tether you to my waist."

I believe his threat more now than ever. He's already made good on spanking me with the others only a room away. "Why-why'd you hafta do it so hard?" I whine.

Dave chuckles and says, "I did it just as hard as I always have, Alex."

"I know but…what if they heard me."

"If they did, it won't be the first time they've heard someone being spanked, Alex. Now stop worrying yourself. It's over and you're forgiven."

"But…but what if they…what if they laugh at me?" I try not to sound childish as I ask this question.

Dave shakes his head and says, "Alex, you really don't understand the dynamics of this family, but don't worry. You'll learn."

I finish wiping the tears from my face and stand up. Dave stands and puts a hand on the back of my neck, making me look at him.

"It'll be alright son, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When we make it to the staircase I see everyone sitting in the living room chatting. I see smiles in the group and automatically think they're laughing at me. The thought kills my ego for the moment but I continue down the stairs at Dave's urging.

Upon seeing me, JJ opens her arms and I go to her on the sofa and accept her warm embrace. She's sitting beside Will with Henry fast asleep in his lap. Rossi sits on the sofa across from us. Everyone continues talking about Charlie Chaplin Vs. The Marx Brothers and Rossi jumps into the argument. At the moment, old comedians are the last thing on my mind.

"JJ," I whisper. "Did…did anyone…could you guys hear-hear me up there?"

She rubs my shoulder. "Not much,"

That's still too much in my book. I stare off distantly, just vaguely hearing everyone talking and laughing, sulking in my own shame. JJ squeezes my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" She whispers.

"Y-yeah…" I flush at the sound of my voice cracking and she pulls me closer to her. "I'm sorry I pulled you guys away from home."

"Hey," She gave my shoulder a shake and I looked up to her eyes. "No one pulled us away from our home. Where ever we are together is home."

"Y-yeah, but what about Will…and Henry? They had to come all the way out here in the middle of the night to look for me."

"Will is a big boy, Alex. He came out here tonight because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. And Henry loves being at the cabin. Everyone's happy, especially now that we know you're safe."

I bite my lip as I look over to Will, laughing and chatting contently with the others, and Henry, seeming so at peace fast asleep.

"Yeah, well, I still feel bad."

"As you should be," JJ says to my surprise. "You had us all scared, Alex. Although we're all happy you were found safe it would still be nice to know you were never in danger in the first place. What would've happened if that bear had caught you?

"Alex," I'm startled from my thoughts at hearing my name. I turn forward to see Jack standing in front of me with a deck of cards in his small hands. "Will you play with me? No one else wants to right now and Grampa Dave said you know a lot of card games."

I glance over to Dave and he smiles at me before returning to his previous conversation.

"Sure thing, little guy," I say rising from JJ's hold. I walk with Jack over to the small poker table where we played every card game I could think of before it was time for him to go to bed.

"You kiddies have fun?" Derek mocks as I come back to sit with the others.

"Hardy har Derek, very funny. Like you're one to talk. Y'know, I had a very interesting conversation with little Jack while we played and do you know what I found out? One senior agent in this room apparently has a good talent for singing."

"Okay, that was one time, he was sick, I was babysitting for Hotch and he was feeling down. I was just trying to get the kid to smile."

Everyone laughs hard including Derek.

"What was the song?" Spencer asks.

"Let me guess," Emily quickly spoke out. "I'm a Little Teapot?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm not telling."

"I already know," I continue. Derek livens up and gives me the 'You better not,' look before I say, "Respect by Aretha Franklin."

The laughter in the room blows louder.

"Alright, alright, get it all out now," Derek says going into the kitchen to refill his cup.

"Could you imagine?" Emily asks.

"Oh, I'm trying," JJ says.

When Hotch and Will return from putting the boys to bed, they're confused about why the rest of us our laughing. Derek comes back from the kitchen and says, "Don't ask."

Soon everyone else is tired and ready for bed. Gideon let JJ, Henry, and Will to take his bed since it's the biggest in the cabin and he sleeps in one the twin beds in Spencer's room. Hotch and Jack shares the bottom bunk in the room with Derek. Penelope and Emily share a room and Dave and I share a room, the same room I was spanked in earlier. The cabin is a lot more spacious on the inside then I was expecting.

I stare at the ceiling for a while in the darkness of the room. It's hard to sleep after all the excitement of the day. I don't know how Dave does it. I guess after years of days like today, sleep seems like a welcomed reprieve to him.

Since I can't sleep though, I ease my way quietly out of bed and head out the room. The cabin is quiet. Everyone's asleep but me I guess. I don't want to wake anyone up so I grab a blanket and head outside.

To my surprise, Emily is already out there sitting on the swing seat.

"Hey," She says seeing me.

"Hey," I say sitting beside her.

"You're up late."

"So are you,"

She smiles. "Touché. I like to be out here at night. It's so peaceful."

"You like nature?"

"Well…I'm not crazy about it but something about it has the ability to soothe me. Why are you out here?"

I shrug. "Couldn't sleep,"

"Oh really," She starts rocking the swing slowly. "I'd think you'd be extra tired after a day like today."

"…Emily…did you…did you hear Dave and I upstairs earlier?"

She looks over to me in concern and I quickly turn away from her in shame.

She exhales and answers, "Yeah, I heard a little of it. But don't worry; it was only Derek, JJ, Spencer, Penelope and I that could hear it. Everyone else was either in the kitchen or outside getting fire wood."

"I knew it," I groan. "Everyone heard it. You guys probably think I'm a baby, huh?"

She give a small chuckle and says, "Kid, we thought you were a baby long before today." I pale and look up at her mortified. "I mean, because you're the youngest of us, that's all." She quickly corrects. "Look, no one here criticizes you for…that…we understand it more than you think we do. It's happened to the best of us."

My eyes widen. "You mean…you-you've been…y'know,"

She shrugs and looks away from me.

"By who? When? Why?"

Emily laughs at my excitement. "By…Hotch,"

My eyes become the size of saucers and my mouth drops open in disbelief. "Hotch…Hotch spa-spa…he…when? Why?"

"Uh…which time exactly?"

"He's done it more than once?!"

"Yep," She nods. "The first time, it was because I was keeping secrets. I was feeling insecure about being the new agent on such a close knit team so I kept my feelings and personal life to myself and it wasn't helping the efficiency of the team. When Hotch found out I was deliberately distancing myself from everyone, he decided to show me just how big a part of the team I am. The second time was because of a case. Spencer was having…problems. I suspected it and I didn't tell anyone. I was still trying to fit into the team and didn't want to be 'the snitch' so I just kept my suspicions to myself. Then we found out his problem was…was something big, something that could have probably been nipped in the bud sooner if I'd come clean about my suspicions earlier. I felt so bad about it I went to Hotch and basically _begged_ him to…_punish_ me. It didn't change anything but it made me feel better, y'know. It sorta lifted a weight from my chest."

I'm about as surprised as Emily is when I lean over and hug her. I hug her for a few seconds before I pull away blushing with a stupid look on my face.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"I-I don't know. I guess…I'm just happy to know I'm not the only one who gets…y'know…_punished._"

"Trust me; you're far from the only one. Derek-"

"Hey, leave my name out of it," We both turn to the cabin door to see Derek leaning against it staring at us.

"Aw, c'mon Derek. I'm sure the kid could benefit from hearing about some of your experiences with the strap."

"The strap?" I turn to Emily surprised.

"She means Hotch's belt." Derek corrects and sits on the other side of me. "And you're not getting anything from me."

Emily laughs. "See, Derek's probably had more encounters with trouble than anyone else on the team."

"Hey, I've probably been spanked like, four more times than you."

"Yeah but that's still _four_ _more_ times than me."

Just then the cabin door opens and Penelope peeks outside.

"They're outside," She whispers to the person behind her. Spencer comes from around her and Penelope says, "It's cold out here. I'll go make cocoa." Before any of us can dispute she's gone.

"Any room for me?" Spencer asks. Emily scoots closer to me and puts her feet on the ground. Spencer sits beside her and I can't help but think 'This must be what if feels like to have siblings. Cuddling together under a blanket on a cold December night and enjoying the sounds of nature together.

"Spencer, we were just telling Alex how Derek was once the main troublemaker of the team. Now I'd say you two are in the running to a close tie."

"No, not a tie," Derek argues. "Again, I don't cause trouble…often."

"Yeah, any more," Emily corrects. "From what I've heard, if it was about six or seven years ago, you'd probably win the Troublemaker of the Year award without contest."

"Oh, I can tell you about that." Spencer speaks up happily. Derek cuts his eyes at him but that doesn't deter Spencer one bit. "When I first got on the team, Derek was a bit of a…headache."

I laugh and Derek diverts his frown to me which only makes me laugh harder.

"Hotch was handing out swats to him like candy on Halloween." Spencer freezes for a moment as if he'd over spoken himself but since I don't say anything I guess he realizes I already know about the spankings.

"Aw, poor Derek." I mock. "What'd you get in trouble so much for? Let me guess, bullying?"

"I'm no bully."

"Not deliberately," Spencer mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek questions.

"I mean…the first time I knew about you being punished was because you were teasing me about kissing that movie star, remember that."

Derek quiets for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I remember. But I wasn't trying to be a bully, pretty boy. You know that. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Spencer smiles. "Yeah, I know. But then again, what are big brothers for if they can't make your life hell every once and a while."

The cabin door opens again and out comes Penelope struggling to hold five mugs of cocoa.

"Whoa baby girl," Derek stands and takes three of the cups from her arms. "Don't over exert yourself."

"Thank you. That looked so much easier in my head." She passes me a mug as she sits down beside me. "Uh, Alex…it is a little cold outside, and since you're the only one of us smart enough to grab a blanket before heading out, do you think…"

"Yeah sure," I say quickly spreading out my blanket. We all snuggle together with cups of hot cups of cocoa. Yeah, this has got to be what having siblings feel like.

"So what's the topic of conversation for tonight?" Penelope asks.

"Trouble." Emily simply states. "We're trying to determine which of us are the best at finding trouble.

"Y'know, I actually think that title should go to Garcia," Spencer says. "She is a hacker after all."

"It's legal," Garcia quickly states. "It's my job to hack."

"Yeah, _now_," Derek adds and we all laugh.

"But I have technically only gotten into trouble for my hacking – while on the team – once."

"When was that?" I ask.

She clears her throat. "Um…well…Spencer and I were trying to solve…this case-"

"It wasn't a case," Emily corrects.

"It could've been a case,"

"You suspected someone in the Bureau was stealing coffee from the break room. How is that an FBI case?"

"Hey, a thief is a thief. And we were almost technically correct."

"Yeah, if _almost technically correct _means completely wrong, yeah you were spot on."

I laugh and ask, "What did you do?"

"She hacked into the FBI security cams." Derek answers. "She would've gotten away with it too if the security wasn't being updated that same day and she was detected. The Bureau's security computer perceived her as a threat and almost completely wrecked her entire system. The disciplinary hearing for that was touch and go for a while. We almost lost our beautiful tech-analyst for a moment but Hotch saved the day. Gideon wasn't too happy about it though."

Penelope glared death at Derek.

"Garcia," Spencer says coming to his rescue. "He knows."

She looks down at me and I blush bashfully.

"Well," She says looking away from me. "Let me just say that I am mortified…and relieved. I hate keeping secrets and I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep that a secret with you constantly in trouble around here."

"I can't help it that trouble inexplicably finds me." I mumble.

"I have a feeling it wouldn't find you so much if you didn't go out looking for it." Derek says.

"You're starting to sound like Dave," I groan.

"What did you expect? What are big brothers for?"

I look up at Derek wide eyed. "Big brothers?"

"Uh…yeah…" He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. I think I put him on the spot. "I mean, you're on the team now…and it's obvious you're already important to Dave. And we're-we're a family so…"

I smile big to try to ease some of the tension Derek's obviously feeling. "I've always wanted a big brother." Then I look over to Spencer, my smile wide. "Now I've got two."

"And I've always wanted to be a big brother," Spencer says smiling back.

"Hey, don't forget us." Emily protests.

"Sister Power," Garcia says and then the two high five. We all laugh at the corniness of the moment.

None of us notice when Gideon shows up until we hear him ask from the doorway, "What are you kids doing up?"

"Uh, drinking cocoa and enjoying the presence of each other's company." Garcia explains.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it? It's almost one."

"Is that the polite way of telling us to go to bed?" Derek asks with a smile.

Gideon just gives a half smile.

"Alright," Derek says. He stands and so does everyone else. "I'm bushed anyways. Let's take a rain-check on family-bonding for some time during the day."

When everyone else goes inside pass Gideon, I stay sitting on the bench.

"Aren't you going to bed like everyone else?" Gideon inquires.

"I'm not tired," I protest.

He sits down beside me and I tense in fear but he doesn't say anything, at least not at first. After sitting in the awkward silence for a while I finally decide to break the quietness.

"What-what are you doing?"

"Sitting," Is his simple response.

"I can see that. Why are you _sitting_ here with me?"

"Does my company bother you?"

"Uh, no but…why? I thought you were going to bed?"

"I thought you were going to bed."

"Are you punishing me for something?" I groan.

Gideon laughs. "Listen, if my company is that torturous to you, I'll go back to bed. Just, do me a favor, don't run off. Do you know how hard it is explaining to a father that you lost his kid?"

I roll my eyes and retort, "I'm not a kid and I'm not going to run off, jeez. Besides, you didn't have to tell Dave I was gone. I'm an adult; I could've found my way back without you and him."

"But you didn't. Collin had to take you to his cabin because you didn't stay on the trail and you got lost, like I said you would. Who knows what would've happened to you if he didn't find you."

I squirm in embarrassment of the truth of his words.

"Listen kid, I didn't come out here to scold you. I just want you to know that you're a part of our family now and if you even think about running off on my watch again, I'll do a lot more than just call Dave."

A cold chill goes down my spine.

"What-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it's supposed to mean, son."

"I'm not going to let you sp-spank me."

"You don't have to let me. I'll do it without your permission. Run away again under my supervision and you'll have a tough time sitting for weeks."

I fold my arms in frustration and throw my body back against the bench, forcing it to rock back.

"I'm not a child and I wish everyone would stop treating me like one." I sulk.

"Stop behaving like a child and I'm sure everyone would have no problem treating you like the adult you've proven to be."

"I don't behave like a child,"

"Really. So this little pout you're doing right now, that's just everyday adult behavior."

I pull my legs up on the bench and wrap my arms around my knees.

"You keep up this act and I'll have a hard time believing you're twenty-four."

"Shut up," I grumble.

Jason laces me with a cold stare and I immediately fight the urge to apologize.

I lose that fight.

"I-I'm sorry," I grumble. "I just get a little worked up when people treat me like a kid."

"Yeah, well, work on that or you might feel the sting of my paddle a lot sooner than you think. Temper tantrums will only get you a sore bottom, kid. Remember that."

"Ugh, I hate it when you guys call it a tantrum when I…act out a little."

"Well that's exactly what it is, isn't it? Your way of begging for much needed attention,"

"I'm not begging to be spanked."

"No? Then prove it,"

"And how do suppose I do that?" I'm not expecting a real answer but Gideon give me one anyways.

"Stop running from your problems for one. Children run when they're afraid. Adults face their fears, even when the outcome seems bleak."

I sit and let his words sink in for a moment. Then, I don't know what possesses me to say this, but I say – I whisper actually, "But…how do I know…how can be sure that you guys will understand? Both times I've run off were for childish reasons. I don't want anyone thinking any less of me than they already do."

"No one thinks little of you, Alex. And your problems weren't childish to you. They were serious enough for you to risk a sore bottom." I blush hard at his proclamation. "Besides, you trust Dave, don't you?"

"More than I've ever trusted anyone," I admit in a whisper.

"Then you should know by now that whatever's important to you is equally as important to him. He truly cares about you, just like a father. Don't lock him out."

It's true. Since I've known him, Dave's wanted nothing more than to help me with every problem he could, even to the point of having my Juvy record completely buried so I'd have no problem getting into the Bureau.

"And the rest of us care about you as well,"

"You just met me," I grumble.

"True, but I already know more about you than you know about yourself."

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"You misbehave because you seek attention, the stern yet loving attention you were denied as a child. When Dave disciplines you, it fills a hole inside of you that's been empty for a very long time because the adults from your childhood, excluding your grandmother, only cared about punishing you for misbehaving. None of them took the time out to find out why you acted out the way you did but they were always quick to dish out punishment. Dave, on the other hand, not only helps you to see the error of your ways, he tries to curb your misbehavior in the right direction."

I have to wipe tears from my eyes. Why is it so easy for others to see parts about you that you didn't even know about you?

"And after witnessing you cuddle up to JJ the way you did tonight, I can also tell that you also deeply miss a maternal figure, and because JJ has motherly instincts exuding from her very core, it was easy for you to seek her for that proxy."

"Okay," I say roughly wiping away the continuous flow of my tears. "I get it; I'm a fucking pathetic baby who can't get through the fucking day without needing a fucking hug from someone. You got your point across, can you go now?"

"Alex," Jason's voice is stern but I'm too ashamed to look at him. "That is not what I was saying, Alex. There is nothing wrong with needing someone. We all need someone. I need everyone on the team; even just one loss would be too much for me. The fact that you became so close to everyone already isn't a bad thing because, to be honest, I think they grew attached to you just as quick. Last weekend, Spencer came to me wondering how he could get you to open up more with the team. Since the first week, Alex, everyone has wanted to know more about you; everyone have wanted to open you up to our family. You see…with this team…no matter how long you've been a part of it, you will always be a part of our family, and we will never want to hurt you, Alex. You're not pathetic for wanting to be loved, for wanting a father, or a mother, or even siblings. It is simply human instincts. One of those things that man may never be able to wrap their heads around but definitely a human necessity."

We sit in the dark in silence after that. Then I look up to Gideon with shimmering, tear-filled, grateful eyes. "Thank you," I say honestly.

He puts a reassuring hand on my knee. "Don't mention it."

"I-I promise to not run away any more. I'll try not to anyways…but if I do, I'll only go as far as to my room. I'd rather not risk another night of sleeping on my stomach."

Jason chuckles. "Good, because you might be an adult on the outside, but on the inside I think a big part of your childhood development is missing. And whether or not you like it, we're all going to be here to help you cultivate that missing piece as a family."

I look away from Jason as a tear falls down my cheeks. "Th-thanks," I say wholeheartedly.

Jason tussles my hair and says, "You're welcome, kid. Now can you please go back to bed before you freeze to death out here?"

I nod and stand with my blanket wrapped tightly around my shivering shoulders. Then Jason and I go into the cabin together and the heat and warmth hits me and all my previous doubts melt away along with my shivers. This starts a new chapter in my life. It's not just me against the world anymore. Now, I'm Special Agent Alex Marco, the newest member of the BAU…family.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a wee bit...daunting, but please do for give me. It was too delicious to let pass up :)

* * *

Chapter 10

When I wake up, it's almost eleven. After emptying my morning-bladder, I head down stairs in my PJ's in search for everyone. The first person I run into is, of course, Aaron.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

He looks up to me standing on the staircase and replies, "Jason and Will took the boys to the lake to fish. The girls went to buy more groceries for tonight. Dave, Spencer, and Derek are outside chopping fire wood. I stayed to make sure you didn't get into any more trouble while everyone was away."

I smile as big as I can after just waking up and say, "Nothing you can say can ruin today for me."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"I…just realized something last night."

"Which was?"

"You get spanked just like the rest of us."

Hotch looks around surprised as if trying to make sure we were still alone. Then he growls, "Listen, I don't know where you get off talking about such sensitive matters out in the open but you need to learn the dynamics of this family. At the top is David and Jason, next it is me and JJ, then Derek, Spencer, Penelope, and Emily, and at the very bottom of the food chain, is you. I didn't make this clear the last time you disrespected me at Dave's house, but if it happens again, I will retain the power to punish you how I see fit."

I fold my arms and glare at him. "Why does everyone in this place think they can just throw me over their knee when they see fit to do so?"

"I told you. It is because you're the baby now; the trouble making brat that everyone cares for too much to watch run wild without reigns. If he thought it necessary, Spencer could even spank you."

My eyes widen at this proclamation. "And what if I refuse to let any of you ever lay your hands on me, huh? You gonna kick me off the team?"

"No, what happens outside of the bull pen, Alex, stays outside of the bull pen. If you no longer want to be a part of this family, then fine, so be it. But know that this family revolves around more than just retaining the right to put a spoiled brat in his place every once and a while. Weekends at this cabin, it is a family activity. Friday night dinners at Rossi's, a family activity. Everything we do together outside the bull pen, when we're not wearing our badges, we do it as a family and deciding not to be a part of this family means you lose those privileges as well."

I begin to pout. I'm defeated. I don't want to give up spending time with everyone after I've gotten so close to all of them in the past couple of weeks…but I also don't want to be spanked by everyone and their brother because I'm the youngest.

Tears burn the backs of my eyelids. "Who died and made you king?" I grumble.

"I was the first _kid_," Is his reply with a satisfied smirk. "That gives me full reign over the rest."

"That's not fair. Just because you were the first to get your butt blistered means you get to decided who else does?"

"Precisely, now stop pouting before I ground you to your room."

My arms tighten around me and I can't help the tears that finally fall in frustration. Aaron sees this and surprises me by pulling me into his chest.

"Hey, c'mon, I was only kidding." He coos.

"So you-you can't spank me?" I hitch out.

Aaron chuckles lightly. "No, I can still spank you, but I won't. Not unless you do something really stupid. Like runaway into a forest that you know nothing about in the freezing cold without a coat."

"Are you guys ever going to let me live that down?"

"Someday maybe," He laughs. "Not today."

I eventually pull away from his chest and wipe away my tears because it's totally embarrassing to cry on your boss, right.

Then the front door opens and in stumbles Spencer with an arm full of firewood.

"Whoa, watch ya self pretty-boy," Derek says following him with his own arms full. "Don't hurt yourself." Dave comes in last, empty handed, and laughing.

"I got it, I got it," Spencer reassures somewhat annoyed as he puts his stack of wood away. "Jeez, I thought Alex was the new baby of the family."

Everyone, but me, laughs. Derek puts away his firewood and turns to Spencer. "You may not be the baby but you're still my kid brother," He says putting an arm around Spencer's neck. "And if anything happens to you, that's my ass."

"Oh yeah," I speak up. "Was it your ass when I went missing right under your nose last night?"

Derek quirks a brow and says, "No, but if I'd been the one who found you it would've been yours."

I groan at the underlying threat of another spanking from someone else who wasn't Dave.

"Dave, can I speak to you a moment…in private." I say. Dave gives the other three a look and they all leave the room. Boy what I wouldn't do for that power.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Dave asks sitting on the couch and patting the seat beside him motioning for me to join him.

I sit down and try to get my words together. "I just…I talked with Aaron."

"And," There's a pause in dialect. "Don't tell me you two had another argument."

"No…we didn't but…he-he told me about the _family dynamics_…and-and how, because I'm the...the youngest...basically everyone on the team is allowed to spank me if I..._misbehave."_

Dave doesn't say anything for a while. "Is that a problem for you?" He finally asks.

I swallow hard. "I-I don't like the idea of being…sp-spanked by…everyone. But…I-I want to be a part of your family."

"Son, you are a part of _my_ family. And you always will be, no matter what."

"But I want to be a part of the _entire_ family…with everyone. I-I thought…I thought I found all the family I ever wanted with you, and I did. You are caring, and kind, and demanding, and strict, and all the things I thought my parents would ever be, and you still are. But now, since I've been on the team, I-I've found more people…who-who care about me. I've never been surrounded by so much love in my life and I…I don't want to let go of that." I look up to Dave with tears on my face. "Even if it means being spanked by everyone on the team every day, I won't let go of this."

Dave wraps me in a hug and I freely cry on his shoulders. It's so much easier to let my emotions go with him than with anyone else. I guess that's because he's been my dad for so long. I wonder...will I ever feel this comfortable around Aaron?

When everyone returns, and I've had a shower and a change of clothes, we sit down for lunch. Fish. I hate fish. That's why JJ fixes Henry and me chicken nuggets (because he's too small to pick out the bones).

While everyone's talking, I decide to make trouble. I don't know why, but I do. And I've been so good so far, it's such a shame.

I go to the fridge and pick out an ice cold brew. When I make it back to the table, Dave's eyeing me suspiciously.

"Alex, what do you think you're doing?" He questions, putting me on the spot.

I try to ignore everyone's piercing gazes as I reply smoothly. "I'm having a drink."

"You know you're not supposed to drink, Alex."

"But it's the weekend," I try not to whine.

"You have work tomorrow."

"It's one beer," I continue to protest. "I'm twenty-four, Dave. Not ten."

"Then act like it. You know that once you start drinking, one beer is never enough. Please do not start this."

I flop down in my chair across from Dave and stare him in the eyes as I pop open my Bud.

"Uh…well," Will stands up. "I think Henry and I should head home, darlin'." He kisses JJ and holds his hand out for Henry who gladly takes it. "Aaron, if you want me to take Jack home with us, I won't mind. The boys can have a play date and you won't have to get up so early to take Jack to school."

"Thank you, Will. I'd appreciate that." Aaron stands and taking Jack's hand. Then he and Will lead the boys out of the kitchen.

"Alex," Dave turns his attention back towards me. I know I'm in trouble now. The children are gone, there's nothing stopping him from letting out all of his frustration. "Put the beer up now. You've disobeyed me enough already, don't make this harder on yourself."

"Alex," Jason butts in. "Those are my beers and if David doesn't think you should one, I don't want you to have one."

"Well I don't really care what you want." I growl.

"C'mon kid," Derek coaxes. "You were just punished last night. Don't do this."

"Shut up, Derek, you stay out of this." I snap.

"Oh my sweet little innocent doe," Garcia frets from across the table beside Dave. "You're in so much danger, why can't you see it."

"Because he has a hard head which makes for a soft behind." Dave answers. "Alex, this will be your last warning. I care about you too much to watch you march stubbornly down this path. If I have to tell you to put that beer down again, you will definitely not like the consequences."

I look at the beer, then at Rossi, then at the beer, then at Rossi, then at JJ, then at the beer, then at Jason, then at the beer, then at JJ again, and then I give up. I push the beer out from in front of me to Derek. I fold my arms, pout, and throw myself back against my chair.

"Alex," Dave stands up. "Come with me."

"No," I groan in fear. "You said 'if you had to tell me to put the beer down again'. You-you didn't. Please, don't…"

"Son, we're just going to talk." He reassures.

I believe him but I still hesitate a moment before standing up and following him into the next room.

"What was that about?" Dave asks immediately once we are alone.

"I was thirsty."

"So get milk. You know you're not supposed to drink alcohol under any circumstances."

"I know but," I begin to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I was just gonna have one," is my lame excuse.

"One beer, Alex, it only takes one beer to make an alcoholic relapse. Do you remember how you were in college? All the tough mornings hung over? All the rough nights; waking up, not knowing where you were. Do you remember those times you'd have to call me and ask me to pick you up. I had to get a GPS tracker for your phone just so I could find you half the time…that's if you didn't lose that. It only takes one drink for all of that to start all over again, Alex, and you know that. So tell me what the real reason is behind your sudden bout of disobedience."

"Stop saying _disobedience_ like I'm some defiant little kid." I pout while staring at my continuous shifting feet.

Dave takes my chin into his hand and forces me to look at him. "Then stop acting like one," He replies.

I pull my chin from his grip and fold my arms tight. "I'm not acting like a kid," I scowl.

Dave chuckles at me for some reason. "To be honest, kid, sometimes when you act like this, I do forget how old you are." I roll my eyes at him and kick at nothing. "Throw a temper-tantrum and I'll give you something to be upset about." He warns.

I bite my bottom lip and continue to glower when Aaron walks in the cabin.

"I take it the situation is now under control?" He asks.

"It's getting there," Dave replies.

Aaron walks over to me and I get a little apprehensive remembering that he still has the right to spank me.

"Don't think that when Jack is here, you're in the clear for misbehaving. I will just as soon send him into another room then allow you to disrespect or disobey, is that understood?"

I look to Dave for guidance he gives me the 'Answer him' nod.

"Yeah…whatever," I offhandedly reply.

Aaron swats me hard on my butt and I'm horrified. I reach back to rub down some of the sting he re-awoke from last night. "Try again," He states. I look to Dave and he just shakes his head in disappointment.

With a tear of frustration breaching, I stammer out, "O-okay…I mean, y-yes s-sir,"

"That's better,"

"Alright Aaron," Dave finally steps in. "I can handle this the rest of the way."

"Yes sir," Aaron says still eyeing me. Then he leaves.

"You-you let him swat me," I stutter, still rubbing my butt.

Dave walks up to me so he's only an arm's reach away. "You embarrassed him in front of his son."

"I embarrassed _you_." I correct.

"I'm his dad. You embarrassed me, you embarrassed him."

"It's-it's not fair that he gets to just hit me like that."

"Oh," Dave arches an eye brow. "Is it fair that a boy who deliberately tried to disobey his father get off Scott-Free?"

I look down to the floor without an answer.

"Who were you testing?" Dave finally asks after a short while in silence. I look up to him in confusion. "You wanted to get a reaction out of someone. Who was it?"

I turn back down to the floor at the truth his words held that I hadn't realized earlier. "E-Everyone," I mumble.

"Everyone?" Dave repeats, not at all as surprised as I thought he'd be. "What did you want to happen? Did you want someone to get up and forcibly remove the beer from your hands?"

I shrug and say, "Not exactly. I just…I wanted to know how much they cared."

"You wanted to know how much they cared." _J__eez, is there an echo in here?_ "Well then, stay here." Dave walks over to the kitchen door and goes in. I'm left alone and confused. I walk over to the armrest of the couch and sit on it, waiting for Dave to come back out. When he finally does, he has everyone behind him. "Alex," Dave continues. "_Everyone_ wants to show you how much they care about you. Guys, Alex here seems to believe the only way to get your attention is to break rules that were set in place for his safety. Now, I for one would hate to have a repeat of the earlier fiasco so I think it's best to just nip it in the bud right now. Jason,"

I'm shivering in fear when Jason steps up to me. "Turn around Alex," He says gently and I shake my head no. "You want to know how much I care?" He asks in the same tone. I slowly nod yes. "Then turn around."

I look to Dave and he nods. Obediently, I turn around with my back towards everyone.

"Bend over the back of the couch," Jason continues to order. With tears in my eyes, I continue to obey. I hear him moving behind me, opening a drawer somewhere, and then he returns. A hard flat surface is sat coldly against my butt. I know then that Jason has his paddle. My heart beat races and my tears fall but my body doesn't move.

I lie in anticipation, listening to him position himself behind me; his hand resting against the small of my back. When the first lick makes contact with my jean-cladded bottom, I yelp. It's the first time I've ever been spanked with a something bigger than a slipper and it hurts more than I thought it would; making contact with my entire bottom with one smack. I'm focusing intently on the paddling while Jason starts to lecture me.

"We all (WHACK) care about you (WHACK) entirely too much (WHACK) to watch you destroy yourself (WHACK!). I promised you (WHACK) that the next time (WHACK) you misbehaved in my presence (WHACK) this would happen. Now (WHACK) I'm making good (WHACK) on that promise." He stops and I'm too relieved to wonder why the thrashing ended so soon.

Then I hear Dave say, "Aaron," My heart all but stops. I listen fearfully as Jason and Aaron trade spots. Aaron puts his hand on my back and rests the paddle against my quivering butt.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I'm surprised by the question but nod anyways. Then I clench my teeth and prepare for the first lick to land.

"(WHACK) I told you (WHACK) that you would be spanked (WHACK) for doing something stupid (WHACK). Putting your health (WHACK) and career (WHACK) in danger (WHACK) because you don't believe (WHACK) that we really do care about you (WHACK) is extremely stupid (WHACK)."

"Okay, okay," I break into sobs. "I'm sorry. Please…no more,"

"I don't think so son," Dave assures. "You wanted to know if _everyone_ cared so everyone is going to prove to you how much they care. Derek,"

I manage to stay in position while Derek lands three licks but then I can't take it anymore. I shoot up and grab my butt, crying and sobbing, while I rub away some of the sting.

"Alex, get back down." Derek warns. "We aren't done."

I look to Dave with my best puppy dog eyes and say, "P-please dad, I-I can't take it anymore. It-it hurts…"

"It's supposed to hurt, Alex. Now bend back over."

I don't know why I obey but I do. Derek finishes up on me and then it is JJ's turn. She lectures me more than spanks. I'm eternally grateful for that. After JJ is Spencer. He's quiet for his entire set which is also good because it is harder to take a spanking when someone is lecturing you at the same time. Then it's Emily's turn. For a girl, she sure does pack a wallop. Last, but certainly not least, Penelope gets her turn. She gives me less than the rest and they're so tentative I can tell she didn't want to do it.

By the end I'm a sobbing mess. I hear Dave tell me to stand but my legs are in no position to comply. When he helps me up I fall against his chest and cry. He doesn't stop me. He walks over to the other side of the couch and sits down, with me in his lap, still crying. I refuse to look at anyone because I'm so humiliated about sobbing like a little girl in front of them all.

"Hush, son," Dave says. "It's all over."

"I'm-I'm so sorry, daddy," I whisper through my sobs. "I should've-I should've known better. I'll never…I'll never q-question how much…how much everyone cares for me again."

"It's okay, son." His gentle rubbing on my back soon eases my sobs. "All better?"

I nod yes against his chest.

"Then I think you should stand up and apologize to everyone for your behavior at the table."

I blush hard as I realize everyone else is still in the room. I stand reluctantly and, with my face to the floor, I say, "I-I'm sorry, everyone…for-for my behavior at the table."

JJ is the first to wrap her arms around me and I fall into her embrace as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Jason was right. Because of JJ's maternal instincts, she will be as dear to me as Dave.

"You knuckle head," She gently scolds in my ear. "Don't ever doubt us again. That was not easy to watch."

"It wasn't easy to take either," I groan and unconsciously rub my still extremely sore ass. "You guys really don't hold back."

She chuckles and releases me. Garcia is next to hug me. "Oh, you sweet, sweet, little imp you. Don't ever make me have to do that to you again."

I smile and reply, "I'll try not to, Penelope…but just in case I fail, could you try using something a little softer next time? Like a pillow."

"I'll see what I can do," She whispers with a smile so no one else can hear.

I smile and turn to the rest. Hotch doesn't look at all happy. My smile fades immediately. "Disappointed again?"

He arches an eyebrow. "Who says I was disappointed?"

"You didn't have to say it, you acted like it. Right before you suspended me last week."

Hotch shakes his head and exhales. "I wasn't disappointed, kid. I was upset because you put your life in danger. And since alcohol is a very serious problem for you, that very well could've happened again tonight."

"So you're not disappointed, just upset?"

Hotch smirks. "No. I'm…relieved. It's good to know you expect this much from us and I'm happy we were able to oblige your needs."

I blush hard and look away from everyone.

"C'mon kid," Derek wraps an arm around my neck. "Let's go on a hike, just the six of us." He pulls my ear closer to his mouth and whispers. "We'll leave the old guys here to reminisce about the good old' days,"

My smile returns. "Yeah, sure," I agree.

"Alex," I hear Dave behind me. "Stay on the trail."

I groan. "Yes sir,"

"I mean it, Alex. Don't think I won't tan you again tonight just because you've already been spanked. You do whatever they tell you to. If you return and someone tells me-"

"If someone tells you I've misbehaved I get the brush again. I know, I know. Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you really do think I'm five years old."

"Alex, if you were five years old I'd have to tether you to my waist to make sure you stayed out of trouble." Dave says with a gentle smile. He nods towards the stairs and says, "Go get your gear, son. I'll see you tonight. We're having spaghetti."

I smile bright because I absolutely love Dave's cooking.

* * *

Hello, this is a public service announcement. Review this chapter. That is all.


	11. Chapter 11

One chapter update this week. Probably from now on. Two chapters is very much a hassle.

* * *

Chapter 11

When we return from the hike I'm worn out. We didn't go very far but I had to climb every cliff we got to…just because I'm an idiot. JJ scolded me a couple of times, when she saw me, for climbing too high but I begged her not to tell Dave about it and after a 1001 pleases she finally broke and agreed not to tell.

"You guys have fun?" Aaron asks as I flop down on the couch on my stomach.

Derek laughs and says, "Yeah. The baby here, though, thought he was Spiderman through most of the hike. I think he's about ready for bed."

"Not before dinner," Dave says coming out of the kitchen. As soon as the door opens I smell the sweet aroma of delicious Italian herbs and seasoning. I hop off the couch and speed-walk into the kitchen beating everyone else.

"Hey, hey now," Garcia says coming in with the rest. "Don't you start without us, you little bottomless pit."

As soon as I flop down in the wooden chair, I shoot straight back up.

"Ah, shit!" I scream rubbing the hell out of my ass.

"Language," JJ warns and I blush. I turn even redder when she puts a pillow in my seat but I don't complain. I sit down, slowly. It helps to alleviate the pain a little.

I block out all sound as I dive into my somewhat huge – could've been bigger – pile of spaghetti. When I finally come up for air it's to ask for seconds.

"No, Alex," Dave says plainly.

"But…why not?" I whine taken aback. Dave never denies me food.

"Because if you eat too much now you'll want to go run it off and we don't have time to go on a midnight hunt for you again. You need to go to bed earlier tonight because we have an early morning tomorrow. And I don't want you grumpy at the bull pen."

I fold my arms and sit back in my chair. "I'm not a little kid, Dave. I know when to go to bed. And I won't be grumpy tomorrow."

"I said no, Alex, and that's final."

"I'm an adult."

"Then act like one."

"Alright," I stand and pick up my empty plate. "I will."

"Alex, I certainly hope you're not planning to deliberately disobey me while you have a sore behind."

I pause in mid-step just stand there for a while. Then I feel tears pool the sides of my eyes. I set my plate back down and turn to Dave, saying, "You're-you're being un-unreasonable. I am still an a-adult."

Dave exhales and shakes his head. When he stands up, I begin to quake in fear. "Let's talk in private, Alex." He says.

"N-no way. The-the last time you wanted to talk in private, I ended up being spanked by seven people."

"Alex," His tone is yet again warning and I decide not to test him. I leave with Dave, still fearing for the state of my ass. He doesn't stop in the living room. We continue upstairs to our bedroom.

Dave walks over to my bed and goes through my bags until he finds my extra set of PJs. He sets them beside him as he sits on his bed. I stand awkwardly in the doorway awaiting further command.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Dave finally asks.

I look down to my feet and say, "You-you were treating me like a child in front of everyone."

"Alex, I treated you the way I always have. You tend to make the wrong decision and I'm there to correct you. That's the way it's always been with us."

"Yeah…but usually we're alone and no one's around to witness me being treated like a toddler."

"Oh…I see. I embarrassed you in front of your peers."

My cheeks take on a hint of pink as I nod yes.

"Come here son," Dave says patting the spot beside him. I go over to him immediately and sit down. Then he draws me into his arms and says, "I didn't mean to embarrass you…although I don't understand why you still believe anyone would think little of you after already seeing you at your worst."

"Don't remind me," I groan.

Dave gives my shoulder a gentle shake. "Go shower and change into your pajama's son. I want you in bed early tonight."

I sit up, once again offended. "But…it's barely nine o'clock."

"It's nice to know you can tell time. I still want you in bed before nine thirty so go on and hit the shower. It's obvious you're tired or you wouldn't have been so disobedient today."

I fold my arms and furrow my brows. "You're treating me like a kid again, Dave."

"If I were treating you like a kid, I'd re-warm you bottom and send you to bed right now instead of giving you thirty minutes of leisure time. Would you rather I do that?"

I blink back tears and pout. "N-no,"

"Then go,"

"But…but everyone'll think…they'll think I am incompetent; having you always making decisions for me and stuff. I can't even pick my own bed time. Can't I just…can't I just stay up a little while longer. I promise I won't cause any more trouble and I won't be grumpy tomorrow."

Dave looks as if he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life. "Alright…go shower, put on your pajamas, and then come down stairs. You can stay up until 10. And then bed."

"11," I try to bargain.

"10, Alex,"

"10:30,"

Dave sighs and says, "10:30. But then I want you in bed, no protests."

I smile from ear to ear. "Yes sir."

When I make it to the living room no one is there. I continue to look until I find JJ, Hotch, Derek, Spencer, and Emily in the library. JJ's looking through some magazines. Spencer's reading a book, of course. Emily's playing with this weird looking wooden puzzle. Derek is playing with a deck of cards on a small table. And Hotch is setting up this weird old camera looking thing. The fire burning in the room causes beautiful shadows to dance across the wall and floor. Everything seems so peaceful, like nothing I've ever seen before.

"What's that?" I ask walking over to Hotch.

He turns to me and looks me up and down (obviously noticing how childish I look in pajamas while everyone else is still fully dressed). "It's a projector." He tells me before turning back to it. "Were you heading off to bed?"

"Uh…no, not yet."

"Then why are you in pajamas?"

"Uh…because they're comfortable, duh,"

He continues playing with the projector, pretending to ignore me, and I go over to Spencer.

"Hello,"

"Hi," He responds, not looking up from the book. He's moving so quickly through the pages, I wonder if he's even really reading it.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Ulysses." He replies drily. "I haven't read this copy yet. There's a typo on page 59."

"Is it good?"

"The typo?"

"No, dumby. The book. Is it a good book?"

He finally looks up at me and I can't help but feel a little dissected.

"I don't really think you'd be interested in this. But if you're looking for a recommendation, I know of ton of other books."

"How do you know I won't be interested in it if you don't tell me what it's about?"

"Well…it's kind of a complicated read,"

"So you're saying I'm not smart enough to read your stupid book?"

"No…I-I didn't mean it like that."

I smile when Spencer starts to cave under my scrutiny. "I'm kidding," I say. "You're right, that book is way over my head. It has no pictures. Anyways, I'll just leave you to your boring book."

I then turn my attention to Emily.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"I'm still trying to get the hang of this star puzzle," She says. Then she starts giving me the origin of the thing and, of course, I zone out.

"Hey," I look around the room. "Where's Penelope?"

Emily laughs and says, "She's in our room on her laptop."

My eyes widen. "But I thought we couldn't have electronic devices."

"Garcia's the exception," Derek offers. "Jason allows her two hours of internet time stipulating that she also participates in all family activities as well."

"Well that's not fair," I fold my arms and stick out my bottom lip. "I like the internet too. Why can't I have an hour or two?"

"Alex," I turn to the library entrance at hearing my name. Dave stands there looking not the least bit happy. "I sure hope you're not initiating trouble in my absence."

I quickly lay my arms to my side. "N-no sir,"

"Good. Now then, we're about to watch a movie on the projector as a family. Please sit down,"

I readily obey, rushing over to the sofa to sit beside JJ.

Penelope soon comes in as everyone makes their way over to the sofa and the two big chairs sitting off to the side.

"I'm not sure if I've said this before," Penelope says. "But two hours on the internet is like, almost no time at all."

"Yes, Garcia," Jason laughs. "I believe that has been brought to my attention on mulitple occasions. Almost every weekend as a matter of fact."

"Well, as long as my grievances are being heard." She says sitting down on the sofa with JJ and I.

"Hey, baby boy," Derek smacks the side of my thigh. "On the floor."

"No way. I was here first."

"Yeah well, there are not enough seats for everyone. And since you're the youngest, you get to sit on the floor."

"That's not fair."

"It's never fair being the youngest." Spencer chimes in. I look over to him and he's smiling big. "That's why I'm happy I'm not in that position anymore."

"Well I refused to be bullied." I say folding my arms.

"Alex, just get on the floor," Aaron groans.

Reluctantly, just to keep the peace (and a non-stinging bottom) I crawl down to the floor.

"Internet, movies," I groan unhappily. "We seem to be breaking a lot of rules tonight."

"Watching movies as a family is fine, Alex." Jason says sitting in one of the big chairs. "The point of not having other devices is because they tend to preoccupy our time and we'd never spend time with each other. Now then, let's start shall we, with no more talking"

Hotch starts the projector and on pops a black and white movie. I sit with my back against the couch and try not to look so bored. Then JJ starts to rub the side of my head and I lie against her lap. I don't remember what movie came on. The Sound of Music?…Gone with the Wind?…something old. I'm fast asleep before the beginning music ends.

"Alex," I open my eyes to Dave, fully dressed. I look around and notice I'm in our room.

"How-how did I get to bed? I-I don't remember anything after the movie."

"That's funny; because I'm pretty sure you were knocked out before the movie started."

I laugh awkwardly.

"Hotch carried you here when you started snoring."

"Hotch…?"

"Yep, now get up and get dressed. It's an hour drive back to the bureau."

I look over to the clock hanging on the wall and scowl. "It's five thirty. I never get out of bed any sooner than seven." I flop back down in bed and cover my head with the covers.

Dave smacks my ass and sends a stinging pain through it. I jump up and cover it.

"Get up, Alex." His tone is enough of a warning for me. I get out of bed with little more resistance.

"Ugh," I groan sitting at my desk in the bullpen. When we made it to work, I realized I still had piles of paperwork to do from last week's suspension. I've been working on it all week and it seems as if the more work I knock out the more work someone else piles on my desk. It's Friday now, almost noon, and I've managed to knock out almost all of this paper work. As long as no one else comes and stacks something else on my desk, I should be fine.

"Hey Marco," I glance up from my desk to Morgan. "I'm ordering lunch. You want something in particular?"

"Uh, an Easy button would be great right now."

Morgan laughs and says, "One Philly Cheese Steak it is."

I'm mentally exhausted when quitting time rolls around. I just want to do something mind deafening and stupid to get the sound of turning pages and scribbling pens out of my head. I make a hasty retreat from the bullpen.

"You're in a hurry." Emily says waiting for the elevator beside me.

"Oh yeah," I say rocking on my heels. "This week was sooooo boring. Tonight, I need to do something to get some excitement back into my life before I start getting grey hairs."

I take notice of the look she's giving me from the corner of my eyes but I pretend to ignore it. I know what she's thinking but I don't plan on getting too crazy tonight. I just want to party until my mind's no good, or dive into a freezing cold lake with a couple of co-eds, or jump off a freaking bridge with a bungee cord that stretches to just six feet from the ground. Anything to make me feel alive again.

"Do you have anything special planned?"

I shrug and say, "Uh…no, nothing special. I'll probably hit a club or two tonight. Don't tell Rossi though. He has this thing about me going to nightclubs. I guess he thinks I'll get too hyped and start drinking again or something stupid like that."

"Uh, well…I don't have anything planned. Maybe I could join you."

"Yeah, sure, why not. I need a ride anyways. But uh…in the case of me hooking up with a hottie tonight, I'm going to need for you to, you know…skedaddle."

"Of course. Gotcha. I wouldn't want to do anything to throw off your game." I can tell she's being sarcastic but it's too funny and I'm in too much of a good mood to take offensively. "Hey, uh, maybe we should invite the others."

"Sure, anyone but Dave and Hotch. They'd totally throw off my mojo."

So it ends up just being me, Emily, Derek, and Garcia at this loud, brain numbing club. I look over the floor for any potential sexy guys and I spot one across the bar definitely checking me out. I leave the crew on the dance floor and make my way to him.

"Hey," I say sitting on the stool beside him.

"Hey yourself," He says sexily.

"I'm Alex," I say holding my hand out to him.

He takes it and says, "Neal,"

"You, uh, come here often?" Okay, that was lame. So very lame. The lamest line anyone has ever invented and I come right out the cage with it.

He smiles the brightest smile. "Not really. This isn't really my scene. I'm just here with a friend."

"Oh really, then what is your scene?" I say trying to stay cool.

"That depends. Do you have protection?"

A one night stand. That's just the thing I need to get my mind off of this week. Especially since I haven't had sex in a month.

"Nope, but I can get some." I reply slyly.

"No need. We can just go to my place. I have condoms."

"Really? So you were expecting to pick someone up tonight?"

"Something like that. You never know."

"Hmm, interesting. Well…let me just go tell my friends and we can go."

"Alright. I'll be right here when you come back, cutie. But first, I have to go to the bathroom. Don't leave without me."

"Of course not," I say feeling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

When he stands up, I feel heat radiating from his sexy body. Oh yes, this guy will be fun.

I practically run to the others, not wanting to put off this sensual experience for even a moment.

"Hey guys, so I met this hottie and so, now we're leaving."

"Hold on," Derek say, not looking happy. "Leaving where?"

"To his place."

"To do what?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you really have to ask?"

"What's this guy's name?" Emily asks.

"Neal."

"Neal what?"

"I don't know. We haven't really made it to formal introductions."

"So you're just going to go off with a guy you just met without knowing anything about him?" Now Derek seems pissed. "How do we know Neal is even his real name?"

"Listen, Derek, cool your jets, okay. I don't plan on marrying the guy. I don't even plan on seeing him again after tonight. So knowing his name and birthday and social security number and whatever else you want me to get from him is really not necessary."

"Alex, if you leave out of here with that guy, how do we know we'll ever see you again?" Garcia says. I just now noticed how frightened she looks about the whole thing.

"Guys, I'm an adult. A grown man. I can take care of myself. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo."

"Yeah well, it's your first with us and I forbid you go anywhere with that guy." Derek says sounding extremely like an overprotective…big brother. But right now, I don't want him to be my big brother. I want him, Garcia, and Prentiss to mind their own fucking businesses.

"Fuck. You." I say. As I turn around, I feel Derek's wide hand covering my shoulder in a death grip.

"Alex, I refuse to let you leave with a total stranger. If you walk out that door with him, I will follow you to this guy's house, I will crash whatever party you two plan on having, and I will take your bare ass over my knee in front of him. Now, if you don't believe me, try it."

I'm mortified by Derek's proclamation. But I don't put it past him. I yank my shoulder out of Derek's grip and walk back to the bar so very pissed. Neal is back and waiting for me when I get there.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Uh…no, I can't. My…my friends don't want me to go."

I surf through my repertoire of lies trying to think of a good story as to why I couldn't sleep with him, when Neal says, "I guess it's for the best. I was beginning to think this was moving a little too quick. I've never gotten someone to agree to come home with me so easy…not that you're easy or anything."

I laugh and say, "No, I was being a little too easy."

"Listen, how about we exchange numbers and, uh, we can see where it goes from there."

That statement is enough to bring back all my feelings of giddiness. We exchange numbers and then we just sit and talk. I'm surprised to find out that Neal is also an FBI Agent but he works for the White Collar division. That makes me even more excited. We start talking about our jobs and when it gets to the heavy stuff, I want to change the conversation. He's surprised to find out I'm twenty four.

"To be honest, the sole reason I was reconsidering taking home tonight was because I thought you were too young for me." He admits.

"Yeah, you're not the first person." I say a little down and annoyed at always being accused of being younger than I am.

"I mean, I didn't think you were all that young," Neal tries to reconcile. "I would've given you nineteen or twenty at the least."

"Gee, thanks," I laugh. "So how old are you, anyways?"

"Twenty-seven,"

_Oh, they're going to eat you up._ I think to myself. _Even Spencer's older than you._

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I reply smiling.

He smiles back unsure and I think it's too cute. Those beautiful blue eyes of his pierce into me as if he's prodding for the truth but I don't offer it. It's nice to watch him sweat.

We talk for a while longer and then I feel the presence of a set of looming eyes. I turn around to Derek.

"Hey, Alex. Wanna introduce me to your friend?"

I contemplate saying no but fight the urge.

"Introduce yourself," I spit back. Derek ignores my anger and reaches out for Neal's hand.

"Hi, I'm FBI Agent Derek Morgan," He says and I turn crimson. It was totally unnecessary for him to say the FBI part.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Agent Morgan," Neal says shaking Derek's hand as if he wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

"Derek's one of the friends who talked me out of going home with you." I decide to throw in.

Neal smiles and then Derek sits on the stool behind me. I become completely and totally annoyed. How dare he invade my personal conversation like this.

"So, Neal, what do you do?"

"He's an FBI Agent," I answer quickly and angrily.

"Really? Do you mind showing some credentials?" I turn pale at Derek's continued prodding.

"Uh, I don't really have 'em on me. I went home after leaving the bullpen and changed. I didn't really think I'd need them tonight."

I can tell Neal's feeling uncomfortable with Derek dissecting him so I quickly say, before he can ask any more questions, "Derek, could you please give us a moment? We were kinda having a private conversation. Y'know, getting to know each other like you insisted."

Derek looks as if he wants to say something about my last sentence but bites his tongue. "It's getting late, kid." He opts instead.

"It's Friday night," I insist feeling a little embarrassed as his implication.

"Did you forget about our plans for tomorrow night?"

"That's _tomorrow **night**_, Derek." I want to yell. "I'll be plenty rested by tomorrow night."

"Yeah well, Emily, Penelope, and I have plans in the morning so we're trying to be in bed before midnight."

"The fun doesn't start until midnight," I protest.

"I could take him home," Neal says and my heart flutters with excitement.

"No way," Derek quickly shuts down my joy.

"Why not?" I demand.

"You know damn well why not,"

"I don't need you permission, Derek," I'm trying my hardest not to yell but it is hard not to when he's embarrassing me like this.

Derek glares at me and says, "Alex, I'll give you ten more minutes with your little friend but that's it."

He leaves before I can protest any further.

"Oh my god, he's being such an ass right now!" I exclaim.

When I hear laughing on my right I turn back to Neal. "He seems worried about you."

"Yeah right. Just because he's a senior agent on my team he thinks he can just boss me around."

"Listen cutie, I have a kid brother. And if he tried to go away with a strange guy in a club one night when I was there, I'd probably drag him home by his ankles. I'm sure he's not intentionally trying to upset you. He's just…concerned."

I rest my head against my hand and sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It was really nice meeting you though. I didn't think I'd find anyone in this club."

"Me either. But…this was fun. Maybe one day, when you're allowed to go out alone with me…I could, uh…y'know, take you out on a date. We could start off slow and then, when you – and Derek – trust me enough, we could…finish off what we were about to start tonight."

I stare at him and my eyes flutter with excitement. "You-" I look away from his dazzling blue eyes to get my head back together. "You're a real gentleman."

"Only to cuties with overprotective FBI Agent bodyguards." He replies with a wink. I giggle and then I become utterly embarrassed for sounding like a little girl and blush really hard.

"I, uh," I say trying to sound manly. "I should go."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. See ya,"

I hurry away from Neal trying to stay cool. When I make it back to the others though, I'm feeling pissy again.

"You didn't have to do that." I state.

"I think I did, or you might have gone home with him despite my previous warning, which I fully intended to follow through with just so you know."

"Just so you know, you're an asshole."

"Alex," Penelope breaks in. "You weren't seriously about to go off with him, were you?"

"Why the hell not? I'm an adult! I can make my own damn decisions! If I want to go off with a stranger and get fucked with no strings attached like every other fucking guy my age, then so be it!"

"Hey, don't yell at Penelope," Emily defends. "She's right. With all you know about psychopaths and sexual deviants, you're still willing to go off with a complete stranger, just like that?"

"Ugh, not every stranger is a bad guy."

"But that doesn't make all of them good guys either." Derek yells.

"Guys," Penelope says. "I think we should have this conversation in private."

"Yeah," Derek says. He reaches out and grabs my arm. "C'mon kid,"

I yank my arm from his grip. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yell loudly drawing attention to us.

"Alex," He says warningly.

"No, you embarrassed me in front of him. No way am I going to ride in the car with you so you can keep scolding me like a little kid."

"Derek, I'll take him home." Emily says.

Derek glares at me for a moment longer but then finally gives up.

* * *

One review feeds an idea in my head for a day. Please, do not stand by and let such a beautiful mind starve. Donate with one, two, even three reviews, so that one day, I may say to you thanks - poohbear123, pj16238, and ItsColdOutside :) (And yes, even you Guest)


	12. Chapter 12

**I just read my previous chapter and...did anyone else notice all the freaking typos I made? Like, people should totally review me and be like "Yo, I love the story and stuff but, bro, seriously, do you even re-read before you post?" I won't get offended or nothing. Just really surprised at my own negligence.**

**Now read the story of which characters I do not own (except Alex).**

* * *

Chapter 12

Emily continues scolding when we are in the car together, but not necessarily about wanting to go home with Neal tonight.

"Derek only embarrassed you because he cares about you, Alex." She says. I roll my eyes. "I'm serious. To be honest, you're starting to make me worry about your decision making capability."

"Well, I didn't ask for your approval." I gripe.

"Alex, we all care about you. We only want what's best for you, why can't you see that?"

I elect to ignore that question.

She continues to lecture me but I kinda daze off and start thinking about Neal. His beautiful shimmering eyes. His rippling biceps. His freaking hot body. His gorgeous thick, black hair that caressed the side of his face so perfectly. The next thing I know, we're at Dave's house. Derek and Penelope are already parked outside and waiting for us when we arrive. Dave's standing outside too.

I get out of the car with caution trying to read Dave's face. He doesn't seem mad so maybe they haven't told him anything yet.

"What are you five doing out so late?" Dave asks when Emily and I make it to the porch.

"We were blowing off some of the week's stress at a club." Derek answers curtly as we all enter the house. "And Alex made a friend there. A guy friend."

I cut my eyes at him. The stupid, big mouth jerk.

"Really," Dave says sounding a little too interested. "A club...and a friend. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," I answer quickly. "I'm going to bed."

"Not just yet," Dave declares as I turn to leave. I groan because I already know what he's thinking. "A nightclub, Alex?"

"Dave, it's no big deal-" I say turning back to him.

"Were people drinking in this club?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then this is a big deal, Alex. This is a very big deal."

"I didn't drink anything, Dave."

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't have been pressured to," Derek inputs. "By your new friend, maybe."

"I know how to fucking say 'I don't drink', Derek!" I yell in anger.

"Alex," Dave scolds. "Watch your mouth."

"Tell him to mind his own fu-" I take a deep breath to calm myself. The look in Dave's eyes promise punishment if I dare cuss again. "Tell him to mind his own business."

"Your business is his business. Now do you want to tell me what you were thinking going to a club, on a Friday night, knowing such an atmosphere isn't suitable for a recovering addict?" Dave then turns to the others. "And what were you three thinking taking him there?"

"Uh-uh...well I, um..." Penelope stutters. I think Dave's yelling has taken the words right out of her mouth.

"We-um..." Emily picks up the slack. "When Alex told me he planned to go out tonight...I thought it would be less of a hassle to just go and supervise him instead of..."

"Instead of telling him no?" Dave barks.

"Look, I don't need any of you deciding my life choices for me, got it. If I want to go to a fucking club on a fucking Friday night, then I will whether I have your permission or not."

Now, when I say I have no idea where Rossi pulls a wooden hairbrush from, I mean it. I promise his hands were empty when we entered the house. But the brush definitely makes its presence known after whacking my ass full force.

I scream out and reach back immediately trying to rub some of the sting from my butt.

"Shower, and go to bed." Dave orders. "We will deal with this in the morning. You three," He turns back to the others, still very much pissed at them too. "Find a room and sleep in it. You're not in the clear yet either."

I glance over to Derek, Emily, and Penelope, embarrassed at being publicly reprimanded. They seem as ashamed as I am. I quickly turn from them and head to the bathroom. I make my shower quick because I don't want to chance an encounter with anyone – especially Derek.

When I wake up, it's to the smell of a hot breakfast. I don't bother getting dress and head to the kitchen in a muscle-shirt and boxers.

"Good morning," Dave greets me as I enter the kitchen. Penelope is sitting at the dining room table talking to him when I come in. "What would you like in your omelet?"

"The usual,"

"Ham and peppers it is," Dave continues cooking in silence.

"Good morning," I say to Penelope without looking at her.

"Good morning," She says just as low.

I take a deep breath and force myself to look her in the eyes before saying, "Look, about last night…I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just angry."

She smiles and says, "Oh sugar plum, it'll take a lot more than a few harshly thrown words for you to upset me."

Her words warm my heart. Then I get up and decide to make myself useful by setting the table. "Better make that for eight," Dave says.

Eight? Doesn't he mean five?

"You're expecting company this early?"

"Aaron, Jack, and Beth are coming over for breakfast. So go put on some clothes and wake the Derek and Emily."

I frown. "Ugh, does this mean I have to kiss up in Aaron girlfriend's face?"

"Just be yourself, Alex." Dave laughs. "I'm sure Aaron already warned Beth about you."

"Well, don't make it sound dire." I joke back. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure…" He words are laced with sarcasm. Then he goes and ruins the moment by saying, "Don't think I've forgotten about last night either. After they leave, I will deal with you."

I groan and drop the last plate on the table. "I didn't do anything wrong." I snap. Dave looks back at me with arched brows.

"A tantrum? This early?" He says nodding to Penelope. She stands and walks over to the stove with him.

"I'm not throwing a damn tantrum." I yell.

"Isn't it a little early for cussing?" I turn at the sound of Derek's voice. He stands in the door way wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white undershirt. _Where did he get those?_

_Anyways…_

"Why can't you just mind your own fucking business?" I shout back at him.

Dave walks over to me and yanks me back by my arm. He spins me around to face him – once again p.o'ed.

"Penelope, Derek, finish preparing breakfast for me." is all Dave says as he drags me past Derek to my room.

"Dave, no, please," I beg as he gets my hair brush from the dresser. _Why the hell did I leave that out in the open today of all days?_

"I've warned you about swearing. Bend over."

I shake my head no.

"Alex, if I have to force you, it _will_ be worse, son. Bend over."

Again, I refuse. If he's going to spank me, I'm going to make him work for it.

And he obliges. Very easily, he flips me over and puts me under his arm. Then he starts raining down swats to my ass. Suddenly, deciding not to wear pants this morning seems like a really bad idea.

"Ah…dad, please…"

"You should (Whap) have (Whap) obeyed me."

Dave moves down to my exposed thighs and I begin to choke on my sobs.

"It is too early (Whap) in the morning (Whap) for your blatant dis(Whap)respect."

Then he stops. He releases me and I jump from foot to foot crying.

Dave doesn't say anything until I'm still and silent again.

"Any more disrespect from you today to anyone and I will take a page out of Hotch's book and use my belt on your bare behind. Understand?"

"(Sniffle) Y-yes sir,"

"Good. Stay in here until you've calmed down." Dave turns to leave. He makes it to the bedroom door before stopping and turning back to me. Then he says, "But don't stay too long or your food will get cold."

I spend a few minutes sulking in my bedroom. I would've stayed longer; I might not have left at all for the rest of the day…if the prospect of food wasn't involved. Dave knows me too well.

When I make it back to the kitchen Aaron, his son, his girlfriend, and Emily are all inside waiting with Dave, Penelope, and Derek.

"Hey Alex," Jack says excitedly. _Ugh, children. So annoying._

"Alex," Aaron greets me.

"I didn't hear you knock." Is my reply.

"I let myself in."

"He has a key?" I ask Dave with a raised eyebrow.

"It's convenient."

I groan and slowly sit at the table while also trying not to look like a recently spanked boy, preparing myself for whatever annoying lady Aaron came with.

"Alex," Aaron makes a second attempt at being nice. "How are you?"

With a stern, no-nonsense, glare from Dave, I'm forced to be polite. "I'm fine, Aaron."

"And where are your pants?"

I smile smugly. Then I lean back in my chair and fold my hands behind my head. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

"Not in the least, but because we have certain guests present, I think it would be more appropriate if you wore pants."

I sit up and lean on the table and roll my eyes. "I'm sure both your girlfriend and your kid know what a man's body looks like." I groan. Then I open my eyes to stare-down his brunette girlfriend. "I mean, maybe she does,"

"Alex," I flinch at the suddenness and sternness of David's voice. "Go put on some pants, now. And don't ever let me hear you speak like that again."

"Y-yes sir," I stand and hurry out of the room without further encouragement. I'd really hate to be embarrassed in front of Hotch's girl and kid. Especially when the threat is a bare bottom spanking with Dave's belt.

When I come back, with my pajama pants on, everyone's already sitting but not eating.

"We're waiting on you." Dave answers my unasked question.

"Gee, I feel so important." I reply sarcastically.

"You should," Emily says with a smile. "Because of you, my food's getting cold."

I smile back and sit beside her. "Well, I'll eat it if you don't want it."

"Oh no. I skipped dinner last night. I'm eating this, cold or not."

"Why did you skip dinner last night?" Aaron asks. Emily suddenly goes pale. The conversation Derek and Penelope were having ends immediately. _Uh-oh, someone's in trouble and for once it's not me._

"I-I…we went out last night…uh…Derek, Penelope, Alex, and I…we went out." Emily stammers out, lacking total confidence and trying not to say the wrong thing that could get the three of them in more trouble.

"That doesn't explain why you forgot to eat." Aaron insists.

"It-it was late…I lost track of time."

Aaron looks between the four of us and I'm the only one with a confident look still on my face.

"Why do I feel like where ever you all went last night was somewhere you shouldn't have?"

"Aaron, didn't you have something you wanted to tell us?" Dave asks, effectively changing the subject.

Aaron exhales, obviously not yet ready to drop the subject but with no other choice.

"Yes," He starts. "I was wondering if you'd watch Jack for me tomorrow, Dave. I asked Jessica but she already had a date planned. It's kind of short notice so I'll understand if you don't accept."

Dave tussles Jack's hair and says, "Nonsense. Of course I'll babysit. Jack and I always have fun together. Isn't that right buddy?"

"Yep, Grampa Dave,"

"Alex, will you be fine here with my son?" Aaron asks. He's trying to be smug, I know he is.

"I have a house of my own, Aaron. If I don't want to be here, I can just go home."

"Alright. Just be sure to remember that."

For a moment I wonder what's the meaning behind that ominous sentence but I check it off to Aaron just being weird.

I start eating again, ignoring the conversations happening around me as I always do with food in my mouth, when I feel a small hand tugging on my shirt. I look down and Jack's looking back up at me with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Um, Alex…when-when I come over tomorrow…are you gonna play with me again?"

"Uh…we'll see,"

He smiles big. "I'm gonna bring all of my favorite toys. I have two Iron Man toys, the first one I got from daddy on my birthday, it has movable arms and legs and the other one I got from Uncle Derek on Christmas, it's got this-this little blast thingy that you can attach to his hand and-and he shots it off. And I got Transformers. Daddy got me the transformers, I got a whole set of 'em. And I got Spiderman; I got a lot of Spiderman. I'll bring 'em all and we can play with 'em. Do you like Spiderman? I do. He's my favorite superhero, but he's not real. My daddy's my favorite real superhero. And I've got Hot Wheelz – do you like to race cars? I can bring my-my race car set, and-and we can race cars. I think I can beat you 'cause every time I race cars against Uncle Derek I win. Sometimes I think he lets me win but I don't want you to let me win. I wanna beat you fair and square, got it. Good. And after we race cars we can draw. I got lots of paints. My Aunt Jessica bought 'em for me. They're big boy paints too. It's gonna be so fun."

I am completely shocked at how much he's able to say with such little lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little guy," I say cutting off his rant before he started making plans for us to build a fort in the back yard. "I said we'll see. That means I have to check my schedule first. I might not have time to play silly kid games tomorrow."

He becomes downhearted and I contemplated just flat out saying yes to his idiotic little play date idea.

"Listen kid…how about…how about I promise to play with you for one hour tomorrow," His smile returns and I have to fight my curving lips. "You know how long one hour is?"

He nods yes. "When the long hand goes all the way around from 12 back to 12, that's one hour."

"Good, so that means once an hour has passed tomorrow, we stop playing, okay."

He nods in agreement. His attitude becomes contagious and I find myself smiling as well. Then I go back to stuffing my face and my omelet is gone in less than a minute. I don't even have to say anything when Dave goes over to the oven to retrieve the extra scrambled eggs he made for me.

"Wow, Alex," Beth exclaims. "You sure can eat."

"Oh no," Penelope chimes in. "You haven't seen him eat until you put 1/3 lb hamburger, with all the fixings, and chili cheese fries in front of him. Rossi, I'd like to see your food budget for this kid."

Beth laughs and says, "Really. Well it's always good when a boy has a healthy appetite."

"I'm not a boy," I snap. "I'm an adult. A certified FBI Agent, well over the age of twenty-one, and certainly over eighteen."

She immediately looks ashen. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just…"

"Don't mind him, Beth," Aaron reassures her while cutting his eyes at me like I did something wrong. "He has a bit of a juvenile temper."

My nose flares in anger but I chance a glance at Dave and his eyes show a definite sign of disapproval so I bite my tongue. But man, oh man, if Aaron wasn't my superior, the two of us would be rolling on the floor right now. And if Dave wasn't here. It's probably not smart to brawl with anyone with Dave close by. But if we were alone, and he was maybe a couple inches shorter, and I had a little more hand-to-hand combat training under my belt, I would totally kick his ass.

When the time comes for Aaron and his brood to leave, I'm more than happy to escort them out.

"Have a nice day," I say to Beth all gentleman like as I hold open the front door.

She smiles and says, "Thank you. It's was very nice meeting you, Alex."

"The pleasure's yours."

She laughs and continues out the door saying, "Goodbye, everyone. I know this big gathering wasn't expected but it was really nice getting to know all of you better. Maybe we could schedule another date with everyone present so I can meet the entire team."

"I'd like that" Dave replies.

_I wouldn't. Another day of biting my tongue around Hotch's girl, no way. The past hour was too much already._

"See ya tomorrow, Grampa Dave," Jack says running out of the house behind Beth.

When the two are out of ear shot, Aaron leans in close to me and says, "Do me a favor. If you get annoyed by Jack tomorrow, just leave. Don't insult him or something stupid. Ever since last weekend he's had this impression that you are "quote unquote" _fun_ and although I don't approve in his choice of role models, he seems to like you and if you're mean to him it could really hurt his feelings."

I want to say something smart about me not caring about his kid's feelings but I'm in too much of a shock at hearing that the kid looks up to me. No one's ever looked up to me. And I'm definitely no role model.

"Yeah, whatever," I say trying to sound indifferent.

"Good, also, try to be a good influence on him if you plan on hanging around him, would you? I have a good kid. I'd hate to come back to a smaller Alex Marco."

I roll my eyes at the comment. "Seriously, what could I possibly do? It's not like I plan to take him out for a night on the town or some shit."

"Yeah, but cussing is actually one of the 'no no's I want you to try to avoid while he's around. If you want, I could probably write you out a list. Or, better yet, why don't you just try being less…you."

"Screw you, Aaron. If you don't want me to taint your little bastard, keep him at home."

Dave grabs my arm and yanks me in the house before Aaron can retort back in anger. Seeing that Dave wasn't going to break the barrier he's created between him and me, Aaron growls out, "Dave,"

"I'll handle him, Aaron. Go on. They're waiting for you."

Aaron glares at me but eventually he says his goodbyes to everyone and turns to leave. Dave closes the door behind him then he pivots and stares me down with the eyes of an irate father.

I can't help but blush and stare away from him.

"Alex, that was very much uncalled for. Someone's child looks up to you and your first response is to insult them?"

"N-no sir. I-I'm sorry, dad. But…but he started it."

"This is not a matter of who started it, Alex, but how I'm going to end it. And if that attitude of yours isn't straightened up by tomorrow you will have a very sore Monday morning."

I fold my arms and pout. "Fine, then I'll just spend the weekend at home."

"You're not going anywhere, young man. I was informed about your interesting little friend last night."

I turn crimson and look to Penelope, Emily, and Derek. Penelope doesn't look at me. Emily seems embarrassed. But Derek stands proud.

_Piss ant._

"Please tell me you weren't planning to go home with a complete stranger last night, knowing how dangerous such situations can be."

"I-I didn't need to-to know more about him because we-we were…"

"You were just going to sleep together." Dave finishes my sentence and I feel utterly embarrassed. "I'm sure I don't have to warn you of the dangers that come with promiscuous activities."

"We were going to use protection."

"Yes, of course. Never the less, Derek, Emily, and Penelope talked me into letting them out one more time last night. They went back to bureau to do some digging on your friend and found out the guy was telling the truth about being an FBI Agent. His last name is Coleman, if you didn't know."

Neal Coleman…it fits I guess.

"Alex, we need to talk about this."

"About what?"

"About you being irresponsible last night."

"Geez, you guys are overreacting. Don't you think I know a serial killer when I see one?"

"Kid, you've been on two cases, and neither of those cases was even close to being our worst case. You have no idea what sort of people are out there. Books can't teach you what experience can and experience is one thing you lack."

I look away from him and mumble, "Never gonna get it either if you guys don't stop treating me like a kid."

"What?" Dave barks and I flinch. "What did you just say, Alex."

A little more humble, I repeat, "You guys always treat me like a kid, so how can I get experienced in anything other than getting my butt smacked?"

"You should trust us to know what's best for you. Some things you shouldn't have to experience, no one should. I want to protect you from those things, Alex."

"I'm not a child," I continue to groan. "I want to be able to make my own mistakes, Dave. You don't screen Aaron's dates."

"Aaron knows better than to go off with a stranger knowing only their first name – which could very well be false."

"Yeah right. It's because you don't think I can gain control of the situation if I do so happen to go home with a bad guy one day. If it was a girl I met last night, I bet Derek wouldn't have cared."

Derek looks about ready to open his mouth to object but Dave holds up a hand of silence before he does.

"Alex, they may not be as prominent but there are female serial killers out there as well. I'm sure Derek wouldn't have allowed you to home with anyone you didn't know, male or female, especially considering what happened to Penelope not too long ago."

With furrowed brows, I ask, "What happened to Penelope?"

Dave looks to Penelope. She exhales, looks me in the eyes, and answers for him. "I was shot. Someone…someone tried to kill me."

I stand with surprise and confusion filled eyes.

"It was a crooked cop who thought I was closing in on his evildoing. He-he took me out on a date…I thought he was a nice guy. I thought he liked me," Derek wraps an arm around her shoulder when a tear slides down her cheek. She inhales and toughens up. "I let him take me home, and then he shot me…on my front porch."

My heartbeat speeds up but not so much from fear. I'm mad. No, scratch that, I'm livid. I haven't known Penelope for very long but I know her well enough to know she is too sweet and innocent and wonderful to have something like that happen to her.

"Those are the things I want to protect you from," Dave continues. "We shouldn't live our lives assuming that every stranger is someone who means us harm, but…thoughtless things, like going home with a stranger in a bar on a Friday night expecting an innocent one night stand, is definitely a situation that should be avoided."

"Okay," I sigh in defeat. "You win. I won't try to one night stand a guy again."

"I'm sure you won't, but until I'm reassured of your ability to make proper decisions again, this is your home and you're not allowed to leave this house under any circumstances alone."

"No fucking way. You're grounding me?"

"If you want to see it that way, yes. And if you don't start watching your mouth I'll wash it out with soap."

"That's not fair. I'm not a little kid."

"And once you stop acting like one I'll stop treating you like one but until then you'd better get nice in comfy in your room because you're going to be sleeping there for a few weeks. With your attitude, it might end up being a few months actually."

I frown and stomp my foot. "You can't do this. I'm an adult."

"Alex, I promise if you throw a fit right now, you will be one sorry little boy."

Tears burn my eyes. "I-I'm not a little boy. I'm a man, dammit."

The next thing I know I'm being yanked forward and dragged into the bathroom. When Dave turns on the sink and lathers a bar of soap I know exactly what he's planning to do. I open my mouth to protest and he shoves the bar of soap in it. I spit it out into the sink immediately after he lets it go. Then I feel a sharp stinging smack to my backside.

Dave puts the soap back in my mouth and says, "Bite down," I reluctantly obey. "It stays in for thirty seconds."

The longer the bitter soap stays in my mouth, the more tears burn the back of my eyelids.

"Alright," Dave says gripping the soap again. "Times up," I waste no time and releasing it. "Now rinse,"

I hold my mouth under the faucet and try to wash away as much of the soapy taste I can but it seems the water actually heightened the taste. When I stand back up I'm crying. I don't know why exactly but I am.

"Alex," Dave sighs rubbing away the sobs hitched in my back. "I love you, son. You know that, don't you?"

I nod and say, "Yes…sir,"

"Good. Go take a nap, son. I'll wake you up at noon and we can go shopping for tonight."

Damn. I forgot tonight was family night. Don't these people ever get tired of seeing each other so much?

I want to argue with Dave about me taking a nap but I think it's better if I don't. It may end with me getting a little more than a mouth soaping.

I head back to my room and find my phone sitting on the night stand glowing. I pick it up and look at the screen. My heart beats a hundred miles a minute when I see I have one missed call and one text message from Neal.

* * *

**Remember, see an error, correct me...through reviews :) or just review because you're beautiful and you want to let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The ending of this chapter has been changed, please forgive me for the confusion but the ending I had on here at first was not the one I wanted for the final draft. I should have checked it before posting it and I apologize for that. **

* * *

Chapter 13

I quickly open the text I got from Neal and read.

**Good morning, QT.**

I'm so happy I feel like skipping. I quickly text him back.

**Good morning 2 u. Sleep well w/o me?**

I fall on the bed and lay spread out waiting for him to reply. When I hear the text alert from my phone my heart skips a beat. Why do I get so giddy from him? I've never been so excited to get attention from a guy. Usually they're trying to impress me…but this guy. He just does something to me.

**It was ok…but I'd much rather have u lying beside me. Or under me :)**

I can't help the stupid look grin on my face after reading that. Then I text back:

**Was that a sexual innuendo?**

He answers:

**That's an invitation. Go on a date with me 2mrw?**

I suddenly become super mad at Dave. But I can't tell Neal I'm grounded to one of my bosses' house.

**Can't. I hve 2 babysit my nephew 2mrw.**

It takes entirely too long for him to reply and the thought that he knows I'm lying plays through my head for a moment. My smile returns when I hear my text alert again.

**Monday? Lunch?**

**Yes. Ellis café. It's not far from the bureau. Meet u there at 12 :) Don't b late.**

I know I shouldn't be planning a date with Neal without consulting with Dave first – since I'm grounded and all – but I didn't want to make this Greek God of a man wait a single minute for a reply.

**I'll b counting the seconds, sweet cheeks.**

I roll over and squeeze my pillow with joy. I can't wait till Monday…although I still have to find some way to get away from everyone to meet him. There's no way I can just run off again, I'd rather this date didn't end with me having a sore ass.

With everything on my mind, I can't go to sleep. So I just lie and bed and daydream about Neal.

"Alright son, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Dave asks pushing the grocery cart through the store. I'm standing beside him feeling like nothing more than a six year old.

"Solitude," I grumble.

"Alex, don't start with that attitude again. I told you to take a nap, it's not my fault you didn't. That is why you're cranky."

I open my mouth to argue about being cranky but I know it'll probably end badly for me so I just opt to walk beside him quietly, brooding in my anger.

"Alex, if you continue to pout like that, someone may mistake you for a sulking toddler." I stick out my tongue at Dave and he just laughs. Thinking about how silly I probably look, I chuckle too.

"How about pizza?" I ask in a better mood.

Dave looks contemplative and says, "I suppose that would work. One giant pizza or eight small ones?"

"How big is your oven?" I ask with a chuckle.

Dave smiles and replies, "I suppose you're right. Eight small pizzas it is. I should call everyone to get topping preferences first."

"What? You don't know your own team well enough to know what they'd like on their pizzas. Some profiler,"

Dave shoots a 'challenge accepted' look at me. "Okay, let's test that theory."

We spend almost an hour shopping (which is the longest I've ever been in a grocery store in my life), then we go to my place and Dave makes me get all of my clothes and anything else I think I'll need while staying at his place for the duration of my punishment. Then we head back home.

I help Dave take the groceries inside and unload them, and then I sit and wait as he makes lunch – three-cheese chicken penne. I breeze through eating mine and stare up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Dave," I whine.

Dave smiles and says, "Oh, are you still hungry?"

I look at him wondering what the heck was he on not to be aware of that at first.

Dave just shakes his head and says, "I made you two. The other's by the stove."

I jump out of my seat with a big 'thank you so much' smile and practically run to the stove. When I come back to the table, my penne is almost half way gone.

"Dave," I say sitting down. "Could I…can I go for a jog after this?"

"Are you asking me to go on a jog with you?"

"Uh…I was kinda hopping to go alone."

"No, Alex," He replies curtly.

"I promise I won't go far."

"No,"

"Please, it'll be quick. Just thirty minutes."

"Alex," Dave's voice takes a grim turn. "You're grounded and that means you can't go anywhere or do anything without me. Now then, if you want to go to the gym, I would be more than happy to take you there. I haven't been there in a while and it's about time for me to start going again."

"No one goes to the gym with their father," I groan.

"Don't be ridiculous. Plenty of people bring their parents to the gym."

"Yeah, they bring them to the gym. They don't have them looming over their every move like security guards."

"Alex, I won't be looming over you. You'll work out and I'll work out. The only two people who will know of our arrangement are us. Everyone else there will just assume you're just a guy who brought his old man to the gym to get back in shape."

I pout and fold my arms in defeat. "Fine, whatever…let's just go," I stand and head to my room to get some fresh gym clothes. When I make it back to the living room with my gym bag, Dave is already waiting for me.

We spend the rest of the afternoon at the gym and then we head over to a nearby bookstore for Dave. He buys a couple of psychology books – two about criminals, and one titled 'Your Teenager and You'.

"Who's that for?" I ask.

He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really hafta ask?"

"I'm not a teenager," I say irately, folding my arms.

Both of Dave's eyebrows raise and he says, "You're right. My mistake. How could I be so blind?" He puts the book back down and picks up the one next to it titled 'Toddlers, Tantrums, and Timeouts'.

"Dave," My voice rises as I feel completely belittled. "I'm not a child!"

"Alex, we're in public." Dave says lowly. I look bashfully around at the curious onlookers. My face turns bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm not a child." I repeat quieter.

"Yet you behave like one."

"I almost made a mistake last night, okay. I admit it. And I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm incompetent or incapable of making my own decisions."

"I will believe that when I see it." Dave says. He still ends up getting the book. I'm so mad that I refuse to talk or look at him the entire ride home. When we make it back to his place, I head straight to my room.

I stay in my room sulking when the others come. I hear them all talking and laughing loudly in the living room and kitchen but I refuse to go socialize with any of them. They all see me like Dave does. They all think I behave like a bratty little kid and just the thought makes me want to quit the team all together.

There's a knock at my door and automatically I say, "It's open."

Aaron opens the door. I'm lying on my bed and staring up at him when he enters.

"Hey," He says.

"What do you want?" I ask, attitude still at full capacity.

"Dave told me you were in here sulking so I thought I'd see how you were doing."

"I'm not sulking." Yes I am. "And I don't need you checking up on me like some little kid. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much."

"Alex, when was the last time you were spanked?"

The question throws off my anger into confusion. What kinda question is that?

"Because if you don't cool it with the attitude, a sore butt is how this night is going to end for you."

I scowl and say, "If you came in here to threaten me-"

"Alex that is more of a promise than a threat. Now then, do you want to tell me why you're so upset right now or should I warm your bottom up first?"

I sit straight up and continue to scowl. I take a moment to assess the gravity of the situation. Aaron seems pretty serious at this point.

"Are you seriously considering spanking me for being mad?"

"I'm considering spanking you for being mad and not talking to someone about it."

"I don't always have to pour my guts out to someone when I'm mad! Sometimes I just want to get over my anger alone like everyone else!"

"Everyone doesn't get over their problems alone, Alex. And you aren't either. You've been warned once before about trying to keep your problems to yourself."

He goes silent, expecting a reply from me.

I groan in surrender.

"He…he bought a book." I finally answer.

"You're hold up in your room because Dave bought a book?" He crosses his arms and stares down at me. I feel silly.

"It was a book about raising errant children." I fold my arms and try to stare back at him just as intimidatingly. "I'm not a child."

"Aren't you? Look in the mirror and tell me what you see. You know what I see? I see a spoiled rotten, disobedient, little boy. And it seems like the more time that passes the more juvenile you become."

"I don't have to sit here and-"

"Shut up!" His abrupt command throws off my temper. "You will sit here and listen to every word I have to say. I was informed about your little fiasco last night. You are one lucky little brat because if I were there, you wouldn't be able to sit today. Do you know what could've happened to you? What if that wasn't an FBI Agent. What if he was some psycho who talked you out of telling the others you were about to leave with him? What if…"

Aaron gets quiet and looks away from me.

"What if he'd done something to you? We…we've already had to work through one of ours being hurt by a deranged psychopath. We have already been forced to stand by helpless once, watching one of ours in pain, being put through torture, pure hell. I refuse to let that happen again. If I have to force you to wear a tracking anklet to keep tabs on you at all times, then so be it, I'll do it. And if I have to come to your house every day and whip your ass to remind you how much we care about your safety then I'll do that too. But I won't, under any circumstances, allow you to be hurt or kidnapped or…or worse...by anyone. Is that understood?"

I have to fight to keep up my façade of anger. It still surprises me to know how much other people can care about me. Why?

"You're just like Dave and Derek," I mumble lowly, unable to keep my eyes on him. "You treat me like some kid who can't take care of himself."

"I think you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, Alex. What I don't believe you're capable of doing is making wise decisions when it comes to your own safety. But with a little help and a few cushioned-chair-mornings, I think you'll soon be able to manage in that aspect as well."

A tear falls down my face as I smile. "Do you…do you always assist your subordinates with spankings?"

"Only the ones with hard heads."

I sigh and wipe away my straying tears. "All right, fine. I won't…I won't put myself in danger anymore. Just stop…with all the sentimental crap."

Aaron laughs and I smile. Then my text alert goes off. My smile widens when I see it's from Neal.

"Who is that?" Aaron asks getting all somber again.

I furrow my brows and say, "None of your business who's texting my phone."

"It's him, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? What do you plan on doing? You can't spank everybody."

"No, but I can rip off his head if he hurts you. Go on and text your little friend, but remember that. And if you're smart, you'll tell that to him too."

Aaron leaves and I can't help the smile that crosses my face from his parting words. He really is an overprotective big brother, isn't he?

I only stay in my room a little longer talking to Neal before I go into the den with everyone else.

"Well, look what the cat drug in." Emily says smiling.

"What have you been up to, stranger?" Penelope asks.

I still have the stupid, wide smile on my face that Neal created. "Just…getting to know Neal better,"

"Neal…that's the guy you met last night?" JJ asks. My smile slightly fades as I realize Derek apparently told everyone.

"Uh, yeah. We've had a couple of conversations today and…I think I really like him." I confess.

"Don't move too fast," Derek warns, sitting beside Penelope. "You barely know the guy to declare you 'really like him'."

I frown. What gives him the right to give me advice on a relationship that he tried to sabotage last night?

I'm about to tell him what's on my mind when Aaron says, "Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I can't wait to meet this fellow who has so quickly captured your heart."

I look around the room at everyone and no one seems to think differently. That is enough to make my smile return full force because it means they're willing to give Neal a chance even though I almost screwed up (screwed him) last night.

"Alright everyone," Dave announces as he enters. "All the preparations are complete, so let's get to cooking."

We all get up and head to the kitchen.

"Ah, pizza," Spencer states when he enters. "Did you know that 94% of Americans eat pizza regularly? In fact, we consume over 200 million pounds of pepperoni a year."

"Alright, Spence, please don't ruin this for me." JJ says and I can't help but laugh.

As we start making pizza I can't help but notice Derek doesn't say much. All of his interactions with people are only when absolutely necessary. And by the way no one else says anything about it; I assume I'm the only one who notices…which is strange considering how I'm in a room full of profilers who look for this sort of behavior on a daily basis. Why don't any of them notice the reclusive behavior of their own team mate…their own family member?

When the pizzas are in the oven, we all head to the living room. Even though I'm still a little mad at him, I sit beside Derek.

"You're quiet," I mumble as everyone else talks amongst themselves.

"Really," Derek says halfheartedly. "I hadn't noticed."

"Seriously," I find that so hard to believe. Spencer quoted so many pizza facts tonight and Derek didn't say anything about any of it. No quick comebacks. No smart remarks. Am I really the only one who noticed that?

"Seriously," Derek repeats in a monotone. "Now, do you mind?"

"Do I mind? Like I'm the problem. You're the one who told everyone about last night, as if I wasn't thought enough of as a kid already."

"What're you talking about? I didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah right. Then who told Dave and Aaron?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was Emily, or Penelope. They were there too, y'know. I don't spend my days gossiping about you…and apparently that's where the problem lies."

"That was cryptic."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I want to be a lone right now, so could you…?"

"If wanted to be alone, why did you come here?"

Derek makes a quick glance at Aaron and says, "To…prolong the inevitable I guess."

"What inevitable?"

Derek looks back at me and smiles weakly. "Y'know, you ask more questions than Jack."

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"You plan on killing me, Derek? I think that'd be an offense punishable by…a sore behind."

Derek pulls me under his arm and rubs his rough knuckles against my head. And man did that hurt.

"Stop," I grumble through his strong hold around my neck. "You jerk. Stop,"

"Are you going to stop bugging me?"

"Alright, settle down boys," JJ says. "Before somebody gets hurt."

"He is already hurting me." I state.

"Promise to stop bugging me." Derek repeats.

"Alright…alright, I'll stop."

When he releases me I spend the next few minutes trying to rub the pain from my head. I don't bug Derek anymore and move my attention on to Emily.

"Did you tell Dave and Aaron about last night?" I whisper.

"Uh…" She says.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Why'd you tell? Now they're on this 'treat Alex like a kid' kick. Dave grounded me to his house and Aaron's threatening Neal."

"I'm sorry Alex, but you deserve some sort of punishment. What you did last night could not go unpunished and you know that. I'm actually really surprised that Derek didn't tell them himself."

"But you…I thought we were a…a family."

"We are, and as a caring sister it's my job to ensure your safety. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't have tried to one-night-stand a stranger again if I didn't involve Dave and Hotch?"

I sigh. "I-I don't know…but, y'know these next few weeks are going to be…unbareable for me. Dave says I can't be alone anymore. I guess he doesn't trust me to not runaway with some guy."

"I'm sure this has nothing to do with trust. Dave probably just…just wants to be sure you can make good decisions before he lets you out into the world alone again."

"You mean like a foolhardy teenager."

"No, not like a foolhardy teenager…more like a teenager too proud in his abilities and needs a little humbling every once and a while."

She laughs but I do not see the humor in it.

"Look Alex, we've all been there. None of us SA's (including Spencer) have been without at least three-four 'sit-downs'."

"Sit downs?"

"Yeah. It's what we call it when we're out in public or on a case. It sounds less…well, you know."

"Less like you're about to get your butt blistered?" I answer smart-alecky. Then I start to pout. "But I bet none of you have ever been grounded to one of their homes though."

"Oh yes we have," She sits back and nods at Penelope. "Up until the day before you came on the team, Penelope was quote unquote 'grounded' at Jason's place for hacking Hotch's personal files because she was curious about you. You think staying at the cabin for a weekend without electronics is bad. Imagine being Garcia and being denied all internet access for two weeks except when at work."

I laugh at the thought. Just the thought of someone having withdrawal symptoms from the internet is hilarious.

"Ah, I got a smile." Emily mocks.

I shake my head in defeat.

Dinner is very talkative, by everyone except Derek of course. I'm still very curious about why he's so quiet.

After dinner everyone sits around and talks a while longer. JJ is the first to leave, followed by Spencer, Emily, and Penelope. Derek attempted to go out with them but a narrowed look from Hotch sealed his feet to the floor.

"As always, Dave tonight was entertaining." Aaron says while putting on his coat. "But I believe Derek, Emily, and I should be going."

"What's the rush?" I ask. I look to Derek. "You guys have something of significance planed?"

"I believe our plans are of no concern to you." Hotch snaps back.

"Oh yeah, what happened to all that hoopla about not keeping secrets."

"It's not a secret. It's just none of your concern."

"Y'know what, Aaron, I really don't care about your private plans but I was under the impression that you stayed after dinner longer than everyone else."

"Are you asking me to stay, Alex?" The arrogance in his tone is little hidden.

"I was merely stating what I assumed to be fact, Aaron. Whether or not you stay is of no concern to me."

Aaron looks over to Derek before saying, "Well, since it seems that you're correct in your assumption, I guess I will stay a bit longer. The den?"

"After you,"

Aaron and Dave stare at me as if they can't believe how level headed I'm being at the moment.

When Dave and Aaron continue to the den, Derek leans over to me and whispers, "Thanks,"

"What'er you thanking me for?"

"Uh…because the den means drinks. I could use a shot or two of something strong right now." He turns to leave.

"Wait," I grab his shoulder and stop him from following the 'adults'. "What are you in trouble for?"

"What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

My eye brow rises. "Seriously. You mean besides the fact that you've been tapered to Aaron's side since you got here. Or how about how you've been unusually quiet all night – contemplating impending doom I presume."

Derek chuckles. "Kid, don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good at your job."

"Yeah, yeah, don't digress. Emily said you two were in trouble with Hotch because you let me go to the club last night but that doesn't seem like everything to me. Tell me what you did." My courage fades thanks to a stern look from him. "Please," I add sweetly.

Derek exhales and says, "I…I'm the second in command on our team. If Hotch is sick or hurt, I take over. I'm supposed to know better. I'm supposed to think things through beforehand and then act. If anything would've happened to you last night, it would've been my fault."

"Derek," Emily sets a hand on Derek's shoulder. "It would not have been your fault. We can't control what other people do."

"But I can control my own actions and my actions last night were careless. Alex is a recovering alcoholic. Even if he wasn't kidnapped by some psychopath, him relapsing would've been just as bad."

"Dude, I've been sober now for four years, I'm not going to relapse." I protest. "And even if I do, it's because of my own failing, not you."

"It _is_ because of me if it's a situation I could've helped you avoid."

I understand now. Derek blames himself. Sure he's gonna be punished by Aaron for taking me to a club but that's not what's eating at him. He's beating himself down because of me. Because he cares for me. For my safety. This is my fault.

"Derek, please don't do this to yourself. I'm not your responsibility."

"Yes, you are." Derek quickly cuts me off, seeming sure of his declaration. "Not only am I your superior, I am your big brother, kid. And just as I am responsible for Spencer, I am responsible for your safety and whatever actions you perform while under my supervision."

My emotions begin to mix inside of me. I feel bad that I messed up and now Derek's upset with himself because he thinks it's his fault. I'm pissed off that he feels responsible for me like I'm not competent enough to be responsible for my own actions. But mostly, I'm disappointed in myself for being so weak. If I could hold my liquor none of us would be in trouble. This is my fault. It's all my fault.

Because I'm not sure about what emotion to express, I go for the one I'm all too familiar with. Anger.

I fold my arms and frown. "It…it's still not fair."

Derek smiles and rubs his hand through my hair. "C'mon. Let's go see what the old guys are doing."

Grudgingly, I follow behind him and Emily as they lead the way to the den.

"What took you three so long?" Aaron asks when we walk in.

"We were talking," I spit. "You got a problem with that?"

Aaron looks to Dave and Dave shakes his head in exasperation.

"Alex," Dave's deep voice sends a shiver down my spine. "Calm down, son. You know where your temper and bad attitude always lead you."

I fold my arms and throw myself into Dave's Lay-Z-Boy.

"There you go treating me like a kid again," I growl.

"Alex," Dave warns. I decide to shut up while I'm ahead.

* * *

**Okay faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter has a serious plot twist :). I would post it now but I'm going to wait until next week just because I'm a stinker. I can't wait :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Mild cussing and abuse.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The old guys have an hour long reminisce about their first cases. Of course, dad's story was set in the land before time. Aaron's was kinda interesting because I found out that he was apparently not as sure of himself on his first case as he often is now. When Derek first joined the bureau, he was younger, a lot more playful, and apparently a bit of a trouble maker; thus, his first case ended with a trip to Aaron's office for a lecture about showing more restraint in the field. I suppose that's when their relationship took off to what it is today.

After they finished their reminiscing, Dave says, "I guess I should make up a bed for you three."

Aaron looks to Derek and exhales. "I suppose. It seems neither of us is sober enough to drive. Which also means you two are in the clear tonight."

Derek and Emily look away awkwardly.

The fact Aaron has the audacity to embarrass Emily and Derek so easily in front of us pisses me off.

"Too drunk to drive home," I groan out loud. "What sort of example are you setting for you son?"

"Excuse me?" Aaron retorts.

"You heard me."

"Alex," I jump at the sharp tone of David's voice.

"No, Dave," Aaron stands. "I'll handle this. Alex, come with me please," He says as he heads for the exit.

"Why should I?"

Aaron stops at the den door and turns to me. "Would you rather we _talk_ right here?"

"I-I didn't do nothing," I pout.

"I think you know very well what you're doing, Alex."

"You're just trying to bully me like you're doing them." I challenge.

"Alex," Aaron's voice holds a stern edge to it. "Let's go. Now."

Just because I want to save myself some unneeded embarrassment, I follow him.

We march silently to my room. I become a little uneasy by this. My room is usually where Dave spanks me so it always holds this looming feeling of doom whenever I'm in trouble.

"Alright," I exclaim, sitting on my bed. "What do you want?"

"Stand up when you're talking to me and speak with some respect or this will go a lot harder than you'd like it to."

"I'd like it to not go anywhere," I grumble lowly as I get back on my feet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"Alex, I don't know where you get off with this self-righteous attitude of yours but I've had enough. When I tell you something is none of your business, that means it's none of your business. Don't go asking other people for the answer."

"How-how did you know?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to deduce that's what you three were talking about for that long."

I fold my arms and say, "Well...what we talk about in private is none of your business."

"Kid, you're asking for it and I'm inclined to give it to you."

"There you go trying to bully me again. I can't believe Dave is letting you do this."

"I can't believe Dave didn't let me do this sooner. Now then," He walks over to the dresser and eyes my hair brush. _Dammit. Why don't I ever put that away?_ "Before you leave this room, you will be spanked. When it happens and how harsh it is depends on you and what you tell me. Now, what has you so angry?"

I gulp hard as his finger runs across the handle of the brush. Taunting me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Strike one. Three strikes and you're out. Now try again."

"Nothing's got me upset. I'm just prone to mood swings."

"True, but these mood swings of yours often have a pretext. That's strike two. Don't lie to me again, Alex."

I shift from foot to foot in fear.

I hate this guy so much.

What does he want me to say? I'm mad because it's my fault Derek's disappointed himself? I'm mad because I don't know how to hold my liquor? I'm mad because I'm weak? I'm mad because I'm a screw up? I'm mad because I know I don't deserve to be cared for as much as everyone cares for me?

"Alex," Aaron insists.

"Derek…"

"Derek what?" Concern edges Hotch's voice. He really cares about Derek. I wonder how he'll feel when he finds out that Derek's starting to doubt his skills as a leader and it's all because of me.

I suck up my fear and say, "Derek blames himself b-because I messed up last night. Did…did you put those thoughts in his head?"

"No," Hotch goes silent. He looks away from me, thinking.

_What is he thinking?_

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Huh, oh…nothing," He says.

"You're lying."

"Alex," He warns.

"That's not fair. You can lie to me but if I lie to you I get a burning ass."

Aaron shakes his head and says, "Fair enough. I was simply thinking about Derek. He has been acting strange today. I thought he was just brooding over his punishment to come…but if it's because he's been mentally berating himself all day…I think I should talk to him about it. Sooner rather than later."

"Yes, do that. Like, right now." I insist.

Aaron turns to me and smile. "You're not getting out of this that easy, brat. Dave still has to punish you for going to that night club last night. I'll have my little talk with Derek then. And after, you and I will have our little discussion about disrespect."

"Aw man, Dave's still doing that?"

"You didn't think you were out of the dog house that easy did you?"

I flop down on my bed and sulk.

Aaron chuckles and says, "Good luck, kid," before leaving the room.

_I can't believe this. I'm twenty-four years old and here I am waiting in my room for my dad to come and spank me. How pathetic can you get?_

Then, I get the certain idea to _not_ take the spanking. I'm a grown man. I refuse to continue being humiliated by my 'father' and 'big brother'.

I quickly text Neal.

**R u up?**

Not too long after he texts back.

**Yeah. Missing me?**

I smile and respond: **2 much. Let's do something. Right now.**

**Will ur bodyguard let u out at this time of night?**

I frown at his response.

So I send back: **Just meet me at the club from last nite. I can handle my bodyguard.**

He sends back: **K. C u soon QT.**

_Okay, this is it. I know I'm going to get the shit beaten out of me for this when Dave finally catches me, but it'll be worth it. It has to be. _

I sneak out my bedroom window and run a block to make sure no one's following me. Then I walk to the nearest bus stop. I catch the bus into the city and walk a while through the beautiful nightlife before I make it back to the club Neal and I met in. I have the eerie feeling that I'm being watched as I walk but I don't see anyone when I look around.

_Must be my guilty conscience. _

When I walk in, I see Neal sitting at the bar alone waiting for me.

I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey cutie," He turns around with that big beautiful smile of his.

I sit beside him and say, "Let's do something."

He arches and eyebrow and say, "Something like what?"

"I don't know…anything. Let's…let's club hop."

"Club hopping?" Neal smiles. "Well, aren't you the adventurous one."

"Shut up," I say while hopping off the barstool. "And c'mon."

The two of us go to another club and dance for a while before Neal finds his way back to the bar.

"What do you drink?" He asks.

"I don't drink." I state plainly.

"Too bad. This would be a lot more fun if you did, trust me."

"Are you fun of drinking, Agent Coleman?"

He smiles when he realizes I know his last name but he doesn't question how I know it. "Only when I want to have some fun."

"Well hurry up and drink. I wanna dance some more."

"Okay, okay," Neal throws back the rest of his beer and follows me on to the dance floor.

We dance for two songs before Neal says, "I need another drink. You may have to take me home tonight."

"I rode the bus." I yell over the music.

"Well looks like you'll have company on the ride back." He jokes and leaves.

I continue dancing mindlessly alone. I start feeling like someone's watching me again but since I'm in a club full of people, it could be anyone.

"You look good," I hear a deep voice say behind me. I turn around and this tall, dark, and handsome guy hovers over me with a winning smile. He has long dark hair and green eyes. Why am I such a sucker for a guy with dark hair and bright eyes? "Dancing. You look good dancing."

"Well, you look good too." I smile back.

I start dancing with him…grinding against him is more like it. Neal comes back and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Who's this?" He asks.

I turn back to the other guy and say, "Uh…I-I guess I don't really know his name."

"The name's Dalton." He announces.

I continue to smile at him and say, "My name's Alex and this…this is my date, Neal."

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." Dalton says all sultry.

Neal tightens his hold around my shoulders. Then he says, "Well, it was nice meeting you too Mr. Dalton. Now, my _date_ and I would like to get back to our evening…alone."

Dalton scowls at Neal and then he starts smiling at me again. Then he nods and just walks away.

"Cheating on me before we're even a couple." Neal shakes his head.

I lean closer and kiss him. Then I smile and say, "I don't cheat. It was just having fun. You drink; I dance with random men. Don't judge me and I won't judge you."

"You were practically having sex on the dance floor." He yells. If the music wasn't so loud I'd be pissed.

I frown and say, "You don't own me, Neal. We aren't together _together_…yet. I can dance…or _have sex_ _on the dance floor_ with whoever I want."

"Oh Alex," He pulls my body up against his and we start rocking back and forth to the sorta slow tempo of the music. "You are something else, baby. Y'know that?"

"I've been told." I kiss him again. _This is the sorta stuff that makes me miss having a boyfriend._

After we leave, Neal and I head to a late night bar, because of course Neal still hasn't had enough to drink. When we make it to the door I finally decide to check my phone.

I have more missed calls and text messages from Dave, Aaron, and the rest of the team than I would care to count.

"I-I'll meet you inside."

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Neal jokes.

I smile and roll my eyes. "I wish that was it. I have to check in with my _bodyguards_."

"Yes, of course, the bodyguards. Well I meet you inside. And do me a favor and try not to dry hump anymore guys while you're alone."

"I'll do my best and try but with a libido like mine's…"

Neal laughs and shakes his head. When he goes inside, I take a deep breath before calling Dave's house.

"Where the hell are you, kid!?" Derek answers the phone.

"I'm-I'm at the city."

"How dare you just leave? Do you know how much trouble you're in? And how did you get to the city? Who are you with? Is that guy, Neal, there? Y'know what, never mind. Just get home. I'll deal with you when you get here."

I knew that was coming. But once you make a decision like this you've just gotta roll with the punches.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be home in a while."

"What," Derek barks.

That's the last thing I hear before I feel a sharp, shooting pain in the back of my head. And then I blank out.

_Someone just attacked me from behind._

I wake up on a bed. Not my bed, but a bed. I'm in a room. Not my room, but a room. My head hurts. _It's because some bastard knocked me out._

I get out of the bed and make my way through the partially lighted room to the door. I pull at the knob. It's locked. I knock on the door.

"Hey…hey, open the door." I yell. No answer.

I reach for my phone in my pocket and it's not there. Then I start beating on the door some more in fear. "Hey, hey open up. Open this damn door!"

I hear the lock unclick. I step back and wait for the person on the other side to come in. The door opens, and in walks the guy from the club. Dalton.

"Hush now, baby." He drools. "I'm here."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I bark.

"Don't you remember, baby? It's me, Dalton."

"I-I remember you. But what are you…why am I here? How did I get here?"

"I brought you here, baby. You're going to be my new pet." He steps closer to me, closing the space between us in a few strides of his long legs. "And if you're a good boy, I'll take care of you."

He grabs my chin between his rough fingers and forces his lips against my mouth. I reach back and punch him in the face as hard as physically possible.

"Get the fuck off me you perv!" I yell. He turns back to me angry.

"Oh Alex, baby, you really shouldn't have done that." He comes closer to me. I prepare to hit him again. As soon as I swing, though, he catches my hand. He's strong. Really strong. He grabs both of my hands and pins them behind my head. "Because now I've got to punish you."

"Let go of me, you sick fuck!"

He slaps me so hard I taste blood. Then he kisses me again.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want to have to do that. You made me."

"You ass…hole." I continue to fight.

This time he punches me in the stomach. I topple over on the bed holding my gut.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get rewarded." He starts unbuttoning his shirt. "And if you're bad you'll be punished. Now then," He reaches for his jeans button. "Be a good boy."

As my last line of defense, I kick him in the crotch. It's his turn to topple over now. He groans as he falls to the floor. I jump off the bed quickly and head for the door. Before I can make it though he grabs my ankle and I hit the floor. Dalton then straddles me and goes UFC on my ribs. "You stupid, little," He starts to insult me as he continues his assault on my body.

When he stops I'm too sore and bruised to move.

"Dammit, Alex. Why'd you make me do that to you again?" He growls as he stands up. I see him pacing the room out the corner of my eyes as I grab my ribs in pain. Then I see him leave and hear the door lock.

I'm left alone in the room, rocking back and forth in pain. I make my way to the bed after a few hours of rolling in pain. That's where I am for the rest of the night. That's where I fall asleep.

It's the next day when Dalton comes back in the room. He brings food this time.

"I made you an omelet." He says. "Ham and assorted peppers just like you like it."

"How…how did you know?" I'm forced to ask.

"I know a lot about you, Alex. I've been watching you for a long, long time. Except for last weekend. You left and I couldn't find you. Where'd you go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He laughs and sets the plate on the desk in the room.

"Yes, I would. But I'm sure you will come to tell me eventually. For now, come here. Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You're lying, Alex. You're always hungry. Yesterday I saw you eat more pizza than every member of your team put together."

"How the hell are you able to watch me so much and I not fucking know?"

"Don't cuss, Alex." He snaps. "Don't force me to punish you again."

"What do you want from me?! Are you…are you gonna kill me?"

"No, no, no baby," Dalton walks over to the bed and I stiffen. "Don't even say such a thing. I don't want to kill you. I don't even want to hurt you but you make me do it." He touches my sides and I flinch from the pain of last night. "I never want to do this to you again, baby. I'll just have to find a new way to punish you for being naughty. Maybe…I should start spanking you. Like Dave does."

I pale at the disclosure of his knowledge. _He knows. Of course he knows. Why wouldn't he? He knows everything else about me. Why wouldn't he know I get spanked?_

"Listen Dalton, I-I don't know what you want but you…you must already know I'm a federal agent. And if you let me go now, I-I promise I'll vouch in the court of law that you-"

"You can say whatever you like but you're not going anywhere, Alex. You're mine now. And I will keep you forever. I haven't spent all this time watching over you just to let someone else have you."

"How-how long have you been watching me?"

"Don't you remember? The first time we met? I was working at Starbucks; you walked in with Agent Rossi. You were very cute in your blue tie and suit, Alex. You were starting your first day at the bureau and you were stressing over if the team would like you. That's when I realized that you needed me. I still remember what you ordered. Two chicken salad sandwiches, a muffin, and a Venti white hot chocolate, and it was only breakfast." He laughs. "I've watched you every day since, except when you had that case away from the state. It made me sad when you were away but I know you need your space. The only other time I didn't see you was last weekend. Where were you?"

"What's wrong? Stalking talent a bit rusty?"

"Don't sass me, Alex. You won't like me if I'm angry?"

_No shit._ "If you've been watching me for so long, why have you decided to kidnap me now?"

"Because _you_ tried to cheat on me with that son-of-a-bitch, Neal. I had to step in. Do you know what he thinks when he sees you? I can see it in his eyes. He wants to do…bad, bad things to you. I had to stop him before he got the chance."

My eyes widen with fear. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," He quickly retorts. "I don't care about him. I have you now. That's all that matters."

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" I growl.

Dalton traces his fingers down my stomach until he lands on the button of my jeans. "I want you to be a good boy." He unbuttons my pants with one hand.

My hands shoot to his wrist in a reflex.

"Don't touch me you fucking sicko."

"Oh Alex. My poor, poor baby." He moves his hand from my pants to his belt buckle. "So naughty," He takes his belt off slowly. The leather swishes fiercely across his denim jeans. "But I'll fix it. We'll fix it together."

He grabs my arm and flips me over to my stomach. Then he pins my arm so far up my back I feel like he's going to break it. Then he yanks my pants down to my thighs. That in itself is painful because my pants are still zipped. The only relief I get from the pain of my arm is the pain of his belt hitting my bare ass.

I scream from the pain. He does it over and over again, going from the top of my butt to the bottom.

"Stop…stop you, ahh, you sick, twisted son of a – AHH!"

"You just don't learn, do you?" He taunts. "But don't worry, baby, you will."

He whips me for what literally felt like ever. When he finishes I'm a sobbing, bawling mess. He pulls me into his lap and starts cooing in my ear. "It's okay baby, hush. Dalton's here."

"Wh-why?" I sob. "What do you want?"

"I've already told you, baby. I want you. I want you to be a good boy so I won't have to punish you again. I love you."

"I-I hate you, you sick son-of-a-bitch."

Dalton grabs a hand full of my hair and yanks my head back. "Don't say that," He snarls. "Don't ever say that. Ever again, do you hear me?" He slaps me. "Huh, do you?"

"Yes-yes I hear you," More tears make their way to my eyes. "Let go, please. You're hurting me."

Immediately he releases me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby." He wipes the tears from my eyes and kisses my cheeks. "I don't like hurting you."

_You keep saying that and yet you keep hurting me._

"C'mon baby. Eat your breakfast."

"I-I don't want to eat it!" _I don't want you touching me! I don't want to be here!_

He reaches back and whacks my ass hard. "Don't yell, Alex. If you continue to be naughty I'll be forced to spank you again. Now be a good boy and do what I say. Eat your breakfast."

Dalton helps me off his lap and stands me up. I stare at the plate sitting on the desk with only two options. Eat or get beat. Eating will destroy my self-esteem but Dalton may very well destroy my body if I don't obey. It's better for me to just do as he says for now. Until Dave and the others find me. I know they're probably looking for me by now. They have to be. And they'll find me too. I know they will.

But how can they? They probably think I ran away again to keep from being spanked. Where are they looking? They're probably questioning my friends. None of the team knows about Dalton. But they probably suspect Neal.

Neal. He knows. But, does he think I just ditched him? No, no, he has to know something happened to me. He's an FBI agent after all, White Collar or not. He knows. Between him and the team I know they'll find me.

I go to the desk and ease myself in the chair. Then I start eating, cautiously, to appease my captor.

Dalton stands behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "That's a good boy. I want my baby healthy so we can be together for a long time."

_Please, find me. Someone, anyone, help._

* * *

**Plot twist! What do you think? I've wanted to do this for a while. Even I can't wait for the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Warning: Dark themes, harsh swearing, implied rape scenes, abuse.**

**Read with caution.**

After watching me eat, Dalton takes the plate and leaves – not before locking the door. For some reason I just sit at the desk and stare at the door for a while. My anger and shame riles quickly and the next thing I know I'm throwing the desk chair against the wall.

That's when the idea sparks. The window. I pick the chair back up and throw it at the black tinted window. The chair just bounces back. I throw it a second time and it just hits the floor again.

In anger I run in to the window with my shoulder in hopes of breaking it. Nothing. Except for a sharp pain in my shoulder that is.

"Shit," I scream trying to rub the pain away. I get even more pissed and start beating against the window with my fists.

I go back over to the door and start hitting it again even though I know it's useless.

"Let me out of here you heartless fuck!"

I step back and ram the door with my shoulder until it pops out of its socket.

"Goddammit, fucking son-of-a-bitch!" I think my screaming finally got his attention because I finally hear his footsteps coming back down the hall.

Dalton opens the door and stares at me with cold, angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Let me out of here, Dalton, right now." I demand.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" He persists.

"Dalton…if you let me out of here right now, I promise I won't tell anyone-"

Before I can finish he yanks me to him by my sore shoulder and I scream out.

"What did you do to your shoulder?"

"I-I hit it against the door."

"How dare you?" He growls and squeezes my shoulder. I scream again. "You belong to me. You **do not** cause harm to this body!" He puts more pressure on my shoulder and I fall to my knees.

"Stop, please," A tear falls from my eye. As if it was a trigger, Dalton lets go of me.

"I'm sorry, baby." He leans down and kisses me. "You just make me so mad sometimes. Here, let me fix it."

Dalton grabs my upper arm and shoulder. I immediately suspect what he's about to do.

"No," I scream. At the same time he forces my shoulder back into place. It hurts so much my cry is silent.

"There you go, baby. It's all better now."

"I fucking…hate you. I hate you so much."

"I wish you would stop," Dalton wraps his slender fingers around my throat. "Fucking saying that!" He squeezes my throat, cutting off the air to my lungs. "I love you, Alex. Can't you see that? I love you so…much. I'd kill for you."

"I…I c-can't…b-breathe…"

Dalton releases me and I struggle to get the air back into my lungs. He only used one hand. One hand. And yet he was able to subdue me and squeeze me breathless. His strength is incredible. Or am I just really this weak?

"You shouldn't have hurt yourself," Dalton slides his belt off.

_Oh shit, no. _"N-no…st-stop," I choke.

Dalton grabs my arm and throws me against the door, pinning me there. "You have to be punished, Alex. You know you do."

"No, please no,"

Dalton yanks my shirt up and pulls it over my head. Then he starts whipping my back. I scream until I'm hoarse. When I'm beaten and bloody, he lets my shattered body drop to the floor.

"Why do you keep making me hurt you?" He asks when I stop crying hysterically.

"It's…not like…I'm trying."

"I hope not," Dalton leans down and kisses my neck. "Because I absolutely hate having to punish you. Scarring your beautiful, beautiful body. Now be a good boy," He stands up straight. "And sit in here quietly while I go to work. You better not hurt yourself anymore, is that understood?"

I don't say anything.

Dalton presses his foot against my crouch, pressing down until it hurts. "I said, is that understood?"

"Y-yes…"

"That's yes sir. Just like you say to Dave."

"Y-yes sir,"

"Good boy,"

* * *

"Alex," Dalton calls. He's down stairs in the kitchen. It's been a week since he's kidnapped me. After being beaten three or four times a day for the first few days, I just stopped fighting. I give him what he wants. I do whatever he says and he doesn't beat me bloody. And sometimes he leaves the bedroom door unlocked when he's home.

Today he's in a good mood. When I make it down stairs Dalton's standing in front of the stove with nothing on but a pair of sweat pants. His body is…perfect. How can someone so beautiful, be so evil…and crazy. There's a big pot on the stove in front of him and another one beside it.

"Come here baby," He says with a smile. I walk over to him slowly, staring at the floor. He's beaten my confidence to a pulp. I've never felt as disgusted with myself as I have since he's had me.

When I make it to him, Dalton eases me between him and the stove. I get a good look inside the pots then. Spaghetti. He's cooking spaghetti.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist. He rests his chin against the nape of my neck. He smells like…something I've smelt before. I don't remember what it is but I've smelt it before. It turns my stomach to smell it now.

Dalton picks up the wooden spoon by the stove and I stiffen. He's beaten me with that before, amongst other things.

"It's okay, baby," He reassures. "You're not in trouble." He puts the spoon in the sauce pot. Then he brings it up to my mouth. "Taste it," He puts the spoon against my lips. Obediently, I taste it. It tastes like…Dave's. Just like Dave's.

"I watched Agent Rossi make it once. I copied the recipe completely because I know how much you enjoy his cooking. And I enjoy watching you enjoy it." He kisses my neck. "I also enjoy…you doing _other_ things." He puts weight on my shoulder.

Tears weld in my eyes as I fall to my knees. _God, just get me out of here and I promise I'll never disobey Dave again._

"That's a good boy," Dalton says rubbing the top of my head as he slides down the waistband of his pants. _Why?_

* * *

More time passes and still no one shows up to rescue me. I don't know where I am. I've lost track of time. Why haven't they come for me yet? Where is Dave? Where is Aaron, Derek, JJ, someone. I need them to rescue me. Why haven't they made it here yet? Did I do something wrong? Is this punishment for something? I just wanna go home.

"Alex, come in here, now!" Dalton barks. I hurry out of my room to the bathroom where he is. "You've been throwing up again, haven't you?" He asks heatedly.

"N-no sir,"

"Don't lie to me!" He barks. I jump out of fear. He points to his laptop sitting on the bathroom sink. "I have cameras all around this house." He turns the screen to me and presses enter and a video plays. It's a video of last night, when I threw up the lasagna he cooked after he…after he did what he always does to me after a meal.

I look up at him with fear inspired eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Dalton. I-I can't help it. I just get…sick."

"Oh, you get sick, huh? Bull shit! You want to starve. You're trying to kill yourself. You're trying to leave me any way you can. But I won't let you," Dalton reaches into the shower and gets the long wooden shower brush hanging in it.

I step back shivering and shaking my head no. "I-I didn't try to Dalton. Honest. Please, I wasn't trying to do it. I promise I wasn't."

"You little liar," He wraps his long fingers around my thin upper arm and pins me down against the bathroom counter. "I'll kill you before I let you leave me." He growls low in my ear. "You hear me? I'll kill you."

Then he reaches back and swings forward hard enough to knock the wind out of me. He wails on my ass until I'm choking on my sobs so hard I can't breathe.

When it's over he leaves me crying on the bathroom floor.

_Where are you Dave? I'm sorry. I wanna go home. I just wanna go home._

* * *

"Do you want to go for a jog, Alex?" Dalton asks one evening. We're sitting in the living room watching television when he asks.

I look up in surprise. "I can go outside?" I haven't seen the outside world since I've been in this place.

"No," Dalton answers with a laugh as if I just told a joke. "The outside's dangerous. There are dangerous people out there who want to do bad, cruel things to you. I'm protecting you from them, Alex."

_This is what you call protection? I'd rather die than go through this shit another day. _

"I have a treadmill in my bedroom." Dalton explains further. "I bought it yesterday and put it together this morning…just for you." He stands up and holds out a hand to me. "C'mon baby. Let's go test it out."

I take Dalton's hand and follow him back to his bedroom. I'm afraid, but I don't let it show because he gets upset when he thinks I'm distancing myself from him.

We go into Dalton's bedroom and there's a big treadmill sitting in the middle of the floor. He guides me over to it. As I move to stand on it, he stops me.

"Wait. Those clothes can't be comfortable. Why don't you take 'em off?" He says.

I shake my head no with tears in my eyes.

"C'mon, baby. How do you possibly plan to jog in those tight pants? Take 'em off."

"Please Dalton. I don't want to-"

"Don't tell me what you don't want to do!" He snaps. I flinch in fear. Then he takes a deep breath and calms himself back down. "Just…take your clothes off, Alex. Do not force me to punish you again."

Slowly, and obediently, I begin to undress. When I'm down to my underwear he gives a nod, the sign meaning continue.

"P-please Dalton. I can run in this."

"Tsk, Alex, you naughty, disobedient little boy, you." He reaches down for his belt.

"No," I scream. I immediately push my underwear down to the floor. "I obeyed, Dalton. Please don't…please,"

"You should've obeyed sooner, Alex. You know what happens to naughty boys who don't obey."

I turn to run away but the door is locked. I fall to my knees in front of the door and start crying. There's nothing I can do anymore. There's…there's nothing I can do to protect myself anymore. He's won.

Dalton picks me up by arm and drags me to the bed.

"Please, Dalton, please don't. I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Shut up," He throws me on the bed. "You've been a bad boy, Alex, and now you have to be punished."

I grip the sheets and bury my face in the bed. I brace myself for the first lick. It lands dead across my back, full force. I scream out and grip the sheets tighter. He hit me over and over again, from the top of my back to the bottom of my thighs. He covers my entire body with thick, deep welts.

After he finishes, he forces me to stand back up. I'm too weak to stand on my own but he forces me onto the treadmill anyways.

"Run,"

"I can't…"

"Are you deliberately disobeying me again?" He growls.

"N-no sir,"

I start the treadmill on the lowest speed and try my best to walk on it.

"I said 'run'." Dalton turns the speed up and I either have to run or fall flat on my face. To pacify Dalton's rage, I run. It's painful, and I can't stop crying, but I run. He sits down on the bed and watches me.

"How…how long…do I have to run?"

"Don't you usually run at least an hour?"

"Dalton please don't…please don't make me run an hour. I-I can't do it."

"You'll do what I say or you'll be punished."

I jog and sob for a few more minutes before I ask again, "Please Dalton. It hurts. Just-just give me a break, please. Just five minutes."

"Are you this naughty with Agent Rossi?"

"I'm not trying to be naughty, Dalton. I'm just…afraid. I'm bleeding, I feel light headed, and I'm afraid. P-please give me a break."

Dalton grunts and stands up. He turns off the treadmill and throws me back across the bed.

"No, please. Not again, Dalton. I'm sorry."

"Shut up," He barks. Then he's calm again. He gets in bed beside me and starts stroking my shoulder. "I'm not going to punish you again. My baby asked me for a break and I'm going to give him one."

I fall apart at the sound of his pants hitting the floor.

_Dave, I wanna go home._

* * *

It's close to midnight when Dalton enters my room. He comes every night but this time it's later than usual.

"You miss me, baby?" He says climbing into bed with me. "I'm sorry I took so long coming. Work was extremely tiring today and I needed a long hot shower to relax." He pulls me close against his body. He's aroused. _He's always aroused._

"Dalton…please, don't," I beg.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, baby. I'm right here." He wraps his arms around me tighter.

"Please Dalton. I just…I just wanna go home. Please, just let me go and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"You are home, sweetie." His scent is strong in my nose. Just the smell of him now makes me want to puke. "This is your home. With me. You and me, baby…forever. No one will ever come between us. If anyone tries, I'll kill them."

That promise, brings tears to my eyes.

"That includes your teammates."

"No…you-you can't…"

"Can't I? You've already witnessed my strength, baby. You know better than anyone what I'm capable of. Taking care of your pathetic teammates will be all too easy. And if they ever try to take you away from me, I promise you I'll kill every last one of them."

"Dalton, please. They're my family-"

"I'm your family!" I cringe in fear of his anger. "If you ever call them that again, I will punish you, do you understand?"

"Yes-yes sir,"

"Good, now then," His hand makes it's way down my back and rests at the waistband of my pajama bottoms. "Stop talking and let's play."

* * *

More days pass, I don't know how many and I don't care. I've given up hope on being rescued. I messed up bad and maybe this is the team's way of punishing me - to forget me and let Dalton keep me forever. Even if the team does still want me, I don't want them. I don't want them to come and for Dalton to find them. I don't want him to kill them.

Living with Dalton isn't all bad. In his own way he loves me...he really does. I should just stop making him mad so much. I just wish he wouldn't beat me so much. Or force me to have sex with him. Or touch me.

But...maybe if I tried really hard, I could start to like him. Then, none of this would be so bad. I just have to remember not to make him mad.

* * *

It's early in the morning, before dawn, when I'm startled awake by a loud noise. Dalton's not in bed beside me. I hear loud noises down stairs, then I hear him yelling.

_He's mad. I did something wrong and now he's mad._

There's a loud knock against the door. I jump out of bed and run to the closet. I close the closet door and huddle up in a corner, crying.

_I don't want another beating. I didn't do anything. I've been a good boy. Maybe he's found out I've been throwing up again._

Another bang against the door.

_Maybe I forgot to put something back in it's place last night._

Another loud bang against the door.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please God, just make him go away. I'm sorry._

I hear the bedroom door burst open and I know he has to be really pissed off if he gathered the strength to break down that thick wall of a door. I hold my breath and try to quiet my sobbing but I can't. The fear is too strong.

The closet door opens and I bury my face between my knees and cry. "Please don't, please don't. I'm sorry, I didn't do anything wrong." He grabs my shoulder and I start kicking and swinging even though I know fighting's futile and tends only to make him madder. "Please, no. I'm sorry, please."

"Alex, Alex calm down. It's me."

_That voice. That's not Dalton's voice._

"Open your eyes, Alex. It's me."

I stop fighting and look up. It's… Aaron. I've never been so happy to see him in my life. I fall into breathless sobs against his chest.

"It's alright. You're safe now."

"You came for me. You-you came." Then I quickly pull away from him. "No...no, you can't be here. You have to go. If Dalton finds you here-"

"He's gone, Alex. We caught him. He's outside in a police car being taken away."

"He's...he's gone? Forever?"

Aaron nods.

I fall back into his arms crying soulful tears of joy. "I…I thought…I thought you…I thought everyone forgot about me." I cry.

"It's okay, kid." Aaron lifts me up into his arms. "He can't hurt you anymore."

There's no way I can walk right now and I think Aaron knows that, that's why he's carrying me. There are other people in the bedroom with us but I can't see them. My head stays buried in Aaron's neck.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. "I'm so...so sorry."

"Shh, Alex. Don't talk. You're weak. We've got to get you to a hospital."

Aaron carries me down stairs. I open my eyes when we make it to the living room. The team is there – Dave, JJ, Emily, Derek, and Spencer. Everyone but Penelope. They're all looking at me. I bury my head back into Aaron's neck and start crying again.

_They're disgusted. I'm disgusting. They know what I did…what I let him do to me. None of them can stomach the sight of me. Not even Dave._

* * *

**And Alex is rescued. I wouldn't feel right ending this chapter with him still in Dalton's clutches. Review and I'll do my happy dance and send you candy :D**

**PS: Big lovely shout outs to all of my beautiful reviewers. NCISFAN, ItsColdOutside, DebbieOz, and kids7hot2 (and DebbieOz a second time:P)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aaron takes me to the ambulance but doesn't get in. Derek does though. He rides with me to the hospital and refuses to leave my side the entire time; even when I beg him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're back home, safe and sound like you should be."

"Please, Derek. I-I don't want you to see me like this." I plead.

"I don't care," He stands his ground. "From now on you will never be out of one of our sight again."

I turn away from Derek and stare at the wall. "It's my fault." I say low. "If…if I hadn't left home in the first place…if I…if I were a good boy this never would've happened."

"Alex, none of this is your fault. That sick bastard did this, not you."

"But I should've obeyed." I start crying. "I should've…I should've just obeyed Dave."

"Alex," Derek's hand rests gently on the side of my head. "You're a good kid. You can't blame yourself for any of this. You didn't go out that night asking for any of this to happen, it just did."

I start to cry harder. He shouldn't be touching me. I'm dirty. Dalton used to kiss me there when he was…

"Derek, please go away."

H removes his hand. I hear him sit down in the chair beside my bed. "I told you I'm not leaving. Not until Dave gets here. So you better get used to my company."

I no longer have the will to argue with him anymore.

"How long…have I been missing?"

"Three weeks."

"Wh-what took you guys so long to find me?"

"He brought you to Chesterfield Virginia. You were locked away in a secluded house in the middle of nowhere, an hour and a half away from Quantico. We didn't even know where to start looking, kid. But we tried, Alex. We really did try."

"How…how did you find us?"

"Well…Neal told us you met a guy at the club you two went to and his name was Dalton. We didn't know if Dalton was the guy that had you or not but it was our only lead…besides Neal, but his alibi quickly checked out. Then Penelope did a search for all Daltons within a 100-mile radius. Without a last name, it was hard to narrow it down. But we never gave up. We narrowed the list as far down as we could and then we found the ones that had previous arrest records or restraining orders. That narrowed the list down to two and since the other was still in jail, that only left one. Dalton Fitz. He had no current address. His last job was at a Starbucks not far from the bureau but he hasn't worked there in the past month."

"B-but he…he got up every day and went to work. He was gone from eight to 3 every day."

"He may have told you he was going to work but he never went."

"Then…what-what was he doing?"

Derek shakes his head. "I don't know. But he never left that house, Alex."

"But…how-how did he get all of the food? He had so much food, every day. How did he get it if he never left?"

"That house was stocked with enough food for the two of you to survive for the next couple of months when we got there.

"How did you find us if he never left?"

"Penelope pulled a credit card from a man named Lou Daniels that was being used online. Lou Daniels is…was a worker at the Starbucks that Dalton worked at. Dalton killed him and used his identity to buy supplies online."

"He-he killed a man…because of me."

"He killed a man because he's sick, Alex. You had nothing to do with that."

Dalton killed that man so he wouldn't have to leave the house but could take care of me at the same time. Derek doesn't understand.

"He had his purchases sent to a P.O. Box. The latest one was supposed to arrive today. We waited for him at the post box…that's how we found you, Alex. We let him run because we knew he'd lead us to you, and he did."

I don't know if I'm crying tears of joy or what, but I am crying.

"Dalton…said he was going to keep me forever." I sob. "He said he'd kill you guys if you came. I…I was so scared. I thought he'd do it and…I started to hope you-you wouldn't come. I thought he really would kill you guys. He was so strong."

"That was probably due to use of the variety illegal drugs we found in the house. But it's okay now. We are all safe. You are safe. That's all that matters."

"Is…is Dave mad?"

"Why would Dave be mad?"

"I disobeyed him and got myself in trouble…just like he said. I-I left the house when I was grounded to be with Neal. He's got so many reasons to be mad at me." _If he only knew what I did in that house._ "Am I…am I gonna get spanked?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" I flinch at the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologize. "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Alex. I…I shouldn't have yelled at you." Derek says calmer. "Dave's not mad at you. No one is mad at you. And no, you won't be spanked. This wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

"But if I didn't leave the house in the first place…. If I…if I just obeyed-"

"Alex, please, stop saying that."

"But it's true. If I just listened to Dave, Dalton would've never got me. And if…if I'd obeyed Dalton more…he-he wouldn't have had to punish me so much."

"Alex," Derek grabs my shoulder and forces me over so I'm looking up at him. At first I'm afraid, but then I see the pain in his eyes. "Don't you ever blame yourself for what that son-of-a-bitch did. Do you understand me? He's a sick twisted freak and he'll spend the rest of his miserable life behind bars because of it."

_If he thinks Dalton's sick…wait until he finds I what I did._

Just then, JJ and Emily enter. JJ hurries to my bed and pulls me into her arms. I can no longer control my crying and begin to sob uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry," I cry breathlessly. "I'm so…so sorry,"

"No, no Alex. It's not your fault."

_Why do they keep saying that? It is my fault. It is._

"It is," I cry. "I should've been good. I should've obeyed."

"Alex, no," I hear the tears in her voice but I'm too ashamed to look at her. "This wasn't your fault, sweetie. No one could've predicted this."

"Everyone did. Everyone told me something like this would happen if I went to a nightclub."

"Alex," Derek speaks. "We said something like this _could_ happen if you went home with a stranger from a nightclub. Dalton was a stalker. He ambushed you on the sidewalk, out in the open. He would've found you whether you went out that night or not."

"He was-he was mad because I went out with Neal. That's why he came for me. He-he said I was cheating on him. Is…is Neal okay?"

"Yes sweetie. He's fine. He helped us find you, even though he wasn't supposed to. His Unit Chief was against him working with the BAU so he spent all of his free time working the case with us."

"He-he did? B-but…why?"

"Well, Alex…I guess he must really like you too."

I smile my first smile in…three weeks.

"Where is he now?" I ask trying not to look like a teenager in love.

"Dave sent him home while we were waiting at Dalton's P.O. Box."

"Why?"

"Because he was too worked up." Derek answers. "The kid can't control his temper; you two are a perfect match. Who knows what he would've done if he found Dalton."

Although I know that was pretty much an insult on Derek's part, I can't help but feel warm inside. To think that Neal cares for me so much…after only meeting me twice…

"And…my grandma?"

"She's been worried, very worried." JJ says. "We contemplated not telling her you were possibly kidnapped because we were afraid of what the stress would do to her but in the end Dave thought she needed to know. He talked her out of coming up here because there was nothing much she could do. I called her earlier and told her we found you. She's expecting a call."

I shake my head. "Tomorrow." I state. "She's just going to cry and stuff and…I'm not ready for that yet."

JJ rubs the side of my head gently. "When you're ready, Alex. We're not going to force you to do anything you're not ready for. But she loves you and hearing your voice would mean a lot to her."

"I know."

Then the doctor enters.

"Special Agent Marco," He announces. A female nurse accompanies him. "How are you doing?"

"I was held captive for three weeks by a psycho who beat me and forced me to eat tons of food every day. How do you think I am?"

"Alex," Derek warning holds less of a bite than I remember.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"No, that's alright." The doc says. "Agent, I need examine your body. Would you like for your friends to leave?"

"No," I say quickly. "I-I mean…I want JJ to stay…and Emily, you can stay too. But…no one else,"

"Alex," Derek protests. "I told you I wasn't leaving you again until-"

"Uh, Morgan," JJ interrupts. "Maybe you should just…give us a minute. It's okay, I'll stay with him."

Derek looks between us and then just gives in. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it gently. "I'll be just outside, baby boy." He announces.

"Okay,"

Derek leaves and the doctor starts sliding on those white latex gloves. The nurse brings me a gown.

"Alex, I need you to take off your clothes and put on the gown." The doctor orders.

"I-I don't want to take off my clothes."

"If you don't take off your clothes, how am I supposed to examine you?"

I shake my head no and refuse to move.

Emily sides with the doctor. "Alex, maybe you could just take your shirt off."

"I'm not taking off my clothes!" I yell.

"Okay, okay," JJ says rubbing my hair. "Doctor, is there a way you can examine him with his clothes on?"

"Ma'am, I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how that's impossible. I need to be able to _see_ his body to examine it. Now Agent Marco," The doctor comes closer to the bed. "Either you can undress and put on that gown or you can let another, more cooperative, patient get this room."

_"Alex, take off your clothes right now or you will be punished." Dalton orders. He's mad at me again._

"N-no," I mumble.

"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong?" Someone touches my leg. _It's Dalton._

"No," I scream and fall to the floor. "Stop, please, I don't wanna do it."

"Alex, it's okay." Dalton says.

"No, no, no," I continue to scream. "I don't wanna do it again. I want my daddy." He touches my arm and I cry harder and pull away. My back hits the wall and I pull my knees to my chest. I'm trapped. He's got me in a corner again and there's nowhere to run. "Please don't hurt me anymore, please. I want my daddy."

"Emily, find Dave, quick."

I hear moving in the room and bury my head further between my knees.

"Please don't hurt me again. Please. I can be a good boy. I promise."

He touches my shoulders. "Alex. Alex, open your eyes."

_That's not Dalton's voice._

"Calm down, breathe, and open your eyes."

I open my eyes and look into Dave's face.

"D-Dave,"

"I'm here, Alex."

I fall into his arms and squeeze his neck tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I missed you, Dave." I sob.

"It's okay, son. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"I wanna go home. I just wanna go home."

"I know you do, son, but the doctor wants to look at your body first, to make sure you're alright."

Dave's talking to me like I'm a kid. In the past, I hated when he regarded me as a child but now...for some reason, I crave it.

"C'mon son,"

Dave helps me to my feet and back over to the bed. The doctor comes back to me and says, "Are we all better now?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me,"

"You had a flashback, Alex." Dave explains. "They'll probably happen a lot."

"I don't want them to happen at all. I want to forget everything about the past three weeks."

"I know, son." Dave wipes away my tears with his thumbs. "I want it to have never happened to you. Doctor, is there a female doctor in this hospital?"

"Excuse me?" The doc says sounding offended.

"This agent has just gone through a traumatic event at the hands of an evil man for three weeks. I fear anything you say or do to him will incite another flashback."

The doctor nods his head as if he understands. "The only female doctor working right now is the pediatrician."

"That'll be fine. Thank you."

The doctor leaves and Dave sits on the bed beside me.

"Alex, are you hungry, sweetie?" JJ asks.

"No,"

_I'm never eating anything again. After what Dalton did to me, just the thought of food makes me sick._

"What? Alex Marco turning down food. Are you sure?"

I nod and lean closer to Dave.

"JJ, go home and be with your family. I've got Alex."

"Um…if it's alright with you, I think it's better if we all just rent a hotel room for tonight. I'm not sure if Alex will be up for the ride back home just yet."

Dave looks down at me then back at JJ. "Okay," He pulls out his wallet and passes it to her. "Use my card and put the rooms under my name. Take Hotch or Morgan with you and call me when you find a hotel. Make sure the rooms are close together. I don't want anyone too far away."

"Yes sir," JJ leans in and kisses me on the forehead. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

I bite my lip, a little embarrassed, and nod.

Then JJ leaves. As soon as she's gone, Dave pulls me into his lap. I crawl against him as close as I can and sob.

"It's okay, son. It's gonna be okay." Dave whispers. "You're safe now. I've got you."

I don't say anything or even look at Dave from shame. But it feels nice having someone want to hold me and not have any ulterior motives behind it. It has felt like forever since I've been held like this.

We stay like this until the pediatrician comes.

"Hi, you must be Agent Marco." She says standing in front of me. I put my feet on the floor but refuse to move very far away from Dave. I was only a few feet away from Neal when Dalton found me, I won't let that happen again.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"And who is this with you?"

I look to Dave and then back to the doctor. "This is…my dad, David. He's staying." I state as a decree, not an option.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't think of asking him to leave. I'm Dr. Pickles."

"Like…the food?"

She smiles. "Yes, exactly like the food."

I snicker my first snicker in three weeks.

"Alex, they tell me that you may be a little hurt." She says as if she's talking to one of her child patients. "Can I check you and make sure you're okay before you go home?"

I look to Dave and he nods in reassurance. With him close by, I feel confident enough to undress.

"Don't…don't look at me, okay?" I say to Dave.

"Alex-"

"Please, Dave. Just…don't look at me."

Dave exhales and closes his eyes. I take off my shirt and put on the gown before taking my pants off.

"Okay," I say. "You can open your eyes now." Dave opens his eyes as I sit on the bed. When the doctor comes over to the bed, Dave stands up and sits in the chair Derek was sitting in before.

"Alex, your dad is going to be right there, okay." She says. I nod. "Good. Now can you lie back so I can take a look at you?"

I turn to Dave. "Don't…don't watch, okay?"

He nods then he stands up and walks over to the closed door.

I lie back and look at the roof. I stare at the pale white paint during the examination. I think about anything and everything to keep my mind off her prodding. I flinch a couple of times when she touches some sore spots, but I try my hardest not to focus on it. It's too…invading. The next time I notice what's going on in the room is when the doctor says, "Alrighty, Alex. We're all done."

"R-really?"

"Yep. That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

I shake my head no and sit up just as Dave comes back over.

"Mr. David, can I speak to you outside a moment?" She asks.

"No," I scream and hop off the bed. I quickly close the space between Dave and me. I grab his hand, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Calm down Alex," Dave says softly patting my hand. Then he turns to the doctor and says, "I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for even suggesting it. What I have to say, Alex can hear. It is about his body after all." The doctor gives me a sympathetic look.

I take a few deep breaths and let go of Dave. Then I sit back on the bed and wait for the doctor to tell me what I already know. I'm disgusting.

"Alex, honey, when was the last time you ate?" She asks.

"D-Dalton and I ate dinner together last night."

"Are you sure, because your body is very malnourished. It doesn't look like you've eaten in weeks."

Fear instantly builds up in me.

"I-I ate. Honest." I insist as if I'm trying to convince Dalton I'm not lying. "He fed me every day…but then I'd get sick and…I'd throw up."

"Christ, Alex," Dave groans. "Don't you know the dangers of purging?"

"I'm sorry." I tears start down my cheeks again. "I didn't want to do it. I can't help it. I just get so sick after…after…. P-please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"Alex," I flinch when Dave reaches out to me. But I calm down when I realize he's hugging me. Hugging me with no evil intentions. "Don't apologize, son. It's okay. You're going to be alright now." Dave pushes my hair off my forehead and presses his lips against it. "It's gonna be alright. Doctor…other than being malnourished, how's his health?"

"He's dehydrated, his heart beat is irregular – most likely due to the purging – and his throat is irritated – also an effect of purging. And his body…Alex, is it okay if I tell your father?"

She's asking for my permission to reveal to Dave what Dalton did to me. But I'm not sure I want him to know. No, I am sure I don't want him to know. What would he think of me after hearing what I let Dalton do to me? He'd think I was disgusting. He wouldn't want to touch me, or hold me. He wouldn't want to be around me ever again.

"Alex," I look up at Dave. He puts his hand on my neck and brushes my cheek with his thumb. "I love you, son. You know that don't you?"

I nod and tears fall down my cheeks. "You…you won't like me once you find out."

"Son," Dave pulls me into his arms again. I cry into his shoulder. "My love is unconditional. Nothing in the world will make me stop loving you. And none of this is your fault. The only person my anger goes toward right now is the man who did this to you."

I cry a little bit longer before saying, "You…you can tell him."

I stay in Dave's arms while the doctor talks.

"There are scars on Alex's back, legs, and buttocks indicating that he was severely beaten with…several implements. As you can see, there are ligature marks around his throat and wrists suggesting he was strangled and restrained…regularly. And…"

She looks at me as if to ask permission to continue. I just close my eyes tightly.

"His rectum is severely damaged. By the extent of the damage, I'd say more than just sexual intercourse did it. He's been sodomized by something." I sob and Dave's arms tighten around me. "I'd have to do further examination to tell just how much damage has been done to him but from what I can see he may need surgery."

"No," I say quickly. "No surgery."

"He has tomophobia." Dave explains.

"Fear of surgical operations," The doctor broadcasts. "I understand. You don't have to have the surgery, Alex. There are other options. I'll prescribe you some pain killers and specialized ointment."

"Is-is that necessary? He only used the bath brush…there, one time."

"Yes, Alex. It is very necessary. Your rectum is considerably damaged. And it's not just because of the damage done by the bath brush. How many times did he rape you?"

I look to the floor, ashamed to see their faces as I say, "I-I don't know exactly. It started the first day…and every day since."

"And that's why you need the pills and ointment, Alex. Take two pills a day and apply the ointment after every bath, sitz baths. Take a sitz bath two to three times a day for the next couple of days."

"But…I have work."

"No you don't," Dave corrects. My eyes widen. _Did I lose my job because of this?_ "Until you're better you're taking a leave of absence from the bureau."

"But I'm fine. I have to get back to work. I've been gone for three weeks."

"And you'll be out for another three if I have anything to say about it. Doctor, please write Alex's prescriptions. I'll make sure he takes them."

I want to argue about missing work but there's no fight left in me. Dalton destroyed it all.

"That's good, Mr. David, because we usually try to keep medication away from… victims who've gone through something so traumatic."

"Don't call me a victim." I snap.

"Alex, calm down." Dave warns, like Derek, halfheartedly.

"Alex, I didn't mean to upset you. We don't prescribe medication to people who've gone through what you have without proper supervision or authorization from a psychiatrist."

"I'm not crazy!"

Dave holds me at arm's length and looks me in the eye. "No one said you were crazy but you know why you have to see a psychiatrist. You were kidnapped and tortured for three weeks by a mad man. And after this, it's also mandatory for the bureau that you get evaluated."

Tears burn my eyes. "This isn't fair."

Dave pulls me back into his arms. "I know, son. It'll be okay."

* * *

**So Alex is safe. The next few chapters are going to cover his recovery pretty quickly because...I don't really like writing about the sad, tormenting aftereffect of rape...so, that's going to happen.**

**Although I already have the next few chapters outlined already, Review with what you want to happen to Alex or any member of the BAU team next and I'll see if I can make it happen.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read Chapter 16 first**

* * *

Chapter 17

Dave and I make it to the hotel room later in the evening. I walk in standing unusually close to Dave. We're greeted with the smell of Chinese takeout. The team is deposited all around the hotel room but as soon as we enter, all focus comes to me.

Penelope is sitting on the couch with her laptop but upon seeing me, she quickly stands. She walks over to me cautiously. I see the tear she's fighting to keep back and that brings tears to my eyes. I step away from Dave and hug her.

"I'm okay." I reassure. "I'm okay."

"Oh, sweet doe," She exclaims hugging me tightly. Her tears finally fall.

We hug each other for about thirty seconds before I pull away. When I look up, everyone else is standing up and looking at me with the same worry-filled eyes.

I force a smile. "Don't feel sorry for me. Like I said, I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

"Not before you eat, Alex." Dave asserts.

"I-I'm not very hungry. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Alex, the doctor said you need to eat."

"I-I don't think Chinese will sit well on my stomach right now, Dave."

"C'mon sweetie," JJ takes my hand and tries to lead me to the kitchen. "I'll make you chicken nuggets and Mac & Cheese. How does that sound?"

I yank my hand from hers with tears in my eyes. "I-I don't want to eat." I state. Then I look to Dave. "Please don't make me."

"Alex," Dave takes a step forward.

_"Eat now or I'll be forced to punish you." _

I take a step back away from him. "Please don't, please. I'm sorry."

"Alex," JJ wraps her arms around me and I calm within her warm embrace. "It's okay, sweetheart. No one's going to hurt you." She whispers.

I can't even look at the other team members. What could they be thinking seeing me like this? They're profilers; they've probably already deduced Dalton's abuse on me just by my general fucked-upness.

"I just…I just wanna go to sleep. I promise I'll eat tomorrow."

"Okay sweetie," JJ releases me. Then she takes me by the hand and the two of us start walking to one of the hotel bedrooms.

"JJ," Dave calls. She leaves me and goes back to Dave. He says something to her that I can't hear. Then she comes back.

"C'mon sweetie," She says and we start heading back to the room. Once inside, my tears finally cease. Albeit about five minutes too late in my opinion, but, hey, what can you do?

"I-I'm fine now, JJ. You can go."

"I don't think so." She states. "I'm staying until you go to sleep."

"Dave ask you to do that?"

"What if he did? He cares about you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know he'd never hurt you like Dalton did?"

"Look…I know I overreacted back there but I can't help it. I just…I-"

"You get flashbacks. It's okay, it happens."

"I don't want it to happen. I just want to forget. I wish it never happened."

JJ hugs me from behind. "We all wish this never happened, Alex." She lets go and walks to a couple of bags waiting by the door.

"I went shopping for you this afternoon," She says holding out the bags to me. I take them and look inside; a pair of pajamas and fresh clothes for tomorrow.

"Thanks," I say taking the pajamas out of the bag. Then I turn back to her and say, "D-don't look at me…while I undress. Okay,"

JJ nods and turns to the door. When I'm dressed, I climb into bed and get under the covers. Then she turns back around and sits on the bed beside me. She rubs the hair from my forehead as I lie in bed.

"We love you, Alex. We all love you so much and if we could take back what happened-"

"You can't." I gruffly cut her off. "You can't take it back."

"No, I can't. But I want to. I want to so much. Go to sleep sweetie,"

I lie in bed enjoying the gentle caress of her hand a bit longer before falling into the deep dark coldness of my dreams.

_Everything's dark. I can't see anything. Then from somewhere in the darkness, I feel his hand on my back. Going down further. His hot, moist breath on the nape of my neck._

_"You're so beautiful." He says._

_His hand rests on my lower back. I'm afraid._

_Then the lights come on, and he's gone. No one is behind me. No one is touching me. I look ahead, and I see Dave. He's smiling a bright, warm smile. Aaron shows up. Then JJ. And Emily. Derek. Penelope. Spencer. Even Gideon._

_I smile and take a step forward. The floor falls from beneath me. I stare up at them with tears in my eyes as I fall through the floor, screaming their names._

_They can't reach me._

_Then they are gone. I can't see them anymore._

_I'm in the dark again. _He's_ back. He's touching me._

_"I told you, you will never get away from me. You are mine, forever."_

I wake up in a cold sweat. It's dark. I'm alone. I can still feel his cold hand on me. I know it's just my imagination but I'm still so afraid. I pull my knees to my chest and cry.

Then I hear talking coming from outside. I get out of bed and listen through a crack in the door.

"So what do we do?" Someone asks. _Sounds like Aaron._

"What do you mean, what do we do?" That's JJ's voice. "We stay with him, we love him, and we reassure him that we won't let anything like this happen to him ever again."

"I know that much, Jennifer, but we all know he won't be the same after this. He's already having flashbacks. You yell at him, he cries. You ask him to eat, he cries. That boy, who was once so proud of his body that he would walk around completely naked if given the chance, now breaks down in panicked tears if even asked to take off his shirt."

"Aaron, you know he can't help that!" She yells. I flinch.

"I know he can't," Aaron yells back.

I step away from the door in fear. I have to force myself to gather the courage to go back and continue listening.

"I wouldn't dare blame him for it. But Dave, when he had that panic attack in the hospital, he fell into the fetal position, burst into tears, and started calling for his _daddy_."

"I know Aaron," Dave is there too apparently. "He needs help, more than we can offer and that's why he's going to a psychiatrist."

"Yes, yes I know that, but… he's right, it's not fair. First Spencer, now Alex. Why does this keep happening to us? The night Derek finally came out to me about Carl Buford, do you know how hard an evening we had. I'm the team leader and I can't even protect my own team members from the psychos who want to hurt them."

"Aaron, what happened to Derek was long before he joined the team. And what happened to Spencer and Alex isn't your fault."

"How is it not my fault?!" Aaron yells. "Every time something bad happens to someone, I can never do anything about it."

"Aaron you're not God. You can't prevent bad things from happening. No one can. They just…happen."

"Yeah but…dammit, it's my job to find the bad guys. And not after three fucking weeks. If I were better at my job-"

"Aaron," Dave's voice is sharp and fear inspiring. It sends a shiver down my spine. "Stop it. I will not sit here and listen to you belittle yourself. You are the best at your job but you ARE NOT GOD. Bad things happen and sometimes we can't always stop them."

"I know Dave, but…he needed us." Aaron's voice cracks as he mumbles this. He says something else but I can't quite hear it. Then, louder, he says, "The reason I didn't ride with him to the hospital was because I couldn't bear to look in his eyes, knowing he depended on us to save him and we failed."

"We didn't fail, Aaron. We saved him."

"Yeah, three weeks after he was kidnapped!" Aaron starts yelling again. "For three weeks that psycho had his hands on him and he was helpless alone. Waiting for us to save him and we were nowhere to be seen."

"Aaron," Dave's voice is once again on edge. "We need to talk. Go to your room."

I can't take anymore. I go to my bed, grab a blanket, wrap it around my body and run back to the door.

"No, please don't." I yell coming out of my room. They're all sitting at first but Dave quickly stands up upon my entering.

"Alex," Dave says surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't want you to…to…to punish Aaron."

"Alex, I-"

"And I don't want Aaron to think it's his fault what happened to me. It's not."

Aaron stands up. His eyes are red…as if he's been crying. I've never seen him like this.

"Alex, you shouldn't be eavesdropping." He scolds.

"How is he not supposed to hear with you yelling like you are?" JJ scorns.

She stands up and comes to me. She has tears in her eyes as well. I wonder what all they've been talking about.

"Alex, you should be in bed."

"I-I'm not tired." I say to her. Then I turn back to Dave. "Dad…please, don't…"

"Alex, I'm not going to punish Aaron." Dave walks over to me. "How long have you been awake?"

"A…a few minutes. I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shake my head no.

"Do you want me to take you back to bed?"

"I-I'm not a baby."

"I know, son, but I don't want you to be alone right now. The next time you have a bad dream, come to me sooner."

"St-stop babying me. I can handle my own dreams."

Dave pulls me into a hug that I so graciously fall into. "I'd feel better if you'd let me be of some use."

He's patronizing me. But I don't care. I'm tired and all I want to do is go to sleep just one time without seeing Dalton's face or hearing his sadistic voice or feeling his callous hands roaming across my body.

I allow Dave to lead me back into my room. When we get there, I get in bed and he sits beside me. Then I lay my head in his lap. He strokes my hair.

"You sure you don't want to tell me about your dream?"

I don't say anything for a while. "I don't know…what it was exactly. I just know I was…I was afraid. _He_ was there."

Dave squeezes my shoulder. "He's gone, Alex. He's in jail and he won't be getting out any time soon."

"But…but what if he escapes? He was able to follow me for so long and I didn't even know it. I'm sure he can escape."

"He won't, Alex. But…if by some chance he does…I'll put a bullet through his skull before I ever let him get to you again."

Those words are all too soothing. But I still can't fall asleep. My mind keeps drifting off to what Aaron was saying about me earlier. I am screwed up now. What if I'm never the same person I was before?

"Dave," I say lowly. "If I…if I always have nightmares and flash backs, what will happen? I mean…with me and my job?"

"What kind of question is that? You're not always going to have these nightmares or the flashbacks, Alex. And as soon as you're better you can come back to the BAU, I told you that."

"But what if I'm never better? What if I get worse? What if-"

"Alex," Dave holds me tighter. "You're going to be just fine, son. I promise. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Reluctantly, I obey.

* * *

"Alex," There is a knock at the door that wakes me. The person on the other side doesn't wait for an invitation before entering. It's Spencer. "We got breakfast. Dave asked me to come get you."

"I-I'm not hungry." I mumble.

Spencer sits on the bed beside me. "Did you…sleep any last night?"

I look up surprised. _How did he know? Are there cameras in here too? _

"Uh…I-I tried. R-really, I did. But I kept having nightmares."

"Yeah, the nightmares can be hard. I remember when mine started. Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no. Thank you, but I just wanna be alone."

"I can't let you. Dave says you have to eat so you can start taking your medicine. So c'mon," He stands up, his lanky body posing no threat. "Get up."

I just smile. "Spencer…why-why am I not afraid of you? I mean…when the doctor and Derek, and even Dave, became forceful with me, it reminded me of…of _him_. But with you I feel like I can just…relax."

Spencer smiles. "Maybe it's because I'm not much of an alpha male." He chuckles. "Don't rub it in."

My smile disappears. "What about Neal? Will I be able to see him without seeing…Dalton?"

"I don't know, Alex. But you love him, and he obviously loves you. You two will work it out together. But for now, we should get you to the kitchen before Rossi starts to worry."

I nod. Then I say, "Can…can you stand outside while I get dressed?" He nods and leaves. I dress quickly in the new clothes JJ got me and then head outside. No one's in the hotel but Spencer, Derek, and Dave.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

Dave comes over to me and says, "Aaron's in the shower. The girls are in their room packing. They'll be over in a minute."

I nod and sit on the sofa next to Derek.

"What're we eating?" I ask.

"Room service brought your favorite," Dave comes around the sofa with a plate in his hand. "Ham and cheese omelet with all the fixin's."

My stomach drops. The smell…it makes everything so vivid.

_"Eat it, baby. Eat it all." Dalton says with his hand on my shoulder._

"N-no." I jump up and back away until I trip over something. I hit the floor hard but I don't care. I'm focused more on Dalton trying to feed me. "I don't want it. Stop! Help! Daddy, help me!"

The food is quickly taken out of my sight. Then I feel arms wrapped around my shoulder.

"It's alright, son. I'm here." I hear Dave's voice. Instantly I'm taken back to reality.

I turn around, bury my face into his chest, and cry.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. "I-I wasn't strong enough. I c-couldn't stop him."

"It's alright, Alex. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Why…why do I keep cry-crying?" I ask to no one in particular.

"It's okay to cry, son. Let it all out. I'll be right here."

When I calm down, I pull away from Dave but I don't look at the room. I stare at Dave's chest in shame. Spencer and Derek are here. They saw me break down like that. _I'm so damn pathetic._

"Alex," Dave tilts my chin up so I'm looking in his eyes. "What do you want to eat, son? Anything you want, I'll get you. But you have to eat."

I shake my head. "I-I'm not hungry." As if to prove me wrong, my stomach growls loudly. It hurts. I don't think I've ever been this hungry.

"Alex, please son. You have to eat something."

Giving up, I stare down at the floor and think.

"Bacon." _He never fed me bacon. Thank god. I don't think I'd be able to live if he did._

"How about a couple of biscuits too?" Dave asks standing up. He holds a hand out to me and I take it while nodding my approval.

Dave goes over to the phone and dials room service. I take that time to gather the courage to look at Derek and Spencer. Aaron's in the room now too, dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod and cautiously sit down beside Derek.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Derek asks.

"F-fine,"

"You're lying, kid. I can see the bags under your eyes."

"How do you expect me to sleep after what happened?" I snap.

Derek throws his hands up in defeat. "You're right, kid. I'm sorry."

"N-no, I'm sorry. You're just…concerned."

"Yeah kid, but it was a stupid question. But if there's anything I can do to help, I'm here."

I simply nod.

"Alex," Dave says hanging up the phone. "You should call your grandmother. She's been worried."

Sighing, I stand and make my way to the phone.

Just as I thought, grandma sobs on the other end of the phone as she tells me how worried she was, how much she wishes she had stayed in Virginia to watch over me, and begs me to tell her what happened. Of course, I don't tell her. It's bad enough the team knows. It'd break her heart even more to know what Dalton did to me. I just told her that someone who wanted revenge against the bureau held me captive.

Then she proceeded to remind me how she knew being an FBI Agent was a bad and dangerous job. She told me to quit but of course, I say no. No matter what happens to me, I'll never quit the bureau; it's my dream to be an agent, no matter the consequences. It takes everything I have to talk her out of buying a ticket and coming down here to take care of me. I make her think it wasn't that bad and that I'm all right, when really, I'm not. But I can't let her know that. She's old and sick now. I want her last few years to be stress free and happy, filled with playing bingo with her friends or vacationing on the beach, not worrying about me.

When I finally hang up from her, room service has brought my breakfast.

I eat quickly and pray that everything stays down. Thankfully, it does.

"Here, Alex," Dave hands me the pain pills and a glass of water. I quickly swallow them down. "Go to the bathroom and get dressed, son. I've already put clean clothes inside for you."

I go into the bathroom and there's a bath waiting for me. A sitz bath. And on the counter sits 'the ointment'.

I sigh. "Well, let's get this over with."

I get undress and ease into the tub. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Stings a bit, but not much. After I get out, I put on the ointment. It feels weird at first, but I get over it.

When I leave the bathroom, everyone is in the hotel room.

"Are you ready to go home?" JJ asks me.

I smile and say, "I've been ready to go home for three weeks."

She hugs me and I realize that reference was a bit too soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Fluff. So, so, so, so much fluff! Fluff! FLUFF!1! Oh the fluffiness.**

Chapter 18

I fall asleep in the back seat of the SUV lying on JJ's lap. When I wake back up, I'm in bed.

I'm afraid at first because I don't know where I am. Then, slowly, I begin to recognize my room. My room in Dave's house. It's been a long time since I've been in here. A room that used to hold an ominous aura of anxiety from of being punished in it so much now comforts me. I feel safe within these walls. So very safe. However, I'd feel safer if I were next to Dave.

I glance over to the nightstand by my bed and notice my phone. My heart swells at the sight of it. I pick it up immediately and notice that someone has gone through my messages and calls. _The team, probably, hoping to find a lead on who all I talked to the night I went missing._

Then I notice a new message. One sent this morning, from Neal.

**Call me. Please.**

_Neal...you don't have to beg._

I quickly dial Neal's number and pray that he answers even though it was hours ago when he texted me that. On the second ring, he answers.

"Alex,"

His voice. So mellow. So kind. I've missed it as much as I've missed him.

"Hey," I say.

The line goes silent for a moment. I don't mind though. Just to know he's on the other end, just to hear him breathing, that's enough for me.

"How…how are you?" He asks.

"I'm…doing."

He goes quiet again.

"I wanted to be there, Alex. I really did. But Agent Rossi-"

"I know. Morgan told me. Everyone's told me…how awesome you've been; worrying about me, searching for me when you didn't have to-"

"I did have to."He cuts in. "I…I mean…it's like…if your puppy ran away. Sure, you'd have flyers hanging up and hope that the neighborhood is helping you look for it, but you're not just going to sit around and wait for it to come back. You're going to go out looking for it yourself, y'know."

I smirk. "Did you just refer to me as a puppy?"

Neal starts to stammer nervously and I hide my first giggle in three weeks. Then I stop him before he started digging himself into a hole.

"Thank you, Neal. Really. You're my knight in shining armor."

"I wish. I barely did anything. That team of yours has the real heroes. They were great."

"Yeah…they are, aren't they?" I can't help but feel pride in my team. I've seen them in action. They are just…awesome.

"Alex…I know…I know this probably isn't the most appropriate time but I have to see you. I want…I just want to see that you're alright. Please."

This time I say nothing.

"Just for a few minutes." He says not as confident anymore. "A moment. I won't stay long. I just-"

"Neal…I'd love it if you came to see me today."

"R-really. Okay, great. What time?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm on my way. Where are you?"

I smile at his eagerness. "Uh…I'm at Agent Rossi's house."

"Okay, I know where that is. I met your team there a couple of times. See you in a few, cutie."

I shake my head. Some things never get old.

After making my plans with Neal, I realize that first I should have probably gotten an okay from Dave. So I get out of bed and head for the living room. It's empty. I go to the den. Dave's sitting in his chair reading a book. Just like old times.

"Alex," Dave puts down the book. "You're awake."

"How did I get in bed?"

"Aaron carried you."

"Yeah, he's got to stop doing that. How long was I sleep?"

Dave looks at his watch. "Uh, just a few hours," He sets his arm down and stares uneasily at me. "I notice you haven't asked to go jogging today."

I ease down on the couch. "I…I haven't really felt like it."

Dave stares at me as if he doesn't believe me. But he doesn't question me.

"We're going to Aaron's house in a little while, so don't get too comfortable."

I frown and say, "I don't want to go to Aaron's place."

Dave looks as if he's about to object but only for a moment. "Um…okay. Then what do you want to do?"

"I-I get to choose? Just like that?"

"Yes, son. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

I smile inwardly. _Oh, I think I'm going to like this._

"Uh…actually, I was wondering if it'd be okay if I meet up with Neal today."

Dave's brow shoots up. "Meet up with him where?"

"Here," I answer quickly. "We-we're going to stay here. I promise."

"Alex…I don't know. Are you sure you're ready to continue an intimate relationship so soon?"

"We're not going to do anything. He just wants to see me. And…and I want to see him. Please, dad."

Dave doesn't seem 100% on board but he agrees anyways.

I hurry out of the den to the bathroom to do some last minute touch ups on my appearance. I shave and put on a little aftershave to make sure I'm looking and smelling good when Neal gets here. I'm a little thinner than I was the last we met but I hope he doesn't notice. I hope he doesn't think I look too disgusting.

The doorbell rings and Dave says, "I got it,"

_Oh, no you don't._ I hurry of the bathroom to the front door before Dave can get there.

The last boyfriend I had, Dave went all Marine on him when they met. Although I'm sure Neal can handle the scrutiny I don't want to chance it.

I open the door and Neal is standing there in a black suit, a blue tie that matches his eyes, and a black fedora. He looks just as beautiful as I remembered.

"H-hi," I could hit myself for being so suddenly bashful.

He smiles that winning, eye-shinning, smile and says, "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I step out of the way and allow him to enter the living room. Little did I know that Dave was also standing in the living room.

"Neal," Dave greets. "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, sir. It's a pleasure as well."

Dave and I both smile at Neal's politeness. Then I shoot Dave a look saying 'Get lost' and he adheres to it. However, not without some parting words.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. Alex, I'll be in the den if you need me. Neal…keep your hands to yourself, son."

I flush seven shades of red. _He did not just say that. He did not just say that. He did not just say that._

Neal stops smiling, and just as respectfully as before, he replies, "I wouldn't dream of it sir."

"Good," Before Dave leaves he laces me with a glare that says 'That goes for you too.' I blush even harder and look away.

When he's gone, I shut the front door and lie against it, wishing to just disappear.

"I am so sorry," I mumble.

Neal faces me, once again smiling. "Don't be. He's just concerned. I can relate."

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to have a seat?" I ask motioning for the couch.

He nods and says, "After you."

I sit down, still blushing from top to bottom, and Neal sits down next to me, with quite a lot of space between us.

To knock the awkward silence out of the way, I say, "Thanks for…uh, y'know, helping my team look for me."

"I told you, Alex. I had to do it."

I smile. "Oh yeah, that's right. I'm your puppy, aren't I?"

He shakes his head and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," I giggle.

He looks around the living room and says, "So…you're staying here?"

"Uh…yeah…just for a little while. The team doesn't want me to be alone right now."

Neal looks me up and down and I feel like a million eyes are on me. Then he looks down at his feet and mumbles, "Alex, I'm so sorry. I…I shouldn't have left you."

"Geez, why does everyone keep thinking it's their fault?" That was meant to be a question that stayed in my head but it accidentally slipped out.

"I was with you." He retorts, anger clearly in his voice. _Oh no…I've made him mad._ "I should've…I should've been there. He couldn't have over powered us both."

I reach over and gently touch Neal's arm. He looks at me with shimmering blue eyes.

"Please…it wasn't your fault," I say just above a whisper. _If it's anybody's fault, its mine._ "Hotch says…Dalton was a stalker and wouldn't have stopped until he got me anyways."

I don't tell Neal the reason Dalton came after me was because he saw us together. I just can't do that to him. He's already blaming himself.

Neal still looks unsure but he quickly changes the subject to why am I staying with Dave instead of Hotch since Hotch is my Unit Chief after all.

"I've known Dave longer. I feel more comfortable around him." I give my rehearsed answer. "Besides, Hotch has a kid. I can't stand kids."

"Really. I love kids." Neal surprises me.

"Uh, seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. I have a niece and I just adore her. Whatever she wants, Uncle Neal gets it for her. She's my princess. I plan to have a son of my own someday. Not soon of course. Maybe when I'm in my forties and life has settled down a bit. I'm going to teach him to fish, play football, baseball, basketball, and when he's in his teens, I'm going to teach him to drive. And when he graduates High School I'll give him the 73 Mustang that my dad gave me on my graduation day."

"You…you seem to have all of this planned out already."

"Well…it's not really all planned out yet. It's just...something I think about from time to time. First…I still have to find that person I plan to spend the rest of my life with."

I blush hard when he looks at me. Then I decide to change the subject before things get awkward.

"So…you play sports."

"Yep, golf, tennis, rugby. You name it, I play it. You don't get abs like these by just sitting behind a desk five days a week."

"Abs, really? Are they hard abs or those soft abs guys have to flex really hard to be able to show?" I can't believe how forward I'm being.

Still, Neal doesn't seem to mind.

"They're rock hard, baby, you can believe that. I'd let you feel but I don't think your dad would like it very much."

My heart skips a beat at him using the word 'dad'. _Please don't tell me that while I was away the team told him about me and Dave._

I think he notices my panic because he quickly asks, "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uh…Dave's n-not my dad."

"I know. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying…"

"I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"It's alright. I like your 'overreact' look. It's cute."

I smile and blush a little.

"You know," I change the conversation again. "I still owe you a date."

"Oh no, cutie. _I_ owe _you_ a date. And as soon as you're up to it, I plan to make good on my promise."

"Oh yeah, where would we go?"

Neal proceeds to tell me of his dream first-date. He'd take me to an expensive French restaurant. We'd both be dressed up in black tuxedos. He'd buy a bottle of the best champagne in the restaurant just for me (I don't remind him about my sobriety because I don't want to ruin his fantasy). Afterwards we'd go on a romantic carriage ride through the city to the park, where we will take a moonlit stroll under the stars. And at the end, he'd return me home. Standing on my porch under the moon light, he will leave me untainted by all carnal desires except for a solitary chaste kiss.

"You make life sound like a fairytale." I say, trying not to look directly at him and reveal how excited his fantasy makes me.

He chuckles beautifully. "Life is a fairytale, baby. Full of Princes and Princesses, magic, beauty, and love. It just takes a keen eye to see it all."

"Is that what you tell your niece?"

"Every day,"

I can't help but feel entranced by his happiness. Just his smile makes me want to be everything to him. But I can't.

"My…my life is no fairytale." I mutter.

Neal reaches over and soothingly caresses my cheek.

"It is a fairytale, Alex. You just have to know how to read it. Your life is the story of an Enchanting Prince surrounded by the love of all those in his kingdom. A happy prince that makes everyone around him happy. But then one day a monster comes and kidnaps the Prince and steals only a moment of his happiness. But the Prince is rescued. And all of his love is given back to him tenfold."

I wipe a tear from my eye. "Things will never be the same." I mumble.

Neal takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at him. "In every fairytale, there are monsters that try to devour our happiness. But we can't let them win, Alex. You are still an Enchanting Prince and someday, you will be _my_ Prince. Unblemished until the day you willing give yourself up to me. Only then will I move beyond a chaste, solitary kiss. And I will protect you from all those who try to stifle your happiness."

His voice is so sultry I don't really notice as he moves in closer to me. His eyes set on mine. It's not until he's inches away from my mouth that I realize his intent.

I pull away quickly, shocked and out of breath, but thanking God I was able to stop him from doing something he may soon regret.

Neal turns away looking just as shocked as I do.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Alex…" He repeats. "I am so…I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

I stand up and walk away from him. I don't want him to see the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I mumble. "I'm no one's Maiden Prince."

"I-I didn't mean it insultingly. I know 'maiden' is usually used for women. I just meant…you're so pure, and beautiful, and-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I snap.

_I'm anything but pure and beautiful. I'm tainted and disgusting. I don't deserve Neal. He deserves someone better. Someone who can fit his idea of a Maiden Prince. Because now, I'm lower than the lowest form of life._

"Alex…"

I hear him stand but I refuse to look at him. It's like…having something you've want so desperately, right in front of your eyes, yet you can never touch it.

"I…I don't know what he did to you, but I promise, if you let me, I can be your White Knight. I won't stop until you can again see what I see in you. Please," I can feel his body standing so close to mine, but never touching me. "Let me love you."

I bring my hands up to my face and cry wholeheartedly into them.

"The things he made me do…" I sob. "If you knew…if you knew you wouldn't think I was so pure anymore. You wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

"I don't care what he did! There's nothing Dalton, or anyone else can do to you that can't be mended by pure, unadulterated love, Alex. Can't you see that?"

I don't say anything but I shake my head no.

"Then give me a chance to prove it to you."

Without warning, Neal touches my shoulder. I tense at first, but soon melt into his gentle touch. His caring touch. His unsullied touch.

I want to be held by that kind touch but I can't. I'm afraid of how I'll react to him. If I freak out in front of Neal, I may lose him forever. But maybe that's for the best. Neal deserves someone so much better than me.

He kisses the top of my head. "I will be your White Knight," He whispers. "And you will be my Maiden Prince. And together, we'll win back what that monster stole from you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Like I said, I'm skipping all the hard parts of Alex's recovery. So have fun.**

Chapter 19

Friday night, Neal takes me out on the perfect date. It is everything he said it would be and more. Valentine day was the following Friday and since we enjoyed our first date so much decide to do it again. I get a glass of wine on both of the dates but I don't drink them…not the entire glass anyways. Just a sip or two. I think I've deserved a bit of the relaxing toxin after what I went through.

Of course I don't tell Dave I drunk anything though. I don't have a death wish.

A couple of weeks pass and I'm starting to enjoy life again. Neal and I officially become a couple and the team welcomes him warmly because, quoting Penelope, "When you're with him, it's like you're two halves of the same person. Yin and Yang. Cheech and Chong. Marco and Polo."

Although I've been slowly but surely getting past my experience with Dalton, I still find myself clinging very close to Dave and the others. So close, in fact, that I had to explain to Neal my relationship with them, excluding the part about being spanked.

He doesn't need to know about the spankings because ever since I've been back home, I haven't been punished for anything – literally, anything. And I've done things. I throw a tantrum, Dave gives in with barely a fight. I deliberately disobey; Dave forgives without even a stern scolding. It's like he doesn't care anymore.

Everything is going perfect, until one afternoon the mail comes in.

Just like every weekend, Dave takes me to my place to get my mail. I'm standing on my front porch, going through the bills and sell-papers, when I come across it. A letter…from prison. My heart speeds up as I try to comprehend what it means.

_Who could it be from? Who do I know in prison? No…it can't be…_

I drop the stack of mail as a picture of the one person I know in prison pops up in my head. Tears fill my eyes. Dalton.

"D-Daddy," I whisper. My voice gets stuck in my throat. My palms get sweaty. I can barely stand up straight but somehow I manage to yell, "David! David!"

Dave gets out of the car and quickly runs to me. "Alex, what's wrong?" He asks.

I turn around and bury my head in his shoulder, sobs shuddering through my body. I'm standing only by using leaning against his body.

"What's wrong, son? Tell me what's wrong?" He continues to ask frantically.

"It's…him." I choke out.

Dave looks down at the mail and sees what I saw.

He pulls me away from him, looks into my blurry eyes, and says, "Go to the car, Alex."

"No," I grab his arm and plead. "Please…what-what if he's out? What if he found me? Please don't make me go, daddy. Please, I'm scared."

Dave doesn't argue with me anymore. He bends over and picks up the letter.

"Get-get rid of it." I choke out.

"No, Alex. It could be important."

"What could he possibly send me that's important?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out."

As Dave and I walk back to the car, I keep my eyes peeled for any sign of Dalton.

_This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Just when everything started to go back to normal._

I wait in the den with Dave, Aaron, and JJ as he reads the letter. Dave called them as soon as we got in his car and they were waiting outside his house before we got there. JJ's sitting beside me, rubbing my arm reassuringly. My curious nature begs me to just take a peek at what the letter says, but fear paralyzes me.

Dave's sitting at his desk reading the letter. When he finishes it, he looks up to us and says, "Alright…Alex, I think it's time for your bath."

I automatically realize he's trying to get rid of me.

I shake my head and say, "Just…just tell me…is he coming to get me?"

"No,"

"Does it say anything about…about…what he did to me?"

"A brag letter? No."

"Then…can I…can I read it?"

Dave looks surprised. "You want to read it?"

I nod. "I want to know what he wrote me. If it's not about him getting out or what he did with me, then I'm not afraid. I want to know."

"Alex, it doesn't say any of that but I can't let you read this. There are things you don't need to know…not just yet."

"It's mine! I want to read it." I scream. My temper as of late has been that of a spoiled child. And this temper of mine always produce the results I demand.

Dave doesn't surprise me by giving in. He exhales and holds the letter out. I get up and take it from him.

It reads:

**Dear Alex,**

**I still love you, baby. I think about you every day. I'm sorry I let them take you from me but I know it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. **

**I know you're wondering why I've written to you. It's because I miss you. I want you to come visit me. I want to see your face again. I can't touch you but they'll let me see you. Please let me see you, Alex. I miss you so much.**

**My brother is a good man. He will find you and bring you to me. Don't worry about those mean people who took you away, he'll keep you safe from them until I can take care of you myself. I've given him your address and Dave's. I hope you don't mind. See you soon.**

**Your one love,**

**Dalton**

My eyes are wide by the end of the letter. I'm quaking in fear as I look to Dave.

"His-his brother? There's…there's another one? And he's coming after me." I drop the letter, tears rushing down my face. "He's coming…after me. Dave,"

I fall to my knees. JJ and Aaron are by my side in an instant. My breath is trapped in my chest. The tears blind me.

"Alex, breathe," JJ commands.

I hyperventilate for a while but eventually I start breathing normally again. Still in tears.

"Dave, what did that letter say?" Aaron asks.

Dave stands from his desk and walks over to me. He bends down and touches my hair. Sensing his presence so close to me, I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his abdomen.

"We have to leave." Dave asserts. "The sooner, the better,"

We pack immediately and leave in the secret of the night, led by the entire team, to the one place I've been that Dalton doesn't know about. Jason Gideon's cabin.

The police scoured a five-mile radius of Dave's house and found no suspicious looking people. We use that advantage to escape.

When we make it to Jason's cabin, he's already there waiting for us.

"Alex, you know where your room is." Dave says to me as he stops in the living room with the rest of the team, and Jason.

"You're not coming up?" I ask. I'm too exhausted from crying so much to argue but I also still do not want to be alone.

"I want to go over some things with the team first. I'll be up in a minute."

"Aren't I part of the team?" I question now irritated at being depreciated.

Dave looks hurt by statement. "Alex, please. It's for your own good."

I stomp my foot, drop my bags, fold my arms, and pout. "I think I should be the judge of what's for my own good."

"Alex," Jason barks. I look him in the eyes for the first time since we got here and notice he's angry. "Listen to David and go upstairs." That was possibly the strictest anyone has been to me since I left Dalton.

I fold my arms and stomp upstairs defeated. Once in my room, I fall face down on the bed and lie there.

"Stupid Gideon," I gripe aloud. "Thinks he can tell me what to do. He's just as bossy as I remember." My thoughts then drift from complaining about Gideon to thinking about Dalton…and his brother.

I bury my face into the sheets, remembering what I had to endure at the hand of that lunatic. Now I have to deal with his brother possibly finding me, doing God knows what to me once we're alone.

"Why is this happening to me? Why does this keep happening to me?"

I cry until I fall asleep.

Dave wakes me in the morning.

"Breakfast,"

"I'm not hungry." I groan against the bed.

That obviously sets off an alarm in Dave's head. My appetite has come back tenfold within the past few weeks. I never reject food.

"Alex, you're safe here. I promise."

"I…I know, Dave. I just…I can't stop thinking about him now. And what about the rest of the team? He said his brother would…_take care of them._"

"Alex, the team will be fine."

"But…how could you know that? If he was able to follow me for so long without anyone knowing, how do you know they won't be able to get the others too?"

"Alex…would it make you feel better if the team comes to the cabin with us until we find Dalton's brother?"

My eyes shine. "R-really? Yes, Dave, please,"

Dave smiles and says, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Now come down for breakfast."

"Wait but…what about Neal? Won't he be in danger too? Dalton hates him."

"I will inform him about the situation and I will talk to him about making other safe arrangements. I think he and the rest of the team would prefer their own privacy."

The team readily agrees to stay at the cabin with us until we found Dalton's brother. JJ's husband thought he'd take the time to go visit some of his extended family back in Louisiana and took Henry with him. Aaron brought Jack with him and because of the seriousness of the situation, I don't complain about it. Neal, on the other hand, refused to leave town. Dave was forced to contact his Unit Chief and inform him of the problem. Neal's Unit Chief practically forced Neal to take a leave from the bureau and go visit his brother in New York until everything is safe.

I'm satisfied with everything until dinner time.

We're all sitting in the library around the burning fireplace when Jason Gideon comes in.

"Alright everyone, I went shopping and I must say that I am proud of my selection of cuisine. Tonight, I prepared cobb salad."

"I want cake," I state.

"Well, that's fine too. Dave just took the cake out of the oven. You can have a slice after dinner."

"But I don't want to wait until after dinner. I want it now."

The room goes silent. I know what everyone's waiting for. They're waiting for Jason's reaction.

"Alex," Dave interrupts the stare off Jason and I are having. "You know if you eat dessert first you won't want to eat dinner. And if you stop eating, you'll need to start drinking Ensure again."

I turn to Dave and prepare the biggest puppy dog eyes I can muster up. "But Dave, I want it. Please,"

I can see that Dave's about to give in but then Jason butts in, saying, "Alex, may I speak to you a minute in private?"

Jason and Dave lock eyes and the tension can be felt radiating in the room.

Dave is the first to break the silence building in the room. "Jason,"

"We're just going to talk, David. Don't worry,"

His promise to Dave reassures me as well and I'm able to follow Jason out the door.

Once we're alone, Jason corners me against the wall.

"Listen up because I will only say this once. You will not have cake before dinner. You will eat dinner like an adult and then dessert after. Is that understood?"

I'm seriously afraid of what he might do to me but I try not to let it show. "You-you can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult and if I want to-"

Two sharp licks across my behind, ends my tantrum before it gets started good.

"Stop it. Dave may let you get away with tantrums, but I will not. Dave's too blind to see what you really need but I see clearly."

Too blind. Dave's not too blind. He just doesn't care anymore. I know he doesn't because no matter how much of a brat I am, no matter how disobedient I am, he never even tries to discipline me.

"I know what you're trying to do, Alex, but I promise, if you don't stop you're going to get more than you bargained for. Now…you're going to go in the kitchen and when everyone else gets there, you're going to behave. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah…I hear you,"

Jason whacks my ass one more time.

"Try again," He growls.

"Ow, okay. I mean, yes sir."

"Good boy, now go to the kitchen and wait for dinner."

Infuriated, I go to the kitchen and flop down in a seat at the table.

_Stupid Gideon. Still a pain in my ass after all this time. Hitting me and I didn't even do anything. But…at least he did touch me. Dave can't even do that much. _


	20. Chapter 20

**I should start off by saying I really appreciate all of the attention my story is getting. I love all of my followers, reviewers, and favorite-er's...I let that get away from me at the end. Oh well. Allons-y.**

Chapter 20

The rest of the team comes in the kitchen a little while later. I'm not surprised when Dave comes over to me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Alex, are you okay, son?" He asks.

I glare over at Jason sitting at the head of the table and say, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Everyone eats dinner and converses among each other while I sit quietly in my seat, pushing my food around in my plate. Every once and a while I'll catch myself glaring at Jason. We locked eyes a couple of times and I looked away blushing.

"Alex, stop playing with your food and eat." Dave says.

"I am eating," I grumble.

"Everything, Alex. Vegetables too. Stop picking around and just eating the meat." Jason chimes in.

I turn and shoot daggers at him. "You told me to eat dinner. I'm eating dinner. What more do you expect me to do? Shove the fucking plate in my mouth?"

"Alex," Seemingly everyone at the table yells my name in unison.

"Language," JJ reproaches.

I pout and fold my arms over my chest.

"Alex, calm down, son." Dave urges.

"I am calm!"

"Alexander," Jason yells back. I can't help but flinch in fear at the rise of his voice. "Go to your room. Now."

"N-no. Dave," I turn to Dave for protection.

"Gideon, I can handle him."

Jason stands and says, "David, I think you and I need to have a talk." He gives a nod towards me. "In private."

Dave exhales as if he's not particularly enthusiastic about their impending conversation. "Jason, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours."

"That's right, it's been less than twenty-four hours and already I'm disappointed."

The two senior profilers have a staring contest that chills my bones. No one says a thing the entire time they face off. I think everyone's just as nervous about it as I am.

Dave finally ends the silence by saying, "Alex, go to your room and wait for me."

"But Dave-"

"Please, son,"

I push back out of my chair and stomp out of the kitchen. In my room, I lounge across the bed and sulk. My stomach growls because I didn't get to finish dinner and it's basically the only meal I've had since breakfast.

"I should just go back downstairs and eat that stinking cake while they're talking." I grumble to myself. "No one will try to stop me, that's for sure."

I quickly gather up the courage to go back downstairs and blatantly defy Jason. As I make it to the staircase, though, I notice Spencer's bedroom door open. Normally I wouldn't care that about a random open door, but I also happen to catch a glance at a string hanging from underneath his bed.

Like a curious little puppy, I go into the room and look under the bed. The string is a drawstring to a small brown leather bag.

"Oooh, buried treasure," I say taking the bag. I look inside and am surprised by what I find. Pills. Five small white pills. "Is this…is this the stuff he was addicted to? I thought he was fine."

A bunch of different horrible thoughts goes through my head at once but the one that stands out the most is '_I can't let him relapse. He's my brother. I have to save him from himself.'_

I quickly pocket the sack and turn to leave. I pause mid-step at the sight of Jason standing in the doorway. My heartbeat speeds up as I immediately recognize the wooden paddle in his right hand.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Uh…you know, just…hanging around." I reply awkwardly.

"Weren't you told to go to your room?"

"Um," I stuff my hands in my back pockets and give a crooked smile. "Would you believe I got lost on the way?"

"No," Jason steps aside and ushers for me to walk by. I gulp and walk cautiously past him through the door. He doesn't do anything but he follows me back to my room.

"Where's Dave?" I ask after he closes my bedroom door.

"He's outside watching the stars with everyone else. Sit down, we need to talk."

I quickly sit down on the bed furthest away from him. Jason sits on the other bed and lays the paddle beside him.

"Your behavior has been deplorable. Although, as an adult you should be held accountable for your own actions, I can't say all of the blame falls on you. You've been spoiled rotten since you've gotten back but for your sake, it ends here."

I squirm a bit in fear. "I-I haven't done anything."

"Really? So you call that little show at the table, nothing?"

"You're going to spank me because I got a little upset?"

"I'm going to spank you to remind you that your actions have consequences. Lately you've been living without consequences but that ends today, do you understand me?"

"That's not fair," I whine. "I didn't…I don't…it's not fair."

"Alex, whether you want to admit it or not, you know you deserve this. It's what you need. You need to feel like someone cares and I care."

"Wh-what about Dave? Why isn't he here?"

_Does he really not care about me anymore?_

"David loves you, Alex, don't for one second think he doesn't. But this is hard for him. He's afraid of how you'll react if punished 'too harshly'; his words, not mine. I, on the other hand, think you are well enough to be punished. Otherwise you wouldn't behave like such a brat, am I right?"

My leg begins to bounce with anxiety. I don't answer. I can't. Even if I can admit to myself that I deserve to be punished for my tantrum at the table, I can't say it to him.

Jason picks up the paddle and rubs his hand against the hard wooden surface. "Alright, son," He stands up and takes a couple of steps towards me. "Stand up, drop your pants, and touch your toes."

"N-no, wait a second, Gideon. Let's talk about this."

Jason folds his arms over his chest and says, "Okay, what more do you have to say?"

"I-I'm sorry…I-I was a brat. I'll try harder not to be."

"Oh, so, now that you know there **will** be consequences, you're willing to **try** to behave. Well, too little too late, Alex. This is going to happen because, not only do you deserve it, you require it."

"But…I'm sorry. Please don't…"

"Alex, stand up. Drop your pants. And bend over. If I have to tell you again, I'll double the amount of licks you're getting, is that understood?"

I don't know why, maybe it's because I really do think I deserve to be punished, but I stand. My fingers are trembling as they touch the button of my jeans. I fumble with the button and then the zipper before I pull my jeans down just below my butt.

"Now turn around and bend over." He orders.

Weak kneed, I face the bed. Slowly and tearfully, I stretch down to my toes. My body tenses when I feel Jason's hand on my back.

"You're going to get ten, alright. Count them out." With that said Jason reaches back and smacks my ass hard with the paddle. I tense up and scream out. "Count, Alex."

"Ah, o-one,"

I take the next three as best I can but on the fifth one I can't help but shoot up and grab my ass.

"Alex, count it out and stay down."

With tears running down my face, I choke out, "It h-hurts,"

"We're half way there, son. C'mon, let's finish."

I shake my head 'no' and wipe the tears from my face.

"Kid, the sooner you bend back over, the sooner this will be over."

"No," I sniffle out. "Please stop. It's not fair."

"Alexander," Jason growls. The annoyance in his voice is clear. "Bend over, now, or I'll put you over my knee and give you twenty."

I don't put it past him. Nevertheless, it's been so long since I've been punished that even just five licks feel like too many. Still, I take a deep breath and bend back over.

Jason grabs the waistband of my briefs and I stiffen like a board when I feel him pull them down. I move to stand up but he puts a firm hand on my back that keeps me in place.

"The last five will be bare. Don't stand up again or you **will** get twenty."

I sniffle. I'm more afraid of being bared before him than I am of the actual spanking still to come. I trust Jason, but this is the first time anyone's seen me bare since…I was rescued.

"Alex," Jason's voice becomes softer. "Tell me you understand that I don't aim to hurt you like, Dalton. I care about you."

Tearfully, I nod.

"Out loud, Alex. Please. I have to be sure you're alright before I continue."

I bite my lip and squeeze the side of the bed. "I-I understand…just…hurry and get it over with."

Jason whacks my ass five more times in rapid session. When it's over, I fall on to the bed and sob. I expect Jason to just leave me crying because that's what Dalton often did when I made him mad but he doesn't.

A shiver goes down my spine when he touches my underpants again. I calm down when I realize he's pulling them back up. Then he moves down to my pants.

"Alex…I'm going to pull your pants off so you can sleep comfortably, alright?"

I grab a pillow and hug it. Then I nod yes and Jason proceeds to pull my jeans off my legs. He then covers me and sits at the edge of the bed, stroking my hair. Neither of us say anything for a while. Mostly because I'm crying too much.

When my crying finally quiets down, Jason asks, "What are you thinking?"

I inhale and say, "Are-are you still mad at me for-for being a brat?"

"No. Alex, no, I'm not mad. I don't think anyone could ever be mad at you. What I did was for your own good, to remind you that your actions have consequences. I believe you forgot that."

"I-I know. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, kid. Now go to sleep."

Jason stands to leave but first he bends down to pick up my discarded pants. As he picks them up, though, something falls out of them. The pill bag.

"What's this?" Jason asks, picking the sack up off the floor.

I quickly sit up and reach for it. "Nothing,"

Jason yanks the sack out of my reach. "You seem pretty anxious over a bag of nothing."

My heart rate speeds with anticipation as Jason opens the sack.

He turns to me frowning. _Uh-oh_, _I think he knows what it is._

"Dilaudid?" He growls. "Where'd you get these?"

"I-I found them." I answer frightfully.

"Found them where?" Jason nearly barks. I shrink back and wrap my arms around the pillow. I think the sight of me so afraid snaps Jason back to reality and he calms back down. "You shouldn't have this, Alexander. It's dangerous for you to take these."

"I-I didn't take any."

"Where did you get them? I want to know the truth. I know your doctor didn't prescribe them for you and you haven't been out of anyone's sight long enough to acquire them by other means so tell me who you got them from? Was it Neal?"

"N-no. It's not what you think. They're not mine. I wasn't planning on taking any. Please believe me. I…I just…I can't tell you where I got them."

"You can't or you won't?" He snaps.

I flinch at the crisp edge of his voice. "You said you wouldn't be mad at me."

Jason exhales and rubs his eyes. "I'm not mad, Alex. Just…sit here. I'm going to go get David. He needs to know about this."

"No, please don't tell Dave. I didn't do anything. I just found it; I promise I wasn't going to take any." I wasn't afraid that David would punish me for having the pills. I was afraid he would be disappointed in himself, or me. He's tried so hard to make sure my life was without stress so I wouldn't fall into depression or self-hatred. If he thought I turned to Dilaudid to ease the pain, what would he think of me?

"David needs to know about this. With his help, maybe I can get you to tell me where you _found_ these."

Jason leaves me lying in bed with tears in my eyes.

_Dammit. Spencer's gonna be so pissed when he finds out. _

I cover my head with the blanket and curse myself a thousand times. Spencer's gonna hate me. Jason thinks I'm some sort of drug addict. Dave's probably going to put me under 24 hour surveillance now. This is turning into one hell of a day.

* * *

**To kids7hot2 I love that you're so eager to read my story but I am, what humans call, an asshole. :) Your zealousness only makes me want to wait two weeks to post my next chapter. JK. But I do love your love and the love of my other readers and reviewers *DebbieOz*.**


	21. Chapter 21

**One day early for you, kids7hot2.**

Chapter 21

When Jason and Dave come back, I don't turn to them or uncover my head. I feel the bed dip as one of them sits on the edge of it.

A hand is placed on my back, then Dave's voice says, "Alex, sit up, son. We need to talk."

Hesitantly, I sit up but I can't look them in the eyes.

"Alex, where did you get these pills?" He asks.

"I-I can't tell you."

"I was afraid you would say that." Dave exhales and stands up. "Alright son, until I can figure out why you think you need medication, consider yourself grounded. And this time…this time you're sticking with me every waking moment of every day."

"Yes sir," Since I can't tell him the truth there's nothing else I can do besides resign to my fate.

Dave goes over to my suitcase and takes out a pair of my pajamas. He hands them to me and says, "Get dressed. Jason, gather the team in the library. We need to have a talk."

David and I enter the library together. I keep my mouth shut and stay close by David's side as we walk over to his chair. I'm too ashamed to make eye contact with Spencer. I notice that Jack isn't in the room. Aaron must have put him to bed before coming.

Dave sits in his chair beside Jason and I stand behind him, looking awkwardly at everything in the room except for the brother I betrayed.

"Everyone," Dave starts slowly. He gazes down at the pill sack in his hand then his eyes avert to the team. "These were found in Alex's possession today." He holds the bag up and I look up to watch Spencer's reaction. His eyes widen with recognition. "Now, he has been with me since his return so I know he did not acquire them on his own. That means these belong to someone else. Someone in this house."

"Um…I'm confused." Penelope speaks up. "What's with the old sack-thingy?"

"Well, Penelope, inside this 'old sack-thingy' are pills. More specifically, Dilaudid."

"Oh…my…"

The team becomes quiet. They look between each other in confusion.

"Wait a minute," Derek speaks out. "You're not suggesting that any of us gave them to him, are you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Dave admits. "But I do know that these belong to one of you, that's why Alex is so unwilling to disclose where he found them. He's trying to protect whoever they belong to but I believe he's doing more damage than aid."

"And you want the owner to come forward." Aaron proposes.

"I do."

All eyes fall to Spencer. Spencer doesn't look at anyone though; that's a dead giveaway of his guilt.

"Spencer," Jason nearly whispers. He has the eyes of a concerned father; the eyes I see from Dave whenever we talk about Dalton.

I can't see his eyes, but I hear the sniffle come from Spencer and I assume he's trying his hardest not to cry.

"I…I haven't taken any of them." He admits.

"Aw, pretty boy," Derek exclaims, wrapping his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Why?"

"I found them hidden deep in my closet…right after Alex was taken. I didn't throw them out because…I thought I might need them to…to cope."

"To cope?" Derek questions.

Spencer gives a halfhearted smile. "You guys forget that I'm no longer the baby of the family. I have someone to protect now too. Alex is my little brother and when he was taken, I felt as if I failed him too."

So, Spencer blames himself for my mistakes as well. Do I really have that effect on people?

"Spencer, why didn't you come to me?" Jason asks. I can see the pain in his eyes. It's the first time I've seen him react with such emotion.

"Everyone was so busy looking for Alex I didn't want to bother you. Besides, finding him was more important than-"

"Than saving you from going through a relapse?" Jason barks. "You don't get to decide how important your life is to us!"

Spencer and I both cringe at the rise of Jason's voice.

"B-but I didn't want to distract from finding Alex. I was going to tell someone if I felt like I was going to relapse but it never got to that point. I never took any of the pills because I didn't want to be as irrational as I was when I was taking them. I wanted to be as level headed and focused as I could be to help find him."

"That doesn't matter, Spence." JJ chimes in. "You're our family too and if you're hurting we have the right to know."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it on my own. And I did."

Derek removes his arm from Spencer's shoulder with a pissed off look on his face. "Dammit, Spencer you're not on your own anymore. You haven't been for years. Haven't we made that clear enough to you?"

Spencer gets quiet. I see his shoulders slouch and his eyes lower to the floor. I feel bad that he's catching so much heat but I feel that if I try to step in right now, I'll only make things worse for us both.

"It's…it's not as bad as you all think." Spencer finally speaks up again. "I didn't take any and I didn't relapse."

"But you were planning to." JJ says in her 'Agent' voice. I can tell she's just as upset about this as Derek is. "Why else would you take the provision to bring the pills all the way up here to the cabin with you? Why would you keep them for so long after Alex was found unless you still planned to take them at some point?"

Everyone's on edge waiting for Spencer's reply. I see the shuddering sob move through his body and I feel ten inches tall. I feel as if everything's my fault again. Everyone's pains and problems are my fault. If only I had left the pills where I found them. I'm sure Spencer would've gotten rid of them eventually and none of this would be happening right now.

"I'm sorry everyone." Spencer apologizes.

Jason stands up and my attention redirects to him. He has a look of determination in his eyes. Like a solider about to open fire. I can tell he's trying to cover his distress with this false bravado.

"I'm sure you are sorry, Spencer. I'm also sure you and Alex understand that until you both realize that the world doesn't rest on your shoulders, you are both grounded. We are here to help and if you have a problem or if you suspect someone else does, you come to one of us and we work it out together, as a family. You do not try to hide it and you do not try to handle such serious matters on your own. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir," Spencer and I answer together.

"Good. Now…it's been a long evening. I think you boys should retire."

Spencer stands to leave and Derek stands with him. "C'mon, pretty boy. I'll go with you."

As the two walk out of the library, Dave says, "Aaron, could you take Alex to bed. I think Jason and I need to talk with the girls in private."

"Yes, Dave, of course. Let's go, Alex."

I find myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I'm sure Aaron's gonna scold me for not telling someone about the Dilaudid sooner but on the other hand, if I stay, I could somehow end up getting the paddle again. I decide to go with the lesser of the two evils and follow Aaron out the library.

Aaron walks me upstairs without a single word. He follows me to the bathroom and stands by the door while I brush my teeth but he doesn't say anything. I go back to my room and Aaron follows silently behind me. When I climb into my bed, Aaron sits on Dave's bed and stares down at the floor, thinking. About what, I don't know. But I can take a guess.

"Are you mad?" I venture to ask.

Aaron's eyes ascend until he's looking me in the eyes. "No. Why would I be mad?"

_Seriously? You don't know. _"Because…because I knew about the Dilaudid but I didn't tell anyone."

Aaron gives a half quirked smile that confuses me. "Yes, but I understand why you did it. You knew that if someone found out Spencer was possibly taking Dilaudid again, he'd be in trouble. You were trying to protect him. I also assume that's why you pocketed the pills in the first place; to keep him from taking any."

"Y-yeah but…you don't seem to be stressing about the situation as much as Dave and Gideon are."

"Yeah, well, that's because I know they will take care of this. I give all the responsibility to them on this one."

"Wait, so…are you saying that you don't care what happens to Spencer?"

Aaron's eyes cut sharply at me. "Don't be stupid." He growls. "Of course I care about Spencer. But it's like I've told you, Dave and Jason are the heads to this family and if there's a problem that they think they can handle without my or anyone else's interference, I become completely submissive and let them handle things their way."

"Oh…so…you just don't argue against them at all. Even if you think someone's being punished unfairly?"

"I've never known them to dish out a punishment unfairly but if I do so happen to disagree with their final word, I will make my grievances known."

"Then what happens?"

Aaron exhales in exasperation and answers, "Usually a family meeting containing all parties directly involved in the dispute. It's actually more work than it's worth so I try to avoid arguing as much as possible."

"But-but…you punish Derek and Emily. And you're always threatening to spank me."

"And your point is?"

"If you're so submissive to Dave and Jason, why not just let them dish out all of the punishments to everyone?"

"That's not how this family works, Alex. Jason and Dave are the heads to the family, that means they reserve the right to punish any of us but that doesn't mean the entire burden falls upon them. If JJ or I can handle a situation, we will. And of course, anyone can punish you. If we put the responsibility of keeping everyone in hand on just two people, Jason and Dave will become overwhelmed."

"Oh, I see. So…are you really not mad at me for not telling?"

Aaron laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. We've all done something stupid for the sake of a sibling. The first time JJ and I got in trouble with Jason was because we were caught in a lie together. Actually, it was more like, I lied for her and she lied for me."

"What about?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"No you don't. You should be trying to go to sleep. It's late and you know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep. I've kept you up long enough as it is."

"That's not fair," I pout and turn away from him. "Asshole,"

The room is silent for only a moment afterwards before I hear Aaron say, "Alex, considering how you're sleeping on your stomach when you usually prefer your back, I'm justified in assuming that Jason spanked you while you two were _talking_ alone, am I correct?"

I groan at the reminder. "Yeah, so."

"So that means you are well enough to be spanked after all. Good. Because if you don't straighten up this attitude of yours we'll see just how sore your bottom can get before the night is over."

I squeeze my pillow and give it a small punch. "You're being unfair. All I did was ask why you and JJ got into trouble with Jason and you're acting like I set fire to the house or something."

"I'll set fire to your behind if you don't settle down and go to sleep."

Tears of frustration burn my eyes. "I hate you, Aaron Hotchner." I say then bury my face in the pillow and try to smother my tears away.

I try to ignore the sound of Aaron moving around the room but I can't ignore it when he sits on my bed next to my head. Teary eyed, I look up to him puzzled and afraid.

Aaron rests a hand on my head, surprising me with his gentleness when I expected him to have me over his lap right now.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I let my temper get the best of me. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Don't cry."

_Sorry? Don't cry? Since when does Aaron apologize for threatening to spank me? This is weird. Wait…is he dying? Am I dying? Oh god, I'm dying, aren't I?_

"Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise tomorrow we will talk all you want."

I nod and lie my head back down on the pillow.

Just then, we hear my phone ringing on the nightstand. Automatically I reach for it. I'm caught off guard when Aaron beats me to it. I'm even more surprised when he answers it.

"Hello, Neal," He drones. "Agent Aaron Hotchner. It's pretty late to be calling Alex, don't you think?"

_Neal_. I reach for the phone but Aaron just bats my hand away.

"Alex is asleep. If you want to talk to him, maybe you should try calling at a more appropriate time instead of in the middle of the night like some sort of rebellious teenager."

"No," I bark. I sit up and try to wrestle the phone from his hands but he quickly pins me over his lap. I struggle against his hold but he quickly and effectively pins my arm behind my back to keep me from moving very much. "Give me back my phone." I groan.

Aaron moves the phone from his face and growls lowly, "Alex, settle down right now. You're behaving like a child. You know it's too late to take calls. If you don't calm down, I'll take proper advantage of your current position."

"No, please Aaron." A tear falls from my eye at the thought of not being able to talk to Neal. We've spoken every day since I got back and every night he calls to say goodnight. Even when he's had a busy day and can only find the time to call in the middle of the night when I might be asleep, I wake up just to hear about his day and tell him goodnight. But now Aaron's trying to ruin our evening ritual. "Please, Aaron. Just-just give us five minutes. I promise I'll go to sleep right after without arguing. Please,"

Aaron grunts and lets me sit up. "Well Neal, it seems that Alex has woken." I smile broadly as he hands the phone over to me. "Sixty seconds," He murmurs.

"Hello, Neal."

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry for calling you so late. I didn't realize it was such an inconvenience on your part. I am so sorry." Neal's words rush out and are filled with grief.

"It's okay, Neal. It's no problem. How was your flight?" I say trying to ease his guilt.

"Rough. I got stuck behind a crying baby and the guy beside me kept falling asleep on my shoulder. I hate commercial airlines. Are you sure it's okay that I call you so late?"

"Yes, Neal. I told you, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Tell me about your brother." I look at Aaron and say, "I've heard older brothers can be real jerk-weeds sometimes?"

Aaron cuts his eyes at me and my smile widens with satisfaction.

"Jerk-weeds?" Neal asks. I can hear him laugh on the other end of the phone and I laugh too. "Do adult FBI Agents still use the term Jerk-weed?"

"Well, I would tell you what I really think of them but…I have company."

"Oh, you mean Agent Hotchner. Why did he answer your phone anyways? You two sharing a room?"

"No, he was just passing by when he heard it ringing. Now he's trying to rush me off the phone because we plan to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. What for?"

"Early morning run. He doesn't want me to be late. You know how these senior agents are about punctuality."

"I don't know about every senior agent but I know the ones on your team terrify me. Especially Agent Hotchner. That guy gives me the chills every time we meet."

"What, Aaron? He's a pussy cat." Aaron's eyes narrow and I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, right, a pussy cat. How was your day? Miss me?"

"Always, baby. Without you here to distract me, I've had to cause trouble of my own to stay busy."

"Trouble? You just can't keep your nose clean, can you? That's it. The next time we're in the bath, you and I will have a heart to heart about your trouble-seeking agenda."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that. I like our _heart_ to _hearts_."

"Yeah, well, you won't like this one…much."

"Neal, you're making me blush in front of my boss."

"Oh really. Then I guess it'll be a bad idea for me to go into full detail about said bath."

As if automatically knowing the perfect time to cock-block, Aaron taps his wrist signaling my time is up. I want to ignore him but I have a feeling that would just end with me being embarrassed over the phone.

"I'm sorry, lover-boy, but I've got to go. My boss is being a jerk-weed."

"Ha, of course. Tell Agent Hotchner I apologize for waking you and tomorrow I'll call earlier. It's not like I have work to keep me busy anyways."

I laugh then Aaron cuts his eyes and frowns, trying to rush me off the phone again. I roll my eyes and say, "Goodnight, Neal."

"Goodnight, cutie."

I hang up and Aaron takes the phone out of my hand. "Alright, kid. Now go to sleep."

Satisfied, I lie back down and close my eyes. "Night, Aaron. Thanks."

"Night, kid."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A heavy and painful blow to my back wakes me. I open my eyes and look back to see Jack kneeling on my back with a big smile plastered across his face.

"Wake up," he says excitedly. I am not nearly as excited.

"Get off me, brat." I groan and flip over so the kid falls off to the floor and lands on his side.

"Ouch," He screams, rubbing the pain from his arm. "That hurt, Alex. I'm telling daddy."

"Oh yeah, well don't forget to tell him how you almost broke my fucking back while you're at it."

"Fucking?" He repeats. "What does 'fucking' mean?"

I suddenly realize the huge mistake I just made. "Uh…it's nothing." I say trying to find a suitable lie. "It just means it hurts really badly. It fucking hurts so don't do it again."

"Oh no, Alex," The kid jumps up and scampers onto the bed next to me. "I didn't mean to fucking hurt your back. I'm sorry."

My mouth falls open in surprise of hearing the kid cuss as if it came as natural to him as saying his name but before I can reproach him, we both hear Aaron's voice come from the doorway, snarling lowly, "Jack Hotchner, what did you just say?"

As innocent and naïve as any six-year-old, Jack repeats, "I said I didn't mean to fucking hurt his back, daddy. I was just trying to wake him up."

Aaron's eyes burn the side of my face. "Jack, Alex is awake now. Thank you very much. Now go down stairs and help Aunt Jenifer."

"Yes daddy."

Jack hops out of bed and darts to the door. Before he gets out though, Aaron stops him and says, "And Jack, that word Alex taught you, don't say it again. Okay?"

"Why daddy? Is it bad?"

"Yes son, it's very bad."

Jack turns to me and glares heatedly at me. _Damn, is that look genetic?_

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know."

"It's alright son, just don't say it again."

"Yes daddy."

When Jack leaves the room, the tension between Hotch and I becomes thick. I smile awkwardly and break the silence, saying, "Good morning, Aaron. Sleep well? I-I did, and y'know, you were right. I feel much better when I get a good night's sleep."

"Good, that's nice to hear." Aaron steps to the side making a clear pathway for me out the door. "Go get dressed for the run."

I nod and slink out of bed cautiously, keeping my eye on Aaron as I go over to the dresser and retrieve my sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Then I ease over to the door slowly. I was expecting him to stop me but it's still startling when he does. He grabs my upper arm and spins me to the side. I jump with each of the five licks he lands on my ass.

Turning me back to face him, he snarls, "Watch your mouth. Especially around my son."

"Y-yes sir." I stutter out and then Aaron gives me one more swat that propels me forward and out the door.

I change quickly and then I head down stairs to the kitchen. Jack, Spencer, Derek, Penelope, JJ, and Emily are all sitting at the dining room table talking and laughing when I come in.

"Alex," Derek says pulling out the chair beside him. "That was quick. I was expecting you and Hotch to have a much longer conversation for this one."

I sit down next to Derek and say, "You mean for teaching the kid how to cuss."

"Yeah. That's not something Hotch plays around with. You're lucky."

Although I haven't been punished before yesterday, that hasn't stopped Derek from making his taunting 'big brother' comments. Of course, he was subtle about them in the beginning, in fact, the first couple of weeks he wasn't very Derek Morgan with his snarkiness at all. Now he just doesn't hold back at all.

"I don't feel lucky."

"Aw, poor baby boy. Did you get in trouble for using naughty words? I know what will make you feel better."

Derek gets up and walks over to the cake stand on the counter where Dave's famous white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. He grabs a plate, a fork, and a knife, cuts a big slice of cake, and comes back over to me. "There you go. A bit of extra energy before the run."

I pick up the fork with a big smile on my face. "Oh yes,"

"Oh no," JJ retorts, pulling the plate from in front of me. "Derek, you know better and so do you Alex. You're not supposed to have dessert before a meal, especially first thing in the morning."

"But I'll burn off all the excess energy during the jog." I say pulling the plate back to me. "And by the end of the run I'll be ready for breakfast so no harm, no foul."

As I take my first big bite of cake, in walks Hotch, Jason, and Dave.

"Alright everyone," Jason says. "I have some bad news about the run…Alex, what are you eating?"

I automatically answer, "Derek gave it to me." I'm immediately mortified of myself right after. Although Derek finds it funny, I'm ashamed of my ability to throw him under the bus so quickly.

Jason walks by and casually takes my plate away. "I just checked the weather online and they're expecting a storm to pass through. We can't run in the rain so I guess we'll have to reschedule for tomorrow."

"Great. Now what are we going to do?" I complain. I hate it when it rains because it means I have to spend the entire day inside. There's hardly anything to do inside, especially since we don't have a TV in this place.

David comes over to me and ruffles my hair. "Don't worry, kid. I'm sure you'll find something to keep yourself busy today."

JJ then stands up and says, "I guess we can start with an early morning breakfast."

"Alex," Jack says hurrying to the kitchen door. "Come play with me."

"There you go," Spencer mocks. "Already making plans."

I punch Spencer in the arm playfully but I still earn a serious glare from Aaron. I forgot how much he doesn't approve of violence in front of his kid, even if it is in good fun. What does he think; the brat will start randomly punching kids out in the playground or something?

"Jack, you go ahead." Dave says moving to the door. "Alex will meet you later. I want to talk to you alone first, Alex."

_Great. A father/son talk. This can't be good._

Dave and I walk to the library. He doesn't say anything as he sits on the sofa. I'm a little confused and on guard as I sit on the other end of the sofa. He still doesn't say anything. He just stares at me.

"Uh…am I in trouble?" I ask.

Dave smirks and replies, "No. I'm just trying to get a read off you. You seem to be doing well, all things considering. How do you feel?"

"…safe, I guess. Have you guys heard anything about Dalton and his brother yet?"

"Don't you worry about that. If anything important turns up, you'll know immediately. For now, I want you to just enjoy being out here in the fresh air. We're far enough away from Quantico that you can go out, once the storm passes of course. Just consider this an early vacation."

"It'll be a boring vacation without a TV." I gripe.

Dave laughs. "I'll see if I can talk Jason into dusting off the old 32 inch but I assure you he's gonna have stipulations."

"Like what?"

"Like, you and Spencer are grounded so, if you are allowed to watch television, it'll probably be for just an hour or two a week."

"That sucks. Can't you talk him into just letting me use the TV on an 'as need' basis?"

"His house, Alex, his rules. Besides, you know I've never been one to deny a boy well-deserved punishment."

I throw myself back against the couch and pout. The room is silent for a moment.

Then Dave says, "Alex, I also wanted to talk to you about last night. Are you okay?"

"Are you talking about that thing with the pills?"

"I'm talking about everything. It was a rough night. I wanted to talk to you about it after Jason and I had our talk with the girls but you were asleep when I came to the room."

"Well…if you can honestly say you're not mad at me for not coming clean about the pills when I found them, then I'm okay."

"No, son, I'm not mad. But the next time you come across something so vital, it's important that you tell me as soon as possible. Now, how are you feeling about your little discussion with Jason?"

"I don't hate him if that's what you mean."

Dave chuckles. "Well that's good. I was expecting a different sort of reaction from you."

"Really. Like what? Like me having a total mental breakdown? I know I might have over reacted in fear at first but that doesn't mean I'm some kinda pussy who's gonna be afraid of someone yelling at me for the rest of my life. I mean, it's not like I look forward to being yelled at every day or being punished every time I fuck up but…but this thing you're doing, ignoring my every mistake, it's like you don't even care anymore."

He begins to contemplate silently with a solemn look on his face. I feel horrible for saying it now. Dave was only thinking about my wellbeing and here I am snapping at him for trying to protect me.

"I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Don't be. You're right. I have been very cautious with you for the past few weeks. Maybe too cautious. But I've been treating you like a special victim because that's what you are, or rather, you were. But the day we rescued you, you withdrew from me in fear and I was heartbroken, not because you shrank back but because of why you did it. I thought I'd lost you again."

"Dave…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, son. I don't blame you. I should've done more to reassure you that everything still fine between us. I changed and I am sorry if I came off as apathetic. I care about you, Alex, now more than ever and I promise from now on, things will go back to normal."

I smile a devious smile and reply, "Maybe with just a little less strictness?"

Dave returns the smile and says, "Yeah, right. C'mon, let's go eat breakfast before I waste away."

We stand up and I put a hand on Dave's stomach. "I don't think you'll be wasting away any time soon, Grampa. Maybe you should lay off the pasta for a while."

"Ha, ha. You just keep up with the exercising or the two of us will have enough spare tires to ride a Harley, you bottomless pit."

Dave and I then share out first honest laugh since I returned.

"I'm going to shower and change into something else since we're not going to run." I say.

"Alright. And I'll make sure the coffee's hot for you when you come down. That's if Spencer left any."

Ten minutes later I'm out of the shower. "Where's the bacon?" I ask entering the kitchen.

Jason gives his signature half smile. "Will my grocery selection ever live up to your expectations, Alexander?"

"Well," I look at the spread on the table. A giant stack of pancakes, more eggs than one chicken could lay, enough sausage to be considered a full-fledged pig, and pan of intoxicating smelling biscuits. "I think you're getting there."

As I sit down to partake of the bountiful meal before me, Garcia enters the kitchen with a not too happy look on her face and her cell phone in her hands.

"We have a case." She says.

Everyone looks around to each other. My eyes immediately avert to Dave.

"You're going?" I ask.

"We have to, kid." Dave answers setting his fork down. The team all hurry out of the kitchen and run upstairs.

I stand and follow them out. "I'm going too." I say.

A strong hand on my shoulder stops me from going upstairs. I look back to Dave.

"Not this time, kid. You haven't been signed off by the doc yet."

"But I'm better, Dave. You know I am."

"I know that you still have nightmares that are so bad you have a hard time going back to sleep. I know you're still afraid to go out in public alone. And I know that you're not leaving this cabin until **I know **you're safe."

"But Dave," I call as he, rushes upstairs. "I can help."

"You can help me, Alex." Jason says coming out of the kitchen. "I'll need help around the house while everyone is away. It'll just be you, me, and Jack."

_Like I really want to spend my time with an old man and a stupid kid._

I roll my eyes at Jason and turn my attention back to the rest of the team coming back down stairs with their overnight bags in hand, their badges tucked away, and their fire arms on their sides.

"Please guys, I really can help. It's been months since I've been on a case and I'm itching to get back to work."

"Sorry sweet doe," Penelope says carrying her laptop case. "The papa bears say no and we agree. It's still not safe for you to be out in the field just yet."

"But-"

"Alex," Jason cuts me off. "The answer is no. Do not ask again."

I want to argue but I know I'll probably be staying here with him and I don't want him mad at me starting off. Angry, no, completely pissed off, I flop down on the sofa and scowl at everyone as they head out the door.

Dave stops in front of me on his way out. He bends down and tries to brush my hair off my forehead but I pull away before he can touch me.

"I'm sorry, son." He murmurs. "I'll call you after we're briefed."

"Don't bother," I say hopping off the couch. "I won't answer."

As I'm making my way upstairs, past Spencer on his way out, I hear Jason say, "Don't worry, he'll be alright after he's had time to cool down."

_Don't count on it._

I make a show of slamming my door before stomping over to my bed. After a while, the hustle and bustle from outside dies down and the realization that they really did leave off on a case without me finally sinks in.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Jason doesn't wait for an invitation before he enters my room.

"You'd better come down while breakfast is still hot." He says.

"I'm not hungry." I reply lying back in my bed.

"Alexander," His tone is warning. "Let's not start this again. If I have to bottle-feed you PediaSure until Rossi gets back, then I will. Don't test my resolve."

I sit up and glare at him. "Why are you always such a, a…"

"A what?"

"A jerk. Can't you see I just want to be alone?"

"Alex, I understand it's hard for you to have to stay here while everyone else is out on a case but it's for your own good. We can't risk you having a panic attack while looking for an unsub, it could jeopardize the case. Not to mention the harm it could cause to your mental health looking at violent crime scene photos."

"I don't care! This is my job and now you're telling me because I still have a bad dream or two, I can't be a profiler anymore?"

"No, Alex, that's not at all what I'm saying. What I'm saying is, until we can get your fears under control, you won't be allowed out into the field again. But that's nothing to be ashamed of. Spencer had to be signed-off by a therapist after his encounter with Tobias Hankle and so did Garcia after she was shot."

"But I bet neither of them spent months off work because of it. I feel like my life is slipping away in front of my eyes."

Gideon moves away from the door and walks over to me. He sits on the edge of my bed and says, "It's going to be okay, Alex. People say that I can be cold sometimes but I understand where you're standing. When I retired, I felt like I was going to lose everything I built with the team. Although I wasn't going to miss chasing the mentally insane and unstable, I was going to miss being with the team. Then the weekend after my retirement, Spencer showed up at my door with his overnight bag and said 'Nobody will play chess with me.' It was then that I knew that although I wasn't a part of the team anymore, I still had a family. And so do you."

"But…it's not fair. He's taken my confidence, my peace of mind, and now he's taking my job."

"Alex, no one can take your confidence and peace of mind forever. You will get them back, I promise. And you will be back on the team as soon as you're well enough to do so. Now get up, come downstairs, and eat breakfast with Jack and me."

I don't really feel up to interacting with Jason or the kid but I'd also rather not have Jason bugging me about not eating either. Therefore, I get out of bed and head down stairs with Jason.

"Were you serious about the bottle feeding thing?" I ask Jason as we enter the kitchen.

"Don't test me, Alex." He warns again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack and I sit in the library playing one of his made-up card games while Jason cleans the kitchen after breakfast.

"I win!" Jack screams out, throwing his cards on the table.

"Wait, how can you win when I had the same hand five minutes ago and lost?" I question.

"Because I threw my cards down first." He replies as if it was as obvious as the nose on his face.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting bored with this. I'm going back to my room."

As I stand to leave, Jack jumps up and says, "No. Please play with me, Alex."

I want to tell him to buzz off but it's hard to be cruel to those big brown eyes.

Just then, the thunder outside booms and shakes the windows startling me. The kid flinches and runs his head into my stomach, wrapping his arms around my waist and shaking fiercely.

"Whoa, kid. You're not afraid of a little thunder, are you?" I ask amused.

"N-no," He lies. He releases me and stares down at the floor with pink cheeks. "I just don't like it."

"Yeah right. I'm sure." I mock. The shamed look on the little guy's face forces my conscience to stop me before hurting his feelings anymore. "Look…I'm going to let you in on a secret but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

His eyes perk up with anticipation then.

"When I was your age," I mumble. "I used to be afraid of thunder too."

"R-really? You were?"

"Yeah, I was but if you tell anyone, I'll deny it."

"How-how come you're not afraid now?"

"I learned a trick that kept me from being afraid." I hold my hand out and say, "C'mon, I'll show you."

Jack readily takes my hand and the two of us leave the library and head for my bedroom. Once in my room, I search through my mess of luggage until I find my IPod. Then a get the throw at the end of my bed and the two of us go back downstairs.

As I head for the front door, Jack protests. "We can't go out. It's raining."

"We'll be on the porch the entire time. We won't get wet." I promise.

Trusting me, but still a little skittish (probably more from fear of the thunder than anything), Jack follows me outside.

When we're outside, I guide him over to the porch swing and the two of us sit down close to one another. I wrap the throw around us to keep us warm from the chill in the air.

"Here," I say handing Jack the IPod headphones. He puts them in his ears and I press play on Ron Pope 'A Drop in the Ocean'. "Can you hear me?" I ask loudly.

He pushes closer to me and nods. I can't help but smile at his apprehension. He's waiting for the thunder to come and scare the living daylights out of him and if he does react the way he did before to the next boom, I can't be held accountable if a giggle slips out.

I rock the bench back and forth, as the two of us wait for the next thunder shock. When it comes, Jack flinches, but calms back down soon after.

"Did it work?" I ask.

He looks up to me with big grateful eyes and nods.

"I thought it might. It always did for me. With the music playing in your ears, the thunder isn't so bad. I guess it also helps that you've been holding on to my arm for dear life since we sat down."

Realizing what he's doing, he releases his grip and smiles coyly at me. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Despite popular belief around this place, I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I think you're tough, Alex." He admits.

I smile at the flattery. "Really? Ya think so?"

He nods and continues, "I mean, not as tough as Uncle Derek but definitely more tough than Aunt Penelope."

"Gee," I say, not as flattered anymore. "Thanks. At least I'm still tougher than your dad."

"No one's tougher than my dad." He corrects. "He's a superhero."

My happiness returns when hearing him say that. By the time I met Rossi, I had long since stopped believing in Superheroes, but his tales of catching bad guys seemed to come from the script of a Christopher Nolan movie. And to this kid, Hotch was Batman.

"Alright, whatever. Your dad's tougher than me, but I'm still tougher than you." I wrap my arm around the kid's head and nuggie him firmly yet softly.

"Ah, stop it!" He screams.

I let go and laugh as he tries to brush his hair back down. My smile begins to fade when his reawakens. The next thing I know he's standing up on the bench and reaching for my head. I grab him before he can get me and start tickling him. Jack falls back on the bench and holds his ribs as he laughs.

"Stop…st-stop," He continues to scream. I continue to tickle him until he's rolling with laughter.

The ear-shattering boom of another wave of thunder freezes us both. I look at Jack and he looks at me. I must have been wearing my patented scared-crapless expression because the kid bursts into laughter again. His laughter starts me to laughing again too.

The next thing I know, Jack has his arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me.

"I love you, Alex." He says.

I'm shocked by his proclamation. I knew the kid liked me but…a random declaration of love makes things awkward.

It catches me off guard and stupidly I retort, "Uh…thanks kid."

Jack stops hugging me and just lies against my body, staring out to the woods. I feel him shiver and realize the throw had fallen off us during all the excitement. I pick it up and wrap it back around us. The kid snuggles closer to me.

"Alex, when you were my age and you were afraid of thunder, who used to hold you? Your brother?"

"Naw, kid. I don't have a brother. I'm an only child. Like you."

"I'm not an only child." Jack looks up at me with a big smile. "I have you."

"Um, excuse me?"

"I mean…you act like my brother."

"You don't have a brother so how do you know how a brother acts?"

"My daddy has a brother and he says that he loves his brother, even though they disagree sometimes. And I love you even though you're mean to me sometimes."

"I'm not mean to you."

"You laughed at me because I was afraid of the thunder." He argues. "And you taught me that bad word."

_He would bring that back up, wouldn't he._

"Sorry about that, kid." I apologize.

"That's okay. Daddy says that sometimes brothers do things to hurt each other's feelings but that's okay because no matter what, brothers take care of each other. Alex…if…would you help me if I were ever in trouble?"

I take the subtle change in his tone as a red flag.

"What do you mean? Are you in trouble?"

He looks away from me and stares back out at the trees. "There's a boy in my class…he's been picking on me. I thought if I were nice to him, he would stop but he didn't."

"How's he picking on you?" I ask.

"He calls me names…sometimes he throws paper at me in class."

"Did you tell Aaron?"

He shakes his head no. "I don't want to tattle. But I want him to stop."

My brows furrow in anger. I've never seen Jack so distraught, making me hate this playground bully even more.

"Alright kid," I start off. "The responsible adult in me wants to say, if the kid's bullying you, tell an adult. There. I said it. Now this is what you do. I know people say that violence is never the answer but that's a load of bull. I went from first grade to my senior year, beating the crap out of anyone who even looked at me funny."

"But daddy said I'm not supposed to fight. He said fighting is for people who-"

"Fighting is for people who demand respect. I'm not saying just go out there and start wailing on people. That would make you a bully like the kid who's picking on you. But if you want a bully to stop, there's only one way to do it."

The kid seems unsure about it but he doesn't argue with me.

"So this is what you do. The next time he calls you a name, you say, 'Say that to my face, you little punk'."

"But he's bigger than me."

"Little punk works on any size asshole. And don't say asshole. If he doesn't move, it means he's afraid of you and he's not as tough as he tries to pretend. But if he does come over to you, you beat the shit out of him. I mean, crap. Beat the crap out of him. Don't say shit."

"But, I don't know how to fight."

"Seriously," I exclaim.

He nods. "Nobody ever taught me how."

"Not even Derek?"

He shakes his head no. "Will you teach me, Alex?"

"Little man," A devious smile crosses my face at the prospect. "It'll be my pleasure. But not right now. Tomorrow, you and I will go out into the woods and I'll show you my finest moves. By the time you're done with that bully, they'll be hauling him out on a stretcher."

"I-I don't wanna hurt him that bad." Jack protests.

I groan. "Right, second graders. Then we'll keep it simple. Boring and simple."

Just then, the front door opens and out comes Jason.

"Here you two are. What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, y'know, just enjoying the nice weather." I say with a smile.

Jason smirks back and says, "Well, while you two were out here 'enjoying the nice weather', I set up the projector. Come and pick out a movie to watch."

Jack takes the headphones out of his ears and hands them to me.

"Thank you, Alex." He says. He hugs me again before hopping off the bench and running inside.

Jason's smirk turned into a full smile as he lets Jack by him into the house. "How cute. What was that about?"

"He was afraid of the storm and I showed him a trick to help him get over it."

"Well, now, seems like you've made a friend."

"Don't patronize me, Jason. I'm still not happy about being here."

"Of course," He chuckles. "Have you spoken to David yet?"

"No," I grunt. "And I still don't want to."

Jason's smile disappears. He folds his arms and glares at me. I try to pout but his glowering has me feeling childish.

"Your phone is back on your nightstand. Go call Dave before coming back down to the library."

I think about arguing with Jason but he looks serious about it.

"Fine," I say standing up. I grab my throw and IPod and stomp past Jason. As I pass through the doorway, Jason grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I half expect him to swat me but he doesn't.

"I really appreciate what you did for Jack." He says. "You should be proud of yourself."

A bit of pride swells up in me causing my foul mood to alleviate a bit, which was probably his intention.

"Yeah," I groan trying to feign indifference. "Whatever."

**Depending on how generous I feel, there may be another chapter later. Yay :)**

**And to everyone who has followed my story all the way up to the 23rd chapter, I like you. Like, I like like you. Like a lot. Like if I were an evil dictator, you will be my chosen minions (all references to any dictators real or fictional is strictly ****coincidental).**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Back in my room, I toss the throw and IPod on my bed and go straight for my phone. I have two missed calls from Dave and one from one of my friends, Blaine, and one voice mail. Blaine's phone call came last night at two.

_Why would he call me at two in the morning?_

I check my voice mailbox.

There's a lot of noise in the background. Party noise; people yelling, music blaring, drunk people goofing around, and of course, Blaine was one of those drunks.

"HEY, ALEX," I pull the phone from my ear at the unexpected yelling. When I put it back to my ear, he's lowered his voice a little. I'm pretty sure he yelled like that at first on purpose just to screw with me because that's the type of jerk he is. "How's it going buddy? Guess where I am right now? DC, BABY! YEAH! I drank so much, I'm-I'm pretty sure I'm floating. Hit me up when you wake your whiny ass up and we'll paint the town. And I miss you man. I-I…Alex, I love you. I love you so much man. I know-I know you're gay, and I'm not but I think we can still be together. Call-call me when you, uh, when you get this. I'm going to marry you someday man."

I laugh wholeheartedly when the message is over. I know I'm supposed to me shocked or surprised or excited if someone professes their undying love to me but every time he gets drunk Blaine picks a random person he knows, calls them and swears to God he loves them more than life. I just so happen to be his drunk love this time. But I have to admit, it is cute.

I decide to call Dave and wait until later to deal with Blaine. He's probably passed out somewhere anyways.

Dave answers on the second ring.

"Alex, I'm glad you called." He says with a bit of relief in his voice. "We were just about to get on the jet. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I still wish I could be on the case with you guys though."

"I know son. I wish you could be here too but it's for your own good."

"I know, I know." I gripe. "It still sucks."

"Oh, don't be that way, Alex. You've been making progress so it's only a matter of weeks before you'll be able to come back to work. Until then…I guess you could find a hobby."

"A hobby? Like stamp collecting?"

"Uh, something a little less forty-year old virgin and a little more Alex Marco. You could try whittling. Or painting."

"I don't know if you know this Dave, but I'm not that good with art. My grandma has a picture on her fridge of an elephant a drew when I was seven and she still thinks it's a cat wearing a sombrero."

Dave laughs on the other end of the phone. "Alright. You could try learning to play the guitar. Jason has one around there somewhere that he could dust off and teach you to play."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Neal does like music."

"Good. Look, the jet is about to take off. I'll call back as soon as possible."

"'Kay. Bye. And Dave…stay safe."

"I will son. Talk later."

Jason and I are watching Casablanca, Jack asleep on my lap, when my text alert goes off.

I turn awkwardly to Jason who sits with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Sorry," I apologize trying to fish my phone from my pocket with the kid on me. It's a text from Neal.

**Morning QT. How was ur run?**

I put the phone down on the side Jason couldn't see and text back:

**Rain ruined it. Watching old movies with Gideon n the kid.**

I turn off my sound and continue to pretend to pay attention to the movie when I really just want to fall asleep like Jack.

A couple of seconds later, Neal texts:

**Hotch's kid? How sweet. Wish I could b there now but I have news. Guess.**

_Ohhh, how I do love Neal's guessing games._

**Is it dirty?** – I ask.

**Smh. Call me b4 this turns n2 a sext. **

When I look to Jason, I realize I've had my stupid 'I love him' face on.

"Uh, Jason,"

"Let me guess. Your boyfriend just texted you and now you want some privacy to talk."

I grin from ear to ear. "Please," I beg.

He exhales and says, "Go. But leave that phone on your nightstand before you come back."

"Yes sir," I say as I ease Jack off my lap and onto the sofa. I start dialing Neal's number before I even make it to the library door. He answers by the time I make it to the stairs.

"Hey cuteness," He drones sensually. "You shouldn't think like that when you're around people, y'know."

I smile brightly, running up the last few steps to my room. "I would've left if I thought you were getting too excited." I say shutting the door.

Neal smiles on the other end. I don't see him but I know how he gets when we talk about sex. Neal and I have never ever actually had sex. When I first got back we kept it simple and romantic. Dinners, dates, movies. And then we started to fool around but never forth base stuff. I haven't been with a guy like that since Dalton and I can't bear the thought of having a flash back if Neal and I ever went all the way. The closest we ever get to sex is touching and that was my choice. Once we took a bath together at his place. We just sat in the tub and held each other, with nothing sexual at all. I actually cried because the moment was so beautiful and innocent. He doesn't try to force me into anything and I love him for that. Nevertheless, I wish I could be more for him. He deserves better.

"Alex, stop it. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay." I sit down on my bed. "Tell me your news. I'm all ears."

"All ears? You make everything sound so cute."

"Alright, focus big boy."

Neal laughs on the other end. "Okay, right, focus. I'm coming to Washington tonight. That's only half an hour away from you."

"Really. That's great. How long are you staying?"

"Three days. My brother has some business to take care of there and I talked him into bringing me along. We fly out this evening and I'll be there around eight. Since my departure from Quantico was so impromptu, I was thinking maybe we could say goodbye properly before I have to leave again."

"So you were thinking dirty."

"Shut up," He jokes. "How does Agent Rossi put up with you?"

"It's easy because I'm cute."

Mockingly, he adds, "And so modest too. What will you be doing until you're back in my arms again?"

I lie back in my bed and stare up at the roof. "Nothing much. The team's off on a case so it's just Gideon and Jack here with me. As if it wasn't boring enough here. Dave thinks I should find a hobby to keep from being bored."

"I could only imagine what hobby you would choose to occupy your time. Probably something like a sandwich collection."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. But you know…that doesn't sound half bad. Does a quesadilla count as a sandwich? It probably doesn't. I'ma count it as one anyways."

"Alex," He says in a monotone. "Seriously? I think we would all agree you spend too much time around food already."

I laugh. "True. I'm getting hungry as we speak."

"Well don't hang up just yet. I want to hear more about your day."

"There's not much to talk about. But I'll see what I can make up to keep you entertained."

Neal and I talk for a while before there's a knock on my door. At the same time Jason opens the door without permission and I bolt straight up in surprise.

"You've been in here twenty minutes. Don't you think it's time to give your ears a rest?"

"Don't you think you could knock before entering a room?" I snap. "I could've been…busy."

"Excuse me?" Jason scowls. My heartbeat races once I realize the humongous mistake I just made.

I put my phone to my side. "I…I'm sorry Jason. I don't, I just…I'm sorry."

"You have until I get Jack settled down for lunch to work on your manners."

"I'm sorry." I whimper. I want to beg louder but I also don't want Neal to hear me.

When Jason leaves a tear slips from my eye. _Damn, I really don't want another paddling so soon after last night._

Pulling myself together, I put the phone back to my ear. "Hey, uh, Neal. I'm going to have to talk to you later. Gideon…Gideon wants to talk to me about something."

"Alright baby. I'll call you before I get on the plane."

"Sounds great. Bye."

I hang up the phone and run to the door. I meet Jason coming up stairs. He has nothing in his hands. A good sign.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason. I don't know what came over me. I was just…you surprised me."

"I know, Alex. I've been young before and I know how important your privacy is to you so I won't hold it against you. Now, with that said, I will still open any door to any room you're in inside this house, with the exception of the bathroom, with or without your permission. You have not earned the right to privacy yet. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I don't totally agree with his rules but I figured it'd be best not to answer since I'm getting off lucky this time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After lunch, Jason took Jack and I out to the lake in his boat and taught us how to fish. Well, me mostly. The kid already knew most of it. I have to admit, although I hate the taste of fish, fishing itself wasn't so bad. Jason said we were supposed to be quiet while fishing but Jack and I found something to talk about every five minutes.

I take the time to tell Jason about Neal's arrival tonight.

"He was, uh, wondering if I would go out with him tonight." I say staring at the shimmering blue water. The rain had stopped while I was talking to Neal on the phone and now the sun is out and shinning across the lake, making everything that much more pretty.

Jason reclines in the boat and puts his hat over his eyes with his fishing rod hanging out into the water. "Are you asking for my permission to go out on a date?"

"Uh…um, yeah. Kinda, sorta." I feel as though I'm losing him so in a rush I spill out, "Dave doesn't mind when we go out as long as we stay together and I call him every half hour. And I promise to call you every half hour and tell you if we change venues or if something of significance happens."

"I believe you." He drones aloofly. "But the truth of the matter still remains, you're grounded. So that's a no."

"But-but that's not fair." My voice rises. "He wants to take me out so we can say goodbye properly. Who knows the next time I'll see him again."

"Alex, I understand your problem but our decision has been made. You are grounded and you will remain so until David or I say different. And I won't be changing my mind any time soon."

"That's not fair." I bark. I throw my pole down in the boat and kick my feet. Accidently, one of my feet kicks Jason's pole and knocks it overboard. My eyes go from furrowed with anger to wide with surprise, then fear.

Jason sits up and eyes the old rod floating in the water. When he turns his attention back to me, I'm stuttering out a nervous apology.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just threw a tantrum because you couldn't get your way. And you insist on being treated like a responsible adult." Jason reaches down and gets his fishing pole. Then he starts the boat's motor. "When we get back to the cabin, go straight to your room and wait for me." He orders as he steers us back to shore.

Once we're at the cabin I go to my room and lie across my bed. Soon after there is a knock on my door and I jump up expecting Jason to enter but the door doesn't open.

"Alex," I hear Jack say just above a whisper outside the door. I clamber out of bed and saunter cautiously over to the door. Opening it, I look down to see two big brown adorable eyes staring back up at me.

"What do you want kid?" I try to sound indifferent as I lean against the door frame but truth is I fear that at any moment Jason will come treading up those stairs with the paddle in his hands and ready to pound my tender backside.

"I wanna play." He says strolling into my room without an invitation.

"Now's not the time, kid. Didn't you hear Jason? He's probably on his way up here now so get lost."

"Why?" He sits on my bed and picks my IPod up from the nightstand.

"Because I said so, that's why?" I bark. "Now get out and stop touching my stuff."

The kid flinches at my tone and quickly puts the IPod back where he found it.

"You're being mean again, Alex." He mumbles.

"Kid, I really don't care. Right now keeping a smile on your face is the very least of my priorities."

"Why? Are you in trouble with Grampa Jason?" _This kid's curiosity, my god. But at least it's a good distraction from what's to come._

"Yeah kid," I answer walking away from the still open door. "Something like that."

"Is he gonna ground you some more?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Then what's gonna happen?"

"Look kid, don't you have some Legos or something to play with?"

Jack nods his head but replies, "But I wanna play with you."

"Well you can't right now, so beat it." I try to make my tone as harsh as possible in hopes of scaring him off. Of course, it doesn't work though, but it was worth a shot.

"Alex, if you're an adult, how come you are always in trouble? You get in trouble more than me and I'm just a kid."

His blatant stating of the obvious made my blood boil.

"If you're such a good kid, why are you so disobedient? I asked you to leave twice already but you haven't even budged!" I begin to yell so loud, I'm certain Jason can hear me in whatever part of the cabin he's in. "It's like whatever I say to you goes in one ear and out there other! Can't you tell when you're not wanted? No wonder you're getting picked on in school. If you were twenty years older, brat, I would…"

The pained look in his eyes finally catches up to me. He looks to be seconds away from bursting into tears. My assumption is proven right seconds later when he falls into sobs. I move to take him and my arms and apologize to him but he darts out of the room before I can get anything out. I think about chasing after him but then I remember how I was at that age. If I was upset about something, I didn't want anyone bugging me and making it worse.

_I'm sure the kid will get over it._

Exhausted, I flop face down on my bed and await the impending doom of what is sure to be Jason and his hell-raising paddle. I wonder if that's what he calls it. The Hell-Raiser. Because every time he uses it on me, my ass burns like all seven layers of Dante's Inferno.

"Alex," My eyes shoot up to the door at the sound of Gideon saying my name. I stare at him, once again empty handed, and wonder in confusion about his plans. "Sit up, I want to talk." He orders.

I sit up in my bed with my hands in my lap. Jason sits across from me on Dave's bed, examining me like a profiler would. I try to look as calm as possible but the truth is I'm very enthused and bemused waiting for some sort of reaction from him.

"Jack told me what you said to him." He finally speaks.

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. I mean, can you get any lower than making a six-year-old cry?

"Oh yeah," I grumble. "Where is he?"

"He is downstairs, in the library, video chatting with Hotch."

My pulse begins to beat uncontrollably. If Jason doesn't spank me for picking on the kid, Aaron will for sure.

"Did…did he tell Aaron what I did?" I dare to ask.

"I don't know but I would assume so. Nevertheless, you three can discuss that when the team returns. For now, you and I should discuss your behavior as of late. I thought I made it clear last night that your temper tantrums will not be tolerated."

I nod, fiddling with my thumbs and trying my best to come off as repentant. "I'm sorry I behaved like a spoiled brat but…you-you're being unreasonable." Jason's eyebrows furrow at my accusation but I decide to ride this pony out. "With all that's going on, who knows the next time I'll be able to see Neal in person again. It's just one date. I promise I'll come back home afterward and I won't ask to go out any more until Dave says my grounding is over."

"Alex, I believe you. But you will soon learn that I am a firm disciplinarian. And I believe that the best punishment for your behavior on the boat would be to make you stay home tonight. Your phone privileges will also be limited to one call a day and that phone call cannot exceed five minutes. When the team returns, we will reinstate the no-electronics policy. Furthermore, you will not be allowed to participate in any family activities until I've decided you're finally ready to act your age. I've spoken to Dave and he has agreed to stand behind me and my decisions."

All of my fear disappears and becomes replaced with abrupt anger. "Are you serious?!" I yell. "No phone call lasts five minutes and how do you expect me to live with just one call a day? Am I supposed to choose between Dave and Neal?"

"No. Phone calls from David and anyone else on the team don't count. I will keep your phone and I will monitor your calls for you until they get back. At which point your phone privileges will be completely disbarred."

"That's totally not fair!" I wail, hitting my back against the wall behind me. It hurts but I try not to show it because it would ruin the whole pissed off façade I'm going for. "All of this because I kicked a stupid fishing pole out the boat?"

"No," Jason answers. "All of this because your behavior is beginning to fall back into the pattern of a, how should I say…a brat."

I groan and slam my back against the wall again. This time I nearly knock the breath out of me.

"Alex, stop it before you hurt yourself. I'm trying my best to keep from bending you back over this bed but you're making it really hard for me."

"I'd rather be spanked then grounded." I grumble. Then I shoot up with a spark of hope in my eyes. "Can you do that? I mean, spank me instead of grounding me so I can still go out with Neal tonight? Or at least keep my phone."

"Nope," Jason stands and heads for the door. "David and I chose punishing you like this because we knew it would hurt you more than a spanking would. Now if I were you, I would try to figure out what I'm going to do with all of this excess time I've acquired since my options are limited." He holds out his hand to me. "Phone." He states calmly.

I groan as I pull my cellphone from my pocket and shove it in his open hand.

"You keep that attitude up and you will be paddled along with your grounding."

I lie face down on my bed thinking about how earlier I was hoping Gideon didn't come through the doorway ready to paddle me but now I find the idea of being spanked compared to total isolation from the outside world a welcomed amnesty.

_I can't even call Neal and tell him I won't be able to see him tonight. He'll think I'm just trying to diss him._

I decide the best course of action would be to go back to Jason and offer another heartfelt apology. So I slink out of bed and trudge downstairs until I hear the sound of Jason and Jack laughing in the library. I ease the door open and walk in with my most contrite look.

"Jason," I mummer. The two of them are sitting on the floor playing Uno when I enter. Jason looks up to me for just a second after I call his name before returning his attention back to the game.

"Yes, Alexander." He says.

"Um…I-I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…again."

"Sorry?" Jason repeats casually. "About what exactly?"

_I knew he was going to say that._

"Y'know, about throwing a tantrum on the boat…and my room."

Jason turns back to me and examines my sincerity. He stares at me for a while and then turns back to the game again. "Okay." He says simply.

"O-okay? That's all you have to say?" My voice rises. Jason glares at me and a shiver of fear spreads through my body.

"Alex, I'm proud of you for apologizing and admitting to your mistakes, but your punishment still stands."

"Ugh, fine. Can I at least have my one phone call, warden?"

Jason goes into his pocket and holds my cell phone. "You get five minutes, inmate." He mockingly retorts.

I move to snatch the phone from his hand but Jason yanks it out of my reach. "Calm down." He warns.

I fight not to roll my eyes as I reach for the phone a second time, this time with less hostility. Then I hurry as casually as possible out the door, dialing Neal's number as a throw myself on the living room couch.

"Hey babe," He answers hurriedly. "I was just about to call you. We're at the airport. Our flight boards in five minutes." I hear a male voice in the background bark something at Neal and he replies to him in an exasperated tone, "Give me a minute, God."

I smile. "Your brother?"

"Yeah. He's been being an ass since I asked him if I could go to Washington with him."

"He doesn't like spending quality time with his little brother?" I ask.

Neal chuckles and says, "Yeah, sure he does. Harvey's idea of quality time together is me putting his files in order while he sits at his desk and does boring lawyer crap. Besides, he knows my true intention for this trip is just to see you again."

My heartbreaks in two. I called Neal to tell him I wouldn't be able to see him this time but how can I when he's willing to take a trip from New York to DC with a brother he isn't too fond of just to spend an evening with me.

"Neal," I start. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Uh, hold on baby. Harvey trying to say something to me." He pulls the phone away from his mouth but I can still hear what they're saying.

"I said watch the luggage." Harvey growls. "That means keep both eyes on it at all times. I have suits in these cases that cost more than you can make in five years."

"I don't get paid to watch your damn bags." Neal snaps back.

"If you did, I'm sure it would be more than you make as an FBI agent."

_Oooh, low blow._

"Harvey, just take your own stinking bags if you don't trust me to watch them."

"I told you to watch them. If you expect to come with me, then you will do what I say or I will send you back home right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Neal grumbles something under his breath that I can't hear before bring the phone back to his mouth. "Alex, I have to go, I'm sorry. Where should I pick you up tonight?"

_I shouldn't, _I think to myself. _I really shouldn't. But I will anyways._

"Do you know where Gideon's cabin is?"

"Um, I've been there once but I can't really remember how to get there."

I quickly give Neal the directions to Gideon's cabin. "My phone's dying," I lie. "So I won't be able to call you later. Just be outside around eleven. And don't blow. I wouldn't want you to wake anyone." _Especially Jason._

"Alright cutie. I'll see you later then."

When I hang up from Neal, my pulse is racing. Somehow, I have to sneak out of the cabin tonight, go out with Neal and try to have a good time with my conscience working overtime, and then sneak back in before Jason wakes up at the break of dawn. Sounds easy enough.

"Alex," I flinch at the call of my name. I sit up on the couch to see Jason standing at the library entrance. There is a distinct frown on his face and I wonder if he'd heard me making my plans with Neal. "Your time is up." He says to my relief.

I get up and hand him the phone.

"I'm going to bed." I say walking up stairs with a heavy conscience.

"What about dinner? We're having steak. I'm actually a great cook if you give me a chance."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alex," His tone urges me to pause in my stride. "You can't sulk forever. The sooner you start obeying the rules we set for you and accept your punishment, the sooner it will be over. I won't force you to eat dinner with us but it will be waiting for you when you're ready."

"Yes sir," I say and continue to my room.

Once in my room, I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands thinking of all the things that could go wrong tonight. I don't know why I feel so guilty. I'm an adult with every right to go out on a Saturday night with whomever I want. It's preposterous that I have to even ask for permission to go out anyways. I don't hear anyone ever reporting to me when they go out.

I lie in bed, staring up at the roof, listening to the sounds of Jason and Jack preparing for bed. My bedroom door opens and I turn to see Jason staring down at me.

"Are you going to eat?" He asks.

I turn my back to him and mutter, "No."

"Then I suggest you prepare for bed properly."

I roll out of bed and stomp over to my bags. Getting a fresh pair of pajamas, I push past Jason towards the bathroom. I take a quick shower, shave so that I am looking my best for Neal later, brush my teeth, and return to my room where Jason still is. He's putting my empty bag underneath my bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I put your clothes away for you since it seems you've been too busy to do so yourself."

"I didn't ask you to." I say tossing my dirty clothes in the hamper by the door.

Jason smiles. "Consider it a peace offering. I know you're angry about not being able to go with Neal tonight but you're young. There will be other nights." Is this Jason's way of apologizing? He's doing a poor job of it. "Oh, and David called. You can come to the library and call him on the landline."

I pull the covers back on my bed and lie down. "Uh, no, that's okay. I'm really tired." _With my poor lying skills, I would probably end up confessing my plans to Dave._

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Y-yeah. I'ma just hit the sack early tonight."

Jason's eyes hold something of suspicion. I gulp hard at the fear of being found out.

"Alright, kid." He turns out the light. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Jason leaves and I watch the digital clock. Nine fifteen. Then nine thirty. I rest my eyes for a second and it's ten forty. I jump out of bed and quickly, but quietly, go to Jason's room. I peep in and see him sleeping soundly. Then I tip-toe back to my room and change into a pair of bleach blue jeans, a grey belt, and a white polo. My heartbeat works double time as I make my way through the quiet cabin, downstairs, and to the front door. At exactly eleven o'clock, Neal's outside in a pink Volkswagen Beetle. I stifle a laugh as I slip into the front seat.

"Don't laugh," He groans. "This is my brother's idea of punishment."

"Punishment?"

"I kinda…lost one of his bags the airport."

I can't hold in my laughter then.

"If only Harvey had such a sense of humor." He says as he starts driving away from the cabin. "You know, this thing isn't made for all terrain."

"I'm worth it though, right?"

Neal reaches over and takes one of my hands into his. He brings it up to his mouth and kisses it. "Listen cutie, when a man comes to pick you up in a pink Beetle and you don't hightail it the other way, you're worth every minute of his time."

"Aw," I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Sweet talker. You're just trying to get lucky."

"Is it working?" He laughs.

"Maybe. Keep trying and I'll let you know when you've made it."

**I almost made the mistake of posting this chapter Friday. Awkward :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Neal takes me to a beautiful restaurant. It's practically empty and there's very few staff still lurking about.

"Isn't this place supposed to be closed?" I ask as the waiter takes us to a table.

"My brother's influence does come in handy sometimes. He did some 'big' thing for the owner of this place and pulled in a favor for me. Of course now this means I owe him one."

The waiter hands Neal the wine list and waits as he makes his choice. I always let him choose the wine because there's nothing I know about French wine, or any wine for that matter. I'm more of a Bud Lit and bottle of Jack kinda guy, or I was. I only drink when I'm with him now.

"We'll take the 98' La Fleur."

"Ah, that was a good year, sir. But I must tell you, the La Fleur is sold by the bottle."

"How much is it?" Neal asks, handing the menu back.

"450, sir."

My eyes widen in shock at the price. _Four hundred and fifty dollars for one bottle of wine. Are these people crazy?_

"Good," Neal reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He pulls out a black credit card and hands it to the waiter. "We'll take two. And some oysters."

_He's going to spend nine hundred dollars on wine? He's the crazy one._

The waiter greedily takes the card from Neal with a, "Yes sir, right away sir," before disappearing to the back of the restaurant.

"I hope you're not trying to impress me." I growl once we're alone.

Neal takes immediate notice of my anger. "Don't worry about that. That's my brother's card. I'm just trying to get back at him for the car thing."

"So you charge nine hundred dollars to his credit card? He's going to kill you."

"Harvey has more money than he knows what to do with. That's barely a dent in his wallet." Neal leans across the table and kisses my forehead. "Now stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles."

When the waiter comes back, Neal pops open the first bottle of La Fleur.

"Tell me again why you ordered oysters?" I ask looking down at the disgusting shell fish in front of us.

Neal laughs as he picks up one of the oysters. I watch in disgust as he slurps it back and then licks his lips.

"You just ate an oyster." I state. "Licking your lips will not make that any less disgusting."

He picks up another one, garnishes it with the condiments on the tray, and holds it out to me. My immediate reaction is, "Uh, no way. You eat all the raw, disgusting, slurpy fish you want. I'm gonna wait for the real food to arrive."

"Aw, c'mon babe." He insists. "Just one. I promise you'll love it."

He flutters those perfect blue eyes at me, knowing I can't say no to them. I chug back my entire glass of wine, not caring how vulgar I look doing so, and then turn back to the slimy morsel waiting for me. As Neal puts the oyster in my mouth, my only thought is to not throw up. I tilt my head back and the thing slides into my mouth. Neal removes the shell and watches enthusiastically as I start to chew the oyster.

"Don't chew it too many times," He warns. "I don't want you to be completely disgusted on your first time."

On his counsel, I swallow the oyster after the third bite.

"Well," He says eagerly. "How was it?"

I shrug and reply, "It wasn't bad."

"See, I told ya." He says taking another one for himself. "These things are an aphrodisiac, y'know."

I hit his arm as he puts the oyster in his mouth. "You fiend. Is that why you ordered them?"

"No," He laughs. "I knew you've never tried them before and I wanted to watch your face on your first time. You're cute when your mouth is being filled with foreign objects."

"Oh my god, sex jokes at the table. How classy."

Neal continues to eat the oysters, offering me one every once and a while that I take, and I finish off our first bottle of La Fleur. As Neal is uncorks our second bottle, I just so happen to glance at the window and see a group of drunk guys staring in making juvenile kissy faces at us.

"Oh no." I groan immediately recognizing a few of the stupid faces.

Neal turns to see them and asks, "Do you know them?"

"I really wish I didn't." I look back to the window and the guys are gone. And then I hear a commotion happening at the front of the restaurant. "Oh no, no, no," The guys find their way from the entrance to our table in a remarkably straight line for a bunch of drunks.

"Alex," Blaine calls out loudly. "Where have you been man? I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving." Because Blaine isn't tripping over tables and slurring his words, I know he's not as drunk as he could be.

"You saw me on Christmas and New Year's," I remind him. "You were just too drunk to remember."

"Oh yeah. That's right." He laughs as loud as he talks. "Hey man," He suddenly becomes serious. "Be honest with me. Are you two on a date?"

"Yes," I nod as if it wasn't obvious.

"And…and are we ruining it for you?"

"Yes," Neal answers this time.

"Aw, aw man I'm sorry. Look, I'll talk back later. Maybe then you can explain why you haven't called your best friend since New Year's."

"Wait," I grab his arm and prevent him from walking away. "Give me your keys."

Blaine pulls his arm out of my grip and smiles a sly smile. "Can't." He says. "I'm the designated driver."

"The hell you are." I nearly yell. "Give me your keys or-"

"Or what little man?" He taunts. "You forget who's been kicking your can since fifth grade?"

Neal surprises me and stands in front Blaine, blocking the exit. "Give him the keys." He asserts.

"And who are you?" Blaine questions.

"FBI Agent Neal Coleman. Your friend's trying to help you. I'd listen to him if I were you."

Blaine looks excited at meeting Neal. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and holds them in front of his face. "I'll give Alex the keys on one condition. You two come party with us."

"This is a date, Blaine." I casually remind him.

"Aw, c'mon Alex. You owe me one night after completely forgetting about me for four months."

Neal leans over to me and whispers, "We should take this conversation outside. Before we get kicked out." He nods his head towards the back and I chuckle at the sight of our distraught little waiter marching hurriedly to our table.

We all quickly beeline it out of the restaurant.

"Okay," Blaine says loudly once we're outside. "There's a club about a block that-a-way. I say we go and finish getting our buzz on."

Blaine and the rest of the fellows start walking in the direction of the club but before I can follow them, Neal grabs my arm.

"We're not going." He says plainly.

My eyebrow arches in surprise. "Pardon me?"

"Your team made me promise to watch over you when we go out. One of Agent Rossi's conditions for us going out was that we did not go to any clubs or parties. Did you forget that?"

"No," I say yanking my arm out of his grip. I came out to have a good time, not to be reminded that I'm here dishonestly.

Blaine, finally noticing we weren't following him, stops and turns around. "Hey, what are you two doing? Catch up ladies."

"Uh, we're…we're actually not into the club scene anymore." I'm forced to say.

"Not into the club scene? Since when?"

I shrug. "Uh, for about four months now."

"You mean since you started dating this dick?"

"Blaine, please. Don't-"

"Don't what, huh?" He starts walking to me until he's at arm's reach. "I've been your best friend since we were ten, now all of a sudden I don't hear from you for months and you're telling me you don't hit the scene anymore."

I haven't spoken to Blaine since I got back because I didn't want to tell him about Dalton. Blaine's a certified arse and, even though we're friends, there are certain things you don't tell certain people. He'd somehow find a way to make a joke about it like he does everything.

"Look, just…give us a minute. Okay. Please." I beg.

Blaine glares at Neal a minute longer before walking back to the rest of the guys.

"We can't." Neal says, obviously knowing what I was going to ask.

"C'mon, babe. Just one club. We have a couple of drinks, it'll give me time to catch up with Blaine, we could dance-"

"No," He barks. "No dancing."

I smile knowingly. "So that means we can go?"

Neal wraps his arm around my waist. Then he puts his hand in my front pocket and his thumb in my belt loop. "We go," He presses his body against mine. "But we stay just like this. You stay by my side every second. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I reply smugly.

We go to the club and Neal, Blaine, and I go straight to the bar. I remember ordering a third round of drinks, but then the rest of the night is a blur.

I wake up with a skull-splitting pain. I look around confused and afraid until I realize I'm in my bed at Jason's cabin. I notice I'm down to my underwear and wonder at what point during the night I started taking off my clothes, as that does happen when I start drinking.

"How…did I get…here?" I ask myself. I sit up and suddenly my stomach wants to come up to my throat. Jumping out of bed, I run to the bathroom and burry my head in the toilet. I puke out my insides until my stomach hurts.

"You're up," I look to the doorway and see Jason standing in it with a tray in his hands. The anger in his eyes makes one thing clear for sure. I did not get back before he woke up this morning.

"How-how did I get home?" I venture to ask.

"You don't remember?"

I try to remember what happened last night. Fuzzy memories of a lot of drinking comes forth. I remember Neal being mad about something. And then it starts to go blank. The curse of excessive drinking.

"N-no. Not really." I answer, flushing the toilet.

Jason steps to the side and ushers me out the door. "Well, let's go to your room and I'll see if I can refresh your memory."

Once in my room, Jason and I sit on my bed and he sets the tray between us. On the tray, he grabs a glass of tomato juice with a celery stalk sticking out of it.

"Drink." He says. "It'll help with your hang over." As I start drinking, Jason says, "I can't tell you the details of the entire date, but the jest: You started drinking, Neal was ready to go, you didn't want to stop drinking, and that's when Neal called Dave. Can you imagine his reaction at hearing that you were, not only out at a club after he forbade you not to go, but you were also drinking?"

I set the glass by my side and try to imagine Dave's reaction. I'm stuck between picturing him completely pissed off, down-right afraid for my safety, or disappointed.

"Dave then called me, at two in the morning, and Jack and I had to go to Washington and find the nightclub you refused to leave. You were practically passed out when Neal brought you out to the car. You fell asleep in the back seat and I had to carry you and Jack to bed. And just so you know, I am too old to carry a twenty-four year old man-child to bed."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Alex, I don't want to hear it. Not now. Finish your tomato juice and then go back to sleep. We'll finish this later."

"Are…are you gonna-"

"Yes," Jason answers my unasked question without hesitation. "You're not getting out of this one unscathed. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie." I correct feeling my conscience working overtime again. "I never said I wasn't going to go out. You just believed I wouldn't."

"I believed you wouldn't because I told you not to. You know what; we will talk about this later. Drink and go to bed."

I down the rest of the tomato juice and lie back in bed. Jason covers me and says, "Don't expect to have an easy day today."

The threat is ominous yet well understood but I am too tired to worry about the consequences.

When Jason wakes me, it's after noon. My mind is clear now and I can finally understand how much trouble I've actually gotten myself into. I sit up and really take in the fact that my clothes are gone. Since I passed out in the car last night, that means Jason had to undress me.

"H-hi," I say wearily. Jason is standing by my bed with his arms folded.

"Get up," He says. "Lunch is ready."

"I…I thought you were gonna-"

"You're still getting paddled." He answers. "But lunch first. Let's go."

Jason walks over to the door and I get out of bed and follow him.

He looks at me and says, "Are you going to get dressed?"

I look down at my body. I've been slowly getting used to seeing my body. When Dave and I are home alone, I sometimes walk around in my boxers, but this is the first time I've felt comfortable enough to walk around without clothes on in front of someone other than Dave or Neal.

"Is it that bad?" I ask brokenheartedly, referring to my body.

"No," He smirks pass his austere exterior. "Not at all,"

For lunch, Jason made sandwiches. Jack is sitting at the table when we enter the kitchen, his sandwich already halfway gone.

"Hey little guy," I say sitting beside him.

"Hi," He replies quietly.

I look to Jason for an explanation of the kid's put-off response and he gives me a look that says 'you know why'. I sigh and decide to worry about the kid later. I have enough on my mind already.

After lunch, Jack goes back to the library. I stand by the staircase and wait for Jason to give me further instruction.

"Go to your room." Jason orders. "I'm going to get Jack settled. I'll be up in a minute."

I go upstairs and wait anxiously on my bed. No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop thinking about the paddle. A tear slips from my eye as I remember the sting it brings.

As I wipe away the tear, the bedroom door opens and in comes Jason, wooden paddle in hand. He walks over to my bed and I stand up, ready to get it over with.

"You understand why you're about to be paddled?" He asks.

I nod and reply, "Because I went out with Neal when you said I couldn't because I was grounded, I was drinking, and I went to a club."

"Close," Jason corrects to my surprise. "You're about to be paddled because you snuck out of the cabin last night after I said you couldn't go out with Neal. David said he would take care of the rest of your waywardness."

"You mean…Dave's gonna punish me when he gets back too?"

"Yes and you deserve it. I'm at my wits end. I don't know what to do with you. I trusted you to be a responsible adult last night."

"Then why did you ground me like a child."

"Because you behave like a child. And if you think I treated you like a child then, just wait until you see what I have in store now." Jason sits down on the bed and pats his knee. "Over,"

"But-but…"

"Alex, we're done talking. Over my knee now."

My hands are shaking in fear as I drape myself over his lap. Jason places one hand on my back to steady me. He lies the hardwood paddle on my butt and stiffen. When he starts paddling, he starts lecturing.

"You will not disobey me again when I only have your best interest at heart. You will not lie to me."

"Ow, I didn't…lie," I argue.

Jason suddenly stops paddling me. He pulls down my boxers and starts spanking my upper thighs with his bare hand.

"Having me believe one thing when the other is true is the same as lying." He continues to scold. "Do not do it again."

"Okay," I whine, tears flowing heavily. "Please stop. I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Jason stops the assault on my ass.

"Y-yes," I choke out. "I-I'm sorry I disobeyed you and didn't tell you the truth. It won't happen again."

Jason pulls my boxers back up and I feel him replace the paddle on my backside. I stiffen, having thought it was over.

"Three more," He says.

I nod and cover my mouth with my arm awaiting the first lick.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

When Jason sits me up, I jump up and down trying to rub the sting out of my ass. He stands up and grabs my arm, dragging me out of the room behind him.

"I have to clean the kitchen but since I can't trust you to stay in your room, you're going to stand in a corner until I'm done so that I can keep an eye on you."

Jason doesn't let go of me until we're in the kitchen. He puts me in a corner and walks away.

"N-no," I say turning around. "Wh-what if Jack sees me."

Jason takes my arm and forces me back into the corner. "You should've thought of that before you snuck out last night."

"But-" I turn around again.

Jason turns me around again, this time landing a solid smack on my ass.

"Turn around again and we're going back upstairs for a round two."

I stand in the corner, wiping the continuing tears from my face with one hand and rubbing my butt with the other.

_Well, at least it can't get any worse than this._

* * *

**Oh, but it can. Stick around people.**_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to popular demand(kids7hot2): an early chapter.**

Chapter 27

After Jason's done with the kitchen, he takes me back upstairs to shower and change clothes. The only privacy I get is in the shower. I even have to leave the bathroom door open just in case I tried to sneak out the window, as I am known to do so.

When I exit the shower, Jason's nowhere in sight. I get dressed and head down stairs to the library. Inside, I see Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch sitting at the desk playing a computer game with Jack.

"Hey Lynch," I say going over to the two. "What are you doing here?"

He looks back at me with a proud smile and says, "I'm connecting Jack to Henry in New Orleans so they can play a new game I designed."

"You came all the way out here to hook up a game?"

"Oh, no. Uh, Penelope called me and said the case was over and they're on their way back. I wanted to be here when she got here."

_Today? Dave's coming back today? Great._

I go over to Lynch and stare down at computer screen, just as confused about what he's doing as Jack is. I sarcastically ask, "Having fun?"

"Computer programing is my forte, Marco. You should try it sometimes."

I roll my eyes. "No thanks. I hang out with actual people."

"Hey-hey, I hang out…with people."

"RPG'ing isn't hanging with an actual person."

Kevin turns back to the computer, defeated.

"I thought so." I mock. "So what is this game anyways?"

"Oh, it's my child-friendly version of Call of Duty."

"How can you possibly make a child-friendly version of Call of Duty?" I ask skeptical.

"Add water balloons and subtract the dark themes."

"That…sounds…boring."

"Well...it's fun for-for kids, so..." Kevin defends and I chuckle.

"Alex," We both jump at the sound of Jason's voice. "You're supposed to be waiting for me upstairs."

I turn around and walk quickly to Jason before he was able to say anything embarrassing aloud.

"I-I didn't see you when I came out," I say just above a whisper. "So I came looking for you."

"I told you not to go anywhere without me."

"I-I'm sorry."

Jason still looks upset but he doesn't say anything, easing the tension building up in me.

"Where-where did you go?" I risk asking.

"Dave called." He answers, walking over to his chair.

"He…he didn't want to talk to me?"

"He did but the jet was preparing for takeoff while you were in the shower."

"You couldn't have called me out?"

Jason cuts his eyes sharply at me. "I would watch that attitude if I were you, Alex. David is still not happy about what happened last night. I was doing you a favor."

"What happened last night?" Kevin asks from across the room.

"Nothing," We both shoot.

"Why are you still here, Mr. Lynch?" Jason asks.

"Um, well, uh…I am…still waiting on Penelope…sir."

"In the future remember that this cabin isn't meant for any romantic getaways for you two."

"Y-yes sir."

"Alex," Jason says turning his attention back to me. "The book shelves need dusting."

"Yeah, they really do." I agree looking at the bookshelves lining the walls of the room. "A bit of spring cleaning could help."

I look back to Jason and his eyebrows are raised as if to say, 'then get to it'.

"You-you want me to dust them?" I reply shocked.

"Yes. That should keep you busy until David gets here."

_He's just trying to make my life hell._

It takes all of the afternoon to dust all of the shelves. When I'm done, I lie on the couch on my stomach, exhausted. Jason ordered Kevin and Jack to take a break from sitting at the computers all day so they went outside to the lake, leaving only the two of us in the library.

"Good job, Alex." Jason says evaluating my work. "But next time, remove the books so that you can get the dust behind them. I suppose you could do that later." Jason comes back to his chair and stares across at me. "But for now, you should go greet David."

I sit up wide-eyed. "They're back?"

He nods.

I stand and stare at the library door, expecting Dave to come bursting through the doors at any moment, hairbrush in hand. "I…I should hide."

Jason looks absolutely amused. "Hiding, Alex? Really? Quite childish, don't you think?"

"What do you expect from me? If he's half as bad as you were, I'll never be able to sit."

"Then it seems to me the best course of action would be to go ask for his forgiveness, not hiding. Because quite frankly, I believe having to look for you to punish you will only irritate him more."

"Fine," I groan. "But…I hope you have a pillow to spare because I'm going to have to strap one to my butt after this."

I head out the library door and the first two people I meet are Spencer and Derek.

"Oh Alex, I do not envy you." Spencer says setting his bags down.

"Is Dave really mad?" I ask.

"That's an understatement. If I were you I would've locked myself in my room by now."

_I knew it. I should've ran when I had the chance._

"Hey, don't frighten the kid, Spencer." Derek says sitting on the armrest of the sofa. "You'll be fine, baby boy."

"That's what you think. You didn't ride back with him and Hotch. I was terrified and I'm not even the one in trouble."

Derek laughs at Spencer's distress. He puts his arm around my shoulders comfortingly and says, "Take advice from an old pro at the game. Make sure to keep eye contact and nod a lot when he starts lecturing you; look really sorry, even if you're not 100% apologetic, act like it; don't be afraid to cry and beg a little, Rossi's a sucker for sorrow; and whatever you do, shut up. Aside from pleading and apologizing, keep your mouth shut. That big mouth of yours is likely to get you in more trouble."

When Derek stops talking, the front door opens and in comes Aaron and Penelope. Aaron stares at me as if he wants to throw me over his knee right now.

"Where is Jack?" He asks.

"He…he went out to the lake with Kevin." I stammer.

"Good," Aaron quickly crosses the room to me. When he's in front of me, he glares at Spencer and Derek and they both find excuses to leave.

"Uh, Penelope, why don't you and I go out to the lake and find Kevin before Jack runs the life out of him." Derek says going out the front door with Garcia.

"I should-I should take my bags upstairs." Spencer picks up his bags and hurries upstairs away from us.

Once we're alone, Aaron says, "David told me to leave you to him and I'm fighting every urge to take my belt to your bare behind. We brought you here to keep you safe and you go run off in the middle of the night, without telling anyone, without a phone, just to go on a stupid date!"

I flinch at his tone of voice.

Partial liberation comes when David enters the cabin. He looks just as heated as everyone made him sound.

"What's going on here?" Dave asks.

"Nothing," Aaron answers over his shoulder, still glaring down at me.

"Aaron, I already have one insubordinate son to deal with. Do not make it two."

Aaron faces Dave and says, "I was simply making my grievances known, David."

"I told you not to bother him. And yet you disobey me still." Both Aaron and I are standing awkwardly in front of Dave now. "You'd better go find your son. I'm sure Jason will have dinner ready in a little bit."

Aaron glances back at me for one final glare before saying, "Yes sir," and heading out the front door.

_Out of the frying pan, into the fire._

I stand uneasily in front of Dave. Unlike Derek, I don't have to fake sorrow. I am truly sorry right now, and afraid.

"So," Dave says coming closer to me. "How was your date?"

I was not expecting that question. "Uh…it was…it was fine." _The parts I can remember at least._

"Great. I hope you enjoyed yourself because God knows the next time you will be allowed to go on another one."

"I'm sorry Dave. I messed up and I'm really, really sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're about to be." Dave nods up stairs and I immediately understand the gesture.

As I slowly make the march to my doom, Dave follows behind me. I take the steps one at a time, hoping to prolong the inevitable as long as possible.

"Where's your brush?" Dave asks once we're in the room.

"Please Dave, can't we talk about this?"

Dave sits on his bed. "We are going to talk but unless you tell me Neal took you away from this cabin against your will, you're going to be punished."

"But…but I just wanted to say goodbye in person."

"Then you should've waited until I got back and we probably could've scheduled something. But now you've just ended yourself in trouble. And what's your excuse for drinking? And going to a club?"

"I-I don't have an excuse. I just…I guess I got caught up in the moment. Blaine, showed up and-"

"Blaine?" Dave barks. "That kid's drunk 90% of the time I see him and you think he's the best influence for you?"

"N-no sir. But…he's my friend. My best friend. I couldn't…I can't…"

Dave sighs and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I understand Alex. And although I really want to, I won't forbid you to see him anymore. But from now on, until you can be trusted to make smart decisions, your association with him will be limited and must be supervised."

"By-by you?"

"Me or Aaron or JJ, anyone but Neal. He has already proven he's unable to keep you in line."

I roll my eyes and grumble, "That's not his job."

"You're right," Dave replies, over hearing me with his bat ears. "It's my job. Give me the brush."

I look at the wooden brush on the dresser and start shifting from foot to foot. "I…I'm sorry."

"Alex…you disobeyed Gideon by leaving with Neal last night, you endangered your life when you left the cabin, you disobeyed me by going to a club and drinking alcohol. Do you really expect me to let this go without punishment?"

"N-no sir," I go over to the dresser and get the brush. Mustering up all of my courage, I go back to Dave and hand him the brush.

"Alex, you're about to be spanked for going to a club after I forbade you to."

"Wh-what about…everything else?"

"You broke a lot of rules last night, Alex. I've decided we're going to handle them one at a time. The club is first."

"How-how many spankings am I gonna get?" I ask surprised.

"Three. And before you argue, there's nothing you can say to change my mind so you will only be wasting your breath." I say nothing. If I can't reason with him, what's the point. "Over my lap."

I take a deep breath and recline over Dave's lap. I expect him to pull down my pants like Jason but he doesn't. I suppose he wants to give me some cushion during this spanking since I have so many to deal with today.

The first smack comes down hard and I wince and groan. The hairbrush hurts so much more over an already sore bottom. Dave starts raining down the swats after that.

"I give you boundaries and rules for your safety. You do not get to choose when to follow those rules. I have warned you before that clubs are bad environments for recovering alcoholics. I do not want to have this conversation with you again."

"I'm sorry," I reach back and cover my behind. "Please dad. It hurts."

Dave takes my hand and pins it to my side. Then he lifts his knee to get better aim at my upper thighs.

"You will not try to obstruct your punishment. It hurts because it's supposed to hurt."

I grab Dave's legs and squeeze as hard as I can. I sniffle in silence, fighting hard not to cry out.

"P-please dad…I won't do it again."

Dave doesn't slow down until I choke out my first loud sob. He spanks me for a few more seconds before deciding to end it.

"Five more, son." He says.

I nod and push my face into the mattress to muffle my cries. Dave lands five strong whacks that leave me gasping for air. When it's over, he rubs my back until I catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." I sob.

"I know, son." Dave sits me up in his lap and rocks me back and forth until I stop hitching my breath. I plant my face against his neck and soak his skin with my tears. "C'mon, let's go downstairs with the others."

"I-I can't. I can't stop cr-crying."

"Normally, I would agree with you but under the circumstances I think you deserve a bit of embarrassment to instill the lesson I'm trying to teach you."

"You sound like Gideon." I groan. Then I mumble 'jerks'.

"And you sound insolent." Dave swats my ass. I wince and jump from his lap, rubbing down the burn. "Should we take care of that now too?"

"N-no sir." I say backing away from his strike range. "We-we should go downstairs now."

Dave stands and walks with me to the door. Before we make it to the staircase, Dave stops me and says, "I feel I should warn you. Aaron's a little upset about the reports we've gotten about you since we've been gone."

"Re-reports like what?"

"We got a call from Jack, he was in tears. He said you yelled at him." The last statement was posed more as a question.

"I…I yelled at him." I admit, ashamed. "He-he was bugging me and I was upset…do you think Aaron's gonna spank me for just snapping on the kid?"

"No, I'm sure he won't," Dave starts down the stairs. "But I wouldn't expect him to be happy about it."

_Great, another awkward evening with Aaron Hotchner._

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to kids7hot2, LoveHotch-CM, DebbieOz, crazykids121, otkcp, and 5-STAR. Thanks for all the love guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When we make it down stairs, no one's around. Then Jason comes out the kitchen and a heavenly smell follows him.

"Dinner's ready." He announces.

"Is everyone already in the kitchen?" Dave asks.

"No. They're outside. I thought you two could use a little privacy."

I blush at the implication.

"Was I…was I really that loud?" I ask.

"Well," Jason shrugs and I take that as a yes. "I'll go get the others."

"Wait," I rush over to the couch and grab a pillow. "I was serious about that pillow thing."

Jason laughs as I take the pillow into the kitchen with me. I open the door and the intoxicating smell of hot steaks fills my nose. I hurry to the table and find the seat with the biggest steak. I put the pillow in my chair and ease down onto it. Dave sits down beside me.

I reach for my fork and Dave swats my hand.

"We wait for the others." He says.

I lean on the table and pout. "No one ever waits for me." I grumble.

"I wonder if you're this bratty when I'm away or do you save it all up until you see me again."

"I'm not bratty."

"Then sit up straight and tuck in your lip before I have you sitting on two pillows tonight."

I don't attempt to straighten my attitude as I gripe, "I already have two more spanking in store. What do I have to lose?"

"You don't think you have anything else to lose?" Dave's certain tone scares me. My fears come to light when he says, "Stand in the corner until you lose your attitude."

I turn ashen at the thought of it. "Are-are you serious?" I dare ask.

"Absolutely." Dave answers.

"But-but what about…Kevin and-and Jack."

"Alex, corner. Now. Unless you'd rather we go back upstairs."

Although I'm still completely humiliated at just the thought of someone seeing me standing in the corner like a naughty child, I obey.

One after the other the team enters the kitchen. I know they see me but no one comments on me being in the corner. That is, until Kevin comes in.

"Alex…why are you…standing in the corner?" He inquires.

"He's in trouble." Jack gladly volunteers his two-cents. "Again."

"Tr-trouble?" Kevin continues to question.

"Um, sweetie," Penelope saves. "Don't ask."

"But he's-"

"Mr. Lynch," Jason's voice bites. "I advise you to sit down, eat your dinner, and let Alex handle his problems without your brilliant feedback."

"Uh, yes sir."

I stand in the corner, pouting and pissed off, for a little while longer before Dave calls my name. When I look back at him, he nods at the chair. I gratefully go back to my chair without looking at anyone at the table.

"Daddy, can we go look at the stars after dinner?" Jack asks.

"I don't know buddy. We have to pack your stuff if you plan to visit Henry and Uncle Will with Aunt Jenifer." Aaron says.

"What if I pack really fast?"

Aaron laughs and says, "If you pack really fast, we'll see."

"You guys are going to Louisiana?" I ask JJ.

She smiles bashfully. "Yeah. My maternal instincts always kick in to overdrive after a case. I miss Henry."

"What was the case about?" I continue to question.

"I don't think we should talk about it at the table." Dave comes into the conversation.

I know what that means. He just doesn't want to tell me about the case. It must have been a kidnapping case or something. He's afraid I'll freak out.

I roll my eyes and start pushing the peas and mashed potatoes away from my steak.

I ignore the talking going around me for a while after that. I finish off my steak and eat part of the mashed potatoes before I'm ready to get off my ass. As I try to stand up, Dave pulls me back down.

"You're not done." He says.

"I hate vegetables." I argue. "I've always hated vegetables. Why do you always try to make me eat them?"

"Why do you always argue with me about eating them?" Dave retorts.

"Y'know, when I was a kid," Kevin starts. "I didn't like carrots but then my mom started giving me one cherry for every two baby carrots I ate."

No one at the table says anything. Spencer and Derek laugh at the awkward silence that ensued and Penelope pats his shoulder lovingly trying to bandage his shattered self esteem.

"I still hate 'em." I mumble under my breath.

Dave glowers at me with a threatening look that doesn't hamper my growing attitude. I turn back to my plate and continue to push my peas and mashed potatoes around until they resemble a Picasso rendering; if said Picasso had been, y'know, done by a blind twelve year old.

"Alex," Dave growls. "Don't play with your food."

I groan and look embarrassingly around the table to see who heard him reprimand me. Then I notice that I'm not the only person who refuses to eat their vegetables.

"Why do I have to eat my vegetables but Kevin doesn't?" I declare.

"You're not Kevin." Dave answers.

Kevin then says, "I, actually, have never been a fan of peas. My mom never bribed me with anything to-"

"Kevin," Jason interrupts. "We didn't ask."

"Um, sweetie," Penelope says dynamically. "Why don't we get dessert now. We can eat it outside." She quickly stands and tugs Kevin to his feet. I watch enthusiastically as Penelope goes over to the freezer and retrieves two half pints of ice cream and two spoons.

As the two of them leave the kitchen, I ask Jason, "What kind of ice-cream did you get me?"

"It doesn't matter because you're not getting any until you clean you plate." Jason answers, no longer feeling restrained to watch what he says. "Or at least until you attempt to eat some of it."

I push my plate away. "That's okay. I don't want it that bad." I sit back in my chair and fold my arms.

"Really man?" Derek asks clearly frustrated. "We have company. And in front of the kid?"

Aaron stands up and walks over to the freezer. "He obviously doesn't care. Jack," He goes over to the kid and hands him a child size container of ice cream and a spoon. "Go crash Aunt Penelope's party."

Jack joyously takes the ice cream and jumps from his chair.

"And keep an eye on Kevin for me, buddy." Jason says as Jack runs past him. "Make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"'Kay Grampa Jason."

As soon as the kid is out the door, Aaron comes over to me and yanks me from my chair. He smacks my ass three times, reigniting the flame Dave originally lit. Tears burn my eyes and I grab my butt to block any more licks. Aaron uses his free hand to pull my hand away and continue swatting me.

"Ow! Dave," I look to Dave for help but he doesn't seem to want to stop the spanking.

Aaron continues to spank me until my tears are flowing. Then he sets me back down in my chair. I jump back up, rubbing down the burn. Aaron grabs my arm and forces me back down to the chair.

"Do not get out of the chair again unless that plate is clean." He orders.

I slide down so that my butt is partially off the chair.

"Sit up straight, Alex." Dave commands.

"I c-can't. It hurts." The pillow does little to cushion the pressure of the wooden chair on a freshly spanked butt.

"You deserve as much after behaving like such a brat." Emily comments.

I sit up as best I can, wiping the tears from my face. "Why *sniffle* is everyone p-picking on me?"

Spencer answers, "Maybe it's because for the past few days you've behaved more like a child than Jack has."

I pout and wipe the tears from my face. Aaron goes back to his seat and starts clearing the table. Everyone but Dave gets up and starts doing the same.

"You're not leaving this table until at least half of that is gone." Dave says.

I squirm in my seat as I pick up the fork and make more pea-potato designs in my plate.

"You really don't want to leave this table, do you?" Dave suspects.

"Why-why should I?" I groan, still working back sniffles. "You're…you're just gonna spank me again."

"Is that what you're trying to do? Postpone your spanking?"

I shrug and don't answer.

"Fine," Dave takes my plate away and I'm terrified. "Better get this over with now before your attitude gets outrageous. Go to your room and wait for me."

"No, please, I'm not done."

"I think you are. Go."

I stand with tears in my eyes and stomp out of the kitchen.

Dave comes into my room a few minutes after me. I was pacing the room when he entered because the pain in my butt still wouldn't let me sit comfortably.

I turn to face Dave and my heartbeat speeds at the sight of the leather belt in his hand.

"Aaron's belt." Dave informs. "He assures me it can work wonders on a sour attitude."

I start trembling in fear. "You…you can't. My ass is already on fire."

Dave steps closer to me. "Yeah, well cussing won't help your case. Drop your pants."

"P-please not bare." I beg, shaking my head and backing away.

"You've been spanked a lot today, Alex. I don't want to hurt you."

"But it'll hurt worse without pants." I argue.

"Nevertheless, I will be able to make sure I won't break any skin while using the belt." He insists. "Now drop your pants and bend over the side of the bed."

I fidget from foot to foot before the stern look on Dave's face urges me to give in. I pull my pants all the way off and lie across the bed with my legs hanging off the side. Dave gives me a pillow and I squeeze it tight.

"Since this is your first time with the belt, I'm going to go easy on you. But first, tell me why you're about to be spanked."

"Be-because…because I got drunk last night?"

"Correct." Dave pushes my briefs down to my knees and I tense. "I'll make this short but thorough."

When the first lick lands, it stretches all the way across my butt. I wince and yelp but I don't have long to react to that lick before the next one lands. After the third one, I struggle against the impulse to reach back or jump up. I lose count after number five and I'm crying my heart out into the pillow. Aaron's belt is worse than Jason's paddle.

Dave keeps his promise and doesn't spank me for very long. When he's done, he pulls my briefs up. I'm still bawling as he helps me take my shirt off and get in the bed. My body is exhausted and my eyes are heavy when he pulls the covers up to my chin. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Someone shakes me awake. The first thing I notice is the aching in my ass.

"Alex, get up, baby boy."

I open my eyes and it's dark around me. I look towards the window and it's still dark outside.

"It's Derek buddy." He says. "Get up."

"No," I groan. "You're gonna spank me."

Derek shushes me and chuckles quietly. "No I'm not." He forces me up and gives me a T-shirt. My eyes finally adjust to the dim light in the room and I see Spencer quietly going through my dresser. Confused, I put on the tee before getting out of bed.

"What are you-" Derek places a hand over my mouth, shushing me before I can ask anything. He nods over to Rossi's bed and I see him still fast asleep. When Derek moves his hand, I whisper, "What are you doing?"

Spencer tosses me a pair of basketball shorts. "Get dressed." He whispers. "We're going out."

Still confused, I crawl out of bed and slip on the shorts. Then I follow Derek and Spencer out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I ask once we're at the staircase.

"I told you." Spencer says taking the steps quickly behind Derek. I have to go down two steps at a time just to keep up with them. "We're going out."

"Out, like, out, out?" I pause at the bottom of the staircase. There's no way I'm going out again with Dave's permission.

Derek stops and turns back around to me and goes behind me. "No," He says grabbing my shoulders and pushing me forward. "We're just going outside. Now hurry up before we miss it."

Derek continues to forcibly guide me to the front door. Outside, Penelope, Emily, and Kevin wait anxiously for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Emily asks. "It's about to start."

"Alex is dragging his behind." Derek says.

I pull away from him. "Hey, don't complain about me. I'm not going any further until someone tells me what's going on. Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to watch the sunrise." Penelope answers with a satisfied smirk on her face.

I fold my arms and look around pissed at everyone. "You woke me up to see the stupid sunrise?"

"Have you ever seen the sunrise?" asks Spencer.

"No." I growl. "I don't usually wake up before the fucking sun."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Derek says turning to Penelope. "If he starts snapping at people all day because he didn't get enough sleep, they're going to blame us."

Penelope gets behind me, places her hands lovingly on my shoulders, and says, "He'll be fine. C'mon," I don't fight against her when she starts pushing me forward with the others.

We walk to the lake, with me grumbling all the way. When we get there, everyone goes to the boat.

"No," I stand at the dock with my arms folded. "I'm not getting in a boat."

"Why not?" Spencer questions.

I shoot daggers at him. He gets the message then. There's no way I could sit in a wooden boat as long as they want me to with a sore ass.

Derek gets out of the boat and says, "Alright, Penelope, why don't you and Kevin take the boat out to the lake and we'll chill here in the grass."

"Ohhh, a romantic ride on the lake under the sunrise. Count me in." Penelope says pulling Kevin into the boat with her.

The two of them pull off from the dock and the rest of us go back to land. While everyone else sits down in the grass, I crouch down to make sure my butt doesn't touch the ground.

"So," I start. "Am I the only one who notices Kevin is a total geek?"

Everyone laughs. "Yes," Emily answers. "We are aware."

"He's Penelope's boy though," Derek continues. "So be nice."

I glare at him. How does he expect me to be nice to the guy whose idea of fun is hacking so stupid encrypted mainframe or some crap?

"So, kid," Derek starts. "How are you doing after…?"

"After all the fucking spankings?" I finish his sentence.

Derek lightly smacks the side of my thigh and says, "Yeah, but watch your mouth. That's the last time I'll let you get away with cussing."

I roll my eyes and retort, "You cuss."

"I'm an adult."

I turn around wide-eyed and bark, "I am an adult too!"

"Aw yeah," He replies sarcastically. "You are, aren't you."

"You can't blame him," Emily defends. She reaches over and playfully pinches my cheeks. "You're as cute as any kid."

I push her hand away from my face and snap, "Don't call me cute."

Everyone but me laughs.

"Hey look," Spencer points to the trees. "The fireflies are still out."

"Ya see," I groan. "Even the bugs don't recognize this as morning. You guys woke me up in the middle of the night."

Derek grunts and says, "Geez kid, if it's that bad, go back to the cabin."

"Nope. You woke me up so now you will deal with my agitated mood."

"Wanna bet. Keep up with the pissy attitude and I'll take you into the woods and take care of you myself."

"I'd listen to him if I were you, Alex." Spencer states. "The forest is not a good place to be spanked. Too many switches at arm's reach."

I grunt but shut up. I've never been switched before but I can imagine. After a while, I start groaning again. "This is taking a long time. My legs hurt."

Spencer nudges me and I fall forward. "Then lie on your stomach and stop complaining.

Emily adds, "We've been out here for like five minutes."

"30 minutes," I correct.

"Why are you complaining?" She continues. "Aren't you enjoying our company?"

I lie on my stomach and stare out to the lake, trying to find the boat through the dim lighting. "I'd enjoy it a lot more if we were watching the sun set instead of the sun rise. When does the sun start coming up anyways?" I gripe.

"It already is," Emily points to the horizon and I look at the sky for the first time. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Hooray, its orange," I reply sarcastically. "Can't believe I got out of bed for this."

A strong hand swats my ass. I quickly jump up and rub down the burn. I glare back at Derek with tears burning the sides of my eyes.

He grabs one of my hands and pull me to my feet with him. "C'mon, I'm taking you back to the cabin."

"Wh-why?" I ask suddenly fearful.

"Because your crankiness is going to get us in trouble."

I fold my arms and snarl, "I'm not cranky."

"Wow, how convincing." Spencer mocks. "He doesn't sound cranky to me. What about you Emily?"

Emily continues the mocking saying, "Nope. I don't know what you're worried about, Derek."

"Shut up." I pout. They don't stop though.

"Then again," Spencer says. "Pouting like he is, he kinda reminds me of Jack when he stays up past his bed time."

Emily laughs and says, "Y'know what, he kinda does. How cute."

"Don't call me cute!" I snarl.

"Yeah," Derek agrees. "I don't think that attitude's cute either."

Aggravated, I kick hard at the ground and end up kicking a rock. The rock flies into the air and hits Spencer in the face.

"Ow," He screams, covering his mouth.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Emily gently removes Spencer's hand from his face and a line of blood tracks his mouth.

"I'm fine," Spencer groans. "This isn't my first busted lip. It still hurts though."

Before I can apologize, Derek grabs me by the arm and lands a heavy-handed swat. "Spencer, get up, you're coming back to the cabin with us so we can take care of that lip."

I'm still too shocked that I busted Spencer's lip to struggle against Derek as he pulls me along side of him. Spencer follows behind us.

"When we get to the cabin, you go straight to bed." Derek scolds. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Are-are you gonna tell Dave?" I work to ask as he drags me along.

"Dave, Hotch, Jason, I'm telling them all."

"No, please. I already have another spanking in store."

"Well after this, you will have two spankings pending."

Derek pulls me back to the cabin and as soon as we step through the doors, Aaron, JJ, and Jack come downstairs.

"What happened?" JJ asks immediately noticing Spencer's mouth.

Derek pushes me toward them. "The kid hit him in the mouth with a rock."

"It was an accident." I quickly add.

"What?!" Aaron and JJ exclaim as they go over to Spencer to get a closer look at his mouth.

JJ takes his chin in her hand and pulls his face closer. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, geez," Spencer groans. "I was a 12 year old genius in a high school full of envious jocks. Trust me; I can handle a busted lip."

"You shouldn't have to." Aaron turns back to me and my hands automatically fly back to cover my butt. He folds his arms over his chest and glares at me with that patented Hotchner glare.

"I'm sorry," I finally apologize. "It was an accident. I was mad and k-kicked the rock and it flew…and hit him. I wasn't aiming for him...it just...happened."

"What made you so mad you kicked a rock hard enough to bust Spencer's lip?" JJ asks seriously.

My face burns with embarrassment. "They-they were picking on me."

"Picking on you?"

Derek clarifies. "I suggested he go back to bed because he seemed a bit cranky. Reid and Prentiss started cracking jokes about him, he got mad, and he kicked the rock."

Aaron sighs and says, "I can handle this JJ. Could you take Jack in the kitchen and feed him breakfast without me?"

"Sure,"

As JJ and Jack leave, I hear the kid laugh and mutter behind me, "Alex's in trouble again."

"Spencer, go to the bathroom and take care of your lip." Aaron orders when the kitchen door closes behind them. "Derek, go to your room."

Surprised, Derek protests, "What? Why me? What did I do?"

"You know better than to wake the kid up early. This could affect his mood for the rest of the day. If I didn't have to take JJ and Jack to the airport, I would be taking both you and Alex upstairs right now instead of just him."

"I'm gonna get punished because the kid can't control his temper?"

"I can control my temper!" I bark.

A hard smack lands on my backside and I scream out.

"Be quiet. You're in enough trouble as it is." Aaron growls. "Derek, you're grounded to your room for the rest of the day. Argue with me and I'll make it two days."

"This…this is bull shit. It's not my fault he's a brat!"

I'm about to yell for him to not call me a brat but Aaron startles me by taking Derek my his upper arm and pulling him away from Spencer and I. Aaron drags Derek into the library and slams the door loudly behind them.

Spencer and I stare nervously at each other. We hear loud talking coming from the library and simultaneously we go over to the door and press our ears against it. It's hard to make out what they're talking about but key words like 'disrespectful', 'brat', and 'belt' came out loud and clear.

"What are you doing?" Spencer and I jump and spin around when we hear JJ's voice.

"We…we were…uh," I stutter. "Just…just h-hanging out. Inconspicuously. By the library door. You know, just the normal stuff."

JJ comes closer to us and just as she does, a loud smack and a yelp comes from library. _Sounds like Aaron has taken off his belt._

"Is Aaron in there with Derek?" She asks.

Spencer and I nod together.

JJ shakes her head disapprovingly. "Spencer, go take care of your lip. Alex, go back to your room and go to sleep. I catch you two snooping again and you'll have to deal with me."

"Yes ma'am," We quickly disperse from the door.

When I make it to my room, I'm relieved to find out Dave's still asleep. I undress down to my briefs and slink quietly back into bed.

Dave wakes me up long after I go to sleep.

"Get up son." He says.

I look around disorientated from all the light shining into the room. "What time is it?"

Dave looks at his watch and answers, "Eleven twenty."

"I missed breakfast." I say getting out of bed, trying to make sure my butt didn't touch the bed too much.

"Yeah. Aaron told me they woke you up early this morning so I let you sleep late."

"But now I'm starving."

"I'm sorry about that. You can eat right after we're finished."

"F-finished with what?" For the first time I notice the worn-out, old slipper in his hand.

Dave sits down. "We're going to take care of your dangerous decision to leave the property the other night. It wasn't safe for you to go to the city with Dalton's brother still on the loose and yet you did it anyways."

My feeling of hunger immediately fades.

"B-but we didn't go to Quantico." I try to defend myself.

"It doesn't matter, Alex. We don't know where this man is; for all we know he could be in DC. You and Neal were both drunk so neither of you would even know what was happening if he did show up. Do you know how terrifying that thought is for me?"

"I-I'm sorry dad. I wasn't thinking."

Dave sighs and shakes his head. "You're not a teenager anymore, Alex. How many times do I have to remind you of that?"

I stand trembling but don't answer the assumedly rhetorical question.

"Alright, let's get this over with so you can eat. Over my lap."

I hesitantly obey. Dave starts wailing on my ass the second I'm over his lap. He doesn't pull down my briefs but it doesn't hamper the pain. Dave waits until I'm sobbing to start lecturing me.

"Your safety is one of the main priorities of this team right now. We care about you and that's why we all came out here to the cabin to keep you safe and happy. Don't you ever leave this property without one of us again. Do you understand me?"

"Yesss," I wail.

Dave raises his knee to get easier access to my bare thighs. I can't help but kick my feet as he smacks me.

"Please," I beg. "I'm sorry!"

Dave lowers his leg and says, "Five more, son."

I bury my face against the bend in my arm and brace myself for the final spanks. I scream into my arm after each one. When it's over, Dave stands me up and puts the slipper away with his things. He waits until my crying diminishes before speaking to me again.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. There are some things we need to discuss as a family."

"Is *sniffle* it about what I did this morning?" I dare ask, hoping he already knew and I wasn't bringing more offenses to the light.

"You mean kicking the rock at Spencer and busting his lip?" Dave questions. I bite my lip and nod timidly in anticipation. "No. However, if it happens again, you will get far more than what Derek gave you. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now then, hurry up before your food gets cold."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When I make it down stairs, everyone is at the kitchen table, laughing and joking over grilled chicken salads. Even Hotch and Derek are happy again. The table is three people less than yesterday since JJ and Jack left, and I guess Kevin finally decided to kick rocks too. Dave already has a pillow in my chair between Spencer and Penelope. I sit down and notice the cut from Spencer's busted lip is still visible but it isn't bleeding anymore.

"Hey, man," I say low so no one else can hear me. "I am sorry about the lip thing. It really was an accident."

"Yeah, I know. They just like to overact sometimes. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"It's like they don't trust us to be adults sometimes." I complain.

"Yeah," Spencer agrees. "And I've had to deal with this discrimination for the past seven years so imagine how I feel."

I eat a big forkful of lettuce and grilled chicken before saying, "We should go on strike."

"Strike?" Spencer laughs. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"We could…we could refuse obey any of their rules until we're treated like adults. We could even get Jason's TV and barricade ourselves in the library until they meet our demands."

Spencer stares at me for a long time as if I just announced my unrequited love for him. When he finally speaks, he says, "You're trying to get us killed, aren't you?"

"C'mon," I urge quietly. It would be a shame if someone heard us before we even set the plan into motion. "Why not?"

"Because it won't work. All that'll happen is we'll end up giving up and when we finally leave the library, it'll be into the hands of two angry fathers. It's suicide."

"Then we won't give up until we win. It's either we protest or we'll be treated like kids forever."

"I'd rather be treated like a kid than spend a week sitting on cushioned chairs. Besides, as much as it sucks being patronized, they're just trying to keep us safe."

I put my elbow on the table and lean on my hand. "Yeah, I feel as safe as any toddler."

"Hey, don't be like that. It's not an entirely horrible idea. Just try to think of something a little less dramatic and perilous."

I sit, eat, and think quietly for a while. Nothing comes to mind. That barricade thing still seemed like a pretty good idea to me. I'm still hungry after I finish the parts of the salad I'm okay with eating but I don't ask for more because I know it'll start a whole 'eat all your vegetables' argument.

"Now that everyone's done," Jason says. "We can get down to business. Penelope has checked the weather online and this week is supposed to be clear of rain. So Dave and I propose we go camping Friday."

"Camping?" I groan. "You mean like, living outside, with bugs, no AC and no bed and none the stuff our ancestors created to making living easier. Like a roof."

"Don't make it sound dire, Alex." Dave laughs. "It'll be fun."

"I'm in." Derek says. "It's been a while since I've slept under the stars."

"I'm in too." Penelope decides. "Although I'd rather be online than outside, it's hard to pass up a chance to see the cute little furry wide life."

"Well I'm out," I sit back in my seat.

"You're in, Alex." Dave disputes. "We're not leaving you at the cabin alone."

"But that's not fair. You can't drag me out to the woods against my will."

"We're not going to argue about this."

"But it's not fair! I shouldn't have to sleep outside on the ground if I don't want to!"

Before Dave and I can argue anymore, a bell rings throughout the cabin. _I didn't know this place had a doorbell._

"Who could that be?" Penelope asks.

Jason stands. "I don't know. I don't get visitors out here."

When he leaves to answer the door, Dave starts clearing the table. "Alex, go to your room. We'll talk about this later."

I push out of my chair and stomp angrily out of the kitchen. I'm too angry to try to beg for the safety of my behind. As I make it to the stairway, Jason calls me. Still pissed, I march to the front room with him. Standing in front of Jason stood Neal and another guy in a suit. I quickly wipe the frown from my face smile awkwardly.

"You must be Alexander." The guy says. He doesn't seem happy to be here at all and by the awkward look on Neal's face, I can tell it isn't a leisurely visit. _This must be his brother._ I assume.

"Yeah," I answer. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, his grip crushing my fingers.

"Harvey Spector. I wanted to meet the man that helped my foolish little brother lose the deposit on his car." I'm confused by this accusation. Harvey explains further, "You, my brother, and a few of your dim-witted pals ruined the rental car the other night."

I turn to Jason and he looks as pissed as Harvey does. Just then, Dave comes out of the kitchen and is as surprised to see Neal and Harvey as I was. He comes over to us and says, "Neal, what are you doing here? And who is this with you?"

Before Neal can answer, Harvey says, "Harvey Spector. I'm Neal's older brother."

"Half-brother." Neal grumbles.

Harvey glares at Neal with a look that says 'Don't start'. I know because I've had the look burned at me far too many times.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spector. SSA David Rossi." Dave greets.

"Agent Rossi. You're the Agent Neal's been telling me about. The one from the kidnapping case. Is Agent Hotchner here too?"

"No," I say quickly before either Dave or Jason can answer. "He's not here." It's bad enough the two of them are here. I'd hate to think of Aaron's reaction. Dave and Jason look at me in shock at my blatant lying in their presence. I'm surprised that neither of them correct me and I wonder why but I figure it's because they're gonna yell at me later about it and they just don't want to embarrass me in front of Neal and Harvey.

Silently I pray everyone stays in the kitchen but of course, luck is never on my side and Aaron and everyone else come out of the kitchen together. I hope that everyone goes to the library and everyone but Aaron does go. He comes over to us and stares down at me as if he already knew I was in trouble without even asking.

"Hi, Aaron Hotchner." He holds his hand out. Harvey takes it and glares at me.

"Harvey Spector. I'm Neal's brother. I was just saying how I wanted to meet you. You seem to be one of the few people who can keep my brother under control. I was under the impression that you weren't here."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Alex said you weren't here."

Aaron glowers at me and I make a sly duck behind Dave.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Aaron finally says. "What are you two doing here?"

"I've come to confront Alex for aiding my brother in damaging a perfectly good Volkswagen Beetle."

Both Aaron and Dave scowl angrily at me and the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"How-how do you know it was us?" I question.

"Ah," Harvey takes out his phone. "In his drunken stupor, Neal sent me a video."

Harvey turns on the video. It starts off with us in the club with Blaine. Neal's recording me standing on a bar stool dancing drunk to the Harlem Shake song. "You-you can fast-forward though this." I blush. Harvey fast forwards until we're outside by the pink buggy. Blaine and the rest of the guys are with us chugging down Neal's extra bottle of wine.

_"We-we should go now." _Neal's voice comes from behind the camera. _"I…I told my brother I'd be back before two."_

The camera focuses on me as I pull the keys from Neal's hand. _"You can't…you can't drive. You're drunk. I'll drive."_

_"You-you're drunker…you're more drunk than I am." _Neal reaches for the keys but I yank them away. _"C'mon, stop playing around. My…my brother would kill me if you wreck this-this…pink piece of shit."_

_"Fuck…your brother. He…he is a jerk and an azz."_ Neal records me as I take the key and start carving the letter on the side of the car. In the background, you could hear exclamations of drunken excitement.

When I'm done, Neal takes the keys from me and says, _"You spelled – you spelled ass wrong."_ Then he starts scratching in big letters, right next to my previous vandalism, A S S. As he writes, the camera starts focusing on Blaine, who is now peeing in the gas tank. When he finishes, Neal screams out, _"My brother is an ass!"_

I laugh and scream, _"Your brother is an ass!"_

_"A jackass!"_

_"A total jackass!" _I force my mouth onto Neal and he drops the phone to his side and we can see nothing but pavement.

Harvey turns off the camera and says, "It just goes on like that for the rest of the video before one of you is sober enough to stop recording."

I run a guilty hand through my hair. "I-I don't remember any of that."

"I'm sure." Dave retorts scornfully. "So, Mr. Spector, is there a way we can reimburse you for you loss?"

Neal rolls his eyes and scoffs at that. "Like he needs the money."

Harvey shoots a cold glare at Neal before saying, "Neal is right. I don't need the money. What I desire, is an apology."

"You came all the way out here for an apology?" I ask unbelievingly.

"Alex, just apologize." Dave growls. "I think it's a reasonable request."

"Reasonable, sure. But we could've done this over the phone."

"I wanted to meet the man that labeled me 'a total jackass'."

"Look, I'm sorry about calling you a jackass and keying the beetle. But I was drunk, you can't possibly hold that against me."

"Like I told my brother on the way up here, men who can't hold their liquor shouldn't drink. That just makes you boys, which is fitting considering how you look like a child and he acts like one."

"Don't be fooled by looks." Dave butts in. "Alex is still a child at heart."

"I'm not a child." I stomp. I shut completely down with shame. I just reacted like a total brat in front of Neal and his brother. I spin around on my heels so that Neal can't see my red face.

"You see what he means?" Jason says. "We apologize for Alex's behavior. If it's any consolation, you can rest assured drinking will not be on his agenda again for a while."

Harvey nods appreciatively and says, "Thank you sir. And my brother has something to say to you all as well."

Harvey steps aside so that Neal can take his place in the spot light. Neal stands bashfully before Dave, Jason, and Aaron. "I…I'm sorry. I took Alex to a club after I promised you we wouldn't go to any crowded places. You put faith in me and I-I…ruined it. I'm so sorry."

Dave nods. "I guess it goes without saying that I can't trust you to go out with Alex anymore."

"Yes sir, I understand."

I feel horrible letting them badger him but it's also too embarrassing to try and stop them. I know I messed up but I don't want them bringing it up again, especially in front of Harvey.

"Alright, now that my little brother has been thoroughly reprimanded," Harvey walks over to the door. "We have an early flight to catch. I've decided to send Neal home early before he cost me any more money on this trip."

Neal groans, probably even more embarrassed now.

I go over to Neal and hug him goodbye.

"I'm sorry. My brother's an ass." He whispers in my ear.

I laugh and whisper, "A jackass."

When the two of them leave, I stand shyly in front of Dave, Jason, and Hotch.

"Okay, before you say anything," I start. "Remember I cannot be punished for anything I do while drunk."

"You're right." Dave agrees. He puts a hand on my back and guides me to the stairs. "And I wouldn't dream of punishing you twice but if you ever get drunk again, I'm taking this into account. Now go to your room. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Why do I have to go to my room?" I ask, hoping what happened in the kitchen was already forgotten.

"Because you're still grounded." Dave answers.

"Spencer and Derek are grounded but they get to go to the library."

"Spencer and Derek have shown they're able to follow directions and thus have earned some recreation time. You still refuse to obey me even when I'm already upset with you."

"Please, Dave. I'll follow directions. I don't want to sit in my room by myself, there's nothing to do."

Dave looks to Jason and the two of them share silent glances of communication like only two parents would know.

"Alright, fine." Dave gives in. "But disobey me even once today and you may never see the outside of your room again."

I know he doesn't mean that threat literally but it's still scary to think about. I smile big and innocent and give him a tight hug. "Thanks dad."

* * *

**So I made Harvey Spector Neal's brother but I'm not making this a crossover. I just like Harvey. He may have been a little OOC but who isn't, am I right lol, High Five.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Jason and I are going into town to shop for dinner." Dave says as we enter the library. "Any requests?"

"I'm thinking Italian." I suggest.

Everyone turns to me. I'm confused at first until I realize what I said. I haven't eaten any Italian food since Dalton. He used to feed it to me all the time because he knew how much I liked it, but ironically, it made me start hating it. Up until now that is. Now I have a craving for some bitchin' tortellini, though I'm not stupid enough to ask for it like that.

"Are you sure?" Dave asks.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you've been able to show off your cooking skills. I'm thinking tortellini."

Dave smiles and nods. "Okay, tortellini it is. Jason and I will be back in a few hours. Alex, Aaron's in charge." I hate that Dave felt he had to remind me that I'm not mature enough to be in charge of myself while he left but I didn't say anything about it. I just roll my eyes, flop down on my stomach next to Derek on the couch while he and Penelope do something on her laptop.

"Penelope," Jason says from the door. "When we get back, that computer goes off for the rest of the day. Got it?"

"Yes sir, papa bear." She answers not looking up from the screen.

"What are you doing?" I ask her once the old guys leave.

Penelope looks up over to Aaron who's standing away from us on the phone, probably talking to his girlfriend or Jack. "Hacking." She whispers.

I sit up excited. "Hacking what?"

Both Derek and Penelope smile deviously at me. "If we told you, we'd have to kill you."

"C'mon," I lean over Derek and try to peak at the screen. I get just barely glance at it before Derek whacks my displayed butt and forces me back down on the couch beside him. I flinch and scream at the pain it brings. Aaron glowers and shushes me on the phone.

"That hurts." I growl at Derek. He just laughs and ruffles my hair. "Tell me what you're hacking or I'm telling Aaron. If you can't tell me, it must not be good and I'm sure he'll want to know." I threaten.

"Tell Aaron and I'll spank you myself." Derek replies.

"You can't do that."

"Wanna bet."

Frustrated, I hop off the couch and stomp over to one of the big chairs. Spencer and Emily are already sitting in them but I squeeze in beside her anyways. "Whoa," She looks up from the magazine and smiles at me. "You okay kid?"

"No. Derek's being a jerk."

"Really," Emily puts the magazine aside. "You know, he _has_ been throwing his weight around more than usual. Maybe we should humble him a bit. You in?"

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Probably,"

I think about it for a second. I really shouldn't be making trouble, especially now that I promised Dave I wouldn't…but I'm too mad at Derek to think of consequences. "I'm in."

"What about you, Spence?"

Spencer looks up from his book and says, "A chance to prank Morgan? Of course I'm in." Spencer closes his book and sets it on the table between the chairs. Standing up, he says, "Follow me."

The three of us get up and head for the door but before I'm out the door, I hear Aaron's voice say, "Alex, where are you going?"

I turn around and he has his phone to his side, waiting for an answer. "Uh…I'm just going with Reid and Emily upstairs."

"To do what?"

"I don't know. To hang out I guess. It's boring here. Why are you questioning me? You didn't ask them where they were going." I know I was going too far before I said what I said but it's been a long day and thinking things through is overrated.

Aaron puts the phone back to his ear and says, "Something's come up. I'll call you back." He hangs up and marches heatedly over to me. "I asked you because you only move to go make trouble. And the fact that you just go so agitated to answer a simple question kinda confirms my suspicion."

I look away guilty but pouting. "We're just going to go find something to do upstairs." I whine. "I'm not doing anything bad, okay. I promise."

Aaron glares at me a little longer before giving in. "Alright. You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. Can I go now or do you want to give me a baby monitor to carry around first."

"Don't tempt me. Go and behave. If Spencer or Emily tell me otherwise, you'll get my belt, understand?"

"Yeah," I groan. I could argue all day about why that's not fair but at the moment I just want to run upstairs with Spencer and Emily and ruin Derek's day.

When I make it upstairs, Spencer and Emily are in Derek's room. Spencer's on Derek's computer, typing away, and Emily's doing something with his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Where have you been?" She asks me when I enter.

"Being harassed by Hotch. What are you doing?"

She holds up what I immediately recognize as a jar of peanut butter and smiles cunningly. She sets it down beside a container of table salt then she picks up the salt and the toothbrush and hands it to me. "Here, take the toothbrush, wet it, and then pour a boat load of salt on it. Then come back, and hurry up. I need you to keep watch for us while I finish part B." I quickly obey, doing everything she told me to do, and then I come back more excited than I was when I left. "Alright," She says. "Now go to the door and keep a look out while Spencer and I finish."

I go to the door and stand guard, looking back and forth between the stairway and the two of them working meticulously. I want to ask what they're doing but they seem so deeply engraved in their work, I'm afraid to disturb them.

After a while, Emily finally says, "Finished."

No longer able to contain my excitement, I hurry back in the room and ask, "Great, now what did you do?"

"I just filled Derek's toothpaste bottle with peanut butter." She puts the tube back with his other toiletry but not the toothbrush. She puts a blue cap on the toothbrush and goes over to Derek's dresser. Opening the top drawer, she takes out the one that was already in it and puts in the new salty toothbrush. "Once Derek finds out his toothpaste has been replaced with peanut butter, he's going to need a new toothbrush. Luckily, I know he keeps his spare one in his underwear drawer."

"Two questions. Why does he keep his extra toothbrush in his underwear drawer? And how do you know that?"

"Okay, two answers. About a year ago, Spencer and Derek had a prank war that ended terribly. Let's just say by the end, Derek had to start hiding his toothbrushes and Spencer can no longer put on flip flops without checking them for super glue again. And I know where Derek hides his toothbrushes because he trusts me; sucker. This time, when he gets the spare toothbrush, he'll also get a mouth full of salt."

"Sweet. How do you know all of this stuff?"

"I grew up on Embassies all around the world. The only way to keep myself entertained most of the time was to pull pranks on my body guards."

"Okay…remind me not to get on your bad side. Spencer, what are you doing?"

"I just changed all of the songs on his computer and IPod to me screaming in his ear, since that one never gets old, I'm going to set his keyboard to DVORAK but first I want to setup task manager to launch a random webpage whenever he surfs the web but I don't know what it should be."

"Porn." I say sitting on the bed beside him. Spencer and Emily look at me in shock. "What? I'm twenty-four. Why does me suggesting porn surprise you?"

"Oh, sorry." Emily apologizes. "I keep forgetting you're over eighteen."

"Ha, ha, very funny. But seriously, make it porn."

Spencer looks apprehensive. "That's kinda going over board, don't you think? I mean, what if he's around someone when it happens."

"That. Would be. Hilarious." I reply trying to contain my laughter at just the thought.

"I don't know. What do you think Emily?"

"Maybe…maybe just the stuff they show in magazines." She says.

"Fine," I agree. "Soft-core porn. Just make sure it's porn."

I have to go keep watch again while Spencer finishes with the computer. When he's done, the three of us head back down stairs. I've never pulled a prank on anyone so my excitement is kinda obvious but I try to keep it contained. In the library, Penelope is still on the computer but Derek isn't. He's lying on the couch reading a book with his feet on Penelope's lap.

When he notices us coming in, Derek says, "Hey, where did you guys go?"

"If we told you," I say sitting at the chess table across from Spencer. "We'd have to kill you."

"Oh, ha, ha kid. Very funny, but seriously, what did you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I smile deceitfully.

Derek sits up and glares at me. "What did you do?"

Spencer kicks me under the table and answers, "Nothing. He's done nothing. Don't worry, I kept an eye on him."

"And yet, that doesn't relax me."

"Everyone," We all turn to the door to see Aaron in dark jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt. "I'm going for a walk, who wants to come."

I'm the first to jump out of my seat. "Now that, you can count me in on." Aaron chuckles and shakes his head. "Wow, I didn't know you were able to smile when it comes to me." I say flippantly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Alex." He replies. "I can always laugh at you."

Everyone else laughs and but I don't find it very funny.

Derek stands up next. "I'll go too. This body requires daily exercise to stay in this shape."

"And what a wonderful shape it is." Penelope teases. "But I'ma stay put. I only have until Jason gets back to be online and I'm going to use every minute of it."

"What about you Emily?" Derek asks.

"Uh, I'm actually waiting for a call and since I don't get signal anywhere up here except the cabin, I'm going to stay here."

"A call?" Aaron's eyebrow rises. "Do I want to know?"

Emily smiles warily. "I don't think so. Not yet, anyways."

Aaron nods. "Alright."

"Wait a minute!" I yell. "If it were me you'd want to know who, when, why, age, sex, address, phone number, date of birth, and knowing you all, you'd probably do a back ground check as far back as to their great-grandparents. And she gets away with a simple 'not yet'? That's totally unfair."

"Alex, I think you already know why we must screen your association. And I trust Emily not to lie to me and sneak off in the middle of the night."

"I had to sneak off because none of you will trust me enough to let me go on a date now just because of Dalton's brother. That's not even my fault so why am I being punished?",

"It's not a punishment, Alex. It's for your safety and you know it."

I fold my arms and grumble, "I still hate it."

"I'm sure. Spencer, are you coming?"

Spencer stands and says, "As much as I'm against any physical activity that accents my weaker abilities, I can't pass up a chance to be with the guys." Both Penelope and Emily give sighs of relief. "What was that?" Spencer asks.

The girls look at each other and then Emily explains. "No offence, Spence, but whenever they leave you with us…you tend to get a bit needy."

We all giggle at the proclamation.

"Me? Needy?" Spencer refutes.

"C'mon," Penelope argues. "The last time they left you with us, you spent half an hour begging us to go upstairs with you because someone had turned off all of the lights."

"I don't like the dark." Spencer growls.

"And then when we finally went upstairs, it was just so you could get a book."

"It…was…The Collector. It's a great book."

"We're in a library." Emily nearly shouts. "There are literally hundreds of books here. You couldn't have read one of those? You know what, I don't care. Just, go and have fun."

Everyone can't help but laugh a little as Spencer stomps away out the door.

CM-CM-CM

"ALEX!" I just barely hear Aaron's voice call behind me. I started jogging a ways back and now I'm far ahead of everyone else. I look back but can only see the trees between us. I have a feeling Aaron's going to be mad when we finally reunite but since I'm still on the trail I figure it won't be that bad.

I sit on a nearby tree stump and wait for them to catch up to me. When they finally show up, Aaron looks pissed, as expected.

I stand and say, "I haven't done anything wrong."

Aaron ignores my reasoning and smacks my butt as soon as he's next to me. "Stay with the rest of us. Run this far ahead of us again and I'll send you back home."

"Ow, I'm sorry." I say covering my butt from another assault. "I stopped when I heard you calling. I didn't realize how far I'd gotten."

"Don't let it happen again." Aaron starts back walking and Derek drapes an arm over my shoulder, leading me onward.

"Poor baby. Why does it seem like you're always in trouble?"

"Because I am." I pout.

"Well, tell you what, when we get back to the cabin, I'll get Aaron drunk so he'll stay of your back for a while."

My smile broadens. It almost makes me feel bad about the pranks he's yet to fall into…almost.

* * *

**Sorry guys, taking another week off. Please don't hate me.**


	32. Chapter 32

**First thing's first, I really do love it when you guys review. You have no idea how many times I go through my past reviews and just light up because you guys are so encouraging.**

**Thank you.**

**And awaaaay we go!**

Chapter 32

When we get back to the cabin, Dave and Jason are back. They're busy in the kitchen so I decide not to bother them until dinner's ready. Instead, I run up to my room to change out of my hiking clothes into a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white tee. When I make it back downstairs to the library, Aaron and Derek are back and dressed comfortably too. Penelope has put up her laptop and now she, Emily, and Derek are starting a game of scrabble at the table. Aaron is once again on his phone.

"Where's Spencer?" I ask joining in on the game.

"He's in his room." Derek answers. "He said he'll come down when dinner's ready."

"What's he doing in his room?"

"I don't know. What does any awkward genius do in their spare time? Probably watching Star Wars or memorizing the first ten thousand digits of pi. If he doesn't already know them."

"I'm gonna go see." I jump up to run out the library by before I can Derek grabs my hand and stops me.

"Uh-uh kid. I think you forget, you're supposed to be grounded. We let you run around freely earlier but now Jason and Dave are back so I think it's best if you stay here for a while."

"But I'm just going upstairs." I argue.

"You're not supposed to go anywhere alone. For all I know you could be plotting another secret rendezvous with Prince Charming."

I snatch my hand from his grip and growl, "I'm not. Neal's going home so I don't have any _Prince Charming_ to rendezvous with."

Derek stands up and stares down at me. "Fine, you wanna go upstairs, let's go. I'll walk you to your room and you can stay there until dinner."

"No! I don't need you to walk me anywhere."

"Alex, please. Just sit down and stay here before you get into trouble."

I can tell by his tone it's more of a warning than a threat and although I'm mad, I heed it. I go over to the couch and flop down softly, no longer in the mood to play stupid board games with them.

When Aaron hangs up his phone, the first thing he notices is me slouched on the couch, pouting, with my arms folded. He comes over and sits beside me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"I'm sick of being grounded. I can't even go upstairs by myself. This sucks. I'm sick and tired of being bullied by everyone."

"Can you trust we have your best interests at heart even though it seems like we're _bullying_ you sometimes?"

"Can you trust I don't hate you even though I'm probably going to say I do a thousand times before this crap is over."

"Fair enough. But I wouldn't advise you to be so blunt with your displeasure to Dave and Jason, or in front of them for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Be a brat in front of dad or Jason and I get it. That's the last thing you have to remind me of, believe me."

Aaron nods understandingly and sits back against the couch. Thinking about being in trouble with Jason reminds me of Aaron talking about the time he and JJ got in trouble with Jason.

"Hey Aaron, you never did tell me about the first time you and JJ got in trouble with Jason."

He laughs halfheartedly. "Oh, I guess I didn't. Um, well…it was a year after JJ joined the bureau. Jason was in charge of the family then while Dave was off on a book signing tour. There was a surprise evaluation that no one was prepared for, particularly JJ. We made a deal that if I could get her out of the evaluation, she'd owe me one. It only took a string of elaborate lies for me to get her out of the evaluation.

"A few weeks later, Haley and I were trying to make a baby. One day, she was ovulating but I had to work. I got JJ to cover for me while I went back home. I had a feeling Jason would call me once he found out I wasn't at work so I put my phone on silent. When I finally looked at my cellphone that afternoon, I had six missed calls from Jason. There was a case. The team was in a town in Louisiana and I was still in bed.

"I had to take the next flight out. When I got to the police station in Bayou Cane, Louisiana, Jason wouldn't even look at me. He barely said two words to me during the entire case. When it was over, he finally let me have it on the jet. I felt like a child being scolded for skipping class. The worst part was, that he yelled at me in front of the entire team. Then half way through the flight, he changed the course of his anger to JJ for covering up for me. Somehow, one of us let it slip that she was only covering for me because I got her out of the evaluation. That really pissed him off.

"By the time the jet landed, everyone was in a hurry to get out. Except for JJ and I of course. Jason took us to his house that night and…well, let's just say we didn't sit very comfortably for the next few days."

I can't help the stupid grin that settled on my face. Aaron knows all about the trouble I get in. To find out anything about his past indiscretions makes me happy.

"Did Jason have the paddle back then too?" I ask curiously.

"Are you kidding? He had that paddle made especially for us."

A chuckle escapes me. I quickly cover my mouth before another one comes.

"Go on, laugh." Aaron insists. "Get it all out. I can laugh about it now but then it wasn't so funny."

"I'm sorry," I apologize through my laughter. "I mean, it's not that funny but…you're always riding my ass about not being responsible and you skipped work just to get laid."

"Hey, watch your mouth. I'll still throw you over my knee for cussing no matter how sore you already are."

My joy dissipates and I find myself pouting again. "How come everyone else can cuss but I can't. I'm twenty-four years old for Christ's sake."

"I don't care how old you are, Alex, it's disrespectful."

"Derek cusses. You cuss. Everyone's allowed to cuss but me."

"Spencer isn't." Aaron corrects. "And it doesn't matter how many people, or who is and isn't allowed to cuss, all you need to worry about is you. Got it."

I fold my arms and snarl, "God I hate you."

"Sure you do." Aaron's phone buzzes lowly and he pulls it out of his pocket. "I have to take this." I shrug as if I didn't care. He says hello and walks away, leaving me to sulk alone.

When dinner comes around, I'm no longer sulking. Food is always the best way to lighten my mood. I swallow firsts, seconds, and part of my dessert before I'm completely stuffed.

"Alex, Derek, Spencer, baths then beds." Jason orders while clearing the table.

"Aw c'mon, Jason." Derek disputes. "I'm too old for an eight o'clock bedtime."

"Yeah," I agree. Before I can elaborate, Derek puts a hand over my mouth.

"Please, don't help." He says.

"Derek, you should stop now too." Aaron says. "We've had this talk before."

"Please, Hotch. Man, don't make me beg."

Then Spencer chimes in, "The National Sleep Foundation speculates adults only need about seven hours of sleep to live a healthy life. If we go to bed now, that means we will be up around three in the morning. That's a radical disruption in our sleep patterns and could have a grave affect our performance in the field."

"The resident genius makes a point." Derek says proudly. "I mean, what if a case was to come up tomorrow. Spencer and I would be exhausted before we got off the jet."

"Alright, fine." Jason finally gives in. "You boys get ready for bed and then the three of you can sit in the library until ten, but then I want you all in bed."

"Deal," Derek says taking me by the arm and leading me upstairs before I get the chance to debate for a later time.

Once we're upstairs, Spencer and I politely insist that Derek goes in the bathroom first. His shower is quick and once he's out, we both stand in the hall anticipating his angry exit.

"ALEX!"

His enraged cry indicates that he found the peanut butter-toothpaste. Spencer and I take off to our rooms before he comes out. When he does come out, he goes straight for my room.

"What is this?" He asks pushing the peanut butter covered toothbrush in my face.

Lying in my bed, I stifle a laugh and answer, "Uh, looks like bad dental hygiene to me."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny." Derek throws the toothbrush at me, peanut butter side down. It hits me dead in the chest and sticks. "Where's your toothpaste?"

"Jerk," I growl knocking the toothbrush off me. "It's in the blue bag on the dresser." I would be madder that he threw peanut butter on me if I didn't know he still had more pranks to come.

He goes over to the dresser and gets the toothpaste before going back to his room to get his spare toothbrush. I can hear him turn the sink back on in the bathroom and my excitement returns.

A few minutes later I hear, "GODDAMMIT ALEX! GET IN HERE!"

I jump out of bed and walk proudly to the bathroom.

"You rang?" I croon.

"What did you do to my toothbrush?"

"Hey," I throw my hands up. "Don't just go accusing me when you got no proof. For all you know, I'm innocent."

"Oh yeah, let's see how innocent Dave thinks you are." Derek takes me by the hand and drags me downstairs to the library. Dave's looking for a book on the shelves when we enter. Derek pushes me towards him and says, "I think someone needs to have the _practical joke talk_."

"What happened?" Dave asks.

I smirk and say, "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Wait a minute," Derek says coming to a sudden realization. "Only one person knows about my spare toothbrush." His attention turns to Emily who's sitting on the couch trying to keep a straight face while pretending she's reading a magazine. "You did this, didn't you?"

Emily looks up and shrugs. "Alright, you got me."

"Why does Emily know about your secret toothbrush and not me?" Penelope pipes.

"I only told one person so if something like this happened again I'd know where to start." Derek answers livid.

"Oh c'mon Derek," Emily says. "It was just a joke. Not the end of the world."

"What happened?" Dave keeps insisting.

"Someone filled my toothpaste tube with peanut butter and put salt in my toothbrush. I know it's not a big deal but if I had to hang up my pranking hat, I think everyone else should too."

"I agree Derek." Jason says. "The last time a practical joke war fell out in this family, David and I had our hands full around here. I won't have that happen again. This toothbrush incident ends the pranking in this house. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Emily folds. I can see the worry in her eyes from where I'm standing. She's thinking about what we did to the laptop. I wonder what will happen once they discover the porn.

"Derek, there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom closet you can have."

Derek and I then go back upstairs, him to the bathroom and me to my bedroom. When Derek comes out, I go in and shower, brush, and put on my pajamas. Then I head back down to the library.

The first thing I notice is the awkward look on Emily's face. I go over to her and ask, "Where's Derek?"

"He went upstairs to check his email. We are so dead."

"But, we did it before Jason said we had to stop."

"Do you really think that will matter? Jason just let us off the hook because it was a small prank. I think that porn thing is really going to push him over the edge. Poor Reid, he doesn't even know what's about to happen."

Just then, Derek comes into the library with his laptop in hand. "Hey Penelope, there's something wrong with my computer. Can you take a look at it for me?"

"Sure thing, honeybun." Derek sits beside Penelope on the couch and Emily and I both tense as we have the same epiphany. Once Penelope fixes Derek's computer, naked people are going to start popping up all over the screen, in front of everyone.

"Oh my god." We whisper together. "We are so dead."

"Oh, I see the problem." Penelope says. "Somehow your computer has been set to DVORAK. Unusual. But...there, fixed it."

No sooner than when she said that, a plethora of windows picturing soft-core porn pops up. From where we are, Emily and I can see both the screen and the horrified looks on Penelope's and Derek's faces.

"Oh my god, Derek." Penelope quickly passes off the laptop to Derek. "I know we're close and all, love monkey, but I do not need to see what…gets you through the cold lonely nights at the cabin."

"Whoa, what? No," Derek panics trying to close the tabs but every time he closes one another two pop up. "This isn't me. I mean, I didn't do this." Seeing that his attempts are doing nothing to help the situation, Derek slams the computer shut and stares mortified at the table in front of him. My excitement gets the better of me and I chuckle loudly at Derek's humiliation. He hears me and immediately growls, "You brat, how dare you?!"

"Why do you always turn to me?" I ask still smiling giddily. "I can barely figure out Facebook. Do you really think I have the technical know-how to do that?"

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with this?" I hear David ask from behind. I turn to see his look of sheer fury.

_I think Emily's right. We crossed a line._

"I…I didn't _not_ have anything to do with it."

"Alex, it's a simple yes or no question. Did you have anything to do with this?"

With Derek, Penelope, Aaron, Dave, and Jason all staring at me I suddenly feel more embarrassed than Derek.

"It-it was just a joke." I mumble.

"Who helped you?" Aaron asks. "You're right, you're not good with computers so that means someone had to help you. Who was it?"

I don't answer. I have a strict policy on not snitching, and although I sometimes break it in fear, I usually obey it.

Dave groans as if he's truly disappointed. "Just…go to your room. Now."

I want to argue but the looks of anger circulating in the room actually make me want to cry more than talk. I turn to leave but Emily stops me saying, "Wait. It wasn't just him. Alex came to me earlier complaining about how Derek has been acting a little bossy and we hatched the plan to prank him for revenge."

"So this was an extension of your toothbrush prank?" Aaron asks. Emily nods shyly. "You hacked his computer?"

"It…it was a group effort." Emily replies skirting around the answer, apparently abiding by the same 'no snitching' code I do.

I can see the rage in Aaron's eyes grow…and then Spencer walks in with nothing on but a towel around his waist. His hair is dripping wet as if he'd just stepped out the shower.

"Does anyone have a spare razor? I need to shave but…" He senses the tension radiating in the room and stops talking. Then he notices Derek standing in front of the couch with his laptop tucked under his arm. "You seem busy. I'll just come back later."

"Hold it right there, pretty boy." Derek crosses the room and stares down Spencer. "Mr. MIT. You did this, didn't you?"

Spencer stares down at his feet and mumbles, "I had hoped you wouldn't find out until tomorrow."

"Spencer, I've warned you about pulling pranks before." Jason says going over to them. "And this was unacceptable. Pornography, Spencer?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jason. I wasn't expecting him to be around everyone when it happened. I thought he'd try to fix the computer himself and once the pictures started popping up, I thought he'd come to me." Seeing that his apology has done nothing to abate Jason's anger, Spencer adds, "Could you wait until I put on clothes before…"

"Go to your room." Jason answers. "Emily, Alex, follow Spencer."

I turn a pleading eye to Dave. "Please Dave," I beg. "It was just a joke."

"It was an inappropriate joke and we'll discuss this later once my anger has dispelled and I'm decisive enough to deal with you justly."

I fold my arms and stomp towards the exit. When I make it to the first step of the staircase, my anger is replaced with worry.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Spencer complains. "We went too far with the porn stuff."

"I'm sorry." I say. "It's my fault. It was my idea. My stupid, stupid idea."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Emily tries to relieve my guilt, failing in the process. "We agreed. We could've said no but we didn't."

At the top of the stairs, we all stand and soak in the silent support from each another.

My voice cracks as I ask, "Do you think Dave will use the belt on me for this? I hate that thing. I barely survived the last time."

"I know Aaron will." Emily replies crossing her arms protectively.

"I think I would rather have the belt than Gideon's paddle." Spencer groans. "You get fewer licks."

"But it stings worse." Emily counters.

"But it's over quicker. With the belt, you're crying heavy faster so they stop sooner. Ten to twelve licks max. But with the paddle it's like a never ending cycle of burning smacks until his arm gets tired or something."

"Yeah, but the sting of the paddle dies down after an hour or two. The sting from the belt lasts _forever_. Trust me; you get the belt, you'll be sore in the morning."

"Alex, which would you rather have? A short spanking with a long after sting or a long spanking with a short after sting?"

"Um…" My voice cracks again.

Worry crosses Spencer's face. "Alex, are you okay?"

I reach up and touch my face. It's wet. I didn't realize I was crying. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I answer.

"You're crying." Emily points out.

"Well what do you expect?" I snap. "You guys are talking like it's not us about to be spanked. The feeling just started coming back to my ass and now Dave's about to beat it away again."

"Oh sweetie," Emily pulls me into her arms and I try to remain as stoic as possible. It's bad enough I'm about to be spanked, no need to humiliate myself any further.

"Emily," I jump at Aaron's voice calling her. I look over and he's halfway up the stairs. "I thought we told you to go to your rooms."

"Y-yeah, we were just on our way." Emily says. She gives me a slight nudge towards my room. I take the hint and scurry away before Aaron can see the tear streaks on my cheeks.

I lie in bed and think about what Dave's possibly going to use to spank me with. The tears start coming again. It doesn't really matter what he uses at this point, I just really don't want to be spanked again.

Even with my bedroom door closed, I can hear the first strike of Aaron's belt. I flinch and bury my face in the pillows. I cry into the pillow, listening at the indistinct sounds, waiting for Dave to walk through those doors at any moment to issue my punishment, until I finally fall asleep.

I wake to the beeping of my alarm clock. It's seven in the morning. I slept all night.

Dave enters the room just as I turn off the alarm.

"Good morning sleepy head." He greets with a smile.

"G-good morning. You let me sleep?"

"Yes." He sits on the bed beside me. "I did. Aaron came to me last night after he left Emily. He said, she told him, you were crying last night because…you were afraid."

I blush and stare down at the sheets.

"Alex, I love you son. I don't aspire for you to fear me."

"I-I'm not afraid of you. I'm just…afraid of being spanked."

"I wouldn't be doing it right if you weren't. I hope that that fear will urge you to fewer misbehaviors but it only seems to slow you down for a an hour or two."

I frown and say, "I'd behave better if I didn't have so many boundaries."

"So what you're saying is, if I gave you less boundaries, you would behave better? I don't think so. Get up. Since you weren't punished last night, I've decided to double your chores for today. You'll wash the dishes, alone, and then sweep, dust, and vacuum the living room. Then you will sweep the porch and re-order the books in the library by category then author. Once you're done, we'll discuss an _adjustment_ in your grounding. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now get up and come help me with breakfast."

I quickly get out of bed at the expectation of food. Doing all of those chores alone is going to be taxing but I'll probably be able to talk someone into helping me when Dave's not looking. Penelope will probably feel sorry for me and help me.

"Oh yeah," Dave says before we leave the room. "You also have to apologize to Derek for embarrassing him last night and you will have to apologize to the rest of us for exposing us to smut. Practical jokes are meant to be fun and harmless. What you, Emily, and Spencer did last night was not harmless and it definitely wasn't fun for anybody."

"It was just naked people." I mumble. "We've all seen naked people before."

"Alex, that's not the point and you know it. I've always told you, there's a time and place for everything. That was neither the time nor place for pornography."

"Yes sir," I groan.

* * *

**Since we've made it all the way to the 32nd chapter I feel I should tell you, my wonderful readers, in my stories the characters are not the same age as they are irl with the exceptions of Jason and Rossi. So to give you a sense of what's going on in my head, here are some estimates.**

**Aaron and JJ are around the same age : 35-38**

**Penelope, Emily, & Morgan : 30-34**

**Spencer : 28**

**And of course Alex is 24**

**I will also be introducing Agent Alex Blake into the story sometime in the near future but her age will not change. I will probably just make her a 'head' like Jason and Gideon just because I like her in that position. **_She's a secret favorite character of mine but don't tell anyone._


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: Not a happy chapter.**

Chapter 33

Friday comes around too soon. I dread the thought of sleeping all night on the ground instead of my warm, comfortable bed. It's bad enough we have limited use of electronics out here but now they're trying to take away the few amenities I do have. Just when I start thinking about rebelling, I get a call that changes the entire course of the day.

"Alex," Dave calls me from downstairs. I get up from the desk in my room and walk to the top of the staircase.

Dave and I discussed details of my grounding and he decided he would loosen the reins on me if I wrote an entire section from one of the encyclopedias in Jason's library every day. I might get carpal tunnel but at least I can roam when I feel like it.

The first day I had to write, I skipped like half of the section because didn't think he'd read all of it. It was already like sixteen pages long. And he didn't read it. He had Spencer do it and the dork didn't miss a thing. When Dave found out I tried to dupe him, he grounded me for the rest of the day and I had to rewrite the entire section.

I started writing today as soon as I woke up in the hopes that Dave wouldn't make me go camping if I finished before we had to leave. It didn't seem likely since we were supposed to leave after lunch and here it was, ten minutes til twelve, and I'm barely halfway through.

That's why I'm mad when Dave disturbs me.

"Yeah," I yell down.

"Come here,"

I trot down the stairs heatedly but my anger dwindles when my eyes with meet with Dave's, darkened with worry.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I hadn't spoken to my grandmother and days and I automatically fear he has bad news to tell me about her.

"Your phone rang and I answered it." He says dire. I didn't see the problem there. Dave always answers my phone.

I laugh uneasily trying to lighten the mood. "With a look like that, you'd think the devil himself was calling."

Dave shakes his head and glances away from me. "Close enough." He mumbles. Then louder he says, "It's Author Miller."

I feel the blood rush from my face. "D-Dalton's lawyer, Author Miller?"

Dave nods.

"What does he want with me?"

"He won't tell me. This is the third time he's called today and he insists on talking to you. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want…. Do you want to talk to him?"

I shake my head no but I'm not sure if I want to or not.

Dave puts the phone to his ear and says, "He's still busy. Don't-"

"Wait," I reach a trembling hand out. "It could be important."

He takes the phone from his face and asks, "What could be so important he needs to call you?"

"Dalton could be dead." I answer straightforwardly. "I'd want to know that."

Dave sighs and reluctantly passes the phone to me.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello, is this Alexander Marco?" He asks. His voice as cold as I would expect anyone in contact with Dalton's would be.

"Yes," I answer.

"Mr. Marco, you are a hard man to catch up to. This is the third number I've called trying to find you this morning. And when I finally did get an answer, I was told you were busy and to not call back."

"Is there a reason you called me?" I ask cutting off his rant.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm calling in behalf of my client, Dalton Fitz. He wants me to arrange a meeting with the two of you."

I stand stark still, waiting for him to finish that sentence with 'in his dreams' or 'before he dies in the next five minutes' or better yet 'Psych! This was just a terrible prank. Please continue with your life' but none of that comes.

My mouth goes dry and I force myself to swallow. "Are…are you out of your fucking mind?" I ask, my voice barely above a shocked undertone. "I don't want to go anywhere near that psychopath."

"What did he say, Alex?" Dave ask panicked.

"Mr. Marco, I understand your hesitation but I want you to know the visit will be supervised by arms guards so you have nothing to worry about. Dalton assures me no harm will come to you during the visit."

"He assures you?!" I yell. "Did that bastard tell you what he did to me? I won't go just so he can feed his twisted fantasies!"

"Alex, hang up." Dave advises. I don't obey. I keep waiting for him to tell me why he's decided to give into Dalton's demands now. I'm sure he's probably asked to see me before so why all of a sudden?

"I understand your anxiety, Mr. Marco, and it's well placed but Dalton also says that there's something important he needs to tell you."

"Then tell me now, over the phone. I'm not going to the prison."

"Mr. Marco I really wish I could tell you but Mr. Fitz hasn't even told me. He says he wants to tell you personally. Oh, but he did give me a message to give you. Give me a second to find it." I listen as he shuffles around on the other end of the line before saying, "Here it is. He says: _Meet me and it will stop_. Um…what's _it_?"

It? What is it? He doesn't have anything on me anymore. Unless…he's talking about his brother. He's talking about his brother hunting me. If I go visit him, he'll call off his brother. I'll be able to go back home and have my life back.

"Alex," Dave snaps his fingers in front of my face to pull me back to reality. "What did he say?" He asks.

"He…he says…Dalton wants to meet me."

"No," Dave says sternly. "That's not going to happen. Hang up, Alex."

I shake my head and move the phone away from my face so the lawyer can't hear me. "Dalton says he'll call off his brother if I come."

"No. You can't trust him. He'll say anything to get you to see him and you know that."

"But I have to try. That bastard's taken my life from me and I want it back. I want to go back to work, I want to sleep in my own house without being afraid of who is creeping in the dark, and I want to be able to go out in public without looking over my shoulder every five minutes."

I can see the reluctance still in Dave's eyes but he gives up because he knows I'm determined to have my life back.

I put the phone back to my ear and say, "When does he want to meet?"

"You're coming? Great," Miller says enthusiastically. "I've set up a meeting for you today at three." Before I can dispute about the abruptness of the meeting, he finishes, "I'll let him know you're coming. Bye." He hangs up before I can say anything else.

I put the phone to my side and look to Dave, not sure what to say.

"He…he wants me to be at the prison…today. At three."

"Alex, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I-I want to," I lie. I don't want to go but I feel as if I have no choice. If I don't know I could be on the run forever and so could everyone else, including Neal. I'm doing this for everyone, not just me.

_Taking one for the team._

Dave sighs an exasperated sigh. "I guess we should tell everyone."

CMCMCM

"Are you sure about this?" Aaron asks. He's the first one to speak of everyone. They all just sat there when Dave first announced I was going to the prison to visit Dalton. I think they were about as shocked as I was.

"Yes," I answer, still not 100% sure. Heck, I'm not even 50% sure. The only thing I am certain of is that I'm terrified. But I can't let anyone know. If they think I'm even a little afraid of meeting him, they'll somehow force me not to go.

"Alright," Derek says. "When do we leave?"

"_We _are not going anywhere." Dave corrects. "Dalton's profile speculates he derives control from being alone with his…alone with Alex." Dave casually skirts over the word 'victim'. "If we impose on the meeting, whatever it is he has to tell Alex, I'm sure he won't and this will all be for nothing."

"But…we're not just going to send him out there on his own, are we?"

"Of course not." Dave asserts. "I will be on the other side of the glass watching and listening to everything. I know all the signs and if Alex displays any sign of distress, I will intervene and take him safely away."

"Rossi, and I mean this with all respect," As soon as Derek says that I know the following words would be less than respectful. "There's no way in hell we're staying here while the kid goes to face that demon."

"Well at least you meant that respectfully." Dave states sarcastically. "Derek, I understand your concern and I wish it didn't have to be this way but it does. Now, if it'll make you feel better to be close by, I propose we all go to the prison together but you all will have to wait outside and I don't know how long you will have to wait before we're done."

"That's okay," Penelope says. "We'll wait. We just want to be there. Just in case."

My heart swells as I'm reminded just how much everyone cares for me. I sometimes forget they do a lot more than just scold and chastise, and that's why I like them.

"Alright, someone had better call Jenifer and let her know what's going on."

"I'll do it," Spencer says. "We haven't talked in a few days anyways."

"And I'll go call Strauss and see if she'll let us use the jet so we'll get to the prison on time." Hotch proposes. "I'm sure Dalton will expect punctuality."

My palms sweet at the expectation. In a few short hours, I'll be back in front of him. His callous voice plays back in my head. _I will keep you forever._ Maybe he was right. Maybe I will never get rid of him, not completely.

I sit quietly on the jet, far away from everyone else, reading over Dalton's file and contemplating my upcoming exchange with him. I called the prison before we left the cabin to confirm the meeting and the warden assured me there will be a sufficient amount of armed guards for my security.

After a few minutes of letting me ponder alone, Rossi comes to my side.

"You still with us?" He asks sitting beside me.

"Yeah," I answer closing the folder. "Just trying to know everything I can about the enemy."

"Alex-"

"This is just like any other interrogation, Rossi. Dalton knows something that we need to know and I'm going to abstract that information from him."

"You shouldn't try to pretend like there isn't a history between you two, Alex. I can assure you he won't. Dalton will try to get inside your head and dredge up old memories. Normally I would say stay calm and do whatever it takes to get him to talk but I'm not going to say that to you. If at any point you start to feel overwhelmed, you get out of there, do you understand?"

I gulp down my rising fear and nod.

"When he starts to unearth the past, play along but don't let him take over the conversation. Let him think you're following but at the same time I want you to be constantly driving him back to the point."

"And what's the point?"

"Whatever it is he has to tell you that's so important. Once you've got that out of the way, ask about his brother. Just key questions like 'what's his name', 'where does he live', 'what does he look like'? I'll be looking for any inconsistencies that will tell me whether or not this brother of his even exists. And if he does exists, I need you to remind him of his promise to call him off. Dalton believes you two share an unorthodox love, use that. Tell him you're afraid of his brother. When he's describing him, use words like 'that sounds dark' or 'how creepy'. That will set subtle hints in his head that you already fear him. If Dalton thinks you're afraid of this guy, he's going to try to protect you from him. You getting all this?"

"Y-yeah," I mutter.

"Hey," Dave nudges me against the shoulder with his shoulder. I look him in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be right on the other side of that glass. If you need me, just knock on the table or your chair three times and I'll be in there before you finish the second knock."

I nod gratefully. I want to try so hard to be as brave and as fearless as I once was but, just the thought of this guy…the man who took my independence and replaced it with his own dragooned domination fills me with panic.

My hands form tight fists and my nails pinch into the skin of my palms. "I want him dead." I growl.

"I think that goes without saying." Rossi comments. "But he was extradited to West Virginia for several counts of forgery and armed robbery and, wouldn't you know, no capital punishment in West Virginia."

My voice becomes low. Not even a whisper. It's as if I don't even say what I'm about to say, but I do. "I could do it." I say. I said it, and I meant it.

I'm looking down at the folder still sitting on my lap but through the corner of my eye I can see Rossi visibly clench. For some reason, this strengthens my nerve.

Louder, I repeat, "I could. I could do it." My eyes fall to the gun on his belt. I haven't been approved to carry mines again yet but Rossi still has his. "No one would miss him." I continue. "No one who matters at least. I would be doing the world a favor. Getting rid of one more monster."

Suddenly, Rossi's arms are around my neck, my face pressed firmly against his shoulder.

"Shut up." He commands softly. "You don't know what you're saying. This isn't you."

I try to pull back but Rossi just holds me there. Tighter even.

"You're hurting and you're afraid. I know that. You should be. But don't turn into something you're not because of it. Don't let your fear define you." His voice breaks. I can't see him crying but from that break alone I know he is. "You are so much better than him, Alex. Don't become like him."

For the first time, everything falls cripplingly on me and I can see what he sees.

I wrap my arms around Dave and squeeze as the tears fall. This is the first time I've cried all day.

"I'm tired…I'm so tired of being afraid." I mumble. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I know, son. And it will. But for now, I need you to stay Alexander Marco. Beguiling and affectionate, not a murderer."

"Yes…yes sir. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Dave stays beside me through the rest of the flight. He sits beside me as we drive to the prison. He urges me to continue when I pause at the doors separating Dalton from us, seeming much bigger than any door I've ever been through and yet not big enough to keep what's inside away from me.

"Go on, Alex." Dave admonishes.

"You're really not coming in with me?" I ask trying to still my trembling hands.

"You know I want to, but I can't. Dalton will only open up if you're alone."

I know this and yet I still can't find the strength in my legs to move my heavy feet forward.

Dave puts his hand on my shoulder. "Alex, you don't have to do this." He repeats for the millionth time.

"I know," I say putting my hand on the door handle. Dave removes his hand from my shoulder and backs away. I open the door, and there he is. Sitting, waiting. He smiles a sly smile and tries to stand but his wrists and ankles are chained to the table. The chains rattle reminding me that this is indeed a beast I'm dealing with and must proceed with caution.

"Alex," He sings my name. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

I say nothing to him as I calmly walk over and take my seat on the other side of the table.

"You didn't say hello." He growls. "How rude. Is this the man you've become in my absence?"

"There was something you wanted to say to me?" I ask ignoring his bantering.

"I won't tell you anything until you greet me with civility."

"Hello…Dalton." I ground out. "I'm having sort of a tough week, so can we make this quick?"

His eyes become razors, cutting into me deeper than ever before. The taxing vein on the side of his head that pulsed whenever he was ready to strike goes into overdrive. My heartbeat speeds and if I could find my voice I'm sure I would be begging for his forgiveness right now.

"You've turned into a real pain in the ass since I've been away, haven't you?" He asks. I don't answer. He sits up taller and I slouch far back into my chair, submitting to his charge. "That's better." He mocks. "If I weren't in these chains right now I'd teach you proper respect."

"Did you ask for me here to intimidate me?" I try my hand once more at being brave.

"No," He sits back and I finally relax. "I really wanted to see you. I miss us."

"There was no us."

"Don't say that!" He shoots up straight and I flinch hard. He glares at me with eyes I wish weren't familiar. "I told you about saying stuff like that." Horrible memories of me rejecting him flashes through my mind all at once and I'm quivering in fear by the end. Satisfied with my reaction, Dalton sits back again. Calmer, he says, "They have me seeing a therapist here. He says you're my _obsession_. Can you believe that?"

I look over to the two-way mirror and just stare at it for a moment. I draw comfort from knowing Dave is just on the other side. I know he won't let anything happen to me.

I take a deep breath and ask, "You don't consider yourself obsessed?"

"Of course not."

"Then what did you think you had for me?"

"Love." He states as if it was as plain as day. "I loved you, Alex, more than anything in the world. I still do. From the first time I saw you, cute and nervous, the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I knew then I wanted you and I still do."

"Is that why you sent your brother after me?" I do a sudden divergence of the conversation.

"Yes, I wanted him to bring you to me. So we could see each other again."

"Does he know what I look like?"

"I've described you to him."

"You've described me to him but I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well, he's not my actual brother so he looks nothing like me but he owes me one so I can use him for this little task. I met him in prison about ten years ago."

"You have a convicted criminal looking for me?" I can't hide the actual fear in my voice. "That sounds hazardous."

"He knows not to hurt you." Dalton tries to sound soothing but nothing he says soothes me.

"What's his name?"

"Jared. Jared Collins."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall. Tattoos on his…tattoos all over I suppose. From what I could see anyways."

"That sounds scary."

"When you're in prison that's the look you go for."

"He sounds dangerous. I-I don't think you should send him after me."

"I will," Dalton leans forward, smiling as if he held the secrets to the universe. "Because I know you're not going to leave the protection of that precious team of yours and he's not afraid of the feds."

"Dalton please," I broke into his speech before he elaborated anymore. I didn't want to hear him say anything about my team. I've already heard enough stories about what he would do to them in the past, I don't need an encore. "You said you had something important to tell me. What was it?"

He sits back and smirks. "Oh…that. That was nothing. Just a ploy to get that asshat lawyer of mine to get you here. Have to be honest, I didn't expect it to work. Seemed a little too vague for an FBI Agent of Agent Rossi's caliber to fall agree to. Or did you tell him?"

When I don't answer, Dalton seems intrigued. He sits up and leans across the table so that he's closer to me and doesn't have to speak as loud.

His voice slithers in my ear as he says, "Does David even know you're here? Or did you sneak out again just like the last time. That little bit of rebellion is what finally brought us together so I guess I should be grateful of David's domineering hand. Does he still boss you around like an overbearing father? Are you still the naughty little bunny with an overly curious imagination? How's the food?"

That one question, _how's the food_, is enough to tip me over the edge and it would have too if not for the door opening just as he said it.

Dave comes in, stoic and quiet. He comes over and sits beside me. Dalton's entire demeanor changes. He goes from in control to completely enraged. Dave's presence upsets him and ironically, that makes me feel so much safer.

Dalton's attention turns immediately to me. "What is he doing here? You were supposed to come alone."

"Well he didn't." Dave answers for me. "I've been on the other side of that glass watching you and I've seen all I need to see. You asked to see him for the soul purpose of reliving your crime."

"Is love a crime?" Dalton snarls.

"KIDNAPPING AND ASSAULT ARE CRIMES!" Dave yells. Even I can't help but jump at the boom of his voice.

"What we have is none of your business!" Dalton continues to argue. They're in a yelling match now and I'm caught between it. It's obvious Dave's winning though since he's not the one in cuffs.

"None of my business? Alex is my son! You want to have sick, perverted fantasies then, by all means, do. Because the second you start hurting others for your pleasure, that's when it becomes my business and if you ever, and I mean **EVER**, come after my son again, or any one of my teammates, I WILL END YOU."

"Is that a threat, agent?"

"That's a promise, scumbag."

Dalton turns to me as if he expects me to defend him somehow. Then his look turns into one of intimidation. I suppose his backup plan is to scare me into saying something in his defense. Still, I say nothing.

When Dave stands up, so do I, just in the fear of being alone with him any longer.

"We're going home." Dave states matter-of-factly. "You know my address. Tell your friend where to find us. I'll be waiting."

He puts a strong hand on my shoulder and guides me to the door. I look back just long enough to see the fuming look on Dalton's face.

"I can't believe you just did that." I say as we get off the prison shuttle and head to the SUV when the team was now waiting with food.

"Did what?"

"Threatened Dalton and his friend."

"It was a promise, Alex. If I catch either of them near you, I will shoot first and ask questions later."

"Why is it okay for you to want them dead but not me?"

Dave stops and stares down at me. "Because I'm old. I've seen things and met criminals you wouldn't have your worst nightmare about. I've made it to the point where it's hard for me to be surprised anymore, but I made it here gradually. You're only 24 years old, Alex. If you start harboring such hate and vile thoughts now, you'll lose all faith in humanity before you're thirty."

"Oh," I look back to the SUV and see a bunch of solemn looks staring back at us. "I'm tired. If I fall asleep on the jet, could you tell everyone to let me sleep?"

"Sure thing kid."

I eat the meatball sub Derek got me in the SUV on the ride to the airport in silence. Dave recounts the tale for the team and answers all the questions he can. When we get on the jet, I know their inquiries will soon start pouring in on me so I find my old seat away from the action, and feign sleep.

No one bothers me the entire ride home.

* * *

**I am well aware that real FBI Agents wouldn't be able to use Bureau transportation at their leisure but this is my story so I do what I want.**

**Also want to send out my eternal love and thanks to LoveHotch-CM, otkcp, DebbieOz, the little spanko, power of darkness, kids7hot2, and anyone else who reviewed or even read my story up to this point. Love ya doll face.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Alex, hurry up man, we're already late." Derek yells at me from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done." I yell back. "Don't rush me." I splash water in my face and run my hands through my hair. _I really need a haircut. I'll be in a running with Spencer soon if I keep this up._

I leave the bathroom and Derek's waiting for me by the front door.

"Come on, your highness. Get the lead out." He mocks.

"Okay. I'm ready." I get my keys from the hook on the door. "Take your panties out the bunch and c'mon."

It's been two weeks since we came back home. The Bureau psychiatrist finally signed off on me so I could start back working and today is my first day.

I've barely been alone for five minutes since we left the cabin. The team took turns 'babysitting' me just in case Jared showed up. Neal came back home too and it took a lot of convincing but Dave agreed to let him take a turn as my guard if we agreed to stay at my house the entire time. Needless to say, we never left the house. We barely left the bedroom.

Derek pushes me out the door and says, "Funny, but you really need to work on being more punctual. It's your first day back and being late is definitely a bad way to start."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thanks a lot grandpa, I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, mock all you want but you know I'm right." We get in Derek's car and start driving to the Bureau. "Kid, I have a favor to ask." Derek says getting my attention. "I forgot Hotch asked me to babysit Jack tonight and I already made plans with a lady-friend of mine. So…could you watch him for me?"

"Alone?" I ask showing a little bit more concern than I'd like to. "Wh-what about Jared?"

"Don't worry, I'll bring you both to my place with me but I need you to keep him busy and out of my hair until she leaves. Okay?"

"What do I get in return?"

Derek chuckles as if he expected me to ask that. "I'll do your reports for you today."

"Make it a week and you have a deal."

"Hell no. I'm not trading one babysitting night for a week worth of work."

"Fine, then cancel your date and babysit the brat yourself."

Derek's hands tighten around the steering wheel. "Alright, fine. But know pay backs are a bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, whine to someone who cares." I lie my seat back and fold my arms behind my head. "Ah, today's a good day. I get to go back to work after all this time without actually doing any work."

At my desk sets a tower of paper. At first I'm taken aback by the mountain but then I remember my little deal with Derek. I shoot him a proud grin and watch as he cringes.

"Marco," Aaron calls. I look towards his office and he points two fingers at me and backs for me to enter office.

I groan but obey.

"Welcome back," Aaron greets me as I sit in front of his desk. "There's a lot of paperwork waiting on you so I won't keep you long. You've been authorized by the Bureau's Psychologist but not by me."

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I do this with everyone who comes back after a tough ordeal." He says as sits at his desk. "Ready?"

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be ready for but I nod in agreement anyways.

For half an hour, Aaron questions me. It feels very much like I'm in another therapy session except he's not nearly as easy-going as Bureau Psychologist.

When he's done, he says, "Alright, I'm satisfied. On an unrelated note, Derek is supposed to babysit Jack for me tonight and I'm told you will be there with him."

"Yeah," I answer. "He told me on the ride here."

"Good, so my warning won't puzzle you. Stay away from my son."

_That's gonna be hard considering how I'm babysitting the little turd._ "Why?"

"Because every time he gets close to you, you insult and hurt him. I won't have it happen again. Do you understand me?"

"You say that as if I want to be around your obnoxious brat."

Aaron stands suddenly and scowls down at me. "Get out," He growls.

I don't hesitate in leaving his sight. I go to back to my desk and pick up a big stack of papers and plop them on Derek's desk. He snarls at me and I smile back.

"Better get to work now if you want to be out of here in time for your date." I mock.

…CM…

Derek and I leave office later than everyone else. We get in his car and we break a few highway laws to get to Hotch's house on time. We pick up the kid and Derek continues his outrageous speed until we get to his apartment.

"Alex, go give Jack his bath while I order dinner." Derek directs.

"Can't the little monster bathe himself?" I gripe. The kid's sitting at the kitchen table beside me and gives me that signature 'Hotchner' scowl.

"Yes, all you have to do is make the water and keep an eye one him to make sure he doesn't play around too much instead of bathe."

"Why me? Why can't I order dinner and you watch the brat?"

"Because I have to get ready for my date and I don't have time to help him myself. Now go and hurry up. She's supposed to be here at eight and I want both of you out of sight before she gets here."

"So we're just going to hang out in the guest bedroom while you get your rocks off?"

"What's 'get your rocks off'?" Jack asks, as always, at the top of his game.

Derek glares at me heatedly. "It means to 'have a good time'…but don't repeat it."

"Why?"

"Because…I said so, that's why?"

"Why?"

I chuckle, earning another glare from Derek.

"Because it's slang and your dad doesn't like it when you talk slang."

"Oh, okay."

Derek sighs relieved the kid believed him. "Alright, Alex, Jack, get going. I'll put my wallet on the table. If you're out before me, pay for it with my money."

Reluctantly I stand and walk with the kid to get his overnight bag and then we go to the bathroom. As I run the bath water, I notice the kid standing in the corner of my eye with something in his hands. I turn around to see him holding a bottle of bubble bath.

"Aren't you a little old for bubble baths?" I tease.

"No," He answers seriously.

I roll my eyes and take the bubble bath from him. When I pop it open, a big whiff of strawberries fills my noise.

"Wow, strawberries." I say.

He smiles broadly and nods. "They're my favorite."

"Hmmm, good taste." I pour some of the bubble bath into the tub and wait until it suds up before turning off the water. The kid undresses, grabs a couple of toy tugboats from his bag, and in gets in as I turn to leave.

"Wait," He says from in the tub. "Aren't you gonna wash my hair?"

"Wasn't planning on it." I reply.

"But daddy always washes my hair in the bath."

"Well I'm not your daddy so wash your own hair."

"But I can't. I'll get it in my eyes and it'll burn."

I go through his overnight bag and pull the yellow shampoo bottle out. "Oh, lookie here, 'No More Tears Formula'. Looks like you can do it after all." I set the bottle on the side of the tube and turn to walk away again.

"Pleeeease Alex." Foolishly, I turn around and look into his big brown eyes.

_Stupid, cute, innocent eyes._

I groan and turn back around. I sit on the side of the tub and wash the kid's hair while he plays with the boats. When I'm done, I stand and say, "There, now will you please finish taking your stupid bath so I can get on with my life."

"Alex, you're being mean again."

"The world isn't nice, kid. Best you learn that now before you get out to the real world."

"But…we're in the real world now."

_Sometimes I forget I'm talking to a six year old._

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up before you get all wrinkly in there."

When the kid gets out the tub, there's a knock at the front door.

"Dry yourself and put on your pajamas." I tell the kid. "Then come up front for dinner."

I go up front and answer the door for the Chinese Food delivery guy. Then I go to the kitchen and set the table for dinner. I have everything set up when Derek and the kid come in.

"Whoa, whoa, no," Derek freaks when he sees the table. "You and Jack, take the food back to the guest room and eat."

"But I already set the table." I argue.

"I know, man, and it's beautiful and I thank you for it but I'm cooking dinner for her and I have to get everything set up."

I grab a plate, two forks, and the Chinese food and grumble all the way to the bedroom with Jack at my heels the whole way.

"Stupid Jerk," I grumble while turning on the TV in the guest room. "All the work I did setting up that stupid table," I hand Jack the plate and scoop some of the chicken fried rice onto it.

"More," He asks.

"Nope, that's enough. No way you're getting a belly ache on my watch so Derek can blame me."

I flop down on the bed beside Jack and the two of us eat and watch Sports Center. Almost immediately, the kid starts complaining. "I don't wanna watch this."

"Too bad. I'm older than you so I choose what we watch, brat."

"Alex…you're being a bully and…I want you to stop."

I turn a confused arched eyebrow to the kid. "What was that?"

"That's what daddy says I should say to bullies. You're hurting my feeling and I want you to stop."

"That's what Hotch is teaching you? He must've gotten his ass kicked every day in school with that line."

"That's a bad word." He pouts. "Daddy said we're not supposed to say that word."

"Well, I'm not a six year old punching bag so I can say whatever the hell I want." I put down the food container and stand up. "Now get up. I'm finally gonna show you how to really take care of bullies."

Jack stands up despite the unwillingness evident in his annoyed frown.

"Alright, first thing's first. How big is the guy who's picking on you?"

"He-he's big…like…fourth grader big."

"Hmmm, and you're a little shrimp, aren't you."

"Hey!" He exclaims. "I'm not a shrimp. I'm the third tallest boy in my class."

"That still makes you shrimpier than two other kids, so, you'll need to get the upper hand on this bully at the start of the fight. The next time that big-little turd comes at you, first you go for the eyes." I point two fingers at my eyes to demonstrate what I mean. "Poke him in both eyes. This will blind him so he won't see it coming when you stomp on his toes. That'll immobilize him. Then you aim for the stomach. Make a fist."

The kid makes the weakest, loosest fist I've ever seen. I take his fist into my hand and help him tighten it.

"There, that's better. Now punch me in the stomach."

His eyes widen in surprise. "N-no…I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, brat, you won't hurt me. You're too little to hurt me. Shrimp."

Being called 'shrimp' seemed to strike a chord in him and he punches me as hard as he can. It hurt a lot more than I anticipated but I pretended it didn't.

"Um, that's…great. Now do that to him and you'll do fine."

"B-but, what if he fights back."

"Well, if he manages to have any fight in him left after that, it means he's definitely not just a loud mouth phony so, if I were a shrimp like you who couldn't fight, I'd run." Fear fills his eyes and I feel the need to rectify. "Don't worry, I'm almost 90% sure he won't fight back."

I sit down on the bed and pick my food up.

"Now sit down and finish watching TV."

A wicked look crosses the kid's face. I should've expected the punch coming but it still surprised the shit out of me when he hits me in the stomach. I even drop my food.

He smiles proudly at himself and barks, "I wanna watch cartoons!"

"You son-of-a-bitch. You made me drop my food."

I pick the kid up by the collar of his pajama shirt and lift him off the ground.

"Idiot," I shake him. "Learn to pick your fights you little shit. I _do _fight back."

Realizing it's a kid I'm man-handling, I throw him gruffly on the bed before I pick up my food container. There's still some food that didn't fall out but I'm still pissed because that means I still have to clean up the wasted food on the floor. But since I can't go get the broom until Derek's date is over, I decide to eat and wait until later to clean.

As I begin to eat again, I notice sniffling coming from behind me. I turn around to see the kid with his face in his knees, crying.

"Aw, c'mon, don't cry." I beg somewhat annoyed. "That's the reason I can't stand kids now. Crying annoys the shit out of me."

"Well I hate you too." The kid bites back. "And I'ma tell daddy you hurt me and he's gonna make _you_ cry."

"Sh-shut up. I'm not afraid of your dad." _Oh my God, please don't let him tell Aaron about this._ "And it's not my fault you're a little punk that can't handle being roughed up a bit."

Jack kicks me in a fit of anger and I fight the urge to hit him back.

"Alright brat. That's the last time I'm gonna let you get a free lick off me. Hit me again and I'll throw your little ass through that door."

Jack sits back and pouts against the headboard, silently letting tears fall down his cheeks, until he finally falls asleep. A couple of hours later, Derek finally comes into the room.

"Hey, you still up?" He asks.

"Of course I am. I'm not sharing a bed with this little…brat." I catch myself before I cuss in front of him.

"Well, that's okay," Derek opens the door more to show Aaron standing beside him. "His dad is here to pick him up."

Aaron's eyes burn into me and I remember his previous warning about staying away from his son. I smile awkwardly and stand up. "H-hi Aaron. Have a nice date?"

"Yes, it was fine. But I'm more interested in your evening."

"Oh, you know…just catching up on some basketball."

"Did Jack have fun?"

"Uh...I-I wouldn't know much about that. Derek was babysitting."

Aaron eyes me as if he doesn't believe a word that comes out my mouth and I just hope the kid doesn't wake up any minute now to rat me out. Luckily, he stays asleep; even when Aaron picks him up carries him out the door.

"Thanks for covering for me," Derek says when Aaron's out of earshot. "I owe you one, baby boy."

_If Aaron figures out what I did, I might take you up on that. I'll need someone to take my place._

* * *

**Alright guys, sorry this chapter is so late but I'm back to the grind with my school work so Updates will come once a week now, probably later depending on assignments but I won't let my loyal fans down, I swear.**


End file.
